


Новый парень Мэй

by boyboyhello



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dark Tony Stark, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Hurt Peter Parker, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Spanking, Virgin Peter Parker, lots and lots of crying, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 63,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyboyhello/pseuds/boyboyhello
Summary: Когда новый парень тети Мэй переехал к ним, Питер не ожидал, что все закончится так.Или AU, где Тони встречается с Мэй и использует Питера.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [May's new boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839346) by [iHadAnightmare2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iHadAnightmare2/pseuds/iHadAnightmare2). 



Было довольно большим преуменьшением сказать, что всё продвигалось слишком быстро между Мэй и её новым парнем. Они встречались всего несколько месяцев, прежде чем Тони решил переехать.

Тони казался довольно милым парнем ещё и потому, что Питер видел, как хорошо он относится к тёте. В последний раз он видел её такой счастливой, когда она была с дядей Беном. Питер с грустью вспоминал о нём и о тех узах, которые связывали их с Мэй. Но тётя обрела счастье в новых отношениях, так что Питер также оставил прошлое позади.

Больше всего ему нравилось в Тони то, что он действительно мог разрядить обстановку при неловких ситуациях, как например, в первую встречу, когда Мэй пригласила его на обед. Питер не знал, как себя вести, но Тони заставил его чувствовать себя комфортно, что облегчило общение между ними. Другим примером был случай, когда он выходил из душа и они столкнулись друг с другом, при этом Питер чуть не уронил полотенце на пол. Он был смущён, но Тони перевёл всё в шутку, смягчив неловкость ситуации. Был и случай на кухне, когда рука Тони коснулась его ягодицы, но мужчина быстро извинился, сказав, что это случайность, и они оба над этим посмеялись.

Так что да, он не думал, что Тони плохой парень.

Питер зашёл в свою комнату, скинув на пол сумку, радуясь, что сейчас он в доме один. Мэй очень много работала, и он чаще находился дома наедине с Тони, однако, сегодня мужчина был всё ещё на работе, потому что Питер не увидел его, когда входил.

Питер постучал пальцами по деревянному компьютерному столу. Прошёл ещё один дурацкий день в школе, и он очень хотел спустить напряжение. Подростковый разум сразу нашёл одно решение.

Питер взял телефон и наушники из сумки, прежде чем раздеться и упасть на кровать. Обычно, он дрочил под одеялом, но совершенно не хотелось убирать потом беспорядок, особенно когда он случайно сваливал вещи на покрывало. Поэтому, когда никого не было дома, он предпочитал не прикрываться.

Он вставил наушники в уши и начал искать порно по своему любимому тегу.

Гетеро порно никогда не возбуждало его так, как гей-порно. Он понятия не имел, почему ему нравилось смотреть, как над хрупкими парнями доминировали более крепкие партнёры. Иногда, он даже представлял себя в роли пассива, вместо парня на видео, воображая, будто трахают именно его.

От нетерпения Питер просто включил то же видео, что смотрел всегда.

Он не сдержал стона, когда наконец достал член и, не сводя глаз с телефона, медленно коснулся себя.

Питер сжал пальцы сильнее, пытаясь получить больше удовольствия. Он вжался бёдрами в кровать и с низким стоном стал толкаться в собственный кулак. Он знал, что не продержится долго, потому что всегда кончал слишком быстро при просмотре этого видео. И это определенно было не тем, о чём он сожалел.

Его стоны становились всё громче, но ему было всё равно, потому что никто его не услышит.

– Веселишься?

Глаза Питера метнулись к двери, заострив внимание на Тони, который прислонился к дверному косяку с широкой ухмылкой на лице.

– Мистер Старк! – Питер уронил телефон себе на лицо, пытаясь прикрыться. Эта ситуация выглядела бы забавной, если бы он сам не оказался в ней. Как только ему удалось прикрыться, он быстро сел и прижался спиной к стене. – Я-я не знал, что вы дома! – Питер почувствовал, что всё его тело покраснело от стыда.

Разве он никогда не слышал о том, что нужно стучаться? Но, может быть, Тони постучал, а Питер не услышал из-за наушников.

– Успокойся, парень, всё в порядке, – попытался успокоить его Тони с всё той же широкой ухмылкой на лице, – в этом нет ничего постыдного.

Питер начал чувствовать себя неловко, когда заметил, что глаза мужчины пробежались по его обнаженной груди. Он притянул одеяло выше, но теперь ткань казалась ему слишком короткой.

– М-мне жаль. – Питер не был уверен, что должен извиняться, но попросту не мог остановиться.

– Как я уже сказал, это не должно смущать тебя.

Питер не ожидал, что Тони войдёт в комнату, и он определенно не ожидал, что мужчина сядет к нему на кровать.

– Все подростки делают это, – отметил он.

Конечно, Питер это знал, но от этого ситуация не становилась менее унизительной.

Почему он просто не уйдет?

Как будто ситуация уже не была достаточно неловкой. Питер перевёл взгляд вниз на свой телефон и увидел, что то порно видео всё ещё воспроизводилось. К сожалению, это не осталось незамеченным для Тони.

– "Папочка трахает своего малыша?" – Тони засмеялся, когда взял в руки телефон. – Не думал, что тебе такое нравится.

– Ч-что? – Пробормотал Питер, подтягивая одеяло ближе к себе.

Он чувствовал, что ситуация становится слишком неловкой. Парень был более чем уверен, что большинство людей, находя кого-то мастурбирующим, разворачивались и сразу же уходили, а не присаживались к ним на кровать, начиная обсуждать просмотренное порно. Особенно, если этот человек – парень вашей тёти.

– Не думал, что тебе нравится такое, – сказал Тони, поднимая телефон с пола и возвращая его обратно на кровать.

– Я не... Я просто...

– Тебе нечего стыдиться, – прервал его Тони, положив руку на его колено, заставляя мальчика вздрогнуть, – у каждого есть определённого рода потребности.

– Послушайте, мистер Старк, извините, я не думал, что вы дома. Не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, уйти? – Он просто хотел одеться и больше не вспоминать об этом, но Тони не сдвинулся с места, продолжая пристально смотреть на него. 

– Как на счёт того, чтобы я помог тебе? – Тони приблизился к нему ближе.

Питер замер, вздрогнув всем телом. Наверняка, Тони говорил это не всерьёз. Конечно, это просто его очередная шутка.

– Ох, н-нет, спасибо.

Казалось, Тони разочаровал подобный ответ.

– Давай, Питер, разве ты не хочешь, чтобы я показал тебе, как это делается? Мои руки принесут тебе куда большее наслаждении, чем твои собственные, – тихо сказал Тони, прежде чем попытаться стянуть одеяло с Питера, но подросток крепко ухватился за него.

Питер начал паниковать, потому что Тони, кажется, не шутил.

– Н-нет, я не хочу...

Неожиданно, одеяло вырвали из его пальцев, оставив парня полностью обнаженным, и Питер быстро притянул ноги к груди, чтобы скрыть наготу.

– Прекратите! Верните! – Питер практически кричал, пытаясь добраться до одеяла, но ему это не удалось, потому что Тони кинул ткань на пол.

– Не веди себя так, будто тебе не хочется этого, Питер, – сказал Тони, становясь на колени перед мальчиком.

– Я не хочу! – Быстро запротестовал Питер, отчаянно пытаясь прикрыться.

Всё происходило так быстро, что Питер не мог уследить за событиями.

– Ты знал, что я дома, не так ли? Ты надеялся, что я войду и увижу тебя.

Тони придвинулся ближе, и было ясно, что он куда сильнее Питера, даже стоя на коленях перед хрупким телом. 

– Н-нет!

– Вот почему ты даже не запер дверь, – продолжил Тони, игнорируя его, и провёл рукой по бедру Питера. Мальчик быстро отстранил её.

– Клянусь, я думал, что никого нет дома. – Питер не понимал, почему Старк его не слушал.

Когда рука вновь прошлась по бедру, Питер попытался уйти от прикосновения, но был грубо прижат обратно к стене.

– Отстаньте от меня! – Запротестовал Питер, царапая ногтями удерживающую его руку, пытаясь отстраниться, но мужчина был намного сильнее, чем выглядел.

Следующее, что сделал Тони, – ударил Питера по лицу. Удар был не достаточно сильным, чтобы оставить синяк, но всё же заставил мальчика замереть от шока.

– Извини, я не хотел тебя бить, но тебе следовало успокоиться, – виновато объяснил Тони, когда провёл рукой по плечу Питера.

Парень ничего не сказал, он просто прижал к щеке ладонь, опустив глаза на кровать, смаргивая непрошеные слёзы.

Руки снова вернулись к бёдрам, заставляя Питера выйти из оцепенения. Он сжал ноги, прижимая их к груди.

– Пожалуйста, остановитесь, мистер Старк, вы пугаете меня, – прошептал Питер, но он знал, что Тони достаточно близко, чтобы услышать его слова.

Когда он снова попытался оттолкнуть руку, Тони схватил его за запястья и прижал к своей груди. Руки Тони были достаточно большими, чтобы удержать обе руки парня лишь в одной своей. Питер ощутил себя жалким и слабым по сравнению с мужчиной.

– Я покажу тебе, как это может быть восхитительно, не волнуйся, тебе понравится, – пообещал Тони, используя свою свободную руку, чтобы прикоснуться к светлой и покрытой веснушками коже Питера.

Перед тем, как Питер попытался запротестовать, рука, находящаяся на его колене, развела ноги в стороны. Его тело онемело, когда пальцы Тони прошлись вокруг его вялого члена.

– Н-не надо, – прошептал Питер, но просьбу проигнорировали. Тони начал медленно поглаживать его.

– Я уже слышал несколько раз, как ты дрочил, – начал Старк, приближая лицо ближе, пока его горячее дыхание не остановилось возле уха Питера, – поздно ночью, когда ты думал, что мы спим, я стоял возле твоей двери. Я немного разочаровался, что она заперта, но мне всё равно нравилось слушать те приятные звуки, которые ты издавал.

Тони начал быстрее двигать рукой на члене, и не находилось слов, чтобы описать весь тот стыд, который испытал Питер, когда понял, что начал возбуждаться.

– Вот видишь, я же сказал, что тебе понравится.

– Н-нет, это не так... – Пробормотал парень, покачав головой.

Он просто не мог наслаждаться этим. Он дёрнулся в сторону, в надежде сбить с толку Тони, но быстро отказался от этой затеи, прислонившись к стене.

– Не дёргайся, – твердо потребовал Тони.

Питер закрыл глаза, желая оказаться где-то в другом месте, но его быстро вернули в реальность, когда унизительный хрип сорвался с его губ.

– Наконец-то я увидел твой член. Он такой красивый, – промурлыкал Тони ему на ухо, поглаживая головку теперь стоящего члена мальчика большим пальцем, прежде чем возобновить движения вверх-вниз по стволу.

Прошло чудовищно мало времени, прежде чем Питер почувствовал, что его вот-вот накроет оргазм. Всё это казалось таким неправильным, что просто не могло заставить его кончить. 

– Прекратите, мистер Старк, пожалуйста, – начал умолять Питер, пока слёзы стекали по его лицу.

Он ненавидел себя за то, что позволил Тони увидеть свои слёзы.

– Ты уже близко, я чувствую, – мужчина ускорил движения, – кончи для меня.

Питер свёл колени вместе одновременно с тем, как пальцы ног вжались в кровать. И сколько бы он не пытался, он не смог сдержать громкий протяжный стон, когда излился в руку Тони.

– Ты хорошо постарался, – прошептал Тони, продолжая гладить слишком чувствительный член и заставляя тело Питера дрожать.

Он успокоился, когда Тони наконец отпустил опавший орган. Затем, мужчина потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке за бумажными салфетками, чтобы вытереть сперму Питера.

Как только всё было убрано, мужчина отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на Питера, который сильно дрожал и тяжело дышал. Он вырвал свои запястья из захвата Тони и на этот раз последний отпустил его. Отскочив, Питер быстро схватил упавшее одеяло, чтобы набросить его на себя.

Когда он выпрямился, голова закружилась, а ноги затряслись, из-за чего Питер упал на колени.

– Воу, парень, тебе нужно успокоиться, – посоветовал мужчина, схватив Питера за руку и пытаясь поднять его.

– Не трогайте меня! – Высвободился из захвата мальчик и отскочил от нежеланной заботы. – Просто оставьте меня! – Заплакал Питер, слегка дрожа.

– Не говори глупостей, я знаю, что тебе понравилось. – Тони снова попытался приблизиться к нему.

– Нет, всё не так! – Мальчик отполз от мужчины, цепляясь за одеяло, в то время как Тони всё приближался к нему.

Питер казался маленьким и уязвимым, когда Тони навис над ним, но он был слишком напуган, чтобы встать с пола.

– Я даже не дождусь благодарности за помощь? – Спросил Тони, растягивая губы в улыбке.

– Что? Нет! Просто уйдите из моей комнаты!

– Я уйду, как только ты скажешь спасибо. – Тони в ожидании скрестил руки на груди.

Питер отвернулся, желая, чтобы Тони оставил его в покое. Он подождал некоторое время, надеясь, что мужчина сдастся, но тот не двигался, продолжая наблюдать за ним.

Питер издал нервный смешок, не в силах выдержать этот пристальный взгляд.

– С-спасибо, – прошептал Питер, чувствуя себя отвратительно, когда его губы проговорили это слово.

– Пожалуйста, – радостно улыбнулся Тони и пошёл к выходу, остановившись возле двери. – Давай это останется в секрете, хорошо?

Питер съёжился от одной только мысли, что Мэй узнает об этом. Он даже не хотел думать, что скажет тётя.

– Питер, ты понял меня? – Тони перестал улыбаться, и его голос стал серьёзным, когда ответа не последовало.

– Да, просто уходи. – Питер крепко обнял себя, ненавидя каждую секунду, что Тони находился в комнате.

– Хороший мальчик, – мужчина вновь улыбнулся, прежде чем уйти.

Больше не слыша шагов, Питер быстро подошёл к двери и запер её. Хотя ноги его не слушались, он заставил себя одеться, прежде чем упасть на матрас. Мальчик предпочёл бы не возвращаться на эту кровать, но выбора особо не было.

Он очень хотел пойти в душ, но пока Тони был в доме, а Мэй - на работе, он оставался на кровати и смотрел, как солнце постепенно начинало клониться к закату.

***

– Милый, ужин готов, – мягкий голос Мэй сопровождался лёгким стуком в запертую дверь.

Когда Тони ушёл, Питер так и остался на кровати, не переставая плакать. Парень открыл дверь и зажмурился, когда свет из гостиной ударил ему в лицо, открывая полный обзор на жилое пространство. Он увидел Тони, сидящего за обеденным столом.

– Прости, я не голоден. – Честно говоря, последний раз он ел после школы в кафетерии. Но уж лучше он останется голодным, чем будет сидеть с Тони за одним столом и делать вид, будто всё в порядке.

– Что-то случилось, Питер? У тебя глаза красные, – спросила Мэй, приподняв его голову за подбородок рукой, чтобы рассмотреть лицо повнимательнее.

Питер увидел, что Тони устремил свой взгляд на него, и сердце пропустило удар.

– И не похоже, что ты не голоден, – добавила Мэй.

Тони прищурился, наклонив голову, в ожидании ответа Питера.

– Извини, я чувствую себя нехорошо, – солгал он, но это, казалось, взволновало Мэй ещё больше, – ничего такого, думаю, просто головная боль. – Объяснил он.

Тётя заметно расслабилась, услышав эти слова.

– Хорошо, милый, я оставлю тебе ужин в холодильнике, если ты передумаешь.

– Спасибо, Мэй.

Она улыбнулась и ущипнула его за щёку перед уходом. Питер перевёл взгляд на Тони, прежде чем закрыть дверь, хорошенько её заперев.

В эту ночь Питер долго пытался уснуть, но разум не успокаивался. Завтра у него школа, и он знал, что если не заснёт, то завтра будет гореть в аду. Все, о чём он мог думать – это Тони, прикасающийся к нему, и чувство отвращения к себе в тот момент. Несмотря на то, что он тщательно вымылся, он все ещё чувствовал прикосновения мужчины.

К несчастью, он так и не заснул той ночью. Мысль о том, что Тони может вернуться, слишком сильно пугала его.

***

Прошла неделя, и он все ещё не сказал ничего Мэй. Кроме того, он боялся, что мог сделать с ним Тони, узнав об этом. Но больше он боялся того, что об этом узнает тётя. Он никогда бы не подумал, что Тони может быть груб со своим партнёром. Но потом, мужчина коснулся его. На самом деле, он понятия не имел, чего ожидать от Тони, и не хотел это узнать. Ради блага Мэй.

Это были выходные, тётушка ушла на работу десять минут назад, а это означало, что в доме остались только он и Тони. Они почти не встречались, потому что Питер избегал мужчину, не желая его видеть.

В последнее время, когда они находились дома, Питер запирался в своей комнате и надеялся, что Тони, который до сих пор к нему не прикасался, оставит его в покое. Однако сегодня, к сожалению Питера, он забыл помыть посуду до того, как Мэй ушла, и он прекрасно знал, как она любит возвращаться в чистую квартиру после работы. Он ненавидел разочаровывать её, поэтому энергично тёр посуду, пытаясь помыть её как можно быстрее, чтобы поскорее вернуться в свою комнату.

Питер подскочил и уронил стакан в мыльную воду, когда почувствовал руку на своей талии.

– Извини, я не хотел тебя напугать, – послышался шёпот Тони возле уха.

– Отойди, – потребовал Питер, пытаясь отстраниться от него.

– Ты намеренно избегаешь меня? – Продолжил говорить Тони, не обращая внимания на явный протест подростка.

Питеру хотелось сбежать, готовясь к последствиям невымытой посуды, вместо того, чтобы терпеть Тони ещё хоть немного.

– Разве тебе не понравилось, Питер? – Спросил Тони, начиная тянуть мальчика в противоположную сторону от раковины.

– Нет, не трогай меня! – Питер выскользнул из объятий, но его победа была непродолжительной, когда сильные руки снова заключили в плен его запястья.

– Тебе понравилось. Ты бы сопротивлялся сильнее, если бы тебе не нравилось. 

Парень попытался вырваться, но мужчина не сдвинулся с места.

– Не пытайся сопротивляться, мы оба знаем, что я сильнее, – голос мужчины был твёрд, когда он сжал запястья крепче.

– Прекрати, или я скажу Мэй! – Начал угрожать Питер, кляня себя за то, что был так неосторожен, направляясь с Тони в гостиную, и чувствуя себя таким беспомощным в этот момент.

– Что именно ты скажешь ей? Что ты так сильно кончил мне в руку, что чуть не потерял сознание? Я уверен, она подумает, что её племянник та ещё шлюха, раз решил подкатить к её парню. – Это первый раз, когда Тони говорил так грубо. Очевидно, он был не в восторге от услышанных угроз.

Но Мэй ведь не будет так думать, верно?

Питер оказался на диване прямо на коленях мужчины. Он начал извиваться, пытаясь слезть с них, но это только заставило Тони сжать его крепче.

– Малыш, мне не нравится бить тебя, но я сделаю это ещё раз, если ты не прекратишь сопротивляться. Просто позволь этому случиться.

Не желая снова быть избитым, Питер прекратил, хотя всё его нутро говорило ему продолжить сражаться. Он знал, что это произойдет в любом случае, пытался ли он остановить это или нет. Тони слишком сильный. Он рассматривал много вариантов, и ни один не был приемлемым. Если бы он продолжил сопротивляться, пришлось бы объяснять Мэй откуда у него синяки, и он не сможет сказать истинной причины.

Питер расслабился и хватка на его теле ослабла.

– Хороший мальчик, – тон Тони внезапно стал нежным, и вся резкость, которая была в нём раньше, полностью исчезла, – я не пытаюсь причинить тебе боль, я просто хочу сделать тебе приятно.

– Но я не хочу, чтобы ты это делал. – Сказал Питер подрагивающим и тихим голосом.

Тони промолчал в ответ и сел спиной к дивану, потянув за собой Питера, пока спина последнего не прижалась к его груди. Затылок Питера теперь покоился на плече мужчины, а его тело поднималось и опускалось, когда Тони дышал.

Тони сжал обе кисти Питера одной рукой, а другой расстегнул молнию джинсов мальчика.

– Пожалуйста, остановись, – прохныкал Питер, но это не возымело никакого эффекта.

Парень подумал, что, может быть, если он сосредоточится на потолочном вентиляторе, его разум отключится от того, что с ним делали. Однако, когда Тони начал поглаживать его через боксеры, он не смог это игнорировать. 

Питер попытался сжать бёдра, но Тони протиснул между ними колено и развёл в стороны, заставляя ноги Питера неловко болтаться по обе стороны от него.

Поглаживания продолжились, и Питер готов был поклясться, что его тело его ненавидит, потому что он снова начал возбуждаться. Он продолжал говорить себе, что это естественная реакция тела на прикосновения, и это не значит, что ему нравится.

Тони вжался бедрами в задницу Питера и застонал. Мальчик поразился, когда почувствовал, как в него упирается эрекция Тони. Он попытался встать ещё раз, но был с легкостью возвращён на место.

Спустя некоторое время, когда член Питера был полностью возбуждён, поглаживания прекратились, и Тони опустил руку под эластичную ткань боксеров мальчика.

Спина Питера протестующие изогнулась на груди мужчины, когда пальцы коснулись его обнажённого члена, но Тони только одобряюще мурчал ему в шею на звуки, которые издавал мальчик.

Тони полностью вынул член Питера из боксеров и начал массировать его. Он не останавливался, пока парень не начал извиваться. Затем, мужчина обхватил рукой пенис мальчика, и двинулся бёдрами вверх, заставляя его член двигаться в кулаке Тони.

Грудь Питера поднималась и опускалась, когда Тони играл с его членом, толкаясь бёдрами в ягодицы, и он не знал, как долго это продолжалось.

Тело Питера напряглось, когда он начал приближаться к оргазму. Тони, должно быть, заметил это, потому что движение его руки ускорилось.

– Кончи для папочки, – прошептал Тони, поцеловав шею Питера.

Папочка? Откуда это взялось?

Питер отчаянно пытался сдержаться, не желая удовлетворять желания Тони, но почувствовал, что больше не мог терпеть. Он продержался дольше, чем в прошлый раз, но, в конце концов, больше не смог это контролировать. Он впился ногтями в ладонь и во второй раз позорно достиг кульминации с помощью руки Тони.

Тони продолжил поглаживать его во время оргазма, и Питер не мог остановить свои бёдра, двигающиеся вперёд-назад.

– Чёрт, это было восхитительно, – выдыхает Тони, усмехаясь над Питером. Его стоны начали становиться всё громче.

Рука все ещё обхватывала вялый член, слегка сжимая, заставляя Питера вскрикивать и прыгать на бедрах мужчины, невольно вжимаясь в стояк Тони.

– О, чёрт побери, – застонал Тони, отпуская запястья Питера, прежде чем крепко сжать руками небольшую талию мальчика, вжимая его в себя.

Тело Тони напряглось, когда он в последний раз качнулся бедрами вверх. Мужчина издал такой стон, какой Питеру доводилось слышать только в порно.

Глубокий стон посылал волны дрожи по телу Питера.

Тони усадил его и уткнулся лбом ему между лопаток, тяжело дыша. Они провели в таком положении около пяти минут. Питер постыдно убрал свой член обратно в штаны.

Как только Тони ослабил хватку, Питер вскочил и побежал в свою спальню прежде, чем что-то ещё можно было сказать, захлопывая дверь. Он окинул себя взглядом, полным отвращения, увидев сперму, подсыхающую на рубашке. Сняв с себя одежду, он бросил её на пол и переоделся в чистое. Это не сильно помогло, потому что он всё ещё чувствовал себя грязным.

Питера даже не заботило то, что он так и не домыл посуду.

***

Это происходило ещё несколько раз.

Однажды, он больше не мог терпеть давление в мочевом пузыре и думал, каким образом можно проникнуть в ванную комнату незамеченным. Тогда Тони поймал его на обратном пути в свою комнату. В другой раз, когда Питер вышел из своей комнаты, думая, что Мэй дома (но оказалось, что её вызвали на работу), и мужчина удивил его своим присутствием на кухне в тот день.

Потом, он узнал, что запирать дверь в свою комнату больше не имеет смысла: Тони нашёл ключ. Питер даже не знал, что имелся ключ от его двери, поэтому вы можете только представить себе его тот шок, когда она открылась.

Питер был полностью уверен, что будет в безопасности сегодня вечером. Мэй дома, а Тони никогда ничего не делал, пока она рядом. Но вот он здесь, а Питер лежит на компьютерном столе, его пижамные штаны опущены до лодыжек. Верхняя часть груди прижата к твёрдой поверхности, а остальная часть просто свисала. Питер, скрестив руки на столе, уронил на них голову, пытаясь заглушить все издаваемые звуки.

Питер ненавидел, когда Тони заставлял его чувствовать себя слабым.

Сегодняшний вечер был какой-то другой. Тони обычно не касался его сзади, а только слегка сдавливал или щипал, но сейчас мужчина практически лапал его зад.

Когда Тони раздвинул ягодицы, Питер в панике быстро поднял голову, – ч-что ты делаешь?

– Не волнуйся. Тебе понравится, – проворковал Тони, прежде чем надавить кончиком пальца на отверстие.

– Н-нет, остановись! – Умолял Питер.

Парень попробовал вырваться, но он знал, что это только покажет его слабость перед мужчиной.

– Т-ш-ш, детка, ты же не хочешь, чтобы Мэй пришла сюда и увидела тебя в такой позе? – Тони снова нажал на дырочку.

С каких пор он начал называть Питера деткой?

Питер попытался сжаться вокруг пальца, чтобы остановить его от проникновения. Хоть это и унизительно, но он должен попытаться. Хотя это, похоже, мало что дало.

– Чем больше ты сжимаешься, тем больнее тебе будет, – продолжал толкаться внутрь Тони, и он был совершенно прав, – постарайся быть хорошим для папочки, – сказал он мягко.

Он очень хотел, чтобы Тони перестал называть себя папочкой. Мужчина говорил это каждый раз, когда делал подобное. Он даже шепнул это ему на ухо, когда Мэй была рядом.

– Мистер Старк, пожалуйста, остановитесь, я не хочу, – взвыл Питер, когда палец вошёл внутрь и выскользнул наружу.

– Твой член говорит об обратном, – Тони потянулся и погладил напряжённую плоть Питера.

Тони добавил следующий палец, продолжая поглаживать член, заставляя Питера скулить от сильного возбуждения, которое пробивало его тело дрожью. Он понял, что нет никакого смысла просить остановиться, а сопротивление сделает только больнее, потому он положил голову на скрещенные руки, заставляя тело расслабиться, что несколько облегчило разгорающуюся боль.

Тони удовлетворённо вздохнул, когда почувствовал, что стенки поддались, и начал двигать внутри пальцами, словно пытаясь что-то найти. Два пальца заставили его раскрыться. Он почувствовал себя растянутым до предела.

Питер вскрикнул, а его тело вздрогнуло, когда мужчина нажал на что-то внутри.

– Нашёл, – прошептал Тони и опять потёр эту точку, заставляя Питера снова вздрогнуть.

Питер сжал пальцы в кулак и немного прикусил кожу, чтобы не издавать громких звуков.

Тони погладил пальцами это место, прежде чем осторожно нажать на него, дразня. Пальцы задвигались быстрее, а рука на его члене сжалась сильнее.

Лопатки Питера прижались друг к другу, и он услышал, как с его губ слетели приглушённые стоны.

Когда Питер кончил, его тело забилось в судорогах, а перед глазами появились чёрные точки. Он надеялся, что был не слишком громким. Тони ничего не сказал об этом, поэтому он предположил, что всё в порядке.

Когда он вышел из оцепенения, то понял, что Тони положил руки ему на плечи, заставляя опуститься на колени. Питер смущённо поднял глаза.

Тони начал стягивать свои пижамные штаны. Питер быстро понял, что от него хотел мужчина.

Он с широко открытыми глазами отполз назад, безмолвно пытаясь отказать ему.

– Разве ты не хочешь помочь папочке? – Спросил Тони, приближаясь к нему. 

Со слезами на глазах мальчик покачал головой. Тони выглядел немного разочарованным от подобного действия.

– Если ты сделаешь это, то я ничего не буду делать до конца недели. Как тебе такое? – Спросил Тони, проводя рукой по тёмным волосам Питера.

– П-правда? 

Тони кивнул, – я так хочу почувствовать твой милый ротик, – сказал он с ярым желанием в голосе.

Не подвергаться домогательства всю оставшуюся неделю казалось ему раем, но он должен пройти через ад, чтобы попасть туда первым.

Питер сглотнул и сжал челюсть, прежде чем кивнуть головой в знак согласия. Он чувствовал, что осуществляет худшее решение в своей жизни.

Пружины заскрипели, когда Тони сел на кровать и подозвал Питера к себе.

Мальчик двинулся на коленях вперёд, становясь перед раздвинутыми ногами Тони.

– Будь хорошим мальчиком и не пускай в ход зубы, – Тони легко сжал волосы мальчика и приблизил его лицо к промежности.

Питер впервые взглянул на член перед собой. Он не был уверен, что он конкретно ожидал увидеть, потому что пенис не так уж и отличался от его собственного. Кожа немного темнее и, возможно, он на дюйм длиннее, чем у Питера, но общая форма не сильно отличалась от его.

Питер преисполнился решимости справиться с этим. Он закрыл глаза и коснулся губами головки. Некоторое мгновение он медлил, прежде чем полностью взять её в рот. Питер мгновенно захотел отстранить свой язык от постороннего предмета, но он знал, что ему нужно будет его использовать, если он хочет сделать это как можно быстрее.

Питер сильнее вобрал плоть в рот, но остановился на полпути, чувствуя, что не сможет принять ещё. Он двинулся назад, снова обхватывая ртом головку и убеждаясь, что его зубы не поцарапают член мужчины. С каждым толчком он чувствовал, как его язык скользит вдоль ствола, и Питер мог только предположить, что хорошо справляется с работой, даже не смотря на полные возбуждения стоны Тони.

– Постарайся взять глубже, – говорит Тони, слегка надавливая на голову мальчика.

Питер попытался подчиниться и совершенно случайно задел зубами член Тони, заставив мужчину вздрогнуть и сжать пальцами его волосы.

Питер отстранился от паха. Он не хотел испортить свой единственный шанс, – я... Мне жаль, я клянусь, я не хотел этого. – Он заглянул в глаза мужчины, надеясь, что Тони увидит, как он сожалеет, и не рассердится.

– Всё в порядке, просто будь осторожнее. – Тони улыбнулся и провёл головкой члена по влажным губам Питера, прежде чем снова толкнуться внутрь.

Питер снова уткнулся взглядом в пах, не в силах дольше смотреть в глаза мужчины. Он попытался вернуться к прежнему ритму, на этот раз проталкивая член немного глубже в горло. Неожиданно, Тони толкнулся бёдрами вверх, заставляя Питера подавится. Руки мальчика поспешили сжать бёдра Тони, нуждаясь в поддержке, прежде чем он упал обратно на пол.

– Извини, детка, ничего не могу поделать. Просто ты такой восхитительный. – Тони нежно пробежал пальцами по лицу мальчика, когда тот закашлялся. – Я больше не сделаю так снова.

Как только Питер восстановил дыхание, он без особого желания снова насадился на Тони ртом, возобновив прежние движения. Он знал, что чем усерднее будет сосать, тем быстрее всё закончится. Поэтому, Питер осторожно начал двигать языком чуть активнее, надеясь, что это ускорит процесс.

Тони держался намного дольше, чем Питер. Челюсть начинала болеть, но он был уверен, что мужчина близок, потому что он изо всех сил старался не подаваться бёдрами навстречу движениям парня.

Несмотря на то, что Питер знал, что должно произойти, он не подготовился к тому, что горячая сперма ударит в горло, оставляя после себя солоноватый привкус.

Тони застонал и отпустил голову Питера, позволяя мальчику выпустить член изо рта. Он уже хотел выплюнуть тёплую жидкость, которая оказалась у него во рту, но рука Тони остановила его.

– Проглоти её для папочки. – Тони повернул голову Питера к своему лицу.

Питер знал, что должен возразить, но не видел в этом смысла. Он сглотнул, его кадык подскочил вверх, после опустившись на прежнее место.

– Открой ротик и покажи мне.

Питер не стал спорить, он открыл рот и высунул язык, чтобы показать, что ничего не осталось внутри.

– Хороший мальчик, – похвалил Тони, выглядя удовлетворённым, и отпустил челюсть Питера.

Парень опустил взгляд на пол и сел на бёдра, когда Тони натягивал обратно пижамные штаны. Питер покраснел, когда заметил, что всё это время был голым.

– Скажу тебе вот что. Поскольку ты проделал такую хорошую работу, я оставлю тебя в покое на две недели, если ты скажешь папочке, как ты благодарен за то, что он помог тебе.

Конечно Тони знал, как это низко – торговаться, но в тот момент Питеру было всё равно, потому что он хотел эти две недели покоя.

– С-спасибо, – выдавил Питер немного хриплым голосом.

– Это не то, что я хотел услышать, – Тони нахмурился, – давай же, я дам тебе ещё один шанс.

Питер закрыл глаза. Он знал, чего хотел Тони: парень должен назвать его папочкой. Это не первый случай, когда мужчина пытался заставить его сказать это.

Если у него был только один шанс сделать всё правильно, он сделает это как можно лучше. Он хотел эти две недели больше, чем что-либо ещё. Позже будет время ненавидеть себя за то, что он собирался сказать сейчас. 

Питер поднялся, глаза мужчины проследили за ним. Он разместил колени по обе стороны от бёдер Тони, таким образом сев на него верхом, и, положив свои руки на плечи мужчины, приблизился к его уху, чтобы прошептать то, чего от него хотели.

– Спасибо, папочка, что помог мне, – это звучало так мягко и сладко, как только Питер смог произнести.

Тони ничего не сказал, Питер почти гордился тем, как сильно шокировал этого человека.

Тони положил руки на плечи Питера и отстранил его, чтобы посмотреть на лицо мальчика. Спустя мгновение Тони поцеловал его, застав тем самым Питера врасплох. Это первый раз, когда мужчина прикасался к его губам.

Питер попытался отстраниться, но попытка была пресечена рукой Тони, прижатой к затылку.

Мужчине, похоже, всё равно, что только что побывало во рту Питера, когда он обвёл языком нижнюю губу подростка.

– Ты так хорош, детка, – простонал Тони, разрывая поцелуй.

Мужчина потянул Питера вниз, опуская голую задницу на свои колени, и продолжил удерживать его в таком положении.

Через некоторое время колени Питера начали ныть от долгого пребывания в одной позе. Когда он попытался пошевелиться, он с радостью почувствовал, что мужчина позволил ему без проблем соскользнуть со своих колен.

Встав на ноги, Питер потянул ночную рубашку вниз, прикрываясь, когда уходил прочь.

Это была самая нежная ласка, которую Тони когда-либо проявлял к нему, и это заставляло его чувствовать себя странно. Ему это не нравилось.

***

Тони действительно был верен своему слову, оставив Питера в покое. Однако в ту ночь, когда эти две недели подошли к концу, он снова пришёл к нему.

Прошёл месяц, Питер лежал без сна в постели. Была ещё одна ночь, когда Мэй работала допоздна. На этот раз он даже не удосужился запереть дверь, в чём смысл?

В его комнате темно, но из-под двери просачивался неяркий свет. Он внимательно следил за ней, ожидая, пока тень Тони не закроет этот свет, как это случалось много раз прежде.

Ему не пришлось долго ждать, потому что скоро свет залил его комнату, когда дверь со скрипом открылась. Когда Тони вошел в комнату, Питер натянул одеяло на своё тело, но он знал, что оно не сделает ничего, чтобы защитить его.

Обнажённый Питер лежал на спине в своей кровати с тонкими пальцами Тони внутри себя. Мужчина снова и снова ударял по тому самому месту, пока его свободная рука давила на грудь Питера, удерживая его на месте.

Мальчик ошарашенно выдохнул, когда почувствовал влажное тепло вокруг твердого члена. Когда он посмотрел вниз, он шокировано увидел Тони, сосущего его член.

– Не делай этого, – умолял Питер и его голова снова упала на подушку, а пальцы ног вжались в простынь.

Тони лишь что-то промурлыкал в ответ.

Питер старался не подаваться, но пальцы всё ещё нажимали на его простату. Тони начал сосать усерднее.

Питер закрыл глаза, его брови приблизились друг к другу, когда он кончил в рот Тони. Мужчина не стал жаловаться, а просто проглотил сперму.

– Ты издаёшь такие приятные звуки для папочки, – ухмыльнулся он, отстранившись.

Пальцы покинули дырочку Питера. На мгновение он подумал, что всё закончилось, но Тони перевернул мальчика и двинулся вверх, прижимая к его входу что-то намного больше пальцев. Питер сразу понял, что это.

– М-мистер Старк, п-пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не д-делайте этого, – всхлипнул Питер и голос его дрогнул.

Мужчина ничего не сказал, а просто продолжил проталкивать головку дальше. Тони никогда не вставлял внутрь больше трёх пальцев, всё внутри начало жечь, когда член проникал всё глубже.

– Папочка, пожалуйста, прекрати! – Питер не мог поверить, что использовал это слово, но надеялся, что оно привлечёт внимание мужчины, что и произошло.

– Спасибо, что назвал меня так, детка. – Он наклонился и поцеловал мальчика в щёку.

Питер захныкал, когда Тони пошевелился. Головка его члена все ещё находилась внутри него. Угол проникновения был неправильным, из-за чего боль пронзала всё его тело. 

– Я знаю, что ты напуган, но я хочу сделать тебе хорошо. – Тони в последний раз поцеловал его в щёку, прежде чем возобновить медленные толчки.

– Не надо больше, пожалуйста, мне больно! – Питер закричал, боль только усиливалась по мере того, как Тони погружался внутрь.

–Я знаю, детка, всё в порядке, ты делаешь всё чудесно. Это скоро пройдет, – пообещал Тони, но Питер не поверил ему.

После, кажется, вечности, Тони вошёл полностью, растягивая Питера, который не мог сдерживать дрожь от пронизывающей всё тело боли.

– Ты такой тугой, – простонал Тони, целуя мальчика в висок, прежде чем попытался выйти из его дырочки, лишь усиливая жжение.

–О-остановись, остановись, н-не двигайся, пожалуйста, – умолял Питер, когда слёзы полелись из его глаз, скатываясь по щекам. К его удивлению, Тони прислушался к нему.

–Извини, детка, я двигаюсь слишком быстро. Я дам тебе время немного привыкнуть. 

Питер дрожал, но изо всех сил старался не извиваться, поскольку любое движение, которое он делал, вызывало резкую боль во всём теле. Не двигаться стало трудно, когда Тони начал оглаживать его тело. 

– Ты делаешь хорошо папочке, когда принимаешь мой член, как хороший мальчик, – похвалил Тони, оставив Питера стыдиться того, что он даже не пытался сопротивляться.

Он не был уверен, как долго они оставались в таком положении, но определённо не прошло достаточно времени, прежде чем Тони решил, что можно возобновить движения.

– Я снова собираюсь начать двигаться, – предупредил Тони, почти полностью выйдя из Питера.

–Но… – Собственный крик оборвал слова Питера, когда Тони подался вперёд. Он быстро попытался найти что-то, что угодно, чтобы вонзить в это ногти, надеясь, что таким образом это облегчит боль. Но единственное, за что он смог схватиться – это подкаченные руки Тони. Так что Питер ухватился за них и вонзил свои короткие ногти в накачанные мышцы. Если это и причинило боль мужчине, он не показал этого, продолжая входить и выходить из мальчика.

– Ты невероятен, – хрипло застонал Тони от удовольствия.

Питер пытался просить его остановиться ещё несколько раз, но его просьбы проигнорировали, и, в конце концов, он сдался и понял, что единственное, что он мог сделать, это лежать и терпеть, пока всё не закончится. Это было тяжело, потому что каждый раз, когда Тони толкался внутрь, казалось, что он растягивал его ещё сильнее. Казалось, с каждым движением мужчина погружался ещё глубже, если это вообще было возможно.

– Ты всегда будешь моим, правда? – Спросил Тони, проводя языком по губам Питера и продолжая трахать его.

Питеру хотелось закричать и сказать ему «нет», но вместо этого он лишь кивнул.

– Хороший мальчик, – тихо сказал Тони, прежде чем заглушить крики Питера поцелуем.


	2. Chapter 2

Ноющие мышцы были стойким напоминанием о прошлой ночи. Когда он потянулся через кровать, чтобы выключить будильник, тело отозвалось болью. Питер оглянулся и не удивился тому, что проснулся в небольшой кровати один.

Последнее, что он помнил о прошлой ночи, это как он заснул у Тони на руках. Чего он, определенно, делать не хотел. У Питера не было возможности принять душ, потому что каждая попытка вырваться из объятий мужчины приводила к тому, что его сжимали в объятьях лишь крепче.

Питер закрыл глаза, пытаясь забыть всё, что случилось. Он не так представлял потерю своей девственности. Он был настолько глуп, надеясь потерять её с тем, кто действительно любит его. Теперь же он чувствовал себя обманутым.

Голоса Мэй и Тони, а также тихий лязг тарелок, вывели Питера из собственных мыслей. Он услышал, как мужской голос начал становиться громче у его двери, прежде чем затих. Послышался стук в дверь.

Питер закатил глаза. Тони стучался только в том случае, если Мэй была дома.

– Да? – Ответил Питер, не вставая со своей кровати, так как всё ещё был обнажён под одеялом.

Тони открыл дверь, прикрывая её за собой, подошёл к кровати и улыбнулся Питеру, который не мог смотреть ему в глаза. От мужчины пахло беконом, что заставило подростка внезапно проголодаться. Он даже не помнил, ужинал ли он вчера.

– Детка, Мэй приготовила нам завтрак, – тихо сказал Тони, убрав волосы Питера с лица, прилипшие к нему во время сна.

– Эмм... Сейчас. Мне только нужно принять душ, – неловко пробормотал он, полностью уверенный, что Тони знает, зачем ему это нужно.

– Ты сможешь принять его после завтрака, иначе он остынет.

– Но мне действительно туда нужно, – сказал Питер. Когда он случайно пошевелился, то съежился от мокрого ощущения смазки и спермы между ягодиц.

Не желая думать, что он провёл так всю ночь, Питер присел, сразу же пожалев об этом, потому что промежность заболела ещё сильнее.

Тони подошел и помог ему сесть, – я знаю, что тебе всё ещё больно, детка, но она хочет позавтракать с нами перед тем, как уйдёт на работу.

Питер почувствовал, как одеяло соскользнуло с его плеч, демонстрируя все вчерашние засосы. Его лицо покраснело, когда он заметил, каким взглядом Тони смотрит на его обнаженную кожу. Питер быстро выдернул свою руку из хватки мужчины и снова поднял упавшее одеяло, крепко его сжимая. 

К счастью, Тони не ставил засосы выше ключиц, поэтому их было проще скрыть. Это также означало, что ему не нужно будет видеть их каждый раз, когда он смотрел в зеркало. Но самое главное – они спрятаны от Мэй. Придумывать, от кого он их получил, было бы полным кошмаром.

Тони вновь переключился на его лицо, когда он продолжил говорить о завтраке.

– Ты же не хочешь её разочаровывать?

Питер покачал головой, чувствуя себя виноватым. Мэй старалась приготовить для них завтрак, чтобы они поели вместе, а он пытается избежать этого.

– Хорошо, дай мне немного времени, – вздохнул Питер. Он смирился с мыслью, что не сможет принять душ ещё на протяжении какого-то времени. Чем раньше он смоет с тела остатки прошлой ночи, тем лучше.

После осторожного взгляда на дверь Тони обернулся и поцеловал Питера в лоб, – одевайся и выходи.

– Нет, я планировал выйти голышом, именно так. – Питер был шокирован тем тоном, с каким он произнес это.

Тони усмехнулся и быстро чмокнул подростка в губы, – если бы я был там один, я бы не стал возражать. – Мужчина подмигнул ему, прежде чем покинуть комнату, закрыв за собой дверь.

Питер издал облегченный вздох, когда услышал хлопок закрывающейся двери.

Каким образом всё обернулось в это?

***

Питер медленно опустился на деревянный стул за обеденным столом и еле сдержал болезненное шипение, когда коснулся твёрдой поверхности. Мэй, казалось, была слишком занята едой, чтобы заметить мгновенную вспышку боли, которая отразилась на лице Питера. Но Тони не пропустил её, глядя на мальчика с противоположной стороны стола с самодовольной ухмылкой, заставляя Питера задрожать.

Несмотря на все старания в ванной комнате, Питер все еще ощущал небольшую влагу внутри, когда садился. Стыд нарастал в его груди, потому что всё, о чем он думал, это то, что он сидел рядом с Мэй со спермой её парня в своей заднице.

– Я буду свободна в эти выходные, и я подумала, что мы могли бы провести их все вместе. Мы могли бы сходить поужинать куда-нибудь или остаться дома и посмотреть фильм? А может быть и то, и другое? – Щебетала Мэй, смотря на своих мужчин с широкой улыбкой.

– Звучит отлично, – ответил Тони, и голос его звучал искренне.

– А ты что думаешь, Питер? – Спросила Мэй.

Питер оторвал взгляд от тарелки, оба взрослых обратили на него своё внимание.

– Думаю, будет весело, – ответил он, пытаясь улыбнуться как можно правдоподобнее.

Мэй редко была свободна в выходные, поэтому, естественно, ему было жаль, что он не особо хотел провести их вместе. Он предпочёл бы провести выходные в одиночестве, чем с Тони. Но ясно, что Мэй действительно хотела провести эти дни так, будто они были семьёй. По крайней мере, она считала их семьёй.

Они продолжили говорить в основном о школе и работе. Некоторое время спустя, твёрдая поверхность стала слишком неудобной, чтобы сидеть на ней. Питер попытался переместить свой вес так, чтобы уменьшить давление на ягодицы, но это не сильно помогло. День в школе обещал быть весёлым.

– Итак, Питер, тебе нравится кто-нибудь из девочек в твоей школе? – Спросила его Мэй, игриво улыбнувшись.

– Э-э, нет, не особо. – Питер нервно почесал руку, когда всё внимание обратили на него.

– Думаю, пора тебе кого-нибудь подыскать. Может, я поспрашиваю девочек на работе, знают ли они кого-нибудь твоего возраста?

– Эмм... – Питер уже собирался отклонить предложение Мэй, но Тони опередил его.

– Я думаю, он найдёт себе кого-то сам, когда будет готов, – в голосе Тони проскользнул намек на раздражение, но он скрыл его так хорошо, что Мэй не заметила.

– Конечно, он может, я просто пошутила. Как же легко заставить тебя покраснеть, – засмеялась Мэй, ущипнув Питера за покрасневшую щёку.

Питер нервно рассмеялся над шуткой. Тони не присоединился, вместо этого вернувшись к завтраку.

– Лучше мне пойти сейчас, иначе я рискую опоздать на работу, – Мэй побежала со своей тарелкой на кухню, а потом вернулась, чтобы поцеловать Питера в лоб. Затем, она обошла стол, чтобы подарить Тони поцелуй в губы.

Питер опустил взгляд на свой недоеденный бекон, чувствуя себя неловко и думая о том, как эти же самые губы касались его, целуя каждый сантиметр его тела.

– Люблю тебя. – Мэй улыбнулась и снова поцеловала Тони.

– Я тоже. – Тони обнял ее за талию, не вставая.

_«Ты всегда будешь моим, правда?»_ – Всплыли в голове Питера слова Тони, сказанные прошлой ночью.

– Дорогой, ты опоздаешь в школу, если не поторопишься, – нахмурилась Мэй, глядя на недоеденный завтрак Питера.

– Не волнуйся, я подвезу его, если он будет опаздывать.

Обещание Тони заставило Питера ускориться, надеясь, чтобы сказанного не случилось.

– Было бы замечательно. Спасибо, милый. – Мэй снова поцеловала его.

Питер хотел, чтобы они перестали это делать. Каждый поцелуй заставлял его чувствовать себя ещё более виноватым, потому что он не должен знать, какие на вкус губы её парня.

– Я рада, что вы так хорошо ладите. – Было не трудно увидеть, как Мэй счастлива, говоря подобное.

– Это совсем не сложно. Питер – замечательный ребёнок.

Питеру не нужно смотреть на Тони, чтобы понять, что тот улыбается. Это было прекрасно слышно по его голосу.

Попрощавшись, Мэй отошла от Тони, надевая туфли. Всё время, когда она собиралась, Питер старался улыбаться ей.

Входная дверь захлопнулась, стало тихо. Питер все ещё не смотрел в сторону мужчины, но он чувствовал, что чужой взгляд прикован к нему.

Питер встал, не в силах больше выдержать повисшую неловкость между ними.

– Я... – Заикаясь, Питер указал на дверь ванной комнаты, – я пойду в душ.

Тони выглядел удивленным, когда услышал сказанное Питером. Последний почувствовал себя идиотом, когда понял, что он не должен объясняться перед Тони.

***

Когда Питер сказал, что собирается принять душ, он намеревался принять его в одиночку. К его ужасу, Тони последовал за ним, не принимая ответа «Нет».

Грудь Питера прижали к телу перед ним. Одна рука обхватила его за талию, удерживая на месте, пока палец другой нежно потирал края опухшего входа между ягодиц.

– В тебе все ещё есть моя сперма, не так ли, детка? – Тони аккуратно надавил на вход, проникая пальцем внутрь, не почувствовав никакого сопротивления мышц.

Тони быстро вынул палец, когда Питер задрожал у него в руках, пытаясь избежать боли.

– Я знаю, что это больно, детка. Прости. – Тони не убрал палец. Вместо этого он снова начал поглаживать колечко мышц, будто пытаясь унять боль. – Я сделаю кое-что для тебя, только не волнуйся.

Сердце Питера начало биться быстрее, когда Тони развернул его и надавил на спину, заставляя наклониться.

– Пожалуйста, не нужно, мистер Старк, мне больно. – Питер приготовился снова ощутить внутри чужой член, потому что Тони никогда не слушал его.

– Всё в порядке. Я не причиню тебе боли, – тихо сказал Старк, но его слова никаким образом не ослабили панику Питера.

Питера наклонили вперёд, пока его плеч не коснулась стеклянная стенка душевой. Теперь он не стоял под тёплыми струями воды, и, пожалуй, он не замёрз лишь благодаря тёплому пару, витающему в помещении.

Беспокойство Питера только усилилось, когда Тони опустился на колени позади него.

На ягодицы мягко опустились ладони, раздвигая половинки в разные стороны. Хоть и стоять в подобной позе смущало его, но всё, что оставалось делать Питеру, – это стоять там и ждать последующих действий Тони.

Питер резко выдохнул, когда что-то мягкое и теплое прижалось к входу в его тело..

– Ч-что это? – Питер задохнулся, встревожившись от незнакомого ощущения.

Единственный ответ, который он получил взамен, это ещё большее давление на анус. Тело Питера дёрнулось, когда в одном движении язык прошёлся от копчика до мошонки, а затем снова вернулся ко входу.

Мгновенная догадка поразила его.

– Мистер Старк, о-остановитесь, – он изо всех сил попытался сформировать предложение, когда движения языка стали ускоряться. Он попытался отодвинуться, но чужие пальцы сильнее впились в его ягодицы в знак предупреждения, заставляя его стоять неподвижно.

Питер допустил большую ошибку, оглянувшись через плечо. Большая часть лица Тони скрывалась между ягодиц Питера. Он мог лишь наблюдать, как тёмные волосы на его голове двигались вверх и вниз в течении секунды, прежде чем отвернуться.

Питер покраснел от смущения. Он не мог поверить, что Тони делал что-то подобное. Ощущение двигающегося языка внутри было странным. Питер не мог это объяснить, но его тело невольно реагировало на незнакомое чувство.

Его ягодицы раздвинули ещё сильнее, и к языку добавились губы, ласкающие его. Он чувствовал, как бородка мужчины слегка пощекотала его вход и кожу вокруг него, когда тот снова возобновил движения.

Затем, язык Тони начал толкаться сильнее. Питер задохнулся, когда почувствовал, что он проник в тугое кольцо мышц.

– Мистер Старк, не надо. Я странно себя чувствую. – _«Странно – это ещё мягко сказано»._

Мальчик застонал, когда язык проник глубже, и почувствовал, что Тони ухмыляется. Хотелось сжаться, но он сосредоточился на том, чтобы не допустить этого. Ему не хотелось унижаться ещё сильнее.

Одна из рук переместилась на ягодицы на полувозбуждённый член, слегка погладив. Горячий язык покинул его нутро и медленно спустился вниз, пока не достиг яичек. Тони обхватил их губами, начиная посасывать, в то время как ласки на члене становилась всё интенсивнее.

Мокрые волосы терлись о бедра, когда мужчина двигал языком и губами. Стекло душевой скрипело под пальцами Питера, которыми он пытался удержать своё тело.

Внезапно, мужчина отстранился, и Питера быстро развернули. Тёплый рот теперь переместился на его член, продолжая посасывания.

Теперь, Питер стоял под струей тёплой воды. Он понятия не имел, куда ему деть руки. Хотелось оттолкнуть Тони подальше, но это казалось плохой идеей. Так что он сжал ладони в кулаки и опустил их вдоль тела.

Питер не удержался и опустил взгляд вниз, смотря на Тони. Он быстро поднял глаза, когда заметил, что тот, облизнув головку, посмотрел на него с ухмылкой на губах.

Стыд заполнил всё нутро Питера, когда он понял, что его поймали. Он знал, что Тони увидел, как он наслаждался этим.

Тони полностью вобрал член в рот, и Питер перестал сдерживаться. Он устал.

Он схватился за плечи Тони, пытаясь не упасть, когда подался вперед, подставляя свое лицо под тёплую воду. Когда он открыл рот, чтобы вздохнуть, тот наполнился водой.

Стоны, которые издавал Питер, эхом раздавались по всей комнате, но вскоре их заменили тихие крики и вздохи.

Он ненавидел мужчину за то, что тот заставлял его кончать раз за разом. Это заведомо неправильно: получать такой бурный оргазм от рук, которые он даже не желал ощущать на собственном теле.

Тони поднялся с пола с красными следами на коленях. Наверное, он слишком долго стоял на них, но мужчина ничего не сказал по этому поводу. Вместе этого, он обнял Питера за талию и притянул его к своей груди.

– Что ты должен сказать, детка? – Тони поцеловал скулу подростка.

Питер протестующе покачал головой. Тёплые капли смывали все его падающие слёзы.

– Давай, не будь так груб, папочка ведь помог тебе. Так что ты должен сказать? – Тони провел пальцами вдоль по позвоночнику мальчика, оставляя после себя лёгкое чувство покалывания.

Питер опустил плечи, закрыв глаза, – спасибо.

– Спасибо что?

– Спасибо, папочка, – сказал он слабым, но достаточно громким голосом, чтобы мужчина услышал.

– Хороший мальчик.

Тони не просил что-то сделать со своим очевидным возбуждением, результат которого прижимался к животу. Когда мужчина вышел из своей комнаты, полностью одетый в костюм, стояка уже не наблюдалось. Так что Питер мог только предположить, что Тони позаботился об этом сам.

– Пойдём, – сказал Тони, крутя ключи от машины вокруг пальца.

Питер опустился на колени, надевая кроссовки у входной двери, но остановился, возясь со шнурками, пока говорил, – мистер Старк, вы не должны отвозить меня, я доеду на метро.

– Ты уже опоздал, – заметил Тони.

 _«Интересно, кто виноват в этом?»_ – Хотелось спросить Питеру.

– Кроме того, мне не сложно, я всё равно еду на работу, – продолжил Тони на пути к входной двери, – я думаю, что будет безопаснее, если я начну возить тебя в школу. Такой большой город не лучшее место, чтобы ходить в одиночестве.

– Я могу сам о себе позаботиться, – возразил Питер, вставая.

– Я и не говорил, что ты не можешь. Это на всякий случай, – мужчина положил руку ему на плечо и крепко сжал его, – я бы чувствовал себя намного лучше, если бы знал, что каждый день твоей жизни ничего не угрожает.

Питер качнул головой, но ничего не сказал. Он знал, что Тони видел в нём только игрушку для удовольствия. Он действительно хотел, чтобы Питер поверил, что Тони на самом деле заботится о нём? Даже сама эта мысль казалась смешной.

***

В конце концов, наступили выходные, и, хотя Тони все ещё много чего делал с ним, он не трогал его _там_ , за что Питер был ему благодарен. Спустя какое-то время, он уже мог сидеть без какого-либо дискомфорта. Он предпочёл бы не проходить этот процесс исцеления снова или, что более важно, чтобы Тони больше не получил преимущество над ним.

Как и хотела того Мэй, они все вместе пошли на ужин, и, к удивлению Питера, всё оказалось не так плохо, как он ожидал. Он заставлял себя улыбаться, когда они разговаривали, и смеялся вместе с ними, но, в итоге, это того стоило, потому что ему нравилось видеть Мэй счастливой.

Но была одна вещь, которую он не мог игнорировать. Тони, казалось, уделял ему внимания куда больше, чем Мэй. Это совсем не нравилось Питеру. К счастью, она, похоже, не замечала ничего такого. Хотя, если бы тётя всё же заметила, то просто подумала бы, что они, вероятно, «ладят». А это, конечно, сделает её ещё более счастливой.

Когда они пришли домой той ночью, Мэй предложила посмотреть фильм, на что все согласились. Чем больше времени они проводили вместе, тем меньше времени будет у Тони на различного рода домогательства.

Мэй готовила сладости на кухне, а Тони сидел посередине трёхместного дивана. Питер решил сесть в одно из кресел, которые стояли по бокам, но звук, как кто-то прокашлялся, заставил его оглянуться.

Конечно, это был Тони.

Мужчина освободил место рядом с собой, коротко кивнув в качестве приглашения. И от него, Питер знал, он не должен отказываться.

Питер вздохнул, подходя к дивану. Тони улыбнулся, когда мальчик присел рядом с ним. Питер прижался ногой к подлокотнику дивана, убедившись, что другая не касается Тони.

Мэй вернулась из кухни и заняла свободное место по другую сторону от своего парня, положив тарелку с конфетами на колени Тони, чтобы всем было удобно до них дотянуться. Движение, которое казалось достаточно безобидным в её глазах.

Фильм начался. Двое взрослых с радостью брали сладости, но Питер даже не притронулся к ним.

–Эй, малыш, попробуй вот эту – моя любимая. – Тони пошарил рукой в тарелке перед тем, как достать мягкую красную конфету и поднести её к лицу Питера.

Питер хотел взять её, но Тони отвел руку и произнёс, – открой.

Питер приподнял брови и покачал головой, не желая привлекать внимание Мэй.

Мужчина посмотрел на Питера таким взглядом, что тот сразу понял, что мужчина не шутит.

Чем дольше они оставались в таком положении, тем больше была вероятность того, что Мэй заметит их и спросит, что они делают. Питер посмотрел на конфету и нервно прикусил губы, прежде чем открыть рот.

Когда конфета оказалась у Питера на языке, мужчина отстранился, но прежде быстро провёл большим пальцем по его нижней губе. Мэй была слишком увлечена фильмом, чтобы что-то заметить.

– Тебе нравится? – Спросил Тони, глядя на жующего конфету Питера.

Питер кивнул в ответ и быстро переключил своё внимание на фильм.

Тони играл в опасную игру, и Питер не хотел принимать в ней участие.

Позже, когда все конфеты были съедены, Тони наклонился над Питером, чтобы поставить тарелку на столик рядом с диваном. Когда он отстранился, то игриво похлопал Питера по плечу, прежде чем вернуться на место. Движение привлекло внимание Мэй, и она посмотрела на них, нежно улыбнувшись, и сонно моргнула, прежде чем снова перевести взгляд на экран.

– Я так рада, что вы двое ладите.

Если бы она только знала, что делали эти руки.

Прошло, кажется, совсем немного времени, как Тони решительно притянули Питера к себе. Ощущения были ему довольно знакомы, когда чужая рука легла на его промежность.

–Что ты… – Питер замолчал, когда к его рту прижалась широкая ладонь.

–Т-с-с-с, – тихо шепнул Тони ему на ухо, указывая на Мэй, которая в блаженном сне опустила голову на большой подлокотник.

Шум от телевизора заглушил звук расстёгнутого ремня. Затем, его ширинка оказалась расстёгнута, что дало Тони полный доступ к его боксерам.

Питеру удалось отстранить руку Тони от рта, чтобы он мог прошептать, – не делай этого... – Он замолчал, когда Тони просунул руку в боксеры и вытащил пока ещё вялый член.

– Прекрати, она может проснуться. – От этой мысли Питер задрожал сильнее.

Он всегда был в ужасе, когда Тони прикасался к нему, однако мысль о том, что его тётя проснётся и увидит, как ему дрочит её собственный парень, усилил этот страх в сотню раз.

– Ну, тебе лучше поторопиться, прежде чем она это сделает. – Тони ласкал член Питера, стараясь сделать его твёрдым.

Делать подобное, пока Мэй находилась в доме, уже было слишком. Но делать это, пока она находилась в той же комнате всего в нескольких шагах от них, казалось куда более неправильным.

Питер попытался убрать руки мужчины, но его запястья с лёгкостью сжали вместе, препятствуя запланированному действию. Он не хотел осознавать, что Тони трогал его на этом диване.

Тони уткнулся лицом в изгиб шеи Питера, начиная целовать и нежно покусывать кожу.

Питер тихо захныкал и смирился с тем фактом, что это не прекратится. По крайней мере, не без пробуждения Мэй, но это не выход.

Он знал, что Тони не собирается останавливаться, пока не закончится то, что намеревался сделать и знал, что ему нужно попытаться ускорить процесс.

Питер попытался выровнять своё дыхание и заставить себя забыть то, что Мэй находилась совсем недалеко от него. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на руке, обхватывающей его член. Не на её обладателе, а на самом действии.

– Хороший мальчик, – похвалил Тони, когда член Питера начал твердеть.

Тони начал двигаться быстрее, лизнув подбородок Питера и заставляя мальчика заскулить.

Мэй бессвязно что-то забормотала и пошевелилась, заставляя Тони остановиться. Питер перестал дышать. Если она откроет глаза и увидит их прямо сейчас, тогда всё разрушится, их грязная тайна будет раскрыта.

Они оба посмотрели на неё. Питер широко открыл глаза, когда через несколько секунд Тони возобновил движения рукой.

– Как бы я ни любил твои милые стоны, детка, тебе нужно быть немного потише. – Губы Тони приблизились к кадыку Питера, прижимаясь к нему в лёгком поцелуе.

– Остановись, прошу.

– Остановиться? Но ты только посмотри на себя, тебе ведь нравится. – Тони подался вперёд, чтобы слизнуть капли смазки, выступившие на головке, заставляя мальчика податься назад. К счастью, Питер остановился прежде, чем удариться о спинку дивана.

Тони погладил его, продолжая облизывать головку. Мужчина отпустил запястья мальчика, чтобы переместить руку вниз на яйца Питера.

Его руки опустились на голову Тони. Когда она двигалась, у Питера возникло желание отстранить её от себя, но он знал, что его усилия будут напрасны, и это принесёт больше вреда, чем пользы.

Когда Тони взял его в рот, комната вокруг становилась то светлее, то темнее, с такой же скоростью, с какой сменялись сцены в фильме.

Питер мог бы гордиться тем, как долго он продержался, но в тот момент ему было всё равно. Он просто рад, что наконец-то кончил, ведь теперь они могли прекратить делать это прямо возле Мэй.

Питер схватил подушку возле себя и уткнулся лицом в мягкую поверхность, заглушая любые звуки, которые могли невольно сорваться с его губ, когда он кончал.

Питер убрал подушку от лица. Тони снова улыбнулся.

Питер положил подушку на себя и начал застёгивать штаны трясущимися руками, но его прервали сильной хваткой на запястье. Тони, вероятно, хотел, чтобы он сказал спасибо.

– Как насчёт того, чтобы помочь папочке? – Тони направил руку мальчика к своей выпуклости в штанах.

– Всё в порядке. Просто сделай это так, как ты делал раньше, – попытался уговорить его Тони, когда подросток хотел отстраниться.

Питер смотрел на него с широко раскрытыми глазами, надеясь, что Тони поймёт, насколько это плохая идея, но мужчина просто кивнул ему, намекая на продолжение.

Тони сходил с ума от навязчивой мысли быть пойманным?

Каким бы ни был ответ, Питер знал, что чем быстрее он это сделает, тем меньше шансов, что их поймают на горячем.

Питер тяжело вздохнул, чувствуя себя крайне напуганным. Он убедился, что Мэй все ещё спит, прежде чем робко прикоснуться к эрекции Тони. Мужчина положил свою ладонь поверх руки Питера, заставляя его сжимать её сильнее.

– Вот и всё. Может теперь тоже попробуешь ртом, детка? – Тихо проговорил Тони.

Питер посмотрел на Мэй, затем снова на Тони, и медленно покачал головой.

– Ты всё сможешь. Я помогу тебе. – Тони потянул голову Питера вниз, пока его нос не уткнулся в промежность. Всё, что он чувствовал, – это джинсы Тони, которые тёрлись о его нос.

Питер расстроенно вздохнул. Он делал это раньше, сможет сделать и сейчас.

Питер дёрнул головой в руке Тони, когда он прильнул к головке члена поверх ткани перед собой, оставляя мокрое пятно от смазки и слюны. Затем, он провёл губами по контуру ствола, останавливаясь, когда добрался до основания.

–О, чёрт, детка, ты так хорош. Ты ведь можешь взять его в рот, верно? – Тони старался изо всех сил сдерживать громкие стоны.

Питер поднял глаза и увидел, что Тони смотрит прямо на него. Его зрачки расширились от возбуждения, язык быстро пробежался по собственным губам.

Питер неохотно начал расстёгивать молнию на джинсах, однако, за мгновение до того, как он смог добраться до члена, Мэй издала громкий хриплый звук, заставляя Питера убрать руку.

Тони быстро приподнял голову мальчика, прежде чем отстраниться от него, и так же быстро прикрыл подушкой возбуждённый член.

– Который сейчас час? – Неохотно спросила Мэй, пытаясь открыть глаза.

– Почти полночь, – спокойно ответил Тони, скрестив ноги, чтобы скрыть эрекцию.

– Извините, немного задремала, – она потёрла глаза ладонями, – думаю, мне лучше пойти спать.

Мэй наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать Тони в щеку, и Питер никогда не был ей так благодарен за то, что она не поцеловала его в губы.

– Как только мы досмотрим фильм, я присоединюсь к тебе, – пообещал Тони, улыбаясь ей.

– Хорошо, – сказала Мэй, вставая. – Спокойной ночи, милый, – она невесомо помахала Питеру. Комната казалась достаточно затемнена, чтобы скрыть пылающее лицо Питера.

– Ночи, Мэй. – Питер не помахал, боясь отпустить подушку.

– На чём мы остановились? – Прошептал Тони ему на ухо, когда Мэй уже скрылась из виду.

***

Прошла неделя и снова наступили выходные. Тони всё ещё думал, что сделанное им было нормальным, но, как ни странно, он извинился и пообещал больше подобного не делать. Очевидно, он имел в виду не делать этого около Мэй, потому что всё остальное так и продолжилось.

Питер сидел на полу своей спальни, а Нед собирал один из своих новых наборов Лего. Обычно, они шли домой к Неду, чтобы собирать его, потому что его другу всегда неловко было просить отвозить его домой. Но сейчас у него там семья, и было немного тесновато, поэтому Питер предложил заняться собиранием пазла здесь.

Питер смеялся над тщетными попытками Неда собрать Лего, когда Тони вошёл в комнату. Мужчина остановился на месте и посмотрел на двух разом умолкших парней. Питер удивился, заметив его, так как не ожидал, что тот придёт с работы так рано.

– Кто это? – Тони кивнул в сторону Неда, приподняв бровь. Питер быстро перестал улыбаться, увидев странный взгляд Тони.

– Э-э, это мой друг Нед, – быстро ответил он и указал на мальчика, сидящего рядом с ним.

– Нед, это… – Питер сделал паузу и подумал, что ему никогда не приходилось знакомить Тони с кем-либо раньше, – мистер Старк – парень моей тёти.

Питер мог поклясться, что увидел мимолетную вспышку раздражения на лице Тони, когда сказал, кто он. Что он ещё ожидал услышать?

– Здравствуйте, – тихо поприветствовал Нед, нервно махнув Тони рукой.

Питер не обвинял его в том, что он нервничал. Раздраженный взгляд, которые бросал Неду мужчина, заставит кого-угодно чувствовать себя неловко.

Тони просто кивнул ему и снова сосредоточился на Питере. 

– Я не знал, что у тебя компания.

Питер пожал плечами, – я спросил тётю Мэй. Она разрешила.

Питер был сбит с толку. Ни разу он не видел, чтобы Тони так грубо вёл себя по отношению к кому-либо. Нед был милым парнем, и Тони не имел права грубить ему. 

– В таком случае, я оставлю вас, – произнёс Тони, наигранно улыбнувшись.

Ни один из парней, сидящих на полу, ничего не сказал в ответ, когда Тони вышел из комнаты, оставляя дверь открытой.

Нед недоуменно посмотрел на него, а Питер только пожал плечами. Он не имел ни малейшего представления, что так не понравилось Тони.

***

Когда Нед ушёл домой, Тони отвёл Питера в его комнату.

Питер лежал на спине, а Тони, раздвинув его ноги, наклонился, целуя и покусывая губы мальчика. Он положил подушку под поясницу, таким образом приподнимая задницу Питера.

Тони, наконец, оторвался от красных опухших губ мальчика, пристраиваясь ко входу Питера.

– Мистер Старк, пожалуйста, не надо, – устало сказал Питер. Он уже знал, что его возражения бессмысленны.

Он приготовился к боли, но мужчина не торопился, растягивая Питера хорошо смазанными пальцами.

Мальчик глубоко вздохнул, когда Тони вошёл в него.

Питер удивился, когда его тело так легко приняло член. Хотя, боль всё ещё присутствовала, но далеко не такая сильная, как в первый раз. Член Тони всё ещё заставлял его чувствовать себя заполненным и растянутым, но по крайней мере он не чувствовал, будто его разрывают на части, как раньше.

– Посмотри на себя, такой красивый и только для меня. Ведь так? – Стонал Тони, продолжая двигаться, пока каждый дюйм его члена не оказался внутри мальчика, всматриваясь в лицо юноши под собой.

Питер знал, что лучше не спорить, поэтому прикусил губу и кивнул.

– Ты мой, не так ли, детка? Я хочу услышать, как ты говоришь это. – Мужчина, воспользовавшись моментом, вышел и снова осторожно толкнулся внутрь. Это вызвало жжение, которое вскоре утихло.

– Д-да, – выдавил он из себя. Тони не часто говорил такие собственнические вещи, но Питер всегда дрожал, когда слышал подобное.

– Я не хочу постоянно объяснять тебе, как правильно отвечать мне. Попробуй ещё раз. – Тони ущипнул левый сосок Питера, обхватывая второй губами.

– Я-я твой, папочка. – Он дёрнулся, когда зубы слегка прикусили его сосок.

– Уже лучше. – Тони улыбнулся, отстраняясь от груди Питера, и начал толкаться внутрь сильнее.

Пальцы прошлись от сосков к истекающему смазкой твёрдому члену.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил, детка. Но сначала ты должен попросить.

Питер оторопел на несколько секунд, потому что он никак не хотел делать этого.

– Папочка, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня. – Ощущение жжения снова усилилось, когда Тони ускорил движения. Глаза начинали наполняться слезами, но член оставался по-прежнему твёрдым.

– Я не позволю тебе кончить, пока ты не попросишь. – Тони прошёлся пальцами по члену Питера. Он почти достиг оргазма в этот момент, но всё внезапно прекратилось, когда мужчина остановился.

Питера не волновало то, кончил он или нет, он не хотел подчиниться. Он ненавидел себя за то, что ему приносят удовольствие прикосновения Тони. Поэтому просить его разрешения, чтобы кончить, очевидно, было последним, что он хотел сделать.

К сожалению, он недооценил, насколько это будет трудно. Он не ожидал, что Тони продолжит подводить его почти до самого пика, только чтобы остановиться, прежде чем он сможет кончить. И, вскоре, стало трудно сдерживать себя.

– Пожалуйста, мож… – Питер прикусил язык, пытаясь помешать себе говорить дальше, так как слова слетели с его губ совершенно случайно.

– Все хорошо, детка. Ты сможешь сказать это, – подбодрил его Тони, все ещё двигаясь внутри и играя с членом Питера.

Сдерживаться становилось всё труднее. Каждый раз, когда Тони останавливал руку, Питер не мог лежать неподвижно. Он согнул ноги так, чтобы его ступни вжимались в кровать, и сжал простыни в кулак, дёрнув головой в сторону.

Протяжный стон вырвался из его горла, и слёзы навернулись на глаза. Он больше не мог этого выносить.

– Папочка, пожалуйста, позволь мне кончить, – заплакал Питер, и незнакомый умоляющий тон ударил по ушам, заставляя содрогнуться.

Пальцы Тони прикоснулись к члену Питера, как только тот произнёс эти слова. Питер приподнялся, изгибаясь дугой, когда ему наконец разрешили кончить.

Питер никогда раньше не кончал со членом Тони внутри. Ему было невероятно стыдно осознавать, что его тело сжимает внутри чужой член. Это заставило его задаться вопросом, происходило ли то же самое, когда он кончал с пальцами Тони.

– Бля, детка, ты такой хороший мальчик, – громко застонал Тони, – теперь ты знаешь, что нужно сказать.

К сожалению, он прекрасно понимал, о чём говорил Тони.

– С-Спасибо, папочка. – Питер отвернул голову вбок, смотря на стену. Он чувствовал, как слеза медленно стекала по переносице, встречаясь с влажным следом на его щеке.

Руки сжались вокруг бедер Питера, и Тони начал трахать его сильнее, заставляя мальчика хныкать.

Мужчина опустил голову, чтобы зарыться в открытую шею подростка. Тони толкнулся в последний раз, и Питер почувствовал, как тёплая жидкость заполнила всё внутри него.

Тяжело дыша, он уткнулся лбом в грудь Питера, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

Мальчик вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, как из него выскользнул член. Тони опустился рядом с ним, притягивая Питера к своей груди.

Питер потянул одеяло, пытаясь прикрыться, но Тони стянул его, накинув только на нижнюю часть. По крайней мере, это лучше, чем ничего.

Питер пытался игнорировать чувство ненависти, которое он испытывал к себе из-за того, что только что просил разрешение кончить у Тони. Но это оказалось тяжело, потому что он знал, что должен был быть сильнее и не поддаваться так легко.

Тони обнял его сзади и наклонил голову вниз, чтобы поцеловать Питера в плечо, время от времени ставя ему новые засосы. Он всегда делал это после их близости. Первые несколько раз, когда он это делал, Питер изо всех сил старался уйти, не желая больше находиться в присутствии мужчины, но, в конце концов, он просто смирился. Он сбился со счёта, пытаясь подсчитать, сколько всего было тщетных попыток сбежать от Тони. 

В течение этого времени Питер пытался сдерживать свои эмоции, пока его мысли блуждали повсюду. Раньше, он молча плакал, но теперь ему удавалось сдерживать слёзы. По крайней мере, в большинстве случаев.

Обычно, Питер никогда не говорил, пока находился в объятьях Тони. Тони всегда нарушал молчание деликатно произнесёнными словами, которые, как полагал Питер, должны были успокоить его. Но теперь была очередь Питера.

– Почему сегодня ты так странно разговаривал с Недом? – Тихо спросил он, всё ещё не понимая всей ситуации.

Тони снова опустил голову на подушку и прижал его к себе.

– Это уже не имеет значения.

– Что ты имеешь ввиду? Конечно, имеет. Ты был так груб с ним, – сказал Питер с удивительной уверенностью, начиная раздражаться из-за отсутствия заинтересованности разговором у Тони.

– Ты действительно не понимаешь? – Тихо спросил Тони, уткнувшись носом в волосы Питера.

– Понимаю что? – Питер нахмурился. Он бы не спросил, зная ответ.

– Малыш, я ненавижу видеть тебя с другими парнями. Так что ты можешь только представить себе, как я был потрясён, увидев одного в твоей комнате.

Что, чёрт возьми, происходит сейчас? Похоже, Тони ревновал его к Неду. Это просто не укладывалось в голове.

– Ты серьёзно? – Тони не хотел отпускать его, но Питер, высвободившись из объятий, сел на кровать, отмахнувшись от боли в заднице и убедившись, что одеяло всё ещё прикрывало его.

– Ты был груб с моим лучшим другом, потому что не хотел, чтобы он находился в моей комнате? – Спросил Питер, наклонив голову в сторону и не пытаясь скрыть своё раздражение.

Зачем ему вообще ревновать? Он не должен что-то значить для Тони, как будто бы они встречались.

– Извини… Я не могу с этим ничего поделать. – Тони сел рядом с ним, не заботясь о том, прикрывает ли его одеяло.

– Ты должен извиниться не только передо мной, но и перед Недом. Ты заставил его чувствовать себя неловко, – сказал Питер, не спуская глаз с голого Тони, когда одеяло упало.

– Я знаю, я просто… – Тони сжал кулак и разочарованно выдохнул. – Мне это не понравилось.

– Я не… Я не понимаю, почему ты… – Питер не мог унять дрожь в нижней губе.

 _«Почему ты так со мной поступаешь? Почему ты вообще так себя ведёшь? Почему ты притворяешься, что заботишься обо мне?»_ – Он так хотел задать все эти вопросы, но был слишком напуган, чтобы узнать ответ.

Это было слишком, чтобы сдержать накатившие слёзы.

– Эй, не плачь, – тихо начал успокаивать его Тони, положив руку на щёку подростка, прежде чем поцеловать его в губы, – я просто волновался, вот и всё.

Вот и всё? Питер чуть не рассмеялся ему в лицо. Он сказал это с такой лёгкостью, как будто всё это находилось в пределах нормы или что-то в этом роде.

– Детка, разрешишь мне побыть с тобой ещё немного? – Прежде чем Тони даже получил ответ, они уже вновь лежали в прежней позе.

Вместо того, чтобы сказать «нет», как он хотел, Питер позволил себе вернуться в нежные объятья.

– Я никогда не отпущу тебя. – Прошептал Тони ему на ухо, заставляя сердце Питера пропустить несколько ударов.

Мальчик начал дрожать, когда не распознал ни капли лжи в этих собственнических словах.

Питер ни разу не подумал о долгосрочной перспективе всего этого. Что, если Тони серьёзен? Что, если он действительно не планировал отпускать его? Он же не будет останавливать его, когда тот станет старше и захочет уйти из дома, правда?

Питер больше не хотел об этом думать. Из-за слёз болели глаза, поэтому ему было трудно заснуть, но последнее, где он хотел уснуть, – это в руках мужчины. Но, когда Тони начал нежно перебирать его волосы, веки Питера потяжелели. Тело было будто истощено, и Питер почувствовал, что проигрывает в борьбе со сном.

***

Это случилось примерно через месяц. 

Питер решил не затрагивать тему «Я никогда не отпущу тебя» и даже не хотел задумываться над этим.

Питеру не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, как сильно он ненавидит те моменты, когда Мэй и Тони целуются. Каждый раз, когда они это делали, ему приходилось отводить взгляд. Это нормально, когда твой близкий человек целовал кого-то. Но ненормально чувствовать из-за этого вину.

Питер заметил, что Тони начал вести себя по-другому по отношению к Мэй, и он почти уверен, что она тоже это заметила. Хотя это были лишь мелочи, например, он больше не называл её дорогой. Питер знал, что если она узнает о них, это разобьет ей сердце. Он чувствовал себя ответственным за ситуацию.

Иногда Тони делал такие вещи, что Питер думал, что Тони хочет, чтобы их поймали. Например, целовал его в коридоре, пока Мэй готовила на кухне, или желал спокойной ночи и обнимал его слишком долго, даже когда она была прямо перед ними. Но Мэй ни о чём и не подозревала. Она никогда не комментировала это, даже не догадываясь о чём-либо. Какие у неё были основания думать, что её парень трахает её же племянника?

 

Каждый раз, когда Тони брал его, он всегда делал это мягко и медленно. Мужчина никогда не спешил, чтобы не причинять Питеру боли. Но сегодня вечером произошла совсем другая история.

Было уже далеко за полночь, когда Питера разбудил устало выглядящий Тони, слабо пахнущий спиртным. Питер знал, что мужчина любит выпить, но он никогда не заходил слишком далеко, поэтому было странно видеть его в таком виде.

Мальчик лежал на кровати лицом вниз, что само по себе уже странно, потому что Тони всегда любил смотреть на его лицо, когда они делали это.

Без прелюдий Тони быстро поднял его бёдра верх и начал трахать его.

– Пожалуйста, помедленнее, это слишком, – прошептал Питер, сжимая простынь в руках, но толчки не замедлились, и он начал хныкать от боли.

– Мистер Старк, пожалуйста… – Питер замолчал, быстро исправив свою ошибку, – пожалуйста, папочка, не надо.

– Извини, малыш, но у папочки был тяжелый день на работе, по-другому нельзя.

Питер задрожал от звука ударов кожи об кожу, когда Тони стал двигаться быстрее, и казалось, что каждый толчок выбивает из него весь воздух. Когда пружины на кровати заскрипели громче, Питер очень надеялся, что Мэй ничего не услышит.

К счастью, мужчина не продержался долго. Скорее всего – из-за алкоголя в организме.

Тони отстранился и отпустил Питера, позволяя ему рухнуть на кровать.

Тони не обнимал и не целовал Питера после этого, даже не шептал ему успокаивающие слова, как он всегда делал. Он просто поднялся и вышел из комнаты.

Это не только первый раз, когда Тони почти не проявил к нему никакой заботы или привязанности, это первый раз, когда он не удосужился даже прикоснуться к нему. Не то, чтобы Питер жаловался. Но для Тони было несвойственно делать подобное или быть настолько грубым с ним. В прошлом месяце Тони был гораздо внимательнее к нему, чем когда-либо прежде, поэтому такое обращение стало настоящим шоком для него.

Питер заплакал в подушку, ощущая ещё большую грусть. Теперь он, как никогда, чувствовал себя использованным. Он разозлился на себя за то, что позволил себе думать, что знал этого человека достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, какой он на самом деле.

Даже пройдя через всё, что делал с ним Тони, Питер всё же каким-то образом сумел обмануть себя и подумать, что мужчина может на самом деле проявлять к нему заботу. Глядя на это сейчас, ему стало ясно, насколько он был глуп. Эту серьёзную ошибку он не собирался повторить снова.

***

На следующий день, когда Питер вернулся из школы, он с удивлением увидел, что Тони уже был дома и сидел за обеденным столом, ожидая его. Он изо всех сил старался избегать Тони этим утром, чтобы у того не было возможности поговорить с ним. Питер не хотел выслушивать оправдания.

Как только он вошел в дом, Тони соскочил со своего места.

– Питер, детка, прости меня за то, что случилось прошлой ночью. – Тони подошёл к нему, схватив за плечи. – Это было так эгоистично с моей стороны. У тебя что-то болит?

– Нет, я в порядке, – ответил он резко.

Тони попытался обнять его, но Питер скинул его руки и пошёл к своей комнате. У него не было настроения слушать неискренние извинения Тони.

– Питер, не зли меня. Позволь мне загладить свою вину. – Тони прошёл за ним.

Питер попытался закрыть дверь, прекрасно зная, что она не сдержит Тони. Когда она почти закрылась, Тони дернул её на себя, открывая.

– Не веди себя как ребенок. Я же сказал, что мне жаль. – Теперь Тони был на своей территории, находясь в комнате Питера, к чему тот, к сожалению, уже привык.

– Ты думаешь, что от твоих извинений мне станет лучше? – Питер отступил назад, пытаясь увеличить дистанцию между ними, но Тони приблизился к нему.

"Ты думаешь, что что-то в таком случае изменится?" – Хотел спросить Питер, но он прекрасно знал, что это не имеет никакого значения.

– Я же сказал, что хочу загладить свою вину. – Тони приблизился к нему, глядя прямо в глаза.

Питер покачал головой. Он знал, что имел в виду Тони под «загладить вину». Он не хотел этого, но Тони всё это никогда не беспокоило.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты заглаживал свою вину предо мной. Просто оставь меня в покое. – Питер отвернулся от пристального взгляда. Он знал, что поворачиваясь к мужчине спиной, он сделает себя только более уязвимым. Но, в конце концов, это не имело значения – если Тони захочет что-то сделать, он это сделает.

– Ты знаешь, я не хочу этого делать. – Сильные руки Тони обвили его и начали тянуть к кровати. Мужчина присел на её край, усаживая Питера на колени.

– Отпусти меня! – Питер попытался снова вырваться из объятий.

– Просто позволь мне загладить вину перед тобой, пожалуйста, детка. – Руки Тони крепче обхватили его за талию, удерживая на месте.

–Я не хочу, чтобы ты это делал! – Тони потянул штаны Питера вниз, из-за чего ему стало тяжелее бороться.

– Питер, прекрати сопротивляться. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это ни к чему не приведёт. – Прошло много времени с тех пор, когда Тони последний раз использовал такой строгий тон в разговоре с ним.

Глубокий голос напугал Питера до такой степени, что он сразу же успокоился. Это заставило его понять, как низко он упал.

Но, в конце концов, Тони был прав – он не мог сопротивляться. Он с этим давно смирился. После стольких попыток сражаться и по-прежнему быть побежденным, он, в конце концов, сдался. Он не знал, почему всё ещё сопротивляется сейчас.

– Всё в порядке, детка, – с нежностью сказал Тони, целуя Питера в висок, когда его попытки сопротивления ослабли, – ты же знаешь, что я не собираюсь причинять тебе боль. Просто сделаю тебе хорошо, как всегда. Договорились?

Дыхание Питера было неровным, когда он выдохнул. Он знал, что выхода нет, если только он не закричит и один из соседей не услышит его. Он никогда не пытался сделать этого, потому что слишком боялся последствий. Могло стать только хуже, если бы он попытался позвать на помощь.

Питер кивнул, не желая, чтобы Тони осуществил желаемое, и слёзы потекли по его лицу, когда он попытался их сдержать.  
   
Мужчина схватил Питера за лодыжки, раздвигая ноги и удерживая его на месте. Питер не считал это необходимым, потому что Тони прекрасно видел, что он оставил свои попытки сопротивления.

Тони запустил одну руку под рубашку Питера, дразня соски, в то время как другой ласкал член, доводя мальчика до грани.

Питер удивился, когда рука вокруг его члена не остановилась. Обычно, именно в этот момент Тони заставлял его просить, но вместо этого он продолжил дрочить ему без особых признаков замедления.

Во время оргазма мышцы живота напряглись, бедра задрожали, а анус сжался, когда Питер тёрся об эрекцию Тони.

Не задумываясь, Тони слизал каждую каплю спермы, попавшую на его руку и, прежде чем Питер пришёл в себя, его положили на кровать. Он не стал сопротивляться, когда Тони полностью раздел его, кидая запачканную спермой рубашку в угол комнаты, или даже когда под его спину положили подушку, и два пальца вошли в него.

Тони знал его тело слишком хорошо, поэтому пальцам потребовалось всего несколько секунд, чтобы найти простату. Тони потёр это место, прежде чем взять чувствительный член в рот. Питер застонал и попытался сказать мужчине, что он не сможет снова возбудиться. Но он ошибся: после пяти минут член начал твердеть, когда Тони умело двигал своим языком по каждому его сантиметру, также уделяя внимание и мошонки.

Из-за этого он действительно презирал своё подростковое тело.

Когда Питер полностью возбудился, Тони остановился и разделся. Неподвижно подросток уставился на белый потолок, согнув колени и положив ноги на кровать, когда мужчина вошёл в него.

Питер очень сильно хотел ощутить боль. Тогда, возможно, его эрекция исчезнет. Но этого не произошло. Он слишком привык, и его тело без труда приняло взрослого мужчину.

Питер не сводил глаз с потолка, так как каждый толчок заставлял член Тони приходится по его простате. Тони, недовольный отрешённостью Питера, опустил лицо подростка, и теперь они смотрели друг на друга. Лицо Тони было спокойным, но по глазам можно было понять, как сильно он наслаждался процессом.

Питер испугался, когда они неожиданно изменили позу. Тони вышел и облокотился на стену, опуская на себя мальчика. Питер не понимал, что происходит, потому что был уверен, что мужчина ещё не кончил.

Мужчина притянул Питера к себе так, чтобы их животы почти полностью соприкасались.

Питер неуверенно поставил колени по обе стороны от бёдер Тони, чтобы успокоиться.

Схватив Питера за бёдра, чтобы тот не двигался, он погрузился внутрь, вырывая из груди Питера стон из-за нового угла проникновения, из-за чего он вновь ощутил себя заполненным. 

Питер посмотрел на мужчину испуганным и смущенным взглядом, полностью садясь на член.

– Подвигай бёдрами для папочки. – Тони впился пальцами в задницу Питера и раздвинул ягодицы, опуская его на член и побуждая мальчика к движению.

– Н-нет, я не могу, – сказал заикаясь Питер, смотря, как их грудные клетки поднимаются и опускаются и видя, как его член тёрся между их животами.

– Конечно, ты можешь. Давай, попробуй.

Питер протестующе покачал головой. Он и так не хотел заниматься сексом, но заставлять себя скакать на члене Тони было ещё ужаснее. Но он знал, что чем дольше он отказывал мужчине, тем дольше это продлится.

– Детка, Мэй должна скоро вернуться. Тебе стоит поторопиться. – Явно потеряв терпение, Тони двинул бёдрами. Движение заставило колени Питера оторваться от кровати. Чтобы удержать равновесие, он схватился за плечи Тони.

Как только они всё решили, Питер судорожно сглотнул, чувствуя как его дрожащие колени уперлись в кровать. Колеблясь, он медленно опустился вниз.

– Вот так, детка, смелее.

Питер не сразу начал двигаться, но, в конце концов, поднялся до кончика члена Тони и остановился, сжимая головку. Прежде, чем она смогла выскользнуть, он опустился вниз, чувствуя, как яйца Тони касаются его задницы.

– Ты только посмотри, как твой милый член подрагивает от твоих движений, – сказал мужчина без смущения, прежде чем положить руки по обе стороны от бедер Питера, помогая двигаться быстрее.

Видя, что ему больше негде спрятаться, Питер зажмурился и спрятал свое красное лицо на шее Тони, продолжая двигаться. Теперь он мог думать только о том, что его член унизительно тёрся о Тони каждый раз, когда он поднимал бёдра, и ещё сильнее, когда он опускал их.

Пальцы прошлись по члену Питера, прежде чем сжаться вокруг него сильнее, ускорив движение.

– Ты должен попросить меня. – Тони сжал его член, но остановился, когда почувствовал, как тело Питера напряглось от приближающегося оргазма.

Желая, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось, Питер не стал ждать, когда ему вновь повторят эти слова.

– Папочка… – Питер подавился рыданиями, но заставил себя продолжить, – папочка, пожалуйста, позволь мне кончить.

– Ты прекрасен, детка, – Тони поднял свои бёдра, начиная трахать его.

Питер больше не двигался, когда член входил в него, ведь это не имело значения, потому что слишком знакомое чувство нежелательного удовольствия начало разрастаться внутри. Он изогнулся дугой, прижимаясь к телу перед собой и чувствуя, как его горячая сперма заливает их животы. Тони казался полностью довольным от этого.

Его тело дёрнулось, когда он пришел в себя, но Тони не дал Питеру много времени. Обняв его за талию, и, не сдерживаясь, мужчина начал трахать его сильнее. Питер только радовался, что это было так же грубо, как и прошлой ночью.

Тони начал давить на бедра мальчика, заставляя его подаваться на каждый толчок, и Питер откровенно съёживался от тех звуков, которые издавали их тела, когда они ударялись друг о друга.

– Черт, я… – Тони резко замолчал и укусил Питера в шею, кончая глубоко внутрь него.

Питер вскрикнул и дёрнулся, когда зубы впились в его кожу. Он вцепился ногтями в плечи Тони, когда челюсти сомкнулись сильнее. Как Тони думал, Питер скроет это от Мэй?

Тони толкнулся в него ещё несколько раз, прежде чем устало упасть обратно на кровать.

– Спасибо, папочка, что помог мне, – выдохнул Питер, тяжело дыша, но быстро пришёл в ужас, когда понял, что только что сказал. Его заставляли говорить это так много раз, что он на автомате проговорил эти слова.

Мужчина притянул его, страстно целуя, надавливая на затылок. И всё, что Питеру оставалось делать – это не сопротивляться ему.

После того, как поцелуй закончился, Тони притянул его к себе, и теперь Питер полностью лежал на нём. Мягкий член Питера прижался к их животами. Тони даже и не двинулся, чтобы выйти из тела Питера.

– Ты такой послушный. – Тони поцеловал его в макушку. – И такой красивый.

Питер пообещал себе, что больше он не попадёт в ловушку Тони. Мужчина продолжал тихо бормотать комплименты и успокаивающие слова ему на ухо, как он делал это бесчисленное количество раз до этого, но он не позволит снова заставить себя думать, что Тони заботится о нём.

– Я никогда не смогу тебя отпустить, – пообещал Тони, проводя пальцами по коротким волосам Питера.

Снова эти слова. Те же самые слова, которые заставляли его дрожать от страха перед неизвестностью. Как долго это будет продолжаться? Что будет, если он попытается уйти?

– Не плачь, детка, ты хорошо постарался.

Питер не понимал, насколько громко он всхлипывал или насколько мокрой он сделал ту часть плеча Тони, на которую опиралась его щека.

– Давай пойдём в душ, пока Мэй не вернулась домой. – Тони приподнял бёдра подростка, вынимая свой опавший член из ануса мальчика.

Тони выполнил большую часть работы, подняв их с кровати, а Питер был слишком измотан, чтобы об этом беспокоиться. Мальчик не сопротивлялся, когда его проводили в душ, приобнимая крепкими руками за плечи.


	3. Глава 3

Стоя перед зеркалом, Питер медленно впадал в отчаяние. Он провёл последние пятнадцать минут, примеряя множество разных рубашек, надеясь, что хотя бы одна из них прикроет красную метку на шее, оставленную прошлой ночью. К сожалению, ни одна из них даже и близко не подошла.

– Питер, завтрак, – позвала Мэй из кухни.

Услышав это, парень отчаянно попытался найти какую-нибудь другую одежду. Он знал, что не сможет снова отделаться фразой «Я плохо себя чувствую», учитывая, что использовал её вчера, чтобы не выходить на ужин. Он не хотел, чтобы тётушка волновалась о нём ещё больше. Она не заслуживала этого.

Питер подумывал примерить свитер, когда в дверь постучали, благодаря чему он понял, что ничего не ответил Мэй.

– Я выйду через минуту, – ответил Питер, торопливо надевая свитер через голову и натягивая его на тело.

Несмотря на сказанное, дверь всё равно начала открываться. За ней стоял Тони.

– Я же сказал, что выйду через минуту, – пробормотал Питер, поправляя джемпер в зеркале и пытаясь не обращать внимание на того, кто перевернул его жизнь с ног на голову.

Подросток разочарованно вздохнул. Каждый раз, когда он натягивал воротник повыше, чтобы скрыть засос, тот всё равно возвращался на прежнее место. 

Иногда, он действительно чувствовал, что мир настроен против него.

Тони молчал и, видимо, не собирался выходить из комнаты. Вместо этого он подошёл со спины к взволнованному подростку.

Почувствовав взгляд, обращенный на него через зеркало, Питер посмотрел вниз и отошёл в сторону, чувствуя неловкость. Он не отвёл взгляда от своих босых ног, когда рука коснулась его локтя, и не вздрогнул, когда она медленно скользнула вверх на плечо, переместившись на шею.

Несмотря на то, что он всё ещё контролировал свое тело, в голове продолжали всплывать образы того, что Тони заставлял его делать. Он не мог перестать думать о том, как легко он сдался, как испугался властного голоса.

– Прости, детка, я не хотел сделать тебе больно. – Тони нежно провёл большим пальцем по воспалённой красной коже. – Сильно болит? – Виновато спросил мужчина.

Питер пожал плечами. Постоянной боли не было, но при любом резком движении след от укуса давал о себе знать.

– Мне было тяжело себя контролировать. Ты был таким чудесным. – Тони наклонился и нежно поцеловал отметину.

– Не надо, Мэй... она рядом, она может войти, – запнулся Питер, быстро оборачиваясь и нервно глядя на приоткрытую дверь.

– Детка, ты даже не представляешь, как мило ты выглядишь, когда запинаешься. – Когда Питер повернулся, Тони воспользовался возможностью и поцеловал его.

Питер попытался отвернуться, но сильные руки не дали ему возможности отстраниться.

Язык проскользнул внутрь, преодолевая сопротивление губ. Питер подавил желание сжать зубы, не желая представлять, какими будут последствия от подобного действия.

– Что вы там двое делаете? Завтрак остывает.

Тони ослабил хватку, и Питер отпрыгнул назад, чуть не сбив зеркало, но Тони быстро поймал его до того, как он мог бы упасть. 

Питер в страхе уставился на дверь, полный уверенности в том, что Мэй вошла в комнату. К его облегчению, дверь всё ещё была прикрыта, а тёти – не видно.

– Будем через секунду. Я просто будил его. – Отозвался Тони. 

Мужчина негромко вздохнул и отстранился. Питер вздрогнул, когда Тони нежно погладил его шею, прежде чем поправить ворот джемпера, фиксируя его на месте.

– Вот так, – Тони похлопал его по плечу и улыбнулся.

Питер обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на себя в зеркало, и был рад увидеть, что теперь засос был скрыт от чужих глаз.

Тони закрыл глаза, целуя Питера в затылок. Мальчик почувствовал, как чужой нос зарылся в его волосы и услышал, как мужчина глубоко вздохнул.

Тони последний раз поцеловал его в макушку и вышел из комнаты, оставляя Питера ещё более взволнованным, чем до этого.

Не желая смотреть на себя дольше необходимого, Питер быстро заправил кровать и ещё раз осмотрел себя, прежде чем последовать за мужчиной. 

 

Когда Питер подошёл к обеденному столу, разговор прекратился, и Мэй обратила на него внимание.

– Ты чувствуешь себя лучше, дорогой? – Мэй встала и обняла его. 

Её объятия всегда заставляли Питера чувствовать себя в безопасности, поскольку он знал, что Тони ничего не сможет с ним сделать, пока он находился в её руках.

– Да, мне стало намного лучше. Всё просто замечательно, – соврал Питер, обнимая её и пытаясь скрыть нотки вины в своём голосе.

– Меня немного беспокоит твоё частое плохое состояние. Может, стоит обратиться к врачу?

– Это просто головная боль, ничего страшного. Я думаю, это просто стресс от школы, знаешь, тесты и всё такое. – Питер подумал, что это неплохое оправдание, учитывая такой короткий срок.

Мэй отстранилась и мимолётно поцеловала его в лоб. 

– Хорошо, но ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной обо всём, что… – она резко замолчала и в замешательстве нахмурилась.

– Питер, откуда это у тебя? – Мэй повернула его голову в сторону, открывая вид на красную отметину. Питер понял, что она заметила её, когда они обнимались.

В панике глаза Питера на секунду метнулись к Тони, но тот этого не заметил. Мужчина откинулся на спинку стула и выглядел задумчивым.

– У тебя есть кто-то, о ком ты нам не рассказываешь? – Спросила Мэй, прищурившись.

– Н-нет… я просто… я... – Промямлил он, понимая, что его слова становятся всё менее и менее убедительными. – Я вчера подрался в школе.

Мэй закатила глаза, стараясь подавить усмешку. 

– Питер, за кого ты меня принимаешь? Я могу отличить засос, поставленный в порыве страсти.

Прежде чем он смог что-то возразить, Мэй оттянула воротник его джемпера, обнажая россыпь старых и новых засосов, которые обычно не было видно.

– Подрался? – Она приподняла бровь и опустила руки, чтобы упереться ими в бёдра. – Есть ли причина, по которой ты скрывал это от меня?

– Ну… – Мысли Питера носились со скоростью света в поисках подходящего ответа, и паника медленно начала зарождаться в груди, с каждой секундной порываясь вырваться наружу. Прежде чем он смог что-то предпринять, раздался слишком громкий вздох Тони, который привлек внимание Мэй и Питера.

– Прости, карапуз, но я должен сказать ей, – Тони решительно встал со стула.

Питер в панике распахнул глаза. О боже, этого не могло произойти. Он бы так не поступил, правда?

– Сказать мне что? – Любопытство Мэй сменилось беспокойством, когда она повернулась лицом к своему парню.

Питер покачал головой, мысленно умоляя мужчину не делать этого. «Пожалуйста, нет, всё, кроме этого, пожалуйста, не разрушай единственную хорошую вещь в моей жизни».

Тони почесал свою бородку, вздохнув ещё раз.

– Когда вчера я рано вернулся с работы, то застал Питера с парнем, – быстро признался Тони, словно пытаясь покончить с этим как можно быстрее, как если бы он срывал пластырь.

Питер от шока и облегчения схватился за грудь, выпуская весь тот воздух, который он задержал в попытке успокоиться.

– С парнем? – Мэй наклонила голову, выглядя так же потрясённо, как и Питер.

Выдохнув, подросток попытался успокоиться, пока тётя не смотрела на него. Он был полностью уверен, что Тони собирается сказать ей правду, и действительно думал, что его жизнь вот-вот разрушится.

Почему Тони сказал, что он был с парнем? Не то чтобы ему стыдно быть геем, но он просто не был готов рассказать об этом Мэй. С другой стороны, пройдя через весь этот кошмар, он не был уверен, что собирается рассказать ей хоть что-нибудь.

И тут пришло осознание. Тони знал, что будь это девушка, то Мэй продолжала бы задавать слишком много вопросов. Не было бы достаточно веской причины тому, почему Питер не сказал ей о своём увлечении, однако, будь это парень, то она не стала бы заставлять его говорить то, к чему он не был готов.

Так что, получается, Тони просто вытолкнул его из шкафа, усаживая прямо у ног Мэй, и он никоим образом не мог повлиять на то, что происходит.

Тони утвердительно кивнул на вопрос Мэй, поворачиваясь к Питеру, и, Господи, этот человек выглядел очень убедительно, потому что на его лице читалось искреннее чувство вины.

– Извини, Питер, я не могу лгать ей.

Не может лгать ей? Что за глупая шутка.

– Питер, это правда? – Мэй посмотрела на него, но, должно быть, она увидела его слёзы, потому что её шокированное выражение лица быстро смягчилось.

Питер кивнул, боясь заговорить и не доверяя собственному голосу. Он не хотел плакать, но все пережитые эмоции давали о себе знать, и он больше не мог сдерживаться.

Мэй шагнула к нему и снова обняла.

– Почему ты не сказал мне? – Мягко спросила она без какого либо намёка на гнев в голосе.

Сердце Питера заныло от осознания того, что ему придётся лгать для большей правдоподобности. Он долго думал о том, что нужно сказать. Успокоившись, он начал говорить.

– Я был напуган и не знал, как тебе сказать, – прошептал Питер и отвернулся в сторону, чтобы убрать слёзы с глаз, – и я не хотел, чтобы ты меня ненавидела, – мало того, что она поняла, что на самом деле означали для него эти слова, они прекрасно объясняли и то, почему он не рассказал ей о Тони.

– Питер, нет ничего плохого в том, что тебе нравятся парни, – заверила она его и отстранилась, обхватив руками его щёки и вытирая слёзы, – я всегда буду любить тебя, несмотря ни на что. Ты же знаешь это, правда?

Питер кивнул головой в её руках. Конечно, он знал, что Мэй любит его. Но что она будет чувствовать, когда узнает, что человек, которому она доверяла, сделал это? Будет ли она винить себя? Будет ли ей противно, если она узнает, что он касался губ её парня? Тех самых губ, которые она целует каждый день. Сможет ли она когда-нибудь снова взглянуть на него, зная, что Тони нависал над ним, находился внутри него?

– Отлично, – она улыбнулась и потрепала его по щекам. – Ты можешь не говорить со мной о том, о чём ещё не готов, но пообещай больше не лгать мне. Хорошо?

– Обещаю. – Питер почувствовал тяжёлую вину, но продолжил прятать её за улыбкой.

Так будет лучше. То, чего она не знала, не могло причинить ей вреда, и Питер в любом случае выбрал бы счастье любимого человека.

***

Теперь, когда Мэй думала, что Питер с кем-то встречается, Тони мог не скрываться и ставить отметины где угодно. Но он всё равно продолжал следить за тем, чтобы их не было слишком много, стараясь не помечать его в те ночи, когда Мэй была дома, потому что засосы, появляющиеся утром,и которых не было вечером, определенно вызовут некоторые вопросы. 

Он лгал не только тёте, но и Неду, который начал задавать вопросы о засосах, ярко виднеющихся на шее. Питеру пришлось солгать, сказав, что он встречается с кое кем из другой школы. Нед поначалу обижался и причитал, что ему не сказали об этом раньше, но в основном он воспринял это довольно хорошо.

Питера очень волновало то, что он быстро смирился с данной ситуацией. Мало того, ему становилось лучше от осознания, что он начал понимать, когда Тони чего-то хотел от него. Например, когда мужчина хотел, чтобы Питер попросил разрешения кончить, ему не нужно было больше говорить об этом, ведь подросток точно знал, когда нужно попросить.

Когда он первый раз попросил кончить без напоминания Тони, он проплакал, казалось, часами. Всё это время его нежно сжимали в объятиях и успокаивали, говоря, какой он хороший мальчик. Питеру оставалось только тихо себя ненавидеть.

***

Сегодня день был не такой, как всегда. Тони, в это время всегда находившийся дома, сейчас был в командировке в другом штате. Когда Питер впервые услышал об этом, он подумал, что наконец-то сможет отдохнуть от мужчины. Но, к его сожалению, он ошибся.

И вот он сидит за своим столом перед ноутбуком с открытым Скайпом и ждёт, когда Тони позвонит. Так было сказано в сообщении, которое пришло ему на телефон.

Питер никогда не пользовался Скайпом, однако Тони перед отъездом позаботился о том, чтобы создать для него учётную запись, чтобы они могли, по его словам, «оставаться на связи».

Питер подпрыгнул, когда внезапно из колонок ноутбука зазвучал сигнал вызова. Высветившееся имя Тони на экране никак не ослабило его беспокойство.

На мгновение он задержал курсор мыши на кнопке ответа, боясь того, что скоро должно было произойти, но в конце концов щёлкнул ею.

После щелчка выскочили два отдельных окна. На одном был Тони, который занимал большую часть экрана, на втором – Питер, который был меньше и находился сбоку. Он знал, что со стороны Тони всё наоборот, и мужчина сможет яснее увидеть, насколько маленьким и неуверенным он выглядит.

– Привет, детка, – поздоровался Тони и откинулся на спинку стула, сосредотачиваясь на экране. За его спиной Питер увидел красивый номер отеля с окрашенными в белый цвет стенами и тёмно-серым ковром.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Старк, – ответил Питер, но увидев, как Тони поднимает бровь, явно недовольный тем, как к нему обращаются, быстро поправил себя, – привет, папочка, – пробормотал он.

– Уже лучше. – Тони расплылся в улыбке. – Я скучал по тебе, детка.

Питер подавил желание закатить глаза: прошло всего лишь два дня.

Что странно, но разговор начался вполне себе нормально: Тони расспрашивал, как прошёл его день в школе, но Питер всё-таки сумел сделать разговор неловким, когда запнулся о собственные слова. Он начал заикаться, когда вспомнил, что Тони считал его подобные заминки милыми. Всё это привело к тому, что мужчина начал улыбаться ему ещё больше.

Питер притворился, что ему интересно слушать о том, как проходит его рабочая конференция. Он просто хотел, чтобы мужчина поторопился, и они могли закончить этот разговор. Прошло добрых десять минут, прежде чем Тони начал менять тему.

– Детка, ты ведь хочешь быть хорошим мальчиком для папочки сегодня вечером? – Спросил Тони с явным возбуждением в голосе.

Питер кивнул, не спуская глаз с экрана.

– Перед тем, как уехать, я кое-что положил в ящик твоего стола. Я хочу, чтобы ты заглянул внутрь и достал мой подарок, – предложил Тони, и Питер практически увидел улыбку на его лице, когда тот говорил.

У Питера скрутило живот от того, что он не знал, чего ожидать. Он подумал о сотне вещей, и ни одна из них не была хорошей. Несмотря на переживания, он послушался и открыл ящик рядом с собой.

Под небольшой стопкой бумаг Питер нашёл аккуратно спрятанный темно-синий мешочек.

– Открой его, – сказал Тони через некоторое время, когда Питер никак не отреагировал, а просто продолжил смотреть на него.

Парень потянул за верёвочку, нервно дрожа, пока его рука не соприкоснулась с чем-то длинным и гладким. Обхватив пальцами предмет, он вытащил его наружу.

Как только взгляд опустился на предмет в руке, Питер понял, что это. Он знал, что его реакция была детской, но он выронил анальную пробку из рук от шока. 

Тони хмыкнул, по-видимому, находя реакцию парня забавной или даже милой, как бы он выразился.

Питер полностью проигнорировал Тони, когда тот спросил, нравится ли ему. Он слишком беспокоится о чёрном силиконовом предмете в руке, чтобы даже думать об ответе. Кончик пробки начинался с небольшого закруглённого конуса, увеличиваясь в ширину к верху и начиная сужаться чуть более чем на половине, пока не достигает Т-образного основания.

Мужчина снова обратил на себя внимание, говоря, что в мешочке есть кое-что ещё.

Питер ещё больше разволновался, когда нашёл маленький круглый пульт с кнопкой в середине. Он мало что знал о секс-игрушках, но не нужно много мозгов, чтобы понять, для чего был предназначен пульт.

Питер положил оба предмета на стол и снова посмотрел на Тони.

– Для чего это? – Тихо спросил Питер, прекрасно понимая, насколько было глупо спрашивать подобное.

– Я хочу увидеть, как ты будешь её использовать.

Глаза Питера расширились, когда его догадка подтвердилась. Он посмотрел на пробку, не понимая, как он заставит себя сделать это.

– Не волнуйся, это не больно. – Тони попытался успокоить мальчика, наверное увидев его испуганное выражение лица.

Будет ли больно – последнее, о чём Питер волновался сейчас. Тони ожидал, что он сделает что-то подобное? До сих пор он даже не держал секс-игрушку в руках, не говоря уже о том, чтобы использовать её, да и ещё когда кто-то смотрел.

– Папочка, пожалуйста, не надо, я не знаю, как... – Питер протестующе покачал головой несколько раз, не удосужившись упомянуть тот факт, что он не хотел этого делать.

– Ничего страшного, просто сядь на кровать и возьми с собой ноутбук. Я помогу тебе.

Питер покачал головой ещё раз, но прежде чем он снова начал просить, Тони заговорил, – Питер, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня повторять, – Тони сказал это так, словно вот-вот собирался использовать _тот_ самый голос.

Питер закусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь заставить своё дрожащее тело выполнить приказ. Он вытащил зарядное устройство из ноутбука и отнёс его к кровати вместе с пробкой и пультом. Страшно было осознавать, что одним только голосом Тони мог манипулировать им.

– Хороший мальчик, – Тони улыбнулся, когда Питер сел. – Тебе понадобится смазка перед тем, как начать.

Питер потянулся к тумбочке и открыл ящик, где Тони заставлял его держать смазку в случае необходимости. Как только она оказалась в его руке, он положил её рядом с пробкой, стараясь не думать о том, что он собирается с ней делать.

– Для начала тебе нужно раздеться, – тихо сказал Тони, будто бы пытаясь успокоить мальчика, но это определённо не сработало.

Питер встал и отошёл подальше от камеры, снимая рубашку через голову, но остановился, нерешительно прижимая мягкую ткань к груди. В тот момент он знал, что может отказаться, и всё, что ему нужно было сделать, – это закрыть крышку ноутбука, чтобы завершить разговор. Он задавался вопросом, каковы будут последствия, когда Тони вернётся домой. Он никогда не нарушал прямых приказов.

– Питер? – Подозвал его к себе Тони.

Мальчик издал тихий звук, подтверждая, что он всё ещё на связи, и позволил рубашке упасть на пол. Рядом с кроватью скопилась небольшая горка одежды, когда Питер избавился от каждого элемента гардероба, покрывавшего его тело.

Полностью обнажённый, Питер закрыл глаза и вернулся к кровати, стараясь прикрыть член. Он отпустил руки только тогда, когда его нижнюю часть не было видно на экране.

Тони ободряюще хмыкнул, пожирая глазами нагого парня. Питер скрестил руки на груди, пытаясь прикрыться, но от этого он выглядел лишь меньше.

Питер никак не смог подготовиться к тому, что Тони приказал ему делать дальше.

– Теперь, ложись на живот и раздвинь ноги. Положи ноутбук между ними, чтобы я мог всё видеть. – Тони быстро облизал губы, не сводя глаз с мальчика.

Питер прикусил щёку, глядя на кровать с жутким чувством в животе, которое заставило его вздрогнуть. Он терпеть не мог, когда Тони давал ему указания. Будто эти инструкции должны были быть лёгкими в исполнении.

Когда он подошёл к краю кровати, то замер, уставившись на рисунок на одеяле.

– Я не могу, – прошептал Питер, еле сдерживая слёзы.

– Почему, детка? Тебе будет легче, если ты ляжешь.

 _«Потому что я не хочу. Потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты видел меня таким. Потому что делать это без твоего физического принуждения сложнее во много раз.»_ – Любой из этих ответов подойдет, но Питер никогда не говорил, что у него на уме, так что почему он должен делать это именно сейчас?

– Это… это слишком неловко. – Хоть он и правда чувствовал смущение, но это была не единственная причина, почему он не мог сделать это.

– Ты не должен смущаться. Здесь только мы.

 _Только мы_. Он сказал это так, будто пытался успокоить его или что-то в этом духе, но, конечно, Тони не мог быть таким наивным.

– Пожалуйста, сделай это для папочки, мне действительно нужно расслабиться после долгого рабочего дня, – сказал Тони после того, как Питер ничего не ответил.

– Детка, я действительно не хочу злиться на тебя. – Тони наклонился, и выражение его лица стало более серьёзным, когда Питер не двинулся с места.

Тихий всхлип вырвался с губ Питера, когда его одеревеневшие конечности подчинились. Он передвинул ноутбук к центру кровати и устроился так, чтобы лежать перед ним, как ему было велено. Питер захныкал, вжимая лицо в кровать и раздвигая ноги перед камерой.

– Такой хорошенький, – промурлыкал Тони и наклонился вперёд. Стул, на котором он сидел, отозвался скрипом. – Теперь, придвинься поближе и наклони экран вниз, чтобы я смог лучше рассмотреть тебя.

Питер оглянулся через плечо и съёжился, увидев себя на экране. Его ягодицы были едва в кадре, однако ямочки на его спине были полностью видны, поскольку свет от потолка падал на них под определённым углом, благодаря которому они выглядели привлекательнее, чем обычно.

Питер заставил себя смотреть дальше и медленно потянул экран вниз, остановившись только тогда, когда край ноутбука уткнулся в верхнюю часть бедра. Подросток изогнулся в спине, чтобы опустить экран и предоставляя Тони вид, который тот хотел.

После того, как мужчина ободряюще кивнул, Питер снова положил голову на матрас, не в силах больше смотреть ни на себя, ни на довольного Тони.

– Положи под бёдра подушку.

Подняв голову, Питер решил не замечать маленькое мокрое пятно в том месте, где он тихо плакал. Вместо этого, он схватил подушку с верхней части кровати.

Питер приподнялся и положил её под себя, опуская бёдра вниз, из-за чего член прижался к животу.

Питер снова упал на кровать и решил взглянуть на экран, что было большой ошибкой. Его бёдра лежали на подушке, из-за чего ягодицы слегка раздвинулись, открывая Тони вид на его отверстие и дрожащие бёдра.

Питер не думал, что сможет почувствовать себя ещё неувереннее, пока не вспомнил, что Тони, который находился по другую сторону экрана, открывается замечательный вид на его задницу.

– Боже, как бы я хотел быть рядом с тобой прямо сейчас, – простонал Тони.

Парень взглянул на экран и заметил, что Тони снял штаны и теперь медленно поглаживал свой член. Питер быстро отвернулся, не желая это видеть.

Тони полюбовался задницей Питера ещё некоторое время, прежде чем продолжить говорить, – прежде чем вставить пробку внутрь, ты должен растянуть себя.

– Растянуть себя? – Спросил Питер, но резко умолк, понимая, что мужчина имел ввиду. – Но… я… я никогда… – Слова застряли в горле, когда он резко сглотнул. Он съёжился от мысли, что будет трогать себя перед камерой, удовлетворяя желания Тони.

– Тебе всего лишь нужно сделать это медленно.

– Нет, папочка, я не могу, я не могу этого сделать. – Питер совершил ошибку, пытаясь встать.

– Питер. – Голос Тони резко изменился, став более низким и пугающим. Ноутбук слегка завибрировал на бедре Питера, когда этот звук раздался через динамики.

Одного только предостерегающего слова было достаточно, чтобы Питер снова опустился на кровать и быстро извинился, чувствуя себя беспомощным и жалким. Он знал, что у него была возможность остановить это, но он был слишком напуган, чтобы сделать хоть что-то.

– Хороший мальчик. Я помогу тебе сделать это. – Тони вернулся к своему успокаивающему тону, и для Питера осталось полной загадкой то, как мужчина смог так быстро переключиться между ними. – Возьми немного смазки и осторожно начни с одного пальца.

Питер схватил лубрикант, пытаясь сдерживать всхлипы. Выдавив немного на пальцы, он завёл руку назад, раздвинув ягодицы, и прижал палец к тугому кольцу мышц. На мгновение, он остановился, слыша, как Тони говорит ему, что всё в порядке. Питер знал, что это не так.

Питер сильнее вжался лицом в кровать, когда почувствовал, как мышцы сжались вокруг его пальца. Прежде чем он погрузился внутрь едва ли на половину длины, он замер и захотел отпрянуть назад. Мальчик подавил это желание и медленно погрузился глубже. 

Когда его палец полностью погрузился внутрь, Питер замер, не двигаясь. Тихо плача, он задавался вопросом, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы пробка поместилась в нём, потому что казалось, будто это займет целую вечность.

Прошло немного времени, прежде чем Тони приказал ему двигаться. Питер оторвал голову от кровати, делая то, что от него требовалось. Ощущения были совсем не такими, как если бы это делал Тони. Пальцы Питера были не такими большими и не настолько умелыми – Тони давно бы нашел его простату и заставил бы просить разрешения кончить. Но Питер, определенно, не будет жаловаться на то, что Тони нет рядом.

У Питера не было ни малейшего представления о том, как он должен это делать, и он задавался вопросом, должен ли он надавливать пальцем на стенки или просто двигать им вперёд-назад. Каким бы ни был ответ, он никак не мог спросить об этом Тони.

– Ты можешь добавить ещё один палец. – Тони гортанно застонал, но Питер мог с уверенностью сказать, что Старку было ещё далеко до кульминации.

Питер полностью вынул палец, прежде чем добавить второй и прижаться ими ко входу.

Почувствовав нехватку кислорода, Питер повернул голову в сторону, чтобы его лицо больше не утыкалось в мягкую поверхность, и глубоко вздохнул. Плечи поднялись и снова опустились вниз, когда он выпустил воздух, выдыхая через нос.

Он постарался не думать, что Тони наблюдает за ним, и попытался представить себе, что находится в комнате один. Это оказалось не так уж и просто, потому что мужчина продолжил говорить ему, какой он хороший мальчик и как хорошо он выполняет свою работу, но он продолжил говорить себе, что сможет это сделать.

Питер слегка всхлипнул, когда погрузил пальцы внутрь. Боли не было, только странное и незнакомое ощущение того, как его собственные пальцы растягивают его изнутри.

Преодолев почти половину пути, он понял, что набранного количества смазки недостаточно. Питеру пришлось вытащить пальцы и выдавить на них еще немного прозрачного геля, растирая его и снова возобновляя прежние движения, стараясь не смотреть на себя на экране.

Со второй попытки Питер добился большего успеха и наконец-то смог без проблем погрузиться внутрь. Тони дал ему некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть, а затем беззастенчиво попросил его раздвинуть пальцы внутри, словно ножницы.

Питер раздвинул пальцы в разные стороны и почувствовал резкое жжение, быстро соединил их вместе, чтобы остановить неприятное чувство. Он понятия не имел, что сделал неправильно, потому что обычно всё проходило безболезненно.

– Я знаю, что это тяжело, но ты должен растянуть себе лучше, прежде чем вставить игрушку, – сообщил ему Тони, хотя Питер это прекрасно понимал, – ты помнишь, как нежно я растягивал тебя?

Как будто он мог когда-нибудь забыть, каково это – ощущать в себе пальцы Тони, не говоря уже о том, что это было всё ещё свежо в его памяти, учитывая, что Тони сделал это за ночь до того, как уйти.

– К сожалению, я почти не вижу твоего лица, детка. Тебе стоит разговаривать со мной, – сказал Тони после того, как Питер просто кивнул в ответ на вопрос.

– Да, я помню, – пробормотал Питер в ответ.

– Отлично, попробуй сделать также.

Не желая, чтобы пробка навредила ему, Питер, в меру своих способностей, продолжил растягивать себя, пытаясь постоянно сравнивать свои движения с движениями Тони. Он не хотел думать о Старке, но, в итоге, эти мысли помогли ему сосредоточиться.

Стараясь не прилагать больших усилий, Питер мягко раздвинул пальцы и медленно начал вращать ими, с каждым разом постепенно продвигая их глубже. Спустя некоторое время, Тони попросил Питера остановиться и смазать чёрную анальную пробку. 

Выполнив все указания, Питер с ужасом посмотрел на неё, сжимая в ладони.

– Папочка, мы можем остановиться на этом, пожалуйста? – Питер посмотрел на Тони через плечо, пытаясь сделать самое умоляющее лицо, на которое был способен, хотя знал, что это не сработает.

– Нет, детка, я хочу увидеть, как ты вставляешь её внутрь. – Он не был точно уверен, когда Тони снял свою рубашку, но теперь можно было увидеть, как полностью обнаженный мужчина лениво водил рукой по своей эрекции. 

Слёзы начали скапливаться в уголках глаз, но он попытался сдержать их, потому что ему надоело плакать перед Тони.

Кончик пробки погрузился с легкостью, но ближе к середине стало тяжелее проталкивать её внутрь, так как ширина увеличилась. Хоть это и не было больно, но всё же вызвало небольшой дискомфорт.

Питер не был уверен, когда начал задыхаться, но чем шире становилась пробка, тем ему становилось тяжелее.

Питер захныкал и остановился, когда в него вошла самая толстая часть.

– Продолжай, всё в порядке. Просто расслабься, – раздался вздох Тони сзади.

Питер воспользовался советом и попытался медленно расслабить мышцы. Глубоко вздохнув, он попытался сделать это снова. Это было похоже на чудо, но ему удалось протолкнуть самую толстую часть, а оставшаяся прошла с лёгкостью.

Питер опустил руки на кровать, когда пробка полностью вошла в него. Как же раздражал тот факт, что предмет точно ударил по его простате, словно Тони выбрал именно то, что идеально подойдет его телу.

– Я так горжусь тобой, детка. – Эта похвала заставила Питера чувствовать себя ещё хуже. – Подними свои бёдра, чтобы я смог рассмотреть тебя как следует.

Питер, сгорая от стыда, сделал то, что ему велели, приподняв бёдра немного вверх, при этом всё ещё оставляя голову и грудь на кровати. 

– Чёрт, ты только посмотри на себя. Такой красивый. 

Ноутбук Питера был не самого лучшего качества, но он никоим образом не искажал то, как его отверстие растягивалось и подрагивало вокруг пробки.

– Но ты всё ещё не возбуждён, – немного разочарованно сказал Тони, – повернись и ляг на спину.

Когда он повернулся лицом к потолку, пробка прижалась к стенкам внутри, заставляя его громко застонать. Опустившись на спину, подросток раздвинул ноги перед ноутбуком, зная, что лучше не сдвигать их вместе. 

Теперь, подушка лежала под бёдрами, приподнимая его ягодицы над кроватью. Такое знакомое положение, которое он знал слишком хорошо.

Питер знал, что теперь Тони видел на экране. Он мог видеть, как быстро вздымалась его грудь, когда парень судорожно дышал, как напрягался живот, когда пробка терлась об его стенки.

– Возбудись для меня, – сказал Тони через некоторое время, отвлечённый видом перед собою.

Питер знал, что мужчина находится очень далеко от него, но это никак не облегчило ситуацию. Он не прикасался к себе с тех пор, как Тони вошёл в его комнату, застав его за мастурбацией. Это будет первый раз за несколько месяцев, когда у него встанет без прикосновений Тони.

Питер обхватил член, начиная медленно поглаживать себя. Небольшое количество смазки, оставшееся на руке, помогло ему легче двигаться. Он смотрел в потолок, представляя, что находится в комнате один и никто на него не смотрит, как это было раньше. Тони молчал, что помогло Питеру думать о случайном порно, чтобы заставить себя возбудиться. Само собой, он не думал о том видео, которое он смотрел, когда Тони поймал его. Оно, определённо, больше не было его любимым.

Это заняло некоторое время, прежде чем Питер начал возбуждаться. Хотя Тони, казалось, был более чем рад, наслаждаясь медленным шоу.

– Пока хватит. – Хриплый голос Тони заставил мальчика оторваться от своих мыслей.

Питер отпустил свой теперь стоящий член, прижимающийся к животу, и начал ждать, когда ему скажут, что делать дальше.

– Хороший мальчик. У тебя есть пульт?

Питер похлопал по кровати и с нарастающей тревогой начал искать необходимое.

Наконец, его пальцы нашли маленький пульт, соответствующий цвету и текстуре силиконовой пробки. Он поднял его, чтобы показать мужчине, что нашёл.

– Хорошо, теперь нажми кнопку.

Питер провёл большим пальцем по кнопке, прежде чем сделать то, что ему велели.

Сразу после щелчка тело Питера дёрнулось на кровати. Он подозревал, что силиконовая пробка начнёт вибрировать, но всё же не был готов к тому, насколько сильной будет вибрация.

Питер снова нажал на кнопку, отчаянно пытаясь отключить вибрацию, но, к сожалению, это только усилило её.

– Как её выключить? – Задохнулся Питер, хватаясь за одеяло свободной рукой.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты продолжил держать её в себе, – сказал Тони, наблюдая, как подросток отчаянно пытался не двигаться.

– Но мне кажется… – _Будто мои внутренности буквально вибрируют_. Питер почти сказал, что не хочет, – Мне не нравится.

– Ты скоро привыкнешь.

Питеру не понравился ответ, поэтому он попытался ощупать пульт, стараясь найти другую кнопку, и, как выяснилось, безуспешно.

Питер решил дважды щёлкнуть по кнопке, думая, что, может быть, если нажать на неё достаточно быстро, то вибрация прекратится, но он ошибся.

Вибрация увеличилась в два раза вместе со звуком, и Питер сжал пульт в руке, неосознанно дёрнув ногами, чтобы соединить колени вместе. Пробка уперлась в его простату, посылая импульсы удовольствия в член, заставляя его всего течь.

– Папочка, пожалуйста, скажи мне, как выключить её! – Вскрикнул Питер.

– Ты должен был слушаться меня. Верни ноги на место, – строго приказал Тони без всякого сочувствия.

– Прости, папочка. – Взволнованно сказал Питер. Он снова раздвинул свои дрожащие ноги и расставил их так широко, как только мог.

– Питер, посмотри на меня, – спокойно сказал Тони на его ответ, заставляя Питера волноваться ещё больше.

Питер сглотнул и с трудом упёрся локтями в кровать, чтобы посмотреть на ноутбук. Опустив взгляд на своё тело, он увидел, что его член налился кровью, требуя внимания, которое Питер не хотел ему уделять.

– Ты должен слушаться меня, понятно? – Тони не выглядел сердитым или расстроенным, но одного лишь его пристального взгляда было достаточно, чтобы определить, насколько он серьёзен.

– Да, папочка, извини, мне очень жаль. Я больше этого не сделаю, – быстро извинился Питер, не желая ничего, кроме того, чтобы Тони сказал ему, как выключить пробку.

Питер умоляюще посмотрел на Тони, видя, как тот пристально рассматривает его. Парень чуть не вскрикнул от облегчения, когда мужчина расслабил мышцы лица.

– Нажми на кнопку ещё несколько раз, пока она не вернётся к самой низкой скорости. 

Это было немного не то, чего он хотел, но Питеру пришлось подчиниться.

Подросток застонал, когда вибрация усилились, но не перестал щёлкать. Вместо того, чтобы выключаться после самой высокой скорости, как хотелось бы Питеру, вибрация просто возвратилась к минимальной. Но он был рад и этому.

На некоторое время воцарилась тишина, Тони пытался восстановить дыхание, а Питер пытался привыкнуть к вибрации внутри, что оказалось не так уж легко.

Спустя некоторое время, послышался новый приказ. 

– Отлично, детка. Теперь ты должен встать на колени и немного отодвинуться, я хочу видеть твое лицо, когда ты кончишь. – Тони откинулся на спинку стула. Его член прижимался к животу.

Подняться на колени оказалось не так уж и легко, но ему всё же удалось сделать это, хныкая от каждого неловкого движения. Питер понял, что должен радоваться, что Тони позволил ему привыкнуть к пробке лёжа, а не делать это, стоя на коленях.

Питер отодвинулся назад, опираясь на изголовье кровати и согнул ноги в форме V перед собой. Медленно откинувшись назад, он опустил ягодицы на пятки, чтобы убедиться, что Тони сможет полностью его видеть. Когда он полностью сел, пробка переместилась так, что теперь ощущалось лишь небольшое давление, хотя она всё ещё давила на простату.

– Все хорошо, детка. Я знаю, что это слишком, но тебе будет очень хорошо, когда ты кончишь, – тихо сказал Тони, услышав протестующий всхлип Питера.

Подросток слишком сосредоточился на том, чтобы успокоиться. К счастью, Тони, похоже, не возражал.

– Прикоснись к себе. – Приказал Тони, когда его рука задержалась на собственном члене.

Слеза потекла по щеке Питера, когда он положил руку на член, держась другой рукой за бедро и пытаясь помочь себе сохранить равновесие. Он не знал почему, но следующее, что он сделал, – это посмотрел на экран, ожидая одобрения Тони. Питер не двигался до тех пор, пока Старк не кивнул.

Как только Питер начал двигать рукой, Тони последовал за ним. Их движения не были синхронными, так как Тони делал это быстрее и с большей уверенностью.

Питер пытался оставаться неподвижным, но его ноги начали ныть от неправильной позы. Когда он переместил свой вес, чтобы остановить судороги, пробка двинулась внутри него, заставляя его вздрогнуть, но, к счастью, недостаточно сильно, чтобы он потерял равновесие. 

Даже при том факте, что вибрация была на самой низкой скорости, она всё ещё была сильной. Питер знал, что он не продержится долго, и, как оказалось, он был полностью прав, потому что всего через несколько секунд он почувствовал, что вот-вот достигнет оргазма. Он понятия не имел, что делать. Поскольку парень делал это сам, он не знал, должен ли он просить разрешения кончить, или же Тони просто хотел, чтобы он продолжил двигаться до того момента, пока не кончит. Не желая рисковать, Питер решил спросить. Всегда лучше спросить, чем потом сожалеть.

– Папочка, я не знаю, что делать, – тихо пробормотал Питер, убирая руку от члена, так как был всего в нескольких секундах от кульминации.

Тони мгновение выглядел недоуменно, но когда он понял, о чём шла речь, то счастливо улыбнулся. Питер мог только представить, как Тони был рад думать, что он спрашивает папочку, что делать, а не сам принимает решение.

– Ты хочешь кончить, детка? – Слегка самодовольно спросил Тони, всё ещё поглаживая свой член.

Питер задумался над вопросом. Он _хотел_ кончить, пока Тони смотрел? Нет. Он _хотел_ кончить, чтобы поскорее покончить с этим? Да.

– Да, папочка. – Питер не хотел звучать так требовательно, но он не контролировал тембр своего голоса.

– Тогда кончи для меня, не сдерживайся. Я хочу слышать каждый прекрасный звук, который ты издаёшь. – Не сводя глаз с экрана, Тони начал двигать рукой быстрее.

Питер взял член в ладонь и крепко сжал её в кулак, стараясь покончить с этим как можно скорее. Брови Питера изогнулись, а веки сомкнулись, когда он снова был на грани. Несмотря на то, что сказал Тони, Питер сжал губы, не желая слышать свои собственные стоны. Как оказалось, его усилия были напрасны, так как он не мог удержать их в себе.

Питер невольно согнулся пополам, когда достиг оргазма, свободной рукой пытаясь удержать тело в вертикальном положении, что оказалось безуспешным. Это резкое движение сместило пробку, заставляя его тело сжаться.

Он думал, что Тони рассердится на него за то, что он закрыл глаза, но череда ругательств и стонов, которые он услышал из ноутбука, говорила ему об обратном. То, как тело Питера содрогалось, смешиваясь с хриплыми стонами, казалось, было более чем достаточно, чтобы угодить мужчине.

Питер убрал руку со своего члена, тяжело дыша и опираясь на локти и колени. Руки слегка дрожали, пытаясь удержать его тело. Ему не нравилось находиться в этом положении, но он не знал, как пошевелиться, чтобы не заставить пробку внутри вновь двигаться.

– Папочка, это слишком, – застонал Питер, не удосужившись уточнить, о чём шла речь, потому что Тони всё равно поймёт, что он имел в виду.

– Хорошо, просто удерживай кнопку на пульте несколько секунд, – выдохнул Тони.

Питер корил себя за то, что не подумал об этом раньше, хотя это и не имело значение, знал ли он или нет. Так или иначе, Тони заставил бы его сделать это.

Тело Питера запротестовало, когда он потянулся вниз к кровати, чтобы достать пульт, мгновенно ослабевая, когда вибрация прекратилась. Он был готов рухнуть от облегчения прямо там. 

Питер бросил пульт на кровать, не заботясь о том, что с ним будет. Чувствуя, как его семя стало холодным на руке, Питер заставил себя схватить салфетки у кровати. Очистив себя, он кинул грязные салфетки на пол, говоря себе, что приберёт их потом.

– Возьми меня с собой, детка, – сказал ему Тони, когда Питер опустился на одеяло.

Осторожно двинувшись, Питер положил ноутбук на верхнюю половину кровати и откинул одеяло, чтобы забраться под него.

Лёжа на боку, подросток положил голову на подушку и натянул одеяло на плечи. Питер кинул взгляд на экран и увидел, как его опухшие, красные глаза смотрят на него из экрана и быстро отвёл взгляд. Впрочем, ему не особо хотелось смотреть на живот Тони, запачканный его собственной спермой.

– Могу ли я вынуть пробку? – Тихо спросил Питер, не сводя глаз с букв на клавиатуре, но всё же он увидел, как Тони приблизился к камере, хватая салфетки и вытирая своё семя.

– Да, только осторожно. 

Под одеялом Питер завел руку назад и нащупал Т-образное основания слегка торчащей пробки. Обхватив её пальцами, он нахмурился и медленно вытащил игрушку.

Парень бросил пробку на кровать, не зная, что с ней делать, и не желая даже смотреть на неё. Всё, что он хотел сейчас сделать: это принять душ, чтобы смыть напоминание о произошедшем. 

К сожалению, Питер слишком хорошо знал, что Тони хотел бы услышать сейчас, хотя тот и не сказал ни слова. 

– Спасибо за мою новую игрушку, папочка. – Тихо сказал он, стараясь сдержать рвущиеся наружу рыдания.

– Ничего, детка, я помогу тебе привыкнуть, когда вернусь домой, – Тони казался весьма восхищённым идеей «помочь» ему, – но мне бы хотелось быть рядом сейчас, чтобы обнять тебя, – добавил Тони, заменив восторг в голосе разочарованием.

Молчание затянулось. Питер знал, что Тони смотрит на него, и это заставляло его желать спрятаться под одеялом, чтобы защитить себя от этого изучающего взгляда, но он сдержал себя, не желая, чтобы Тони злился сейчас. Только не тогда, когда он уже зашёл так далеко. Так что, вместо этого он не просто двигался, ожидая. Так бы сделал хороший мальчик, которым Тони хотел его видеть.

– Я хотел бы остаться, но завтра рано утром у меня запланирована конференция, – Тони наклонился ближе к камере, – спасибо, что был хорошим мальчиком. Увидимся, когда я вернусь.

Тони колебался, возможно, ожидая, что Питер ответит, или, возможно, просто желая в последний раз взглянуть на него, прежде чем отключиться.

– Спокойной ночи, карапуз.

Когда он поднял глаза, то увидел ласково улыбающегося Тони. Питер не изменился в лице.

– Спокойной ночи, папочка.

Звонок прекратился, и комната снова погрузилась в тишину. Питер остался один, тихо плача от осознания того, что он только что сделал.


	4. Глава 4

Когда Тони сказал, что поможет Питеру привыкнуть к пробке, в голове Питера появилось несколько не особо обнадёживающих мыслей насчёт того, как он это сделает, и одна была хуже другой. Они оказались никчёмными по сравнению с тем, что Тони в итоге заставил его сделать.

Это случилось в одно раннее утро, когда сонный Питер лежал на коленях мужчины. К большому ужасу парня, Тони спешно растянул его, чтобы заменить собственные пальцы чёрной пробкой. 

Питеру чётко указали, что пробка будет находиться внутри него до тех пор, пока Тони не разрешит её вынуть. Парень попытался возразить, сказав, что не может пойти так в школу, но мужчина не оставил места для споров.

И вот он, в школе, пытается пережить этот ужасный день с мешающей секс-игрушкой, находящейся глубоко внутри.

Питер ощущал её при каждом незначительном движении. Каждый раз, когда он ходил или двигался, пробка тёрлась о простату, заставляя его издавать тихие, унизительные стоны.

Он решил двигаться как можно меньше весь день, надеясь, что так он не возбудится. Увы, выполнить эту задачу в школе было почти невозможно. В конце концов, Питер сделал так, чтобы его возбуждённый член упирался в резинку боксеров. Головка члена слегка выпирала, натягивая ткань джинсов, но, к счастью, рубашка и свитер были достаточно длинными, чтобы прикрыть всё это.

В течение всего дня Нед несколько раз странно поглядывал на него, но, казалось, он не заметил странных действий друга. Хотя Питер и так позаботился о том, чтобы хорошо их скрыть. Он понял, какую ошибку допустил, когда вспомнил, что физкультура была их следующим уроком. Ему было стыдно это признать, но он чуть не расплакался перед своим другом.

Питер знал, что он в полной заднице, как только учитель сказал им бегать по кругу по залу. Притвориться больным не было выходом из ситуации, потому что об этом сообщат Мэй, а если прогулять, то его оставят после уроков, что снова приведёт к звонку Мэй. Единственный вариант, который ему оставался, – это смириться с ситуацией и попытаться сделать всё, что в его силах.

Питер даже не пытался бежать, вместо этого начав с лёгкой пробежки, которая вскоре перешла в быструю ходьбу. Трение от игрушки, смешанное с постоянным возбуждением, начинало становиться мучительным, и к тому времени, когда время приблизилось к ланчу, его член уже истекал смазкой. Подросток начал беспокоиться о том, что она может просочиться через одежду, если он не предпримет хоть что-нибудь в ближайшее время. Но ему совершенно не хотелось делать этого в школе, он не хотел прикасаться к себе в этом плане. Так что, он пришёл к одному лишь решению, которое прекратило бы это унижение. Всё, что он должен был сделать, – пересилить себя.

Питер пошёл в туалет, оставив Неда обедать с Мишель. Сев на крышку унитаза, он уронил голову на руки, обдумывая, стоит ли вынимать пробку.

Да, в таком случае он пойдёт против прямого приказа Тони, но больше не было сил это терпеть. Постоянного чувства беспокойства и унижения было слишком много, не говоря уже о том, что, проведя весь день на грани слёз, у него появилась мигрень. Но, конечно, ничто из этого не сравнится с теми издевательствами, которые он может получить, если кто-то заметит его стояк. Тогда у Флэша появятся другие причины для издёвок.

Питер знал, что он всегда приходит домой раньше Тони, так что, если он вытащит её сейчас, ему всего лишь нужно будет вернуть её на место в ту же минуту, когда мужчина вернётся домой. Тони никогда не узнает об этом.

Ему потребовался весь обеденный перерыв, чтобы убедить себя сделать это. Ему было легче в десять раз, потому что рядом не было Тони, который наблюдал за ним, говоря что и как делать.

Он вытащил пробку и, положив её на дно сумки, попытался успокоиться, хотя было трудно избавиться от чувства неправильности своих действий.

Вскоре после того, как он её вынул, возбуждение спало, и, наконец, он смог очистить свой разум от посторонних мыслей. Теперь он смог больше сосредоточиться на своих действиях и не беспокоиться о том, чтобы приводить себя в порядок каждые десять минут. Также было приятно чувствовать, что у него есть некоторый контроль над собственной жизнью, чего он не чувствовал с тех самых пор, как Тони резко вторгся в неё.

 

Звонок прозвенел некоторое время назад и Питер поспешил вернуться домой, но как только он приблизился к школьным воротам, то в ступоре замер. Его глаза расширились и он был почти уверен, что его сердце перестало биться.

Тони был там, ожидая его.

Питер уже было хотел развернуться и пойти назад, чтобы поспешить в туалет, но мужчина помахал ему с водительского сиденья своей машины, давая понять, что он его увидел. Тони планировал это? Знал ли он, что Питер собирается ослушаться?

Он знал, что если бы он не подошёл, то это бы выглядело слишком подозрительно, поэтому Питер нервно пробирался через море студентов, пока не добрался до машины, игнорируя при этом свой внутренний инстинкт, который говорил ему бежать.

***

Когда они вернулись домой, Питер сразу же попытался уйти в ванную.

– Даже не думай об этом, Питер, – быстро сказал Тони.

– Но я должен… Мне нужно в туалет, – запнулся он.

– Подойди. – Тони поманил его пальцем, видя ложь в жалких оправданиях Питера.

Сердце колотилось, когда Питер медленно сократил расстояние между ними. Он не мог предотвратить то, что должно было произойти, даже если бы попытался. Он не собирался ослушаться ещё больше и тем самым усугублять ситуацию.

Он переминался с ноги на ногу, когда встал перед высоким мужчиной, готовый вот-вот заплакать, потому что знал, что он всё испортил. Парень чувствовал себя глупым не только потому, что не послушался своего здравого смысла, но и потому, что подумал, что ему может всё сойти с рук.

Тони стянул сумку мальчика со спины, позволив ей упасть на пол. Направив Питера к обеденному столу сильными руками, он толкнул парня на него, нажимая на спину до тех пор, пока его грудь не упёрлась в твердую поверхность. Таким же быстрым движением были стянуты штаны и нижнее бельё Питера, показывая, насколько он был непослушным.

Мальчик вздрогнул, когда Тони заметил, что пробки нет.

– Я разочарован в тебе, Питер. Я думал, ты умеешь слушаться папочку. – Тони положил руку на его задницу и несильно сжал её. – Очевидно, я был неправ.

Тони можно было даже не говорить, насколько он разочарован: Питеру было достаточно услышать это в его голосе. Но больше всего его пугало спокойное поведение Тони. Он ожидал, что мужчина будет намного злее. Это заставило его задуматься, грядёт ли что-то большее после этого затишья.

– На колени. – Тони отступил назад, освобождая Питеру место для выполнения того, что ему было приказано.

Не желая давать Тони повод для злости, Питер без промедления опустился на пол.

Тони расстегнул штаны и позволил им упасть вместе с нижним бельем, отбрасывая их в сторону, когда они оказались спущены до ступней.

Мужчина подошёл к нему, взгляд Питера упал на его вялый член. Мальчик растерянно посмотрел вверх, не зная, что теперь делать, потому что обычно Тони был уже возбужден перед началом процесса.

– Сделай меня твёрдым, – приказал Тони, даже не пытаясь помочь Питеру, вместо этого просто не сводя глаз с мальчика, стоящего на коленях у его ног.

Питер нерешительно обхватил рукой мягкий член, который слегка дёрнулся в его кулаке. Мальчик опустил глаза и начал усердно работать рукой, стараясь не допустить, чтобы ощущение постепенно увеличивающегося в размерах члена в руке не мешало его движениям. 

Когда Тони был лишь наполовину возбуждён, Питера остановили, обхватив его челюсть рукой и вынуждая посмотреть вверх. Большой палец прижался к его закрытым губам, заставляя их слегка приоткрыться.

– Ты знаешь, что нужно делать, – голос Тони всё ещё был спокоен.

Мужчина опустил руку, когда Питер кивнул.

Держась за основание члена Тони, подросток приблизил лицо ближе и, высунув язык, осторожно лизнул щёлку и начал водить им вокруг головки. Вскоре после этого, он прибавил к языку и губы, активно работая ими вокруг головки.

Питер наклонил голову вперёд, когда почувствовал руки в своих волосах, начиная заглатывать сильнее. Губы Питера встретились с основанием члена, что всё ещё сопровождалось рвотными позывами, когда Тони был полностью возбужден. Питер начал двигать головой, молясь, чтобы он случайно не задел зубами плоть Тони.

Когда губы Питера не доходили до основания, он, естественно, начинал водить рукой вдоль ствола и продолжая сосать, как его учили.

Вскоре, Тони отстранил Питера от своего члена и, не получив ни одной такой обычной похвалы, мальчика заставили посмотреть на лицо над ним.

– Ты сожалеешь, что не послушался меня? – Спросил Тони, проведя членом по губам Питера.

Питер, не задумываясь ни секунды, кивнул.

– Ответь нормально. – Тони отстранил свой член, чтобы Питер спокойно мог говорить.

– Мне жаль, что я не послушался тебя, папочка, – сказал Питер так громко, насколько ему это позволил дрожащий голос.

Мужчина хмыкнул, размышляя. Глаза Питера нервно блуждали по груди Тони, пока он ждал его следующих действий. Тот факт, что этот человек мог сорваться в любой момент, теперь пугал его.

Обычно он никак не реагировал, когда Тони касался его, не после всего того, что между ними было. Но сейчас всё было по-другому и Питер не мог остановить дрожь во всём теле, когда Тони поднял его. Мужчина, не проронив ни слова, подвёл их к обеденному столу.

Тони сорвал с них оставшуюся одежду, и Питер даже не стал сопротивляться. Он просто наблюдал, как каждый снятый элемент гардероба был небрежно брошен на пол. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось подобрать эти вещи и надеть обратно.

Тони отодвинул стул рядом с ними и сел на него, затем плюнул на ладонь и растёр слюну по всей длине члена.

– Покажи мне, насколько ты раскаиваешься. – Тони похлопал по своим коленям, глядя на Питера взглядом полным голода, который заставил бы любого другого человека нервничать.

Питер посмотрел вниз на колени Тони, где мужчина держал в руке свой член, и готовился к тому, что ему придётся опуститься на него.

Это то, что нужно было сделать, чтобы Тони не злился на него?

– Давай, детка, не заставляй меня ждать.

Предполагалось, что слюна будет единственной заменой смазки. Мужчина заставил Питера сесть в устойчивую позу на его колени и расставить ноги по обеим сторонам стула. Тони приставил свой член ко входу Питера и приставил головку к колечку мышц, больше ничего не делая.

Было очевидно, что Тони ожидал, что парень сделает всё сам. Подросток просто надеялся, что он был всё ещё достаточно растянут, чтобы проникновение не причинило ему боль.

Питер дал себе секунду, чтобы выдохнуть, прежде чем он вцепился за плечи мужчины для равновесия, и медленно начал принимать в себя член Тони.

Когда Питер резко выдохнул на половине пути, Тони быстро схватил его за задницу, чтобы поднять обратно. Мужчина снова плюнул себе на ладонь и растер слюну по члену, прежде чем вернуться к начатому.

Попытавшись снова, Питер вновь насадился на член, и на этот раз он без проблем смог принять каждый дюйм, полностью садясь на колени Тони.

Когда он дал себе время привыкнуть, Тони небрежно обхватил одной рукой бедро Питера, положив другую руку между ними, чтобы приласкать член подростка.

Язык прижался к одному из сосков Питера, когда губы прижались к нему, посасывая розовую горошину до тех пор, пока она не затвердела, заставляя Питера извиваться на коленях мужчины. Но когда зубы осторожно сомкнулись на его соске, Питер понял, что это был намёк на то, чтобы он начал двигаться. Поэтому, выпрямив спину, Питер начал медленно двигать бёдрами вверх-вниз, каждый раз принимая по несколько сантиметров внутрь и наружу, из-за чего он тёрся своим членом о живот Тони.

Не изменяя прежний ритм движений, он почувствовал, как рука Тони сжалась на его бедре. Это был единственный знак удовольствия, который продемонстрировал мужчина, что было совершенно несвойственно для него.

Последовал ещё один лёгкий укус на соске и Питер понял, что должен ускориться. Он приподнялся, опираясь на ноги, тем самым отстраняя рот Тони от его груди, и осторожно опустился вниз. Слеза подростка упала на грудь Тони, но, к счастью, он никак это не прокомментировал.

Мальчик продолжал заставлять себя двигаться вверх и вниз по возбуждённому органу, его ноги сильно дрожали, что заставляло его пытаться держать хоть какой-то ритм. Если Тони и находил это не очень приятным, он ничего не говорил по этому поводу.

Питер не мог понять, плохо ли он справляется, потому что Тони почти не издавал никаких звуков, кроме случайных стонов. Обычно Тони говорил одобряющие или успокаивающие слова, но сейчас ничего этого не было, даже обычного комплимента.

Питер начал плакать сильнее, думая, что Тони недоволен его усилиями. Он ненавидел это ощущение, он не хотел, чтобы Тони себя так вёл. Странным образом было гораздо страшнее, когда его игнорировали. 

Деревянный стул скрипел вместе с каждым прыжком, когда Питер пытался заставить себя двигаться быстрее, надеясь, что Тони перестанет быть таким пугающим, но единственным ответом, который он получил от него, были лишь руки, крепко сжимающие его.

Потом его осенило. Что, если Тони почти на грани, но всё ещё думает, что Питер недостаточно старается, чтобы заслужить прощение? Что тогда будет?

Питер замедлился и вернулся к тому, что покачивал бёдрами, не желая полностью останавливаться на тот случай, если Тони рассердится.

– Папочка? – Питер попытался говорить медленно, хотя его голос всё ещё хрипел.

– Да, детка? – Ответил Тони удивлённо, услышав, что подросток заговорил. Вероятно, он не привык, что Питер разговаривал во время секса, если только мужчина не приказывал мальчику.

– Разве я плохо стараюсь? – Он ненавидел задавать подобные вопросы, но ему нужно было знать.

– Нет, детка, ты всё делаешь замечательно, но папочка всё ещё расстроен из-за тебя.

Питер захныкал от ответа. Это было нечестно. Всё, чего он хотел, – чтобы его не унижали в школе. Почему это наказуемо?

– Мне жаль. – Питер не знал, что ещё он должен сказать или сделать, потому что он уже сделал всё, что мог.

– Правда? То есть, ты будешь ходить с пробкой всякий раз, когда я скажу тебе сделать это и не будешь вынимать её?

Питер облажался, не ответив сразу, но быстро попытался компенсировать нерешительность извинениями и заверениями, но было слишком поздно.

– Ох, детка, – мужчина покачал головой и продолжил, – это не так-то просто сделать.

Без предупреждения Тони обхватил руками Питера и поднялся вместе с ним. Подросток вскрикнул от внезапного движения, но быстро обнял Тони, чтобы не упасть.

Без особых усилий мужчина, сделав несколько небольших шагов и перемещая мальчика к обеденному столу, уложил его на твёрдую поверхность, всё ещё оставаясь внутри подростка.

Тони не отпустил ноги Питера, вместо этого он поднял их и начал трахать его.

– Не… не на столе, – попросил Питер, не желая, чтобы это воспоминание разрушило то место, где они сидят и едят вместе как семья.

Тони проигнорировал его, прижав бёдра Питера ближе к его груди. Чем сильнее становились его толчки, тем громче становился стук оставшихся стаканов на столе.

– П-пожалуйста… – Высокий протестующий стон вырвался из горла Питера. – Ты… Ты слишком груб.

– Извини, детка, но ты должен усвоить урок, – выдохнул Тони, сжимая ноги Питера сильнее.

Противореча самому себе, мужчина замедлил движения, хотя они всё ещё были достаточно сильными, чтобы с каждым разом заставлять его двигаться по твёрдой поверхности, заставляя Тони притянуть его к себе за ноги так, чтобы его задница свисала с края стола.

Не имея возможности ни за что ухватиться и никуда спрятаться, Питер закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь не вонзать ногти в кожу.

– Больно? – Задал вопрос Тони, слегка толкаясь.

Питер покачал головой. Часть его хотела, чтобы это было больно, но он чувствовал лишь лёгкое растяжение. Тот факт, что это не было больно означало, что его тело привыкло к члену Тони внутри.

– Хорошо, тогда убери руки от лица, – скомандовал мужчина.

В глазах Питера заплясали чёрные точки от резкого света, когда он убрал руки на грудь. Не в силах взглянуть на лицо Тони, он повернул голову в сторону, чтобы смотреть на стену.

Толчки вскоре замедлились до более умеренного темпа, и Тони отпустил одну из ног Питера. Мальчик не осмелился попытаться опустить её обратно, вместо этого прижимая к своей груди, когда Тони опустил теперь уже свободную руку между ног Питера, играя с его членом и делая его твёрдым.

Но когда движение на его члене прекратилось, Питер захныкал, зная, чего от него ждут.

– Пожалуйста, папочка, позволь мне кончить. – Удалось выдавить Питеру между толчками.

– Я не уверен, что ты заслуживаешь этого, – заявил Тони, дразня его член и доводя почти до грани, а потом снова прекращая движения.

Питер продолжал просить, зная, что именно это Тони хотел услышать, и он определённо не хотел сопротивляться. Вместо того, чтобы снова взять его член, как он обычно это делал, Тони оставил его истекать смазкой на животе Питера, прежде чем вернуть руки обратно на колени мальчика.

Поясница Питера была на расстоянии дюйма от стола, когда Тони поднял и раздвинул его ноги. Подросток застонал, когда толчки возобновились, и деревянный стол скрипнул, покачиваясь вместе с ними.

Тони начал издавать слишком знакомые звуки, и Питер был уверен, что тот собирается кончить. Его мысли были правдивы, потому что движения мужчины замедлились. Послышался низкий стон, благодаря чему Питер понял, что мужчина кончил.

Тони отпустил его ноги, но Питер был слишком напуган, чтобы пошевелить ими, продолжая держать их поднятыми. Мужчине понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы восстановить дыхание, и когда он, наконец, это сделал, то осторожно вышел из мальчика.

Затем, Тони поднял его и перенес обратно на тот самый стул, на котором они были раньше. Когда они сели, то полутвёрдый член Тони упёрся в бедро Питера, но последний из-за собственных слёз не заметил этого.

Подросток расслабился на груди Тони, слишком измотанный, чтобы держать себя в руках, и, прежде чем он успел остановиться, парень уткнулся носом в шею Тони, наконец-то найдя место, где можно спрятать своё лицо.

– Мне правда не нравится, когда ты не слушаешься меня, Питер, – начал Тони, снова прикасаясь к его члену, двигая на нём рукой медленно и слабо. – Считай это своим последним предупреждением, потому что мне не особо хочется наказывать тебя.

Значит, быть грубо оттраханным на обеденном столе было просто предупреждением? Тогда каким же было настоящее наказание?

– Ты усвоил урок? Или мне стоит сделать нечто большее, чем просто предупреждение? – Задал вопрос Тони после того, как Питер ничего не ответил.

– Н-нет, я усвоил урок, правда, – выдавил Питер сквозь слёзы. – Я клянусь, я буду слушаться.

– Хорошо, – довольно сказал Тони, проводя свободной рукой по спине Питера. – Но, Питер, – вдруг заговорил мужчина более низким голосом, и обе руки на его теле остановились, – если это случится снова, то в следующий раз я без колебаний отшлёпаю тебя.

Питер не знал, что его тело могло дрожать ещё сильнее, но эти угрожающие слова вместе с _тем самым_ голосом, заставили тысячи мурашек пробежаться по всему телу. Он знал, что это не пустая угроза.

– Но ты сказал, что тебе не нравится меня бить, – запнулся Питер, вспоминая, как Тони впервые грозился его ударить.

– Я и правда сказал и подразумевал этo, но я также сказал, что сделаю это, если придётся. – Тони провёл рукой вверх по спине Питера, пропуская сквозь пальцы волосы на затылке. – Если отшлёпать – единственный способ заставить тебя слушаться, я сделаю это, даже если мне это не нравится.

Питеру хотелось накричать на него, сказать, что он не сможет просто отшлепать его, как ребёнка. Хотя на самом деле, это не было правдой, потому что Тони может всё, что только захочет, и если он собирался отшлёпать его, словно непослушного ребёнка, он бы это сделал.

– Пожалуйста, не надо, мне очень жаль, – заплакал Питер, цепляясь за руку Тони, даже не думая о том, жалко ли он выглядит. – Обещаю, я буду слушаться.

– Не волнуйся, детка, я не собираюсь сегодня этого делать, – заверил мужчина. – Я верю, что теперь ты будешь хорошим мальчиком. – Тони наклонился, чтобы прижаться губами к виску Питера. – Только не заставляй меня сожалеть о моём решении, хорошо?

Питер быстро кивнул, и Тони счастливо промурчал ему в волосы и поцеловал. То, как мужчина вдохнул его запах, не осталось незамеченным для Питера.

Они посидели так ещё немного, и всё это время Тони продолжал зарываться пальцами в волосы Питера. Вскоре, мужчина снова начал дразнить его член, и Питер не смог сдержать стон.

– Папочка, мне больно, – захныкал Питер. – Пожалуйста. – Он не был уверен, что именно он просит: кончить или же остановиться, но прямо сейчас ему было всё равно, потому что он знал, что они оба вот-вот кончат.

– Т-ш-ш, – прошептал Тони. – Я позволю тебе кончить, но только потому, что ты так хорошо принял член папочки и был послушным.

Питер понял, что под _послушным_ имелось в виду то, что подросток не пытался сопротивляться, хотя прошло несколько месяцев с тех пор, когда он в последний раз делал это.

Тони прекратил дразнить его и ускорил движение руки. Питер почти сразу же излился в неё, изо всех сил стараясь не двигаться во время оргазма, боясь случайно снова возбудить Тони.

Питер начал икать сквозь слёзы, одновременно с этим кончая. Он мог только представить себе, как неприлично он выглядел прямо сейчас. Он даже мог видеть, что его ресницы слипались от слез, он знал, что его нос и щеки, скорее всего, такие же красные, как и глаза, и его волосы, несомненно, были ужасно растрёпаны.

– Я держу тебя, – прохрипел Тони, притягивая его ближе. – Я больше не злюсь, я знаю, что ты сожалеешь.

Питер не мог простить себя, когда понял, что успокаивающий голос Тони на самом деле расслабил его. Он наконец смог снова свободно вздохнуть, зная, что Тони не собирается злиться.

– Спасибо, что помог мне, – почти забыв, сказал Питер.

– Мне всегда нравится помогать тебе, детка, но я ненавижу делать это таким способом. – Тони начал выводить пальцами круги на спине Питера. – Но мы же не будем делать этого снова, не так ли?

– Нет, папочка, – тихо ответил Питер.

Тони собирался заставить его снова носить пробку в школе? Придётся ли ему пережить ещё один адский день с постоянным беспокойством, что кто-то сможет увидеть его эрекцию? Возможно, Тони подумал бы ещё раз об этом, если бы знал, сколько тревоги это ему доставило.

– Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня снова носить пробку в школу. – Его голос был тихим без какой либо нотки на смелость.

– Ты не был достаточно послушным, чтобы просить о каких-либо услугах, Питер. Тебе повезло, что я позволил тебе кончить.

– Но папоч...

– Ещё достаточно много времени, чтобы отшлёпать тебя, если ты этого хочешь. – Резко перебил его Тони, заставляя Питера быстро закрыть рот.

– Отлично, – сказал мужчина после того, как Питер больше ничего не возразил. – Я не хочу слышать ни слова об этом, понял?

Питер опустил голову, сдаваясь. 

– Да, папочка, извини.

***

Во время выходных Питера больше не заставляли носить пробку, но как только наступил понедельник, его отправили в школу с ней.

И вот он вернулся в тот самый момент, когда пытался вести себя нормально, ходя по школе со стояком, скрытым боксерами как и тогда.

Как только сработал звонок на перерыв, в кармане Питера зазвонил телефон. В ту секунду, когда он вынул его и увидел имя Тони на экране, он остановился, мгновенно понимая, что это не предвещает ничего хорошего.

– Питер, ты идёшь? – Послышался голос Неда сквозь громкие голоса студентов вокруг них.

– Эмм, да, мне просто нужно отойти в уборную. – Питер упёрся руками в бока, делая вид, что его телефон не звонит, чтобы Нед ничего не заподозрил.

– Ты же не собираешься исчезнуть, как на прошлой неделе, правда? – Спросил Нед, хмурясь.

– Нет, я скоро вернусь, – заверил Питер, поворачиваясь спиной к другу и направляясь в сторону туалета.

– Ладно, надеюсь, что увижу тебя там, – не слишком уверенно сказал Нед, но прямо сейчас Питер ничего не мог с этим поделать. 

Парень быстро оглянулся через плечо и увидел, что Нед пошёл в направлении столовой, поэтому он рискнул и нырнул за угол, пытаясь быстро ответить на звонок до того, как трубку бы бросили.

– Мистер Старк? – Заговорил Питер, одновременно чувствуя беспокойство и замешательство.

– Эй, малыш, ты на перерыве, верно? – Спросил Тони, сразу же переходя ближе к делу.

– Да?

– Отлично. Я хочу, чтобы ты пришёл на парковку и подошёл ко мне.

Питер застыл. Он был здесь? Почему он здесь? Что Тони делал в единственном месте, где, как думал Питер, его не смогут достать?

– Но мистер Старк, я не могу просто...

– Никаких оправданий, карапуз, – прервал его Тони. – Я хочу, чтобы ты был там через пять минут, не больше.

Питер вздохнул, зная, что не может отказаться.

– Хорошо, я выйду через секунду. – Он старался говорить тихо, чтобы проходящие мимо ученики не могли его услышать.

– Оставайся со мной на связи, – быстро приказал ему Тони до того, как Питер успел повесить трубку. – Я хочу убедиться, что ты не пойдёшь в обход.

Слушаясь Тони, Питер направился к задней части школы, где находилась автостоянка. 

Конечно же, он проверил, чтобы не было учителей, прежде чем выйти через боковую дверь. Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы найти машину Тони. Парень мысленно ощущал, как мужчина подталкивает его к ней. Питер растерялся, когда не увидел Тони на водительском сидении.

Прежде чем он успел спросить мужчину, где тот был, звонок внезапно завершился и одновременно с этим одна из задних дверей машины открылась.

Питер медленно сунул в карман свой телефон и с сомнением посмотрел на дверь.

– Давай, карапуз, мы не можем потратить на это весь день. – Послышался голос Тони из салона.

Питер с беспокойством оглядел автостоянку и запрыгнул на заднее сиденье. Он положил свою сумку на пол между ног, не решаясь взглянуть на Тони, хотя он всё ещё мог видеть мужчину, наблюдающего за ним периферийным зрением.

– Как дела в школе, детка? – Радостно спросил Тони, как только закрылась дверь.

– Всё в порядке, – солгал Питер, дергая один из ремней на своей сумки. – Есть что-то, что вы хотели, мистер С...? – Питер резко остановился и исправился, вспомнив, что рядом никого нет, – … папочка? Просто мне нужно скорее вернуться, перерыв длится всего двадцать минут, и ещё я сказал Неду, что пошёл только в уборную.

– Твой друг может подождать, – резко сказал Тони, как и всегда, когда Питер произносил имя Неда. – И то, что я хочу, не займёт больше двадцати минут.

Тони, явно недовольный от расстояния между ними, схватил Питера за руку, притягивая его к себе по сиденью до тех пор, пока их бёдра не соприкоснулись. Это действие вызвало движение пробки внутри, но Питеру удалось сдержать стон.

Тони приподнял свитер Питера, обнажив головку члена, которая высовывалась из джинсов. Когда Питер в смущении попытался потянуть ткань вниз, его руки легко оттолкнули.

– Ты возбудился из-за пробки, детка? – Спросил Тони, глядя Питеру в глаза и улыбаясь.

Подросток ничего не мог с этим поделать, но у него появилось чувство, будто его дразнят, потому что у него не было никаких сомнений, что Тони знал, что он действительно возбудился из-за игрушки внутри.

– Получается, что ты был хорошим мальчиком? – Прошептал мужчина, лаская промежность Питера.

– Пожалуйста, не делайте этого здесь, – сказал подросток с лёгкой паникой в голосе.

Он думал, что Тони приехал, чтобы проверить наличие пробки в Питере, но только теперь он понял, что это должно было произойти прямо посреди школьной парковки, где в любой момент мог кто-то пройти.

Вместо того, чтобы убрать руки, Тони начал расстегивать джинсы Питера, вызывая у того панику.

– Папочка, остановись, нас могут увидеть. – Питер схватил Тони за руки и слабо попытался оттолкнуть их, боясь применить силу.

– Тсс, не шуми, – предупредил мужчина, заставляя Питера опустить руки.

– Но... Но ч-что, если кто-то пройдёт мимо? – Запнулся Питер, быстро переводя взгляд на окно, проверяя, нет ли кого поблизости.

– Не волнуйся, детка, я бы никогда не позволил никому видеть тебя таким, кроме себя. Окна на задних сидениях хорошо затонированы, – незамедлительно ответил Тони. – А сейчас, приподними бёдра.

Даже если кто-то не мог видеть его, это не означает, что Питер не мог видеть их. Если бы кто-то проходил мимо, пока Тони делал с ним что-то, он, вероятно, никогда больше не смог бы взглянуть на них снова, не думая о том, что с ним делали.

Тони посмотрел в глаза Питеру, когда тот не пошевелился. Глядя на Питера, мужчина сказал ему, что у него есть всего несколько секунд на выполнение того, что ему приказали сделать. Питер сдался, опираясь спиной на сиденье, и поднял бёдра.

Улыбнувшись, Тони стянул с Питера джинсы вместе с бельём. Когда они были сняты, Питер медленно опустился, стараясь не привести пробку в движение.

В итоге, его джинсы и боксеры оказались на полу, брошенные поверх обуви, которую Тони тоже снял в процессе.

Очевидно, не желая тратить больше времени зря, Тони быстро снял оставшуюся на подростке одежду, заставляя того полностью нагого сесть на кожаное сиденье.

– Не хотелось бы, чтобы твоя одежда запачкалась, правда? – Спросил Тони, но Питер ничего не ответил. 

Подростка осторожно перетянули через сиденье и заставили сесть на одну из ног Тони, раздвинув ноги. Его разместили так, чтобы лопатки упирались в левую часть грудной клетки сильного мужчины.

– Я хочу увидеть, каким хорошим мальчиком ты был, – сказал Тони после того, как они устроились.

Питер был в недоумении до тех пор, пока не увидел, как мужчина вытащил маленький чёрный пульт из кармана. Его охватила паника.

– Нет, нет, пожалуйста, папоч… – Питер был резко перебит вибрацией, которая возникла из-за нажатия кнопки. Тело выгнулось дугой на груди Тони, но его быстро притянули назад, удерживая на месте сильной рукой вокруг талии.

– Я чувствую, как вибрация отдаётся в мою ногу, – с восторгом прошептал Тони на ухо мальчика.

Питер застонал и схватился за руку, придерживающую его, когда Тони приподнял ногу, на которой сидел мальчик, отрывая его собственные ноги от пола. Толкнувшись таким образом всем своим весом в его промежность, он сместил пробку так, что теперь она упиралась в его простату.

– Выключи её, – просит Питер, бессознательно вонзая ногти в руку Тони.

Мужчина ответил однозначным _"нет"_ и положил пульт рядом с собой. Питер видел, что между ним и пультом было ничтожно малое расстояние, но он был не настолько глупым, чтобы хотя бы попытаться что-то предпринять.

Тони опустил ногу на прежнее место, заставляя Питера так же опуститься на прежнее положение. Он был благодарен, что его ноги снова могут касаться пола.

– Твой милый член весь истекает, – отметил Тони, прежде чем поместить на него руку, заставляя Питер постыдно стонать от прикосновения.

Тони начал двигать ногой вверх-вниз, двигая рукой вдоль ствола Питера. Тот положил голову на плечо мужчины и смотрел вверх, ожидая, когда всё это закончится. Он говорил себе, что это лучше, чем быть отшлёпанным. Его, несомненно, таким образом наказали бы прямо сейчас, если бы Тони не обнаружил пробки внутри Питера. Хотя, опять же, оба варианта были ужасно унизительными.

Неожиданно, нога Тони остановилась. Рука прижалась к его рту, заглушая громкий стон, вот-вот готовый вырваться из глотки.

Питер непонимающе нахмурился из-за странного поведения Тони, но в тот самый момент, когда мужчина замолчал, он понял, что что-то не так.

Тело Питера замерло, когда его взгляд наткнулся на учительницу, прислонившуюся к машине всего в нескольких шагах от них. Она затянулась уже наполовину выкуренной сигаретой, совершенно не подозревая, что происходит всего в нескольких машинах от нее.

Теперь звук вибрирующей пробки звучал в десять раз громче. Он знал, что на самом деле она никак не может услышать этот звук, но не смог перестать бояться этого.

Питер мог почувствовать, как его лёгкие сжимаются, когда он изо всех сил пытается дышать через нос, но он всё равно продолжал делать всё возможное, чтобы оставаться на месте, не желая привлекать внимание учительницы. Ему было всё равно, на слова Тони о хорошо затонированных окнах. Он будто чувствовал, что её глаза могут в любую секунду натолкнуться на него, полностью обнажённого, сидящего на бедре мужчины, когда к нему весьма однозначно прикасались. Когда он подумал, что уже ничего не может быть хуже, Тони взял пульт, лежащий рядом с ним. И тут парень понял – ещё как может.

Послышался щелчок и Питер, больше не имея возможности терпеть усилившуюся вибрацию, свёл свои колени вместе. Как оказалось – зря, потому что быстрым движением Тони вновь развёл их в стороны.

Питер попытался тихонько возразить, но вместо этого лишь приглушённо вздохнул.

– Тссс, – шепнул Тони ему на ухо, продолжая толкаться ногой в его промежность.

Учительница бросила окурок на землю и затушила его ногой. Долго ища что-то в сумке, она, наконец, вытащила жвачку. Жуя её с открытым ртом, она осмотрела автостоянку, вероятно, проверяя её на наличие прогульщиков.

Питер был в ужасе от того, что их глаза могли встретиться в любую секунду, но не мог заставить себя отвести взгляд.

Он с облегчением выдохнул, когда женщина отвернулась. Подросток внимательно наблюдал, как она пошла обратно в направлении школы. Как только она исчезла из виду, Тони убрал руку с его рта.

– Пожалуйста, выключи ее, – тяжело выдохнул Питер, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. 

Тони усмехнулся, – зачем мне это делать, если ты вот-вот кончишь? – Тони снова начал двигаться вдоль ствола Питера, постепенно увеличивая темп и заставляя мальчика стонать, почти доводя его до конца. – Вот и всё, тебе даже не нужно просить, просто кончи для меня.

Питер закрыл глаза и тесно прижался к Тони, откидываясь назад и прижимая мужчину к кожаному сиденью. Тот не возразил, а наоборот вместо этого застонал, когда Питер извивался у него на коленях.

– Видишь, детка, ты получаешь вознаграждение, когда слушаешься папочку, – прошептал Тони, всё ещё одаривая ласками член Питера.

Смотря на результат своего оргазма на животе, Питер думал только о том, что это так называемое _вознаграждение_ больше походило на наказание.

Ощущения от пробки внутри вместе с рукой вокруг члена быстро становились слишком чувствительными, заставляя тело Питера бесконтрольно дрожать. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы попросить прекратить это, но мужчина быстро перебил его.

– Тссс, – успокоил Тони, убирая руку с члена мальчика. – Я знаю, что это слишком, я отключу её прямо сейчас, – прошептал он в ухо Питера, делая то, что обещал.

Парень ослаб в объятиях Тони, когда вибрация прекратилась. Рука на его груди всё ещё крепко удерживала его, хотя Питер даже не собирался пытаться что-то сделать.

Он мысленно подсчитывал, сколько у него осталось времени до того, как прозвенит звонок на следующее занятие. Парень чувствовал себя виноватым, думая о том, что он откровенно бросил Неда, пообещав, что вернётся. 

Как долго Тони ещё хочет держать его? Может быть, у него ещё было время вернуться в кафетерий.

– Теперь я могу её вынуть? – Тихо спросил Питер, надеясь, что он не переступил границу.

– Нет. Не до тех пор, пока я не вернусь домой с работы сегодня вечером, – ответил Тони и, к счастью, его слова не содержали в себе злость.

Питер тихо вздохнул, задаваясь вопросом, собирается ли Тони заставить его носить её каждый день.

Мужчина с лёгкостью поднял Питера с ноги и усадил его на сиденье. Питер не понимал, что происходит, пока Тони не опустился на колени с явной выпуклостью в штанах.

– Не надо, пожалуйста, папочка, мне нужно вернуться в класс, – просит Питер, не желая возвращаться обратно со спермой внутри, потому что мужчина никогда не надевал презерватив.

– Все хорошо, я знаю, что у нас нет времени. – Лицо Тони приблизилось к животу Питера. – Но я же не могу просто отправить тебя обратно всего в сперме, а у меня нет ничего такого, чтобы убрать её с тебя.

Ничего такого? Что это означает?

На вопрос Питера ответили, когда язык Тони прошёлся по его коже, слизывая всю сперму, что была на его теле.

– Ты всегда такой вкусный, – простонал Тони, прежде чем поцеловать его в бедро.

У этого мужчины и правда нет чувства стыда.

 

Питер быстро оделся, перед этим поблагодарив мужчину, уже готовый убежать как можно скорее. Однако, он остался на случай, если Тони захочет что-то ещё. Конечно же, он захотел.

Питера втянули в долгий нежный поцелуй, который закончился тем, что Тони слегка прикусил его нижнюю губу. Питер старался не думать о том, что мужчина делал своим языком всего несколько минут назад.

– Когда я вернусь домой, ты получишь ещё большее вознаграждение, – сказал Тони, отстраняясь от губ Питера. – Я могу тебе доверять? Ты же будешь послушным до тех пор?

Питер без колебаний кивнул, осознавая, к чему это приведёт, если он будет вести себя иначе.

– Хороший мальчик. – Счастливо улыбнулся Тони.


	5. Глава 5

Когда Питера, наконец, выпустили из машины, перед этим оставляя лишь пару минут на отдых, он осторожно пошёл обратно в здание, стараясь не обращать внимания на пристальный взгляд Тони.

Питер хотел найти Неда и извиниться за то, что ушёл, но перед этим он пошёл в уборную, чтобы убедиться, что выглядит прилично.

Питер был удивлён, увидев, что его отражение в зеркале выглядит относительно нормально, но Тони, вероятно, не позволил бы ему выйти из машины в неприглядном виде. Он быстро поправил свои слегка растрёпанные волосы у зеркала, прежде чем выйти из уборной и направиться в кафетерий, но на полпути он остановился, услышав звонок.

Питер досадно вздохнул, а затем развернулся на пятках и направился на следующий урок.

Когда он пришел в класс истории, Питер увидел Неда, сидящего за двухместной партой в передней части комнаты.

Питер поймал взгляд друга, когда проходил через дверь. Нед бросил на него вопросительный взгляд, который сразу же заставил Питера чувствовать себя виноватым.

– Я пытался найти тебя, но не нашёл. Где ты был? – Спросил Нед, когда Питер подошел к парте.

– Извини, я говорил с нашим учителем английского языка о предстоящем тесте, – ответил Питер, садясь рядом с парнем.

Оправдание не было придумано на ходу, потому что Тони дал ему указание сказать это, если кто-нибудь будет спрашивать, где он был. Питер совсем не удивился, что друг ему поверил. Тони всегда был хорош во лжи.

– Чувак, – сказал Нед в недоумении и наклонился ближе, принюхиваясь. – Ты начал пользоваться одеколоном?

Питер старался казаться безразличным, пытаясь не дать панике появиться на его лице. 

– Эмм, нет, это просто дезодорант, – попытался он сказать непринуждённо, вынимая свою книгу по истории из рюкзака и молча проклиная себя за то, что не понял, что он пахнет одеколоном Тони. Питер предположил, что это лучше, чем пахнуть сексом.

Казалось, что Нед собирался спросить его о чём-то ещё, но их учитель вошёл в класс и прокашлялся, привлекая внимание окружающих его учеников. И Питер был очень благодарен ему за это.

***

Питер, Мишель и Нед сидели, обедая вместе. Ну, ели только двое, в то время как Питер в основном просто ковырял еду на подносе.

«Награда», которую он получил в машине, стойко напоминала о себе, потому что через час парень снова возбудился. Так что сейчас он пытался не шевелиться и вести себя так, как будто всё в порядке. Но оказывается, что он не настолько хорошо скрыл своё странное поведение, как он первоначально думал.

– Питер, не то чтобы меня это волновало или что-нибудь такое, но ты в порядке? – Спросила Мишель, небрежно бросая вилку на поднос, прежде чем повернуться к нему.

– Почему я должен быть не в порядке? – Ответил Питер, поглядывая на сидящую перед ним девушку, и изо всех сил стараясь не встречаться с ней взглядом.

– Потому что ты выглядишь каким-то нездоровым или что-то в этом роде, – подчеркнула она, чем привлекла внимание Неда.

– Она права, ты выглядишь немного бледным. Может, нужно пойти к медсестре? Я могу отвести тебя, если хочешь, – предложил парень.

– Мне не нужно к медсестре, это просто головная боль, – ответил Питер, может быть, слишком резко, но он просто хотел, чтобы они забили на его состояние. Чем больше они спрашивают, тем больше ему приходится лгать.

– Ты уверен, что всё в _порядке_? – Снова спросила Мишель, и беспокойство, которое она пыталась скрыть, всё чётче проявлялось. 

– Да, как я уже сказал, это просто голов...

– Да, Питер, это всего лишь головная боль, – перебила она, – у тебя всегда болит голова, но я говорю не только об этом. – Она ненадолго замолчала, пробегаясь взглядом по столу, словно ища подходящие слова, прежде чем продолжить. – Ты ведёшь себя очень странно, и я имею в виду страннее, чем обычно.

– Да, я тоже это заметил, – добавил Нед. – В последнее время ты почти не говоришь и не ешь, – он указал на нетронутую Питером еду.

– Я много ем, когда прихожу домой, мне просто не нравится еда в кафетерии. – Это была первая правда за весь день, потому что еда в кафетерии в самом деле была ужасной, и Мэй, и Тони всегда следили за тем, чтобы он хорошо питался.

– Но дело не только в этом, – сказал Нед, просовывая трубочку в коробку из под сока. – Ты почти никогда не тусуешься с нами после школы. И я едва могу вспомнить, когда ты в последний раз приходил ко мне домой, или я к тебе.

Питер определённо помнил последний раз, когда приходил Нед и произошедшее после, но он не мог просто сказать, что парню его тёти не нравилось, когда они тусовались вместе.

– Это потому, что ты предпочитаешь тусоваться с Дэвидом, чем с нами? – Подытожил Нед, нахмурившись.

Питер чуть не забыл, что Дэвидом звали его выдуманного парня. 

– Нет, конечно нет! – Резко ответил Питер немного громче, чем хотелось.

Как Нед мог даже думать об этом? Мишель тоже так думала? Действительно ли он был таким плохим другом?

– Тогда что происходит? Потому что явно что-то не так, – продолжила Мишель. – Мы – твои друзья, Питер, ты можешь поговорить с нами, – заверила она нежным голосом, отличающимся от её привычного тона.

– Ничего не случилось, всё отлично, – попытался снова Питер, но он мог с полной уверенностью сказать, что не убедил их.

– Твой парень, он же не… – Мишель замолчала, наклонилась ближе и понизила голос, чтобы никто, кроме них, не услышал. – Он же не причиняет тебе вреда, правда?

Услышав это, брови Неда поднялись. 

– Это ведь не так, Питер? – Спросил он с сильным беспокойством.

– Что? Н-Нет, п-почему ты так говоришь? – Питер начал заикаться, нервничая. 

Вопрос возник из ниоткуда, он не мог вспомнить ничего из своих действий, что бы подтолкнуло его друзей на такие мысли.

– Потому что он оставляет засосы повсюду, – она указала на шею Питера, где было слишком много алых следов, которые было тяжело прикрыть. – Как только какой-то засос исчезает, на его месте появляется другой. Сначала это было довольно _«мило»_ , но теперь это как-то слишком.

– О, боже, – сказал Нед в шоке, словно только что что-то понял, – я уже видел синяки на твоих руках не так давно, они тоже от него?

Питер знал, что Нед говорил о синяках, которые оставил Тони, когда подросток пытался сопротивляться.

– Нет, они не от него. Они появились случайно, – без заикания проговорил парень.

Это было правдоподобно, верно? Люди всё время получали синяки от столкновения с предметами.

Мишель и Нед обменялись взглядами, в которых явно читалось, что они не купились. Поэтому ребята быстро начали задавать больше вопросов, на которые Питер не знал, как ответить.

Почему они не могли просто оставить эту тему? Он ценил то, что они заботились о нём, но если они узнают правду, это наверняка принесёт больше вреда, чем пользы.

– Да вы можете уже прекратить! – Непреднамеренно сорвался Питер, и его глаза расширились, когда он увидел обиженные выражения на лицах друзей.

– Извините, я не хотел злиться, я просто… – Подросток разочарованно вздохнул и потёр лицо, пытаясь придумать достаточно веское оправдание своему действию. – Я был весь на нервах, – признался он, – в последнее время мы с Дэвидом не слишком много разговаривали друг с другом, и Мэй много беспокоилась о работе, и вы знаете, какого это, когда она напряжена, я напряжен, так что от этого было просто много проблем.

Он не любил втягивать Мэй в свою ложь, однако, эта история определённо звучала более правдоподобно и, судя по выражению лиц его друзей, они тоже так думали.

– Поверьте мне, если мой парень причинит мне боль, вы двое узнаете об этом первыми, – добавил Питер для большего убеждения, отбрасывая подальше мучительную вину, которую он испытывал за свою ужасную ложь.

– Я не знал, что у вас двоих проблемы, – сказал Нед после небольшого молчания. Питер пожал плечами. 

– Я должен был сказать раньше. Я не думал, что вы будете беспокоиться об этом.

– Очевидно, что мы беспокоимся о тебе, тупица. – Мишель игриво пнула его под столом, немного расслабившись. – И если Дэвид будет мудаком по отношению к тебе, мы были бы более чем счастливы сказать ему пару ласковых слов, – намекнула она с улыбкой, и Нед кивнул в знак согласия. Питер не мог удержаться от улыбки. 

– Он не ведёт себя как мудак, у него сейчас просто много всего происходит, вот и всё.

Друзья сочувственно посмотрели на него, и Питер понял, что он чувствовал себя лучше, когда лгал, в чём было мало чего хорошего.

– Ну, ты знаешь, кому позвонить, если он что-либо сделает. – Мишель кивнула ему.

– Спасибо, ребята. – Питер улыбнулся им, и ребята сделали тоже самое, прежде чем вернуться к еде.

После еще нескольких неловких минут молчания Нед начал с восторгом хвастаться им новым набором Lego, который он купил по предварительному заказу, и Питер с интересом слушал, в то время как Мишель закатила глаза, пробормотав «ботаники» себе под нос.

Питер мог немного расслабиться, зная, что его друзья, скорее всего, не будут задавать больше вопросов, однако он знал, что единственный способ навсегда избавиться от них – это собраться с силами. Ему нужно было сосредоточиться на том, чтобы быть более радостным, улыбаться и больше разговаривать, о чём он даже и не мог подумать.

Это будет трудно провернуть, но он должен сделать это для них.

***

Позже, ночью, Тони посадил Питера между своих ног, упираясь в изголовье кровати.

Питер уже получил то _вознаграждение_ , благодаря которому Тони заставил его кончить дважды. В первый раз, когда он достиг оргазма, Тони сделал ему минет, играя с пробкой внутри и увеличивая вибрацию до третьей скорости.

Во второй раз, Тони снова сделал его твердым, прежде чем нежно войти в него, действуя совершенно не так, как в пятницу.

Когда они сидели в тишине, у Питера было время подумать о том, что произошло сегодня между ним и его друзьями. Ему всё ещё было трудно поверить, что он сорвался на них. Он не сомневался, что во всём виновата пробка. Если бы не дополнительное напряжение, Питер не сомневался, что смог бы сдержать себя.

– Детка, что-то случилось? Почему ты плачешь? – Тихо спросил Тони, крепко обняв Питера.

Подросток знал, что Тони был далеко не глуп, поэтому он не понимал, почему мужчина задавал такие глупые вопросы. Как будто бы он отказывался признать тот факт, что он просто трахал его без его согласия. Но это не было главной причиной, по которой он плакал сейчас. Он плакал, потому что знал, что завтра будет ещё один адский день, если его заставят снова пойти в школу с пробкой. Старания в том, чтобы выглядеть счастливее для своих друзей, никогда не увенчаются успехом, если его заставят носить игрушку каждый день. 

– Пожалуйста… – Выдохнул Питер, понимая, что эта просьба может привести к порке, но он продолжил просить, потому что ему нужно было хотя бы попробовать ещё раз. – Не заставляй меня ходить с ней снова в школу.

Мужчина тяжело выдохнул в шею Питера, находясь за его спиной, почти что заставив парня вздрогнуть.

– Питер, мы уже говорили об этом, – сказал Тони, почти не меняя эмоций в голосе, словно он знал, что Питер собирался спросить. – Я говорил тебе, что ты слишком непослушен, чтобы просить о чём-либо.

Питер думал, стоит ли ему попытать удачу и продолжить дальше, однако долго думать не пришлось, потому что Тони продолжал говорить.

– Но с другой стороны, – сказал мужчина, приблизившись к нему, прижимаясь губами к ушной раковине Питера. – Ты сегодня доказал, что можешь быть хорошим мальчиком, ведь так, детка?

Было ясно, что Тони был в хорошем расположении, поэтому Питер собирался сделать всё возможное, чтобы это его настроение не испортить.

– Я хотел показать тебе, что могу быть хорошим, – тихо объяснил Питер, надеясь, что Тони клюнет.

– Неужели? – Спросил мужчина, и Питер быстро кивнул, заставив Тони широко улыбнуться у его уха. – Может быть, если ты продолжишь быть послушным мальчиком, я мог бы пересмотреть своё решение.

– К-как мне это сделать? – Нервно спросил Питер, зная, что его ждёт что-то не особо хорошее.

– Как насчёт того, чтобы подрочить передо мной. – Ухо Питера обдало горячее дыхание Тони, когда он прошептал свой ответ. – Сделай себя твёрдым для папочки.

И вот она – цена, которую он должен был заплатить, чтобы получить то, что хотел. Хотя Питер был уверен, что это только начало.

Когда Питер робко взял в руку свой член, Тони положил подбородок на плечо подростка, открывая себе лучший обзор. Питер слегка наклонился вперёд под весом мужчины, когда тот обвил руки вокруг него, но, к счастью, Тони позволил ему занять более удобную позу, прежде чем он снова начал прикасаться к себе.

Удовлетворённое тихое рычание, исходящее из горла Тони, отдавало вибрацией в плечо Питера, но тот старался не обращать внимание ни на это, ни на руки, которые прошлись вниз по его бокам, прежде чем перебраться на бёдра.

После того, как он кончил дважды, Питеру было трудно снова возбудиться. Он попытался подумать о том, чтобы оказаться где-то в другом месте, но на этот раз это не сработало. Он почувствовал упирающийся ему в спину член Тони, поскольку мужчина был всё ещё возбужден.

Он волновался о том, что Тони может, в нетерпении, быстро потерять интерес, если подросток будет делать это слишком долго, поэтому Питер начал двигать рукой быстрее, хотя ему удалось лишь слегка возбудиться.

Из горла Питера вырвался тихий разочарованный стон, который он тщетно пытался сдержать, и это, конечно же, не осталось незамеченным для Тони.

– Детка, тебе сложно снова возбудить себя? – Спросил мужчина, слегка поддразнивая парня.

Питер медленно кивнул, по какой-то причине чувствуя стыд.

– Тебе нужна моя помощь, не так ли? – Мурлыкнул Тони, проходясь пальцами по внешней стороне бедра Питера, медленно перемещая их на внутреннюю часть.

– Да, – выдавил из себя Питер, зная, что мужчина хотел услышать это от него.

Рука Тони придвинулась к промежности мальчика, но остановилась прямо перед тем, как коснуться члена.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты меня хорошо попросил.

Питер знал, что это была проверка. Тони давил на него, чтобы понять, действительно ли он заслуживает того, о чём просил. Питеру нужно было правильно разыгрывать свои карты, если он собирался получить желаемое. Он знал, что одно неверное движение может испортить любой его шанс на успех.

– П-пожалуйста, п-прикоснись ко мне, папочка, – боязливо попросил Питер, запнувшись о собственные слова. Тон подростка Тони был более чем рад принять за нужду.

Мужчина гортанно застонал, и Питер был уверен, что почувствовал, как член позади него дёрнулся. Тони обхватил своей рукой руку парня и начал осторожно двигаться, другой рукой слегка лаская яички мальчика.

 

Питер постепенно начал заполнять руку мужчины, и он ненавидел себя за это. Подросток не мог возбудить себя, в отличии от Тони, который с лёгкостью способен сделать это с ним, что было совершенно бессмысленно.

Питер вздрогнул, когда Тони провёл большим пальцем по головке и без того чувствительного члена. Мужчина сделал это ещё несколько раз, явно наслаждаясь тем, как извивался от подобного действия подросток.

– Тебе бы понравилось, если бы я вошёл пальцами в твою маленькую дырочку, детка? – Беззастенчиво спросил Тони, прежде чем отпустить уже возбужденный член Питера.

Питеру удалось издать невнятный звук, соглашаясь, однако, крепкая хватка на бёдрах дала ему понять, что Тони не доволен ответом, поэтому Питер попытался снова.

– Да, папочка, пож… – Слова застряли у него в горле, но он заставил себя закончить, – пожалуйста, войди в меня.

Питера заставили встать на колени, и он подчинялся. Вместо того, чтобы спросить, что мужчина собирается сделать, подросток просто позволил развернуть себя, и теперь они смотрели друг другу в лицо. 

Мужчина выпрямил ноги и притянул Питера за бёдра, направляя его так, чтобы он опустился на колени над ним.

Питер чувствовал дыхание Тони на своей груди, которая теперь находилась в нескольких сантиметрах от лица мужчины.

– Оставайся в таком положении, – сказал Тони, прежде чем Питер успел сесть, как он думал, от него того хотели.

Тони раздвинул свои ноги, заставив Питера сделать тоже самое, предоставляя лучший обзор на его тугое отверстие.

Вскоре, два пальца начали медленно массировать кольцо мышц меж раздвинутых ягодиц, которое всё ещё было растянутым, потому что его трахали всего пятнадцать минут назад. Тони толкнулся внутрь, заставляя Питера застонать. Подросток ненавидел предательскую реакцию своего тела, как всё его нутро обхватило чужие пальцы.

– Покажи мне, как сильно ты этого хочешь, – попросил Тони и откинул голову назад, чтобы взглянуть на мальчика.

Зачем было всё так усложнять? Разве уговоров недостаточно?

– Пожалуйста, папочка, – всхлипнул Питер, пытаясь вытолкнуть пальцы Тони, словно призывая его войти глубже.

– Не волнуйся, я дам тебе то, чего ты хочешь, – с усмешкой пообещал мужчина, прежде чем начать двигать пальцами, пока не нашел чувствительное место, которое всегда заставляло тело Питера дрожать.

Питер резко схватился за спинку кровати, когда по его простате прошлись ловкие пальцы, но чем больше он наклонялся вперед, тем ближе его грудь приближалась к лицу Тони. Вскоре, к его груди прижались мягкие губы, одаривая всё новыми поцелуями.

– Тебе нравится, детка?

Питер закрыл глаза готовясь к тому, что собирался сказать. 

– Да, так хорошо, – пробормотал он, и слова, которые он произнёс, показались ему неправильными, словно их произносил не он.

Питер подумал, что, возможно, он ответил слишком просто, потому что мужчина ничего не сказал, но затем его свободная рука вновь легла на его член, давая понять, что мужчина доволен ответом.

Вскоре, пальцы начали трахать его и, раздвинув их в разные стороны, входили и выходили. Подросток прикусил губу, пытаясь сдержать стон, который вот-вот был готов вырваться из него, однако он понятия не имел, что Тони всё ещё смотрит на него и ясно видит, что Питер пытается сделать.

– Не смей сдерживать стоны, Питер, – мужчина схватил мальчика за подбородок, заставляя его посмотреть в собственные глаза. – Я хочу слышать тебя, – потребовал он.

– Мне жаль, – попытался извиниться Питер, но его слова показались ему неубедительными. – Просто, это смущает, – быстро добавил он, стараясь изо всех сил изображать невинность. 

Лицо Тони озарила улыбка, выражая понимание. 

– Я уже говорил тебе, что не нужно смущаться, здесь только мы. А Мэй крепко спит, так что не беспокойся, она не услышит.

Напоминание о Мэй, когда её парень трахал её племянника пальцами, было последним, что Питер хотел сейчас слышать. Он и так уже чувствовал себя отвратительно, чтобы хотеть ещё и подобного.

– Мне жаль, – повторил Питер, не зная, что ещё сказать.

– Всё в порядке, просто не сдерживайся больше, – сказал Тони и отпустил подбородок Питера, чтобы вернуться к его члену.

Пальцы снова начали с большой скоростью входить в него, и на этот раз Питер неохотно позволил стону вырваться из его рта.

– Вот так, постони для папочки, – промурлыкал мужчина, улыбаясь.

Тело Питера напряглось, когда он приблизился к кульминации, и руки на его теле замедлились, давая ему понять, что пришло время просить.

– Пожалуйста, папочка, позволь мне кончить, – прошептал Питер слова, которые он говорил прежде бесчисленное количество раз. Тони рыкнул. 

– Я не знаю, детка, звучит как-то не особо убедительно.

– Пожалуйста, позволь мне кончить, папочка, – повторил Питер, стараясь быть громче на этот раз.

– Мне кажется, что ты можешь лучше. – Мужчина пошевелил пальцами, дразня простату Питера, но рука вокруг его члена оставалась неподвижной.

Питер крепче схватился за основание кровати и посмотрел на стену, напоминая себе, почему он делал это, прежде чем сделать всё, что он только мог.

– Пожалуйста, папочка, заставь меня кончить, я так хочу этого. – Подросток слегка толкнулся вперёд бёдрами, в результате чего его член двинулся в руке Тони. – Пожалуйста, продолжай прикасаться ко мне, папочка, я хочу, чтобы ты заставил меня чувствовать себя хорошо, – закончил он, чувствуя, что ему нужно вымыть рот с мылом.

– Блять, детка, прекрасно, папочка заставит тебя чувствовать себя хорошо, – простонал Тони, поспешно возобновляя движения обеих рук и не останавливаясь до тех пор, пока Питер не кончил.

Парень положил лоб на основание кровати, и Тони принял это приглашение, чтобы слегка укусить его, поставив засос на груди. Питер не сдерживал унизительных громких стонов, которые он издавал во время оргазма, что означало, что Тони определённо будет доволен ими.

Когда мужчина перестал оставлять на груди Питера алые отметины, он потянулся и взял с тумбочки салфетку, чтобы убрать остатки спермы. Затем, он надавил на бёдра Питера, таким образом заставив его сесть, и тот согнул колени, чтобы сесть на ноги Тони.

– Был ли я хорошим мальчиком, папочка? – Спросил Питер с надеждой, всё ещё тяжело дыша.

– Да, детка, но я всё ещё не уверен, что это сможет компенсировать твоё непослушание.

Питер тихо заплакал, надеясь, что все его старания не были лишь для того, чтобы его единственную просьбу отклонили.

– Тссс, всё в порядке, – нежно сказал Тони, поглаживая Питера по волосам. – Я уверен, что смогу придумать что-нибудь ещё для тебя.

Питер не сомневался в этом ни секунды.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты меня поцеловал, – наконец сказал Тони после короткого молчания.

– Поцеловать? – Спросил Питер немного смущённо, потому что из всех вещей, которые Тони мог заставить его сделать, это определенно не был тем, чего он ожидал.

Тони просто кивнул в ответ, облизывая свои губы, когда он перевёл взгляд на губы Питера.

Подросток неосознанно повторил действия Тони, прежде чем застенчиво наклонился вперёд, чтобы быстро прикоснуться к губам мужчины своими.

– Детка, это было мило, – мужчина усмехнулся, когда мальчик отстранился, – но ты ведь понимаешь, что я не это имел в виду. Попробуй ещё раз.

Питер кивнул и прикусил нижнюю губу, чувствуя себя немного глупо, думая, что простого мимолётного прикосновения было бы достаточно. 

Затем Питер вдохнул через нос, сказав себе, что может это сделать. Он не знал, почему так нервничал, потому что поцелуй – ничто по сравнению с тем, что Тони заставлял его делать раньше.

Питер снова приблизил своё лицо к лицу мужчины и закрыл глаза, когда их губы соприкоснулись. Он наклонил голову в сторону для более удобного положения, стараясь изо всех сил, чтобы не быть неуклюжим, но ему не хватало опыта. Пожалуй, это звучало как ужасная шутка, учитывая, что его целовали почти каждый день.

Руки медленно скользнули по всему телу и остановились на его заднице, крепко сжимая, и вскоре после этого Тони углубил поцелуй.

Бородка мужчины царапала его рот, и Питер замедлился, когда мужчина взял инициативу, однако подросток всё ещё пытался не отставать, потому что был полон решимости получить желаемое.

Когда язык толкнулся между его губ, Питер открыл рот, впуская его, и вместо того, чтобы отодвинуть свой, он толкнул его навстречу Тони, заставляя мужчину застонать от восторга в поцелуе. 

Чем дольше он длился, тем больше Тони начал распускать руки, словно пытался дотронуться до каждой части тела Питера, до которой мог дотянуться. Парень просто надеялся, что в итоге это всё будет того стоить.

Когда Тони, наконец, отстранился, он облизнул губы, пробуя вкус, который оставил мальчик, и Питер попытался не двигаться с места, поскольку на него смотрели полным желания взглядом.

– Я буду хорошим мальчиком, папочка, – тихо сказал Питер, потому что Тони ещё ничего не говорил. – Я буду ходить с пробкой где угодно, но только не в школе.

Мужчина тяжело выдохнул через нос, и Питер не мог понять, расстроен ли Тони или же просто пытался восстановить дыхание после долгого поцелуя. 

– Я точно не могу сказать нет после такого, не так ли? – Спросил Тони с нескрываемым возбуждением в голосе.

– Это значит...

– Да, это означает, что тебе больше не нужно ходить с ней в школу.

Питер вздохнул от облегчения, и на его лице появилась почти незаметная улыбка. Подросток чувствовал себя довольным от одной только мысли, что больше не придётся проходить через это унижение.

– Но, – продолжил мужчина, заставляя Питера перемениться в лице, – каждый раз, когда я целую тебя, я хочу, чтобы ты отвечал мне. Справедливо?

Нет, совсем нет, но Питера не волновало это прямо сейчас. Он получил то, ради чего так усердно трудился, и это было всё, что имело значение.

– Да, спасибо, папочка, – сказал Питер, пытаясь казаться максимально благодарным.

Тони улыбнулся, прежде чем пройтись рукой по волосам мальчика и притянуть его вперёд до тех пор, пока их губы не встретились. И оставаясь верным своим словам, Питер застенчиво углубил поцелуй, поддаваясь напору Тони. 

– Ты только посмотри, что ты со мной сделал, – простонал мужчина, прерывая поцелуй и толкаясь бёдрами вверх, чтобы потереться затвердевшим членом о чувствительный член Питера. – И что мы будем делать с этим?

– Что ты хочешь чтобы я сделал? – Тихо спросил подросток, глядя вниз, пытаясь вести себя как хороший мальчик.

– Так как ты не оседлал член папочки несколько дней назад, как насчёт того, чтобы сделать это сейчас? – Предложил Тони и наклонился, лаская себя. – Что ты думаешь? Ты сделаешь это для папочки?

Вопрос Тони казался смешным: будто у Питера был какой-то другой выбор. Если он скажет «нет», его, несомненно, толкнут на кровать и грубо трахнут, а затем отшлёпают и отправят завтра в школу с пробкой. Поэтому говорить «нет» он не собирался.

– Да, – согласился Питер.

***

По мере того, как приближались выходные, по школе начали ходить разговоры о вечеринке, которая должна была состояться в доме какого-то популярного подростка, и почти сразу же Нед начал умолять его пойти. Лучший взгляд щенка его друга впервые за несколько месяцев действительно заставил Питера засмеяться.

После того, как он успокоился, парень пообещал Неду, что он спросит разрешения пойти на вечеринку, когда вернётся домой. Но теперь у него появилась новая проблема, которая заключалась в том, что он не знал, кого спросить: Мэй или Тони? Конечно, ему не нужно было спрашивать Тони обо всём, и Мэй, скорее всего, сочтёт странным, что он спросил именно его, а не её.

 

Все трое сидели за обеденным столом и ужинали, и Питер подумал, что это хорошая возможность спросить о вечеринке.

– Мэй? – Спросил подросток, кладя столовые приборы на тарелку.

– Да? – Ответила она, оторвавшись от своей пасты.

– Завтра вечером будет вечеринка и… – Питер ненадолго остановился, увидев, что Тони посмотрел на него, но он решил не обращать на это внимания, – и я подумал, что я просто… ты знаешь…

– И ты хочешь спросить, мог бы ты пойти? – Закончила тётушка за него.

– Да, – смущённо сказал Питер, – если ты не против.

Мэй пожала плечами и улыбнулась. 

– Я не вижу причин для отказа.

– Правда? – Удивлённо спросил Питер, потому что он не ожидал, что это будет так легко.

– Конечно, я думаю, ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы принимать ответственные решения.

– Ты действительно думаешь, что пойти на вечеринку – хорошая идея? – Присоединился к ним Тони, он явно был немного не в духе.

– Почему бы и нет? – Спросила Мэй, посмотрев на Тони смущённо.

– Учитывая, что это школьная вечеринка, я могу предположить, что там будет алкоголь, – мужчина быстро прокашлялся и пожал плечами, – и лично я не думаю, что кому-то его возраста полезно пить.

– Сколько тебе было лет, когда ты начал пить? – Мэй засмеялась. – Бьюсь об заклад, намного моложе его.

– Я и не думал пить, – пробормотал Питер, нервно почёсывая руку и чувствуя, как растёт напряжение.

– Неважно, будешь ли ты пить или нет, вокруг всё равно будут пьяные люди, – отметил Тони, крутя вилку в руке.

– Не похоже, что он будет один, – ответила Мэй, явно не замечая того, как Тони себя вёл. – Я предполагаю, что Нед будет с тобой, верно? – Спросила она Питера.

– Да, именно он попросил меня пойти, – тихо подтвердил парень, не упустив того, как Тони закатил глаза, прежде чем тётушка повернулась к нему.

– Видишь, с ним всё будет в порядке, они могут присматривать друг за другом, – закончила Мэй, прежде чем улыбнуться Питеру, на что он нервно улыбнулся ей в ответ.

Тони пожал плечами, сомкнув зубы, явно желая что-то сказать, но сдерживаясь.

Весь этот разговор заставил Питера сожалеть, что он даже спросил.

 

Было около одиннадцати часов вечера, когда Питер вышел из своей комнаты, чтобы взять стакан воды. Тони ещё не приходил в его комнату и не говорил с ним после обеда, но он старался особо не думать об этом. 

Питер взял стакан с водой, возвращаясь в свою комнату, когда услышал тихие звуки ссоры, доносящиеся через дверь спальни Мэй. Он нахмурился и неосознанно подошёл ближе, но это никак не отразилось на голосах.

Поняв, что он пытается подслушать, Питер быстро развернулся и пошёл обратно в свою комнату.

– Он не твой ребенок, ты не можешь указывать ему, – голос Мэй внезапно стал громче, что слегка поразило Питера.

– Я знаю это, но я всё ещё забочусь о его благополучии, – возразил Тони в ответ, повышая свой голос также как и Мэй.

– Это просто вечеринка в старшей школе, ничего больше.

– На вечеринках может случиться много чего плохого, – аргументировал мужчина.

Услышав это, Питер больше не захотел оставаться на месте. Он быстро и тихо вернулся в свою комнату, закрыв дверь, прежде чем сесть на кровать.

Они ссорились из-за него? Просто потому, что он попросил разрешения пойти на вечеринку?

Питер вздохнул, подумав, что, может быть, в конце концов это не лучшая идея. Тот факт, что Тони настолько беспокоился об этом, что спорил с Мэй, о многом говорило, хотя Питер не понимал, почему Тони так волнуется из-за этого.

Питер лёг на кровать и перекатился на бок. Чем дольше он лежал там, тем труднее было убедить себя, что всё было в порядке. Нед расстроится, если он не пойдет, но а если он это сделает, рассердится Тони. Таким образом, было довольно просто решить, кого он не хочет расстраивать больше, хотя Тони, возможно, даже не дал бы ему возможности сделать этого.

 

На следующее утро Питер проснулся от того, что матрас прогнулся под чужим весом, и, когда он открыл глаза, он увидел Тони, смотрящего на него сверху вниз, который сидел рядом с его головой.

– Доброе утро, детка, – сказал он с лёгкой улыбкой.

– Доброе утро, папочка, – устало ответил Питер, не прилагая усилий, чтобы сдвинуться с места.

– Послушай, Питер, насчет вечеринки, я не хочу...

– Я не пойду, – перебил Питер, пытаясь скрыть досаду в своём голосе от раннего пробуждения в субботу для чего-то столь незначительного.

– Ох, – просто сказал Тони, хотя голос его был довольным. – Что заставило тебя передумать?

– Я просто решил, что не хочу идти, – пробормотал подросток, стараясь не закрывать глаза.

– Ну, тогда хорошо, – улыбнулся Тони, даже не удосужившись скрыть, насколько он удовлетворён ответом Питера.

Вместо того, чтобы уйти, как надеялся Питер, Тони откинул одеяло, которое сохраняло его тепло, прежде чем лечь рядом с ним и накинуть его на них обратно.

– Ч-что… Н-но как же Мэй, – запаниковал Питер, глядя на полуоткрытую дверь.

– Тсс, она ушла за покупками, – спокойно объяснил Тони, прежде чем притянуть Питера к себе, пока их грудные клетки не соприкоснулись. – Продолжай спать, её не будет дома несколько часов.

Питер не понимал, почему он должен был спать сейчас, если она не собиралась быть дома несколько часов, но он слишком устал, чтобы волноваться об этом. Нежная рука начала гладить его сзади по волосам.

К тому времени, когда Питер уже привык лежать в руках Тони, его веки быстро опустились, и он постепенно снова погрузился в сон.

***

Было трудно сказать Неду, что он не может пойти на вечеринку, но когда друг попросил Питера прийти к нему спустя неделю, тот не смог отказать на этот раз, да и не было особого желания отклонить его предложение.

Первоначально Питер думал, что поход в дом Неда – совершенно безобидное занятие, но, очевидно, Тони так не считал.

Это случилось в четверг после школы. Парни сидели на полу в квартире Неда между разбросанными кусочками Lego и едва ли обращали внимание на фильм, который шёл на заднем плане. Когда Питер наслаждался приятным времяпровождением со своим другом, зазвонил его телефон, прервав Неда на полуслове.

Питер задохнулся, увидев личность звонящего.

– Почему мистер "Жуткий чувак" звонит тебе? – Спросил Нед, потянувшись за недоеденной пачкой чипсов на кофейном столике.

Нед начал звать так Тони после того случая, когда последний застал их в спальне, и, честно говоря, Питер особо и не пытался защищать Тони, потому что Нед не был неправ.

– Не уверен, но я, наверное, должен ответить, – ответил подросток, вставая. – Ты не против, если я отойду на кухню?

Питер подумал, что, вероятно, было бы лучше ответить на телефонный звонок не при Неде, на тот случай, если Тони скажет что-то лишнее, думая, что подросток один.

– Конечно, – Нед нахмурился, скорее всего, ему было любопытно, почему Питер просто не мог ответить здесь.

Питер поблагодарил его и пошёл на кухню, быстро прижимая телефон к уху.

– Здравствуйте, мист...

– Где ты? – резко перебил его мужчина.

– У Неда дома, – ответил Питер, слегка озадаченный грубостью Тони.

Тони ответил не сразу, что вызвало у Питера чувство неловкости, поэтому он нервно оглядел маленькую кухню, ожидая, когда ему хоть что-нибудь скажут...

– Я еду за тобой, – сообщил Тони, и Питер услышал знакомый скрип открывающейся входной двери по телефону.

– Вам не нужно этого делать, мистер Старк, я уже договорился с Мэй, она заберёт меня после работы. – Попытался объяснить Питер, но Тони не убедили его доводы.

– Тогда я скажу ей, что ты захотел домой раньше.

– Но я не хочу уходить, – мягко возразил подросток, – мы только полфильма посмотрели.

– Мне всё равно, – резко сказал Тони, – просто пришли мне его адрес и будь готов к моему приезду.

Питер закрыл глаза и вздохнул, потому что знал, что Тони не изменит своего ранее принятого решения. 

– И что же я скажу Неду? – Пробормотал он.

– Ты что-нибудь придумаешь.

И на этом Тони повесил трубку, оставив Питера самому придумывать лживые оправдания.

Парень снова вздохнул. Он не понимал, почему мужчина так вёл себя. Было ли это потому, что он злился на то, что его не было дома с ним, как всегда? Или это просто потому, что ему не нравился Нед? Хотя его друг не сделал ничего плохого.

Какую бы глупую причину Тони не придумал, чтобы так себе вести, это всё равно не имело никакого значения, потому что в любом случае Питер не думал, что это нормально: рушить свою дружбу с Недом из-за подобного.

Питер посмотрел на свой телефон и замер на мгновение. Затем он покачал головой, прежде чем переслать Тони адрес и вернуться в гостиную.

– Что он хотел? – Спросил Нед, когда Питер зашёл в комнату, наполовину сосредоточенный на детали Lego, которую он пытался поставить на место.

– Сказал, что собирается забрать меня, – честно ответил Питер.

– Я думал, что тебя заберут позже, – Нед нахмурился, переводя взгляд с конструктора на Питера.

Перед тем, как что-то сказать, Питер ещё раз прокрутил в голове ту ложь, которую он заранее придумал на кухне. 

– Извини, я так и планировал, но Мэй нужно остаться на работе до позднего вечера, так что вместо неё меня отвезёт домой мистер Старк.

– Я всегда могу спросить маму, может ли она отвезти тебя вечером домой, – предложил Нед.

– Всё в порядке, я бы не хотел её беспокоить, тем более мистер Старк уже едет, – улыбнулся Питер, на что Нед понимающе кивнул.

После того, как он помог другу собрать Lego и попрощался с ним, Питер спустился вниз, ожидая на улице. Менее чем через пять минут появился Тони.

Когда он сел в машину, Тони даже не поздоровался с ним. Молчание продлилось всю дорогу до дома.

Прямо сейчас Питер испытывал слишком много эмоций. Он опасался того, что должно было случиться, когда они вернутся домой. Парень был расстроен из-за того, что его забрали от друга без всякой причины, а также был недоволен тем, что Тони считает, что всё происходящее совершенно нормально.

Когда они вошли внутрь, мужчина с громким хлопком закрыл входную дверь, заставляя Питера подпрыгнуть от неожиданного звука. Мужчина отвернулся от двери и посмотрел на подростка, который стоял в нескольких сантиметрах от него и возился с рукавом своего свитера.

– Питер, о чём именно ты думал, когда пошёл в его дом без моего разрешения? – Спросил Тони ровным голосом, который совсем не соответствовал его раздражённому поведению.

– Я спросил Мэй, и она сказала...

– Твой ответ не соответствует моему вопросу, – резко оборвал его Тони. – Итак, я спрошу еще раз: о чём именно ты думал, когда пошёл в его дом без _моего_ разрешения? – Медленно повторил он.

Питер уставился в пол и просто пожал плечами. Он не мог придумать ни одного подходящего ответа, по крайней мере, такого, который удовлетворил бы Тони.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты больше приходил туда. Либо пусть приходит сюда, пока я дома, либо ты его вообще не увидишь, – твёрдо сказал ему мужчина.

Питер стиснул зубы. Теперь он был зол ещё больше. Какое право имел Тони думать, что подросток должен был сделать это? Он знал, что Нед не нравился Тони, но это было уже слишком.

– Ты не можешь просто запретить мне видеться с моим другом! – Сорвался в отчаянии Питер, шокировав этим не только Тони, но и себя самого. Сердце парня забилось быстрее. Как же приятно было наконец выплеснуть злость на того, кто на самом деле этого заслуживает.

– Мне сейчас очень не нравится твоё поведение. – Тони прищурился, нотки злости начала проскальзывать в его голосе.

– Мне всё равно. – Питер позволил своей злости и дальше выплёскиваться наружу. Он знал Неда с начальной школы, и он не собирался позволить этому человеку разрушать их дружбу, которую они построили вместе. – Нед – мой лучший друг, и если я захочу пойти к нему домой, я это сделаю. Я не ребёнок, и мне не нужно _твоё_ разрешение.

– Ты прав, ты не ребенок. – Тони шагнул вперёд, выглядя опасно. – Но ты знаешь, кто ты, Питер? – Он снова шагнул ближе, и на этот раз Питер отступил назад. – Ты _мой_ , и ты будешь слушать меня, когда я говорю тебе, что делать.

Подростка затрясло, но впервые это было не из-за страха, а из-за злости. Ему надоело, что с ним обращаются как с вещью, как с чем-то, что можно использовать всякий раз, когда Тони сочтёт нужным.

– Пошёл к чёрту! – Крикнул Питер, толкая Тони в грудь, выталкивая мужчину из своего личного пространства. – Я не твой, и ты не владеешь мной! Только то, что ты делаешь эти _вещи_ со мной, не означает, что ты имеешь право на меня!

Питер перестал бушевать, и это знакомое чувство страха, которое он потерял, быстро охватило его, когда его мозг понял, что он только что сказал, и главное, кому.

Увидев, как Тони смотрел на него, Питер побледнел, а кровь застыла в жилах. Мужчина был более чем зол: он был в ярости. Питер видел такого злого Тони только в своих кошмарах.

– Папочка, мне очень жаль, – сразу же рефлекторно сказал Питер, – я не это имел в виду.

Когда Тони подошёл к нему, Питер покорно опустил голову и отступил, шепча извинение за извинением до тех пор, пока не ударился о стену.

– Я очень не хотел этого делать, но, очевидно, тебе это необходимо. – Тони сжал пальцы на запястье Питера и начал тянуть его в гостиную.

– Я сказал, что мне жаль! – Жалобно сказал Питер. – Я обещаю, что больше не сделаю этого! – Подросток неосознанно упёрся пятками в пол, как будто пытаясь предотвратить происходящее, но он явно проигрывал.

– Ты говорил то же самое на прошлой неделе, и вот, где мы оказались, – холодно сказал Тони, прежде чем сесть на диван и потянуть Питера за руку, пытаясь уложить его себе на колени, но Питер не стал поддаваться так же легко, как обычно.

– Чем дольше ты не будешь ложиться на мои колени, тем больше получишь ударов, – предупредил мужчина.

Питер испугался не только приближающейся боли, но и стыда вперемешку с унижением, которые, несомненно, будут сопровождать его. Лечь на чьи-то колени и быть отшлёпанным на них было унизительно во всех смыслах этого слова. Питер и так уже был достаточно сломлен, он чувствовал, что благодаря этому он может дойти до критической точки. Если бы у него была возможность изменить происходящее, он бы это сделал.

Его инстинкт самосохранения говорил ему бежать, бежать от боли, которая должна была последовать вскоре, бежать от человека, который хотел причинить ему вред. Это чувство было непреодолимым, и он не был уверен, сможет ли не обращать на него внимания в этот раз.

Его ещё раз потянули за руку, и Питер перестал себя контролировать, поскольку страх охватил его тело. Он выхватил свое запястье из рук Тони и побежал, не успевая даже взглянуть на шокированное выражение лица мужчины.

Видимо, Тони не ожидал, что он так рванет, иначе бы держал его крепче, но как только он понял, что сделал Питер, он побежал за ним. Несмотря на это, подросток в тот момент уже был возле открытой входной двери. Тони может и был сильнее, но Питер был быстрее.

Питер бросился к двери, захлопывая её, перед тем как побежать по коридору. Он не переставал бежать и не замедлялся, даже несмотря на то, что Тони звал его, и что проходящие по улице люди бросали на него странные взгляды. Он не переставал бежать даже из-за огня, разгорающегося в лёгких. Было ощущение, будто они сейчас сгорят.

***

Казалось, что прошла целая вечность, когда Питер замедлил ход, прежде чем полностью остановиться.

Поскольку его лёгкие работали больше обычного, подавая ему кислород, Питер сел на ближайшую скамейку в парке и его ноги подкосились.

Подростку не нужно было осматриваться, чтобы понять, где он находится. Он был в этом парке уже сотни раз. Когда он был маленьким, дядя Бен привёл его сюда на игровую площадку. Когда он стал старше, они перестали приходить на неё, вместо этого они просто сидели на траве и обедали вместе.

Когда Бен умер, он приходил сюда после школы за воспоминаниями каждый день и оставался до самого захода солнца. Но вскоре каждый день просто сменялся другим, а потом он приходить сюда один или два раза в неделю, и в конце концов вообще перестал приходить. Сначала Питер чувствовал себя виноватым, но потом Мэй заверила его в том, что это нормально, отпускать подобные вещи. 

 

Солнце зашло около часа назад. Питер всё ещё сидел на скамейке в парке, уставившись на игровую площадку уставшими глазами, позволяя холодному ветерку дуть ему в лицо. Он старался не думать о том, что с ним неминуемо произойдёт, когда он вернётся домой. Он надеялся, что ему будет не сложно встать и пойти домой, потому как он не мог оставаться здесь всю ночь.

Питер резко обернулся, когда услышал внезапный звук шуршащих листьев позади себя, но когда его взгляд натолкнулся на высокую фигуру Тони, он мгновенно обернулся и обнял себя.

Конечно, он был здесь.

– Небезопасно сидеть здесь ночью одному, – спокойно сказал Тони и сел, оставляя едва ли больше сантиметра между ними.

Питер не сдвинулся с места, зная, что он не сможет бегать вечно. Единственное, что было хорошего в его бегстве – это то, что у Тони было достаточно времени, чтобы успокоиться, потому что теперь он выглядел спокойнее. Но подросток знал, что это всё равно не отменяет его наказание.

– Мэй сказала, что ты будешь здесь, – объяснил Тони после долгой паузы. – Когда ты не вернулся домой, мне пришлось позвонить ей и сказать, что ты расстроен, потому что расстался со своим парнем и ушёл, сказав, что должен побыть некоторое время наедине.

Конечно же у Тони была запланированная история. У него всегда была запасная карта в рукаве.

– Всего две недели назад ты обещал, что никогда не ослушаешься меня, – продолжил он. – Так почему мы здесь, Питер? – Спросил Тони, прежде чем повернуться к подростку, пытаясь встретиться с ним взглядом, но Питер отказался смотреть на него.

– Ответь мне. – Тони схватил Питера за подбородок и повернул его лицо к себе, чтобы они смотрели друг на друга.

– Я не знаю, – солгал Питер, зная, что он не получит никакого понимания, если скажет, что это потому, что он был в ужасе. – Но мне действительно жаль за то, что я сделал.

– Извини, но сейчас это не так. – Тони отпустил его подбородок, и парень уставился на свои колени. – Я поверил тебе, когда ты сказал, что будешь послушным, и что же случилось после?

Питер понял, что не должен отвечать на этот вопрос, потому что Тони хотел сделать это сам. И он оказался прав. Тони начал перечислять всё, что он _сделал не так_ за последние несколько часов, и с каждым пунктом Питер всё больше и больше сжимался, представляя количество ударов, которые он получит за это.

– Давай, мы уходим, – заявил Тони, прежде чем встать и протянуть руку, чтобы Питер ухватился за неё.

Питер прикусил свою дрожащую нижнюю губу достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить на ней алый след. Он сглотнул, прежде чем взять протянутую руку в свою, дрожащую, давая Тони возможность поднять его на ноги. Питер держал голову опущенной, когда он направился к машине с крепко сжимающей его нижнюю часть спины рукой. Той же самой, которая, скорее всего, очень скоро будет его наказывать.

Они остановились возле машины, которая была припаркована у обочины рядом с парком. Питер нахмурился, когда Тони открыл заднюю дверь. 

– Забирайся. – Мужчина кивнул на заднее сиденье.

Только теперь Питер понял, что сейчас произойдет. Мэй, должно быть, уже дома, что означало, что он будет наказан прямо сейчас.

– Пожалуйста, – тихо прошептал Питер, глядя на высокого мужчину со слезами на глазах. – Мне жаль.

Тони вздохнул, прежде чем отвернуться от него. 

– Садись в машину, Питер.

Подросток в поверженном жесте опустил плечи, садясь внутрь и двигаясь вдоль сиденья, пока не коснулся противоположной двери. Он ждал, положив руки на колени, когда Тони последует за ним.

***

Питер лежал лицом вниз к сиденью и ничто не скрывало его нижнюю часть тела. Его промежность находилась прямо на коленях Тони, что заставило его член неудобно прижаться к бедру мужчины.

Рука Тони лежала на его заднице, не трогая и не сжимая её, как обычно, она просто неподвижно лежала там. Но вскоре, она поднялась с его задницы, и Питер напрягся, зажмурившись и ожидая, когда она снова опустится. Питер застонал и вздрогнул, когда большая ладонь ударила его по обеим полушариям. Унизительный звук шлепка заполнил небольшое пространство машины. Питер хотел заткнуть уши, чтобы больше не слышать этого, но его руки были заняты, сжимая край сиденья.

Тони надавил подростку между лопаток, чтобы успокоить его, прежде чем нанести новый удар.

Питер уже был готов ко второму удару и каким-то образом сумел не издать ни звука, хотя он всё ещё сжимался от звука шлепков, которые издавала рука мужчины, соприкасаясь с его кожей.

Тони продолжал наносить удары рукой, и первые несколько были довольно слабыми, однако он начал стонать и скулить с каждым последующим шлепком. После десяти ударов начала медленно подниматься вверх жалящая, обжигающая боль, и к тому времени, когда Тони дошёл до пятнадцати, Питер уже не сдерживал плач.

– Пожалуйста, не надо, мне больно! – Просил Питер, хоть и знал, что это бесполезно.

Тони тихо вздохнул, останавливая руку, чтобы пройтись ею по покрасневшей коже Питера, хотя это почти никак не помогло успокоить боль.

– Я знаю, что это больно, но это единственный способ заставить тебя усвоить урок.

В тоне мужчины было что-то странное, что-то такое, что Питер не мог с точностью определить. Прежде чем он смог это проанализировать, удары посыпались снова, и каждый был более болезненным, чем предыдущий.

– Скажи мне, кому ты принадлежишь, – приказал Тони глубоким и собственническим голосом.

– Тебе, п-папочка, – задохнулся Питер. – Я-я принадлежу тебе.

– Ты больше никогда не скажешь того, что сказал сегодня?

– Нет, – пообещал Питер. Его мокрая щека потёрлась о сиденье, когда он покачал головой.

– Нет что?

Следующий удар был сильнее. Подросток почувствовал себя глупо, думая, что такого простого ответа было бы достаточно.

– Я никогда не скажу этого снова! – Выкрикнул Питер, крепче прижимаясь к краю сиденья и вонзая ногти в дорогую кожу.

– Хорошо, а сейчас, что ты скажешь про свои капризы и непослушание?

– Прости, папочка! – Голос Питера сорвался от плача. Его промежность тёрлась о штаны Тони, когда он извивался от боли. – Пожалуйста, остановись, папочка, пожалуйста, мне больно, мне так жаль!

Рука остановилась, и всё словно замерло. Единственное, что можно было услышать – это громкий плач и прерывистое дыхание Питера.

– Всё в порядке, детка, всё уже кончилось, – мужчина нарушил тишину неожиданно тихим голосом, и Питер застонал от боли, когда Тони перевернул его и усадил на себя.

– Теперь всё кончилось, – нежно сказал Тони, обнимая Питера и удерживая его, пока его плач не стих.

Питер ожидал почувствовать, как эрекция Тони упирается в его бедро, когда он сел на его колени, но был удивлён тем, что его ожидания не оправдались. Теперь, когда Питер смог нормально всё обдумать, он понял, что мужчина не подавал никаких признаков возбуждения всё это время.

– Ты же понимаешь, почему я должен был это сделать, так ведь, детка? – Прошептал Тони в волосы Питера.

– Мне нужно было преподать урок, – тихо повторил Питер слова, сказанные мужчиной всего несколько минут назад.

– Хороший мальчик, – похвалил его Тони, поглаживая парня по спине через одежду. – Скажи мне, что ты усвоил из этого. 

– Я принадлежу тебе и буду соблюдать твои правила. – Голос Питера был тихим, так как его горло болело от рыданий, вызывая дискомфорт, когда он говорил.

Тони кивнул в знак одобрения. 

– Что-то ещё?

– Я понял, что больше никогда не буду непослушным. – Питер сглотнул и смахнул пелену со своих опухших красных глаз, прежде чем продолжить. – Мне не разрешено идти в дом Неда, не спросив сначала тебя.

– Детка, ты же знаешь, что выразился неверно, – мужчина вздохнул, упираясь лбом в макушку Питера.

– Мне жаль, прости! – В панике проговорил парень и широко распахнул глаза. С того момента, как они поругались, произошло так много всего, что он почти забыл саму причину, по которой всё это случилось. – Мне больше никогда не разрешено идти домой к Неду. И он может прийти к нам только тогда, когда ты дома, – поспешно исправился Питер.

– Уже лучше. – Тони поцеловал его в волосы. – Ты хоть представляешь, как я волновался, когда вернулся домой, а тебя там не было? – Спросил он, взяв лицо Питера в свои ладони, проводя большим пальцем по его влажной скуле. – Я думал, что с тобой случилось что-то плохое.

Прямо как сейчас? Или как в последние несколько месяцев?

– Извини, что заставил тебя волноваться, папочка, – сказал Питер, извиняясь, и мужчина замолчал, когда тот заплакал.

– Только никогда не поступай так со мной снова, – мягко прошептал мужчина, отпуская лицо парня, чтобы обнять его в каком-то защищающем жесте.

Пока Тони держал его, жгучая боль в ягодицах медленно начала стихать. В голове Питера продолжилось противостояние, когда он пытался понять, заслужил ли он того, что сейчас произошло. Одна сторона его разума говорила ему, что Тони был жестоким, и что он этого не заслуживал, в то время как другая сторона говорила ему, что мужчина сделал это, потому что он не повиновался своему папочке после обещания не делать этого.

В конце концов, не имело значения, какую сторону решил принять его разум, потому что это ничего не изменит. Тони в любом случае всё равно будет контролировать его. Но Питер был уверен в одном: он никогда больше не будет высказывать своё мнение. Это в любом случае не приведёт ни к чему хорошему.


	6. Глава 6

Было почти пол-одиннадцатого вечера. Питер сидел за своим компьютерным столом, изо всех сил пытаясь выполнить своё задание по биологии. Учитель проинформировал его несколько дней назад, что его оценки начали ухудшаться, и что единственный способ компенсировать своё «невнимание» в классе – это получить хорошую оценку по этому заданию, которое должно было быть выполнено в течение нескольких дней. Тем не менее, было нелегко делать что-то подобное, потому что в большинство дней у Тони были другие планы на него, и когда мужчина заканчивал с ним, потом всегда было трудно сосредоточиться на своей работе. Он знал, что Тони, вероятно, поможет ему с заданием, если узнает, но Питер не хотел просить у него помощи в ближайшее время.

Прошло две недели с тех пор, как Питера наказали. Ему было стыдно это признать, но он стал куда более послушным. Тони всё также заставлял его просить, например: прикасаться к себе или трахать себя пальцами. Он слишком боялся, что его снова отшлёпают, и не решался ослушаться приказов, поэтому выполнял их, как хороший мальчик, каким его и хотел видеть мужчина.

В ту ночь, когда они вернулись домой, лицо Питера всё ещё было красным от слез. Мэй тогда притянула его к себе и обняла, думая, что причина этому – расставание с парнем. Тони просто наблюдал, как Мэй утешает его, ведя себя так, будто он не был причиной такого состояния подростка. С тех пор он пытался выбросить эту ночь из головы, но, конечно же, никогда не забывал урок, который он усвоил в машине.

 

– Просто убирайся из моего дома, Энтони!

Ручка Питера чуть не вылетела из его руки, когда он услышал неожиданный крик Мэй из другой комнаты, за которым вскоре последовал приглушённый голос Тони.

Питер быстро уставился на дверь и нахмурился, потому что он мог бы поклясться, что только что услышал, как Мэй говорит Тони уйти, что вовсе не звучало правдиво.

Питер встал со стула и в долю секунды оказался у двери, потому что любопытство взяло над ним верх. Затем, он тихо повернул ручку двери и аккуратно приоткрыл её, чтобы выглянуть наружу.

Хоть в гостиной совершенно ничего не было видно и единственный источник света исходил от открытой двери в спальню Мэй, он по-прежнему ясно видел обоих взрослых, стоящих возле входной двери. Тётушка стояла к нему спиной, в то время как Тони смотрел в его направлении, стоя перед ней, в результате чего свет падал на лицо мужчины, предоставляя возможность лучше увидеть его недовольное выражение лица.

– Мне всё равно, просто убирайся! – Сказала женщина со смесью гнева и обиды.

Всё-таки, он услышал всё правильно, Мэй в самом деле говорила ему уйти. Питер приоткрыл дверь чуть сильнее, пытаясь лучше услышать голос мужчины, чтобы попытаться понять, что, чёрт возьми, происходит.

– Ты слишком остро реагируешь, – попытался успокоить её Тони, при этом сохраняя спокойствие в голосе, но Мэй никак не отреагировала на это.

– Ах, я? Тогда, пожалуйста, расскажи мне, как ты получил восемь идеальных царапин на спине!

Питер застыл на месте, и внутри всё упало. Это он был тем, кто случайно наградил Тони этими отметками.

Это случилось в этот же день, когда подросток сидел на коленях у Тони, что быстро стало одной из любимых поз мужчины. Он сказал, что это потому, что ему нравилось, когда Питер цеплялся за него во время секса. Однако, сегодня на долю секунды стало невозможно терпеть грубость, в результате чего Питер непреднамеренно поцарапал спину мужчины из-за собственной боли.

Питер был в ужасе от того, что он всё испортил, и быстро начал просить прощения, но Тони успокоил его, прежде чем сказать, что это не его вина, что это он зашёл слишком далеко и попросил прощения за свою случайную грубость.

– Наверное, поэтому ты даже больше не прикасаешься ко мне, верно? – Мэй озвучила то, что Питер действительно не хотел знать. – Ты нашёл себе кого-то ещё?! – Обвинила она его.

– Я сказал тебе, что они ничего не значат.

– Думаешь, я настолько глупа? – Спросила женщина, саркастично усмехнувшись. – Все эти царапины не могут появиться просто из воздуха! И, знаешь, что? – Её голос дрогнул, и Питер почувствовал, как его глаза наполнились слезами, когда он услышал грусть в её голосе. – Я уже видела другие раньше, но просто не хотела в это верить.

– Послушай, Мэй... – Голос Тони был тихим, но не угрожающим, однако, Мэй прервала его прежде, чем он успел закончить.

– Я не хочу слышать твои жалкие оправдания, мы закончили!

Воздух вокруг них неподвижно застыл, глаза подростка, всё ещё не верящего в происходящее, расширились. Он был почти уверен, что это всего лишь сон.

Мужчина посмотрел на дверь Питера, и он быстро оглянулся, когда заметил, что подросток наблюдает за ними сквозь приоткрытую дверь. Сердце Питера замерло, когда они встретились взглядами, но, к счастью, мужчина отвернулся, чтобы не привлекать к нему внимание Мэй.

Питер наблюдал, как изменилось выражение лица Тони, и впервые ему показалось, что он пытается придумать, что сказать.

– Ты не можешь просто...

– Да, блять, я могу. А теперь убирайся! – Тётушка прервала его еще раз, и тот факт, что она ругалась, показывал, насколько серьезной она была, поскольку ругательство было тем, что вряд ли когда-нибудь можно было от неё услышать.

Когда Тони снова взглянул на него, парень решил, что пора бы уже закрыть дверь. Прислонившись к дереву, он больше не пытался подслушивать, да и всё равно ничего не было слышно, поскольку голоса затихли. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока входная дверь не захлопнулась. Потом он услышал, как тяжелые шаги направились в спальню Мэй, прежде чем другая дверь закрылась, хотя на этот раз звук не был таким громким.

И после всего этого Питер не услышал больше ничего, кроме всё той же мёртвой тишины.

Что это было? Было ли всё это всерьёз? Если это правда, то что это значит для него и Тони?

_«Я никогда не смогу отпустить тебя, не отдам никому»._

Питер скользнул по двери, пока не упал на пол, пытаясь в это время контролировать своё дыхание. Что он собирался делать, чтобы выяснить значение этих слов? Как далеко мужчина собирался зайти, чтобы продолжать делать это с ним? Что он может сделать, чтобы убедиться, что тот сможет?

Подросток знал, что на все эти вопросы обязательно ответит время, и он чувствовал, что не в силах остановить то, что должно было случиться.

***

После ужасного ночного сна Питер проснулся и обнаружил, что остался в доме один, что было довольно необычно, потому что он не просыпался в одиночестве с тех пор, как Тони уехал в ту командировку.

Скорее всего, тётю рано вызвали на работу, как и много раз до этого, но Питер всё ещё думал о том, чтобы позвонить ей и узнать, в порядке ли она. Но, в конце концов, он подумал, что, вероятно, будет лучше дать ей немного времени и, если она захочет, поговорить с ней о случившемся, когда она вернётся домой.

Питер шёл в школу в одиночестве, что тоже было необычно, потому что он привык, что Тони отвозит его. Но парень ни в коем случае не жаловался, потому что ему действительно нравилось ходить в школу, и ему нравилось больше не видеть Тони.

Очевидно, что сосредоточиться сегодня в школе будет совсем нелегко. Не то чтобы он волновался о Мэй или о том, что Тони планировал с ним сделать, если, конечно, он вообще что-то планировал.

Он рассказал Мишель и Неду о ссоре, не упоминая подробности о царапинах. Они оба встали на сторону тётушки, однако, Нед отметил, сказав: _«Это потому, что время пришло»._ Питер слишком волновался о том, что должно было случиться, чтобы посмеяться над шуткой своего друга.

***

Когда подросток вернулся из школы, то чуть не уронил ключи, увидев Тони, прислонившегося к задней части дивана, который ждал его.

– Папочка? Ч-что ты здесь делаешь? – Осторожно спросил Питер, всё ещё не полностью зайдя в квартиру.

Они вернулись вместе? Или Тони был здесь, чтобы ответить на вопросы, которые не давали ему спать всю ночь?

– Забираю свои вещи. – Мужчина указал на несколько коробок, которые были сложены в спальне Мэй возле двери.

Так что всё это было правдой: они расстались навсегда.

– Разве ты не рад меня видеть, детка? – Спросил мужчина, привлекая внимание Питера.

– Я просто подумал… – Питер замолчал.

– Что мы больше не увидимся? – Продолжил за него Тони.

Питер пожал плечами, потому что это было тем чудом, на которое он надеялся.

– Подойди сюда, – сказал Тони, раскрывая руки. Питер подошёл и позволил увлечь себя в объятия. – Небольшой разрыв никогда не остановит меня от того, чтобы увидеть тебя, – прошептал он.

Питер даже не уловил того факта, что Тони просто сказал _небольшой разрыв_ , будто это ничего не значило. Он был занят тем, что старался сдержать слёзы, потому что в том же предложении Тони подтвердил, что не собирается оставлять его одного.

– Извини, что ты видел нашу ссору прошлой ночью, – сказал мужчина немного громче. – Я не планировал, что она увидит царапины, но она, вроде как, подкралась ко мне, когда я одевался.

На подростка накатило чувство вины, потому что в глубине души он понимал, что он виноват в их расставании, даже несмотря на то, что он знал, что не должен этого делать.

– Прости, что оставил эти царапины, – пробормотал Питер, хотя уже говорил это раньше. – Я не хотел, чтобы вы с тётей расстались.

– Детка, все в порядке, это не твоя вина, а моя, – признался он, что немного шокировало Питера. – Я должен был сдерживать себя, быть более нежным. – Мужчина убрал руки от тела Питера, только чтобы поднести их к лицу мальчика. – Но это так тяжело, когда ты такой замечательный, – сказал он мягко, прежде чем притянуть лицо Питера к себе, прикасаясь к его губам своими.

Тони нежно поцеловал его, в то время как парень просто старался сделать всё лучшим образом, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно.

Короткий поцелуй был прерван, и Тони на несколько секунд уставился в глаза Питера, прежде чем снова тихо сказать: 

– Но ты же знаешь, что папочке жаль, не так ли, детка? Я не хотел сделать тебе больно.

Питер задался вопросом, насколько Тони был честен, но вместо того, чтобы спросить его, он просто кивнул. Мужчина улыбнулся ему, а затем приблизился, чтобы нежно поцеловать уже влажные губы подростка. Тони углубил поцелуй, опуская лицо, чтобы руками исследовать тело одетого Питера. Парень слишком хорошо знал, к чему всё идет, но мужчина отстранился, потому что было что-то ещё, что он хотел сказать ему, прежде чем это произойдет.

– Сейчас я ищу новую квартиру, – начал Тони, заставляя Питера задуматься, где он живёт сейчас. Возможно, в отеле или что-то в этом роде. – И как только я её найду, ты сможешь прийти ко мне.

Подождите, Тони действительно ожидал, что он пойдёт к нему домой?

– Там будем только ты и я, – продолжил мужчина, выглядя счастливым от собственной идеи. – Разве это не будет чудесно?

Нет, не будет. Каким-то образом прийти в дом, в котором он никогда не был раньше, было страшнее, чем быть с ним здесь. Казалось, что там будет больше места для того, чтобы что-то пошло не так.

– Не так ли, Питер? – Спросил его снова Тони после того, как подросток ничего не ответил.

– Да, папочка, – соврал он.

***

К тому моменту, как Мэй пришла домой, Тони уже ушёл, перед этим сначала трахнув Питера, вжимая его в матрас.

Подросток вышел из своей комнаты после душа, находя тётушку на кухне, готовящую ужин. На мгновение он остановился, пытаясь понять как лучше всего подойти к ситуации или что вообще следует сказать, но Мэй обернулась и заметила его, прежде чем подросток успел что-либо придумать. Когда он хорошо рассмотрел её лицо, то увидел тёмные круги под глазами, которые не выглядели как «обычная усталость после работы». Больше было похоже, что она не спала всю ночь, и это больше походило на правду.

– Привет, дорогой, – поприветствовала она с улыбкой, которая не сильно скрывала её эмоции. – Ты что-то хотел?

– Я, ну, мне просто интересно, нужна ли тебе какая-то помощь с готовкой? – Очевидно, что это не было реальной причиной, по которой он был здесь, но он был более чем рад помочь, и это дало бы ему время продумать свои слова.

– Конечно, было бы замечательно, – сказала она, всё ещё пытаясь улыбаться.

Питеру дали задание порезать овощи, а Мэй в это время должна была порезать курицу. Ни один из них не говорил, и звук ударов ножей по разделочной доске был единственным, что нарушало тишину. Молчание не было неловким, но было странно слышать в пространстве тишину, потому что обычно оно было наполненным разговорами друг с другом.

– Мне жаль слышать о тебе и мистере Старке, – наконец решился подросток.

Женщина перестала резать, и на её лице появилась лишь грусть. Этого было достаточно, чтобы у Питера заболело сердце.

– Я не думала, что ты знаешь об этом. – Она продолжала резать. – Я собиралась рассказать тебе сегодня вечером после ужина.

Питер слегка запаниковал, только теперь поняв, что технически он не должен был знать об этом. Он определённо не хотел, чтобы она знала, что парень подслушал их ссору. Ведь подросток знал, что ей будет лишь хуже от того, что её племянник видел их размолвку, так же как и Тони, но эмоции мужчины волновали его куда меньше.

– Мистер Старк был здесь, когда я вернулся из школы. Я увидел коробки с его вещами, поэтому спросил, что происходит, – быстро соврал он, одновременно с этим надеясь, что скоро наступит день, когда он наконец-то сможет перестать врать. Особенно Мэй.

– После всего этого ты всё ещё называешь его мистером Старком, – усмехнулась она, будто выдавливая из себя слова, а не радуясь.

Питер не знал, как на это реагировать, потому что на самом деле он называл его мистером Старком только тогда, когда рядом были другие люди. Он даже не знал, как Тони отреагирует, если он назовёт его по имени.

– Прости, Питер, я знаю, что вы двое были близки, – снова заговорила она, и подростку пришлось сдержаться, чтобы не перебить её, – но этого просто не случилось с нами.

Под «не случилось» она имела в виду, что Тони изменял ей, что, конечно, было не так, просто она не знала этого. Тётушка понятия не имела, что человек, с которым он ей изменял, стоял рядом с ней.

Когда Питер увидел, как Мэй быстро вытирает свои глаза, он немедленно положил нож и подошёл к ней, и, ничего не говоря, обнял. Женщина, не колеблясь, ответила на ободряющие объятия, но продолжила сдерживать свои слёзы, и как бы эгоистично это ни звучало, Питер был благодарен за это, потому что ему было больно видеть её такой.

Подросток старался не винить себя в этом, но не мог ничего поделать, потому что всё, о чём он мог думать, это то, что если бы он не поцарапал Тони, они были бы сейчас вместе, а Мэй не была бы прямо сейчас так близко к тому, чтобы расплакаться в его руках.

Тётушка высвободилась из объятий и поблагодарила его с более уверенной улыбкой. Питер знал, что она поддельная, поскольку это была та же самая улыбка, которую он так много раз показывал людям прежде. Однако вместо того, чтобы как-то прокомментировать это, подросток вернулся к нарезанию овощей, и после этого они больше не говорили о Тони. Вместо этого Мэй спросила, как прошёл день, на что Питер солгал, сказав, что он прошёл замечательно.

Парень собирался позаботиться о том, чтобы Мэй знала: он всегда рядом, если ей нужно будет поговорить, точно так же, как она делала это для него. Он надеялся, что тётя и вправду поговорит с ним, а не будет держать всё в секрете, как он.

***

Не прошло и недели, как Тони забрал его из школы и отвёз домой. Конечно же, без ведома Мэй.

Тони усадил подростка на кровать, и на его лице появилась улыбка, когда он вытащил ключ из кармана.

– Что это? – Спросил Питер, осторожно смотря на ключ, который болтался у него перед лицом.

– Твой ключ от моей новой квартиры.

– Мой ключ? – Вновь задал вопрос парень, не будучи уверенным, правильно ли он его услышал.

Тони кивнул. 

– Так ты сможешь войти сам, если меня не будет дома.

Зачем ему это делать?

– Вот, – мужчина протянул ему ключ. Питер немного поколебался, прежде чем взять его. – Сейчас там нет мебели, но будет в пятницу, – пояснил он.

Подросток посмотрел на ключ в своей руке, не зная, что он должен был чувствовать по этому поводу, или, скорее, что Тони хотел, чтобы он чувствовал по этому поводу.

– Итак, – продолжил мужчина, – я подумал, что ты можешь прийти после школы в пятницу и остаться на ночь.

Глаза Питера слегка расширились. 

– Но я не думаю, что Мэй это понравится, – быстро попытался сказать он так, чтобы это не звучало грубо, хоть это и было правдой: Мэй никогда не подумает, что это нормально – прийти её племяннику домой к её бывшему парню, особенно на ночь.

– Не беспокойся о ней, всё, что ты должен сказать – что ты идешь домой к своему другу, – сказал Тони так, будто бы это было настолько просто.

– Я-я не знаю, папочка, я не думаю, что смогу сделать это. Я плохой лжец, – попытался ответить Питер, прекрасно понимая, что стал значительно лучше врать. Он хотел, по крайней мере, попытаться ускользнуть от этого таким образом, чтобы не доставить самому себе неприятностей.

– Всё будет хорошо, – заверил мужчина. – Я скажу тебе, что ты должен будешь сказать.

Если Тони собирался сказать ему, что говорить, то Мэй определённо поверит ему. Он знал, насколько хорош был Тони во лжи. Скорее всего, она, наверное, даже не станет расспрашивать Питера, почему он идёт домой к Неду. Возможно, она даже будет рада узнать, что они больше времени тусуются вместе.

– Ты сделаешь это для меня, не так ли, детка?

Питер прикусил губу и кивнул в ответ на вопрос, на который, как он знал, ему нельзя было ответить как-то иначе.

– Хороший мальчик, – мужчина улыбнулся, прежде чем прижать Питера к кровати, нависая над ним.

***

Спустя всего два дня Питер стоял у входной двери квартиры мужчины и с ужасом смотрел на неё. Оказывается, квартира находилась недалеко от его школы, и парень подумал, что он очень быстро привыкнет к этому пути.

Когда он, наконец, заставил себя пошевелиться, то воспользовался ключом, чтобы войти, поскольку Тони всё ещё был на работе. 

Первым делом он оказался в простом белом коридоре, который вёл к большой гостиной открытой планировки, в которую Питер и направился. Когда парень огляделся, он заметил хорошо оборудованную кухню справа, в центре которой было пустое пространство. Он предположил, что там будет обеденный стол. Слева от него находился большой диван, по форме напоминавший большую букву L. Он был повёрнут к телевизору с плоским экраном. С другой стороны комнаты был ещё один коридор с четырьмя дверями, одна из которых была открыта. За ней оказалась ванная комната.

Некоторое время Питер неловко стоял в коридоре, не зная, что делать, но, в конце концов, решил, что ничего не случится, если он сядет на диван. Он положил свой рюкзак рядом с ним, прежде чем сесть, и опять понял, что не знает, что делать. Он подумывал о том, чтобы включить телевизор, но не был уверен, будет ли это невоспитанно или нет, поэтому он просто сидел, постукивая пальцами по ногам и осматривая комнату.

Это была хорошая квартира, хотя она всё ещё была совершенно пуста и не обставлена. Единственное, что выделялось на белых стенах, – чёрный диван, который был такого же цвета, как рабочая поверхность на кухне. И подросток задумался: почему Тони переехал к ним с Мэй, а не они к нему, если он мог позволить себе подобную квартиру.

Время шло, и Питер начинал уставать от сидения на одном и том же месте, поэтому он поднял ноги, на которых всё ещё были надеты носки, и забрался на диван, прислонив голову к подлокотнику. После этого он начал нервно играть на телефоне, чтобы скоротать время.

 

– Теперь это зрелище, к которому я могу привыкнуть.

Питер открыл глаза и увидел довольного Тони, стоящего в конце коридора. Парень подумал, что он, должно быть, заснул, потому что не слышал, как вошёл мужчина, и телефон, выпавший из его рук, похоже, подтверждал эту теорию.

– Моя детка ждёт меня с работы. Совсем как хороший мальчик, – продолжил он, подходя к дивану.

Входя через парадную дверь, Питер не думал, что он никогда не сможет выйти наружу, но слова Тони о том, что подросток может привыкнуть ждать его прихода, теперь глубоко въелись в его разум. Но мужчина ведь никогда не заставит его остаться, правда? Он может быть плохим человеком, но, конечно, он не стал бы заходить так далеко.

Питер присел, и Тони занял место рядом с ним, когда его ноги соскользнули с дивана. Ему даже не дали возможности сесть ровно, прежде чем втянуть в поцелуй. Парень ничего не делал несколько мгновений, застигнутый врасплох этим внезапным действием, но вскоре начал отвечать, заставив себя не думать о происходящем.

Тони разорвал поцелуй и, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Питера, разочарованно вздрогнул. Парень был слишком напуган, чтобы открыть глаза, нервничая из-за того, что, может быть, Тони рассердился на него, не имея понятия, что он такого сделал, чтобы рассердить мужчину.

– Я ненавижу, когда не могу видеть тебя каждый день. – Мужчина снова вздохнул, и Питер немного расслабился, понимая, что он не был причиной разочарования.

Подросток не мог сказать, что это чувство было взаимным. Если честно, было приятно не видеть Тони и не прикасаться к нему каждый день.

– Ты не заблудился по дороге сюда? – Спросил Тони, отстраняя своё лицо, только чтобы положить руки на бёдра подростка. 

Питер кивнул, медленно приоткрывая глаза, но всё ещё смотря вниз, стараясь держать взгляд подальше от глаз мужчины. Ему пришлось воспользоваться картой на телефоне, чтобы найти дорогу сюда, но это была информация, которой Питер не хотел делиться.

– Ты что-нибудь ел?

Парень покачал головой, и Тони нахмурился.

– Ты голоден?

Питер пожал плечами, когда мужчина поглаживал его по бедру.

– Как насчёт того, чтобы мы заказали что-нибудь поесть? Что бы ты хотел?

Питер снова хотел пожать плечами, но подумал, что Тони может разозлиться от его молчания.

– Я не против, – пробормотал Питер, прежде чем быстро добавить _папочка_ в конце. На всякий случай.

 

Тони остановил свой выбор на китайской еде. Они сидели на стульях за барной стойкой на кухне и ели. Чувство одиночества в чужом пустом доме было каким-то иным. Подросток чувствовал, будто он был здесь более уязвим, будто Тони мог сделать с ним абсолютно всё, потому что не было никакого страха перед кем-то, кто мог бы войти и застукать их. Но Питер старался не думать об этом, потому что это был единственный способ успокоиться.

Подросток действительно ненавидел, когда Тони пытался поболтать с ним, как он делал это сейчас, спрашивая, как прошёл его день, и в действительности вёл себя так, как будто ему действительно было это интересно. Ни разу он не спросил о Мэй или о том, как она себя чувствует. Если хорошо подумать, то единственной эмоцией, которую Тони демонстрировал по поводу расставания, было лишь разочарование от случившегося, и Питер не понимал, как он мог так спокойно говорить об этом.

– Ты скучаешь по Мэй? – Спросил Питер не задумываясь, и был уверен, что даже оборвал Тони на половине слова, не слушая.

– Конечно, – ответил тот, хотя это звучало не очень убедительно. Затем мужчина встал со стула и подошёл к Питеру, чтобы прижаться к спине парня, обняв его. – Но я скучаю по тебе больше, – прошептал он, от чего по телу Питера пробежали мурашки.

Подросток не хотел, чтобы этот вопрос спровоцировал Тони к весьма однозначным действиям, но он это сделал, и вскоре мужчина обхватил его руками.

– Почему бы нам не снять одежду и не принять душ?

У Питера не было возможности ответить, прежде чем мужчина потянул его к коридору с четырьмя дверями.

***

Питера отвели в ванную комнату в замечательной огромной спальне Тони, где его раздели и подтолкнули под душ.

Подросток неловко стоял в углу душа, опустив взгляд и прикрывая рукой промежность, пока Тони мылся. Однако, вскоре настала очередь Питера. Он встал под тёплые струи воды, и после этого мужчина аккуратно помыл его с мочалкой.

Питер почувствовал себя ребёнком, когда Тони начал втирать шампунь в его кожу головы, а затем подставил её под воду, чтобы вымыть волосы. Тоже самое повторилось с кондиционером, однако, парень ничего не сказал и просто позволил Тони делать то, что он делал.

Во всяком случае, он не удивился, когда мужчина начал разрабатывать его пальцами, потому что они не делали этого раньше в душе, но при этом мужчина не делал ничего большего, и Питер надеялся, что продолжения сегодня не будет, потому что он не сможет принять его без смазки.

Подросток захныкал, когда третий палец вошёл в него. Тони мягко шикнул на него, когда пошевелил пальцами внутри. Но в итоге, они покинули его отверстие, и мужчина выключил душ. Питер не спросил, почему Тони не довёл его до конца, потому что знал, что он, наверняка, вскоре ответит себе сам, потому что мужчина никогда не прекращал играть с ним и растягивать тугие мышцы до тех пор, пока мальчик не становился твёрдым.

Когда они вышли из душа, Питер схватил полотенце, лежащее на полке, и начал бесшумно вытирать себя.

Когда он закончил с телом, то уже захотел перейти к волосам, но мужчина быстро снял с него полотенце и начал делать это сам, заставляя Питера снова почувствовать себя ребёнком, хотя он всё равно никак этому не препятствовал.

– Спасибо, папочка, – тихо выдохнул парень, когда Тони убрал полотенце с его головы.

– Всё в порядке, детка, – мужчина улыбнулся, прежде чем уткнуться носом в слегка влажные волосы Питера, чтобы быстро вдохнуть их запах. – Я куплю тебе шампунь, которым ты пользуешься дома. Он мой любимый.

Питер ничего не ответил, хотя Тони, похоже, не слишком и возражал. 

Подростка вывели из ванной, и они снова оказались в гостиной. Когда они шли туда, парень почувствовал себя ещё более обнаженным в просторном холле, находясь в квартире без одежды.

Тони положил большую подушку на подлокотник дивана, а затем сел и прислонился спиной к нему, кладя ноги поперёк мягкой мебели. Когда мужчина вытащил бутылёк со смазкой из столика рядом, Питер понял, что всё это было запланировано заранее, если только было нормальным то, что люди прятали смазку по всему дому. Но опять же - это был Тони.

Когда мужчина закончил смазывать свой член, возбуждённый ещё с душа, он жестом предложил хрупкому парню оседлать его, и Питер попытался сделать это без особой заминки.

– Ты хочешь мой член, детка? – Спросил Тони, дразня дырку подростка головкой члена.

– Да, пожалуйста, папочка, – вежливо ответил Питер, точно так же, как и Тони.

– Покажи мне. – Тони убрал руку со своего члена, и тот упал ему на живот.

Сдерживая слёзы, парень, заводя руку за спину, чтобы осторожно обхватить основание члена, приставил его ко входу, медленно опускаясь на него. Несмотря на то, что он пытался быть осторожным, Питер, всё же, случайно резко насадился на член мужчины, приняв в себя слишком много, что заставило его вздрогнуть от неприятного натяжения.

– Ты в порядке? – Сразу же спросил Тони, положив руки на бёдра подростка, чтобы удержать его в неподвижном состоянии. – Тебе нужно больше смазки?

– Да, пожалуйста, – пробормотал он, прежде чем осторожно подняться с члена Тони. Парень был раздосадован от того, сколько раз он сделал это прежде, потому что это всегда означало, что их секс затянется ещё дольше.

Тони выдавил немного прозрачного геля на руку и размазал его по своему члену, наклоняясь вперёд, чтобы хорошо смазать Питера. После этого от мужчины последовал кивок к продолжению, и подросток последовал молчаливому указанию, пока каждый сантиметр Тони не оказался внутри него.

– Ты так туго меня сжимаешь. Так горячо, – возбуждённо застонал Тони, смотря на юношу сверху.

Когда мужчина не начал двигаться, Питер подумал, что это должен был сделать именно он, поэтому парень начал покачивать бёдрами, но его остановили руки, прижавшиеся к талии.

– Так хочешь моего члена, да, детка? – Игриво передразнил Тони с усмешкой, заставляя Питера почувствовать стыд. – Но мы не будем делать это прямо сейчас.

– Н-не будем? – Нервно спросил подросток, на что Тони просто покачал головой.

– Как насчёт того, чтобы посмотреть фильм, – спокойно сказал мужчина, протягивая руку, чтобы взять пульт с журнального столика. – Или есть какой-нибудь сериал, который ты хотел бы посмотреть?

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – Тихо спросил Питер с растерянным хмурым взглядом.

– Что бы ты хотел посмотреть?

Питер всё больше и больше смущался. Как Тони хотел, чтобы они смотрели фильм, одновременно делая это? Почему они не могли просто посмотреть его после?

Мужчина нажимал на кнопки пульта, пока на экране телевизора не появился Netflix, и Питер почти закатил глаза, когда увидел, что профиль Тони был назван «Папочка», но затем, он увидел рядом с ним профиль «Детка», и ему стало интересно, почему мужчина удосужился сделать учётную запись и для него.

– Ты смотрел Ходячих мертвецов? – Спросил Тони непринужденно, но в его голосе всё ещё можно было уловить явное возбуждение.

– Нет, но… Я думал... – Питер замолчал, смотря между их телами и надеясь, что Тони поймёт, что он имел в виду, без слов.

– Т-с-с, давай просто смотреть.

Тони потянул его вниз, пока голова Питера не легла на его плечо, лицом к плоскому экрану, установленному на стене. Подбородок Тони слегка коснулся волос Питера, когда он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть в том же направлении. Затем, мужчина просунул руку между их плотно прижатыми друг к другу животами, но ему всё же удалось взять в руку члена парня.

На самом деле, подросток не думал, что Тони был серьёзен. Он думал, что, может быть, мужчине просто нужен какой-то фоновый шум, пока он трахает его, но время медленно шло, а он просто продолжал прижимать его к груди.

Подросток сидел в довольно неудобной позе, так как его ноги всё ещё были согнуты по обе стороны от бёдер Тони, но парень был слишком напуган, чтобы жаловаться, поэтому он попытался отвлечься и вместо этого посмотреть телевизор. 

Сериал показался интересным и с хорошей сюжетной линией, однако Питеру было трудно сосредоточиться, так как он продолжал отвлекаться на Тони, ласкающего его член, не позволяя ему стать вялым. Но что было ещё хуже, так это то, что мужчина продолжал медленно трахать его, и Питер каждый раз закрывал глаза, готовясь к тому, что его возьмут, но этого не происходило, потому что мужчина продолжал останавливаться через несколько секунд.

Подросток не понимал: Тони ожидал, что он должен был что-то сделать, и ждал, пока он сам это поймёт? Но он ничего не мог придумать, потому что уже пытался двигаться, но это не было тем, чего хотел мужчина.

Подумав некоторое время об этом, Парень решил спросить, потому что не хотел злить мужчину.

– Папочка? – Пробормотал Питер, и Тони мурлыкнул в знак одобрения. – Я не понимаю, – он остановился на короткое мгновение, прежде чем продолжить, – т-ты хочешь, чтобы я что-то сделал?

– Может быть, немного позже, детка, но сейчас я просто хочу побыть внутри тебя, чтобы мы могли наверстать упущенное, – объяснил он, ещё раз слегка толкнувшись в подростка.

Получается, его план состоял в том, чтобы Питер просто сидел здесь с его членом внутри?

Парень надеялся, что это не затянется надолго, потому что его ноги уже начали неметь, и он предположил, что от члена, находившегося внутри такое долге время, можно тоже почувствовать себя ужасно некомфортно. Конечно, в нём была пробка несколько часов назад, но член Тони был намного толще и длиннее, поэтому разница в ощущениях явно была.

– Сожмись вокруг члена папочки, – неожиданно попросил Тони прямо в ухо подростка.

Глаза Питера расширились от унизительного приказа, прежде чем он случайно позволил тихой просьбе проскользнуть сквозь его губы: 

– Пожалуйста, папочка, не надо.

– Давай, детка. – Тони положил руки на бёдра парня и слегка их сжал. – Не заставляй меня снова повторять.

Питер отвернулся от телевизора, отвернулся от лиц на экране и уставился на заднюю часть дивана. Он закрыл глаза и тихо всхлипнул, прежде чем постыдно сжаться вокруг члена.

Стон удовольствия мужчины завибрировал в барабанной перепонке, прежде чем его попросили сделать это снова.

Питер снова заставил себя сжать кольцо мышц между ягодицами, и одновременно с этим Тони сжал его бёдра, толкаясь в сжимающуюся дырочку.

– Чёрт, ты великолепен, – простонал мужчина. – Могу поспорить, что ты мог бы заставить папочку кончить, просто сжимаясь вокруг его члена.

Питер был благодарен за то, что ему не пришлось это выяснять, потому что Тони не попросил его сделать это снова. Вместо этого, мужчина вернулся к просмотру сериала, заставив Питера посмотреть в том же направлении, и смотреть его вместе с ним. Само собой разумеется, подросток сделал то, что ему сказали.

Сейчас они были на третьем эпизоде, и у Питера всерьёз начинало все затекать. Он не смог удержаться от того, чтобы немного сместиться, однако, движение никак не помогло расслабить его тело. Ему нужно было вытянуть ноги, но он знал, что не сможет этого сделать, не соскользнув с члена Тони, которому, как он знал, это не понравится.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя прямо сейчас, детка? – Спросил его мужчина, его голос хрипел от возбуждения.

Питер был почти благодарен услышать эти слова, потому что это означало, что всё это, наконец, закончится.

– Да, папочка, – ответил он, думая, что этого будет достаточно, но, видимо, он ошибся.

– Что ты сказал?

Подросток сдержал слезы, понимая, что Тони хорошо его услышал, но хотел, чтобы он сказал это иначе, поэтому он не стал больше ждать, чтобы дать мужчине то, что он хотел.

– Пожалуйста, т-трахни меня, папочка, – прохныкал подросток.

– Это было хорошо, детка, действительно замечательно, но скажи это мне ещё раз, – промурлыкал мужчина, поднося руки к щекам Питера. – Ты так прекрасен, когда просишь меня тебя трахнуть. 

– Пожалуйста, трахни меня, папочка, – громко повторил парень, как и в первый раз, хотя, к его счастью, это не имело значения.

Тони возбуждённо простонал, одобряя слова подростка. Они переместились в вертикальное положение, а затем мужчина опустил Питера на диван, вставая между ног парня. При этом движении член Тони выскользнул из дырочки, и мужчина воспользовался этим, чтобы толкнуться бёдрами вперёд, несколько раз потираясь о член Питера, а затем скользнул вниз и толкнулся прямо в дырку парня.

Подросток выдохнул от облегчения, когда, наконец, смог вытянуть ноги, однако, это продолжалось недолго, потому что Тони взял правую ногу Питера и поднял её вверх, чтобы можно было легче двигаться внутри него.

Питер схватился за мягкую ткань дивана под ним, когда мужчина начал трахать его. Он был немного груб, но всё ещё сдерживался, чтобы не причинить парню никакой боли.

Всё ещё двигая бёдрами, Тони наклонился вперёд и впился поцелуем в губы Питера между стонами, запустив пальцы в волосы подростка.

В конце концов, мужчина убрал руку с волос Питера и переместил её на член. Спустя еще немного времени, Питер просил его кончить, что, конечно, не особо убедило Тони, поэтому подросток был вынужден попробовать ещё раз. Однако, после второй попытки мужчина всё ещё не был доволен, поэтому Питер был вынужден попробовать кое-что ещё.

Парень обвил левой дрожащей ногой бёдра Тони, чтобы придвинуть себя ближе, стараясь не подавить отвращение к самому себе.

– Пожалуйста, позволь мне кончить, пока ты трахаешь меня, папочка, – выдавил Питер из себя.

– Чёрт, ты такой хороший мальчик, – пробормотал мужчина в губы Питера, затем, он выпрямился и быстро задвигал рукой на члене парня.

Тони наблюдал за лицом Питера, когда тот кончал, и едва не последовал за ним чуть позже, но вместо того, чтобы излиться внутрь подростка, он вышел из него, начав дрочить, пока не кончил на живот парня, смешивая их сперму вместе.

Питер чувствовал, что ему нужен ещё один горячий душ с большим количеством мыла, но он не был уверен, тактично ли спрашивать про это, поэтому он лишь выдавил из себя короткое "спасибо", как он делал это всегда. Он замолчал, ожидая, когда Тони восстановит дыхание.

– Пойдём в душ и смоем с себя всё, и тогда мы сможем лечь спать в обнимку, – наконец сказал мужчина, выровняв дыхание, и Питер попытался не вздрогнуть от того, как болезненно-сладко Тони сказал «в обнимку». – Звучит прекрасно, да, детка?

Когда подросток кивнул, Тони улыбнулся ему и наклонился, чтобы быстро сократить расстояние между их губами, прежде чем выскользнуть из подростка.

Питер нервничал из-за того, что он должен будет делить кровать с Тони. Он очень много раз спал в его руках, но никогда не просыпался с ощущением тёплого тела рядом с собой. Так что это выглядело так, будто это был просто ещё один «первый опыт», который Тони собирался навязать ему, но парень не возразил, когда его подняли с дивана и понесли в ванную.


	7. Глава 7

Питер проснулся от звуков собственного хныканья, и сразу же он заметил две вещи. Первая заключалась в том, что он почти полностью лежал на животе благодаря большой руке, которая была прижата к его спине, а вторая – ощущение чего-то тёплого и влажного в районе его ануса.

Когда подросток открыл глаза, он сразу же начал паниковать, увидев незнакомую комнату, и, не понимая, где он, схватился за простыню под собой, пытаясь отстраниться от нежелательного прикосновения.

– Т-с-с, всё в порядке, это всего лишь я. – Раздался позади него успокаивающий голос Тони.

– П-папочка? – Запнулся Питер, мгновенно ослабляя своё сопротивление, когда к нему быстро вернулась память. Теперь он вспомнил, что он был в квартире мужчины, и что он лежал в его постели, ведь они заснули там вместе прошлой ночью. Но самым главным было то, что он вспомнил, что ему не позволяли быть непослушным мальчиком, поэтому он перестал сопротивляться вовсе.

– Да, детка, это лишь я, – спокойно ответил Тони, обдав дыханием задницу Питера.

Парень едва успел всё понять, прежде чем язык вновь приник к его дырочке, и, в отличие от первого раза, Питер сразу понял, что происходит.

– П-пожалуйста, папочка, не надо, я странно себя чувствую, – задохнулся подросток, почти в точности повторяя то, что он сказал в прошлый раз, когда Тони делал это своим языком.

Мужчина просто шикнул на него в ответ, прежде чем обвести языком кольцо мышц. После этого язык внезапно проник глубоко в него, заставляя Питера задохнуться, неконтролируемо отодвигая свои бёдра от предмета ласк.

К счастью, Тони не разозлился, а вместо этого просто придвинулся к нему, схватив одну из ягодиц парня, оттягивая её в сторону, чтобы иметь возможность нежно трахнуть его языком.

Подросток уткнулся лицом в подушку и сжал простынь в кулаках, пытаясь удержаться от того, чтобы снова отодвинуть бёдра, и сосредоточился на том, чтобы не сжиматься вокруг языка мужчины.

Язык вскоре покинул его отверстие, и несколько поцелуев опустились на его анус, прежде чем его ягодицу отпустили. Питера прижали животом к постели сильнее, и парень опасливо подумал, что Тони собирается его трахнуть, но вместо этого в него протолкнули палец, который начал тереться о стенки внутри.

– Тебе нравится, когда папочка играет с твоей тугой дырочкой, детка?

Почему он всегда должен был всё усложнять? Разве его полного подчинения недостаточно?

– Да, папочка, это приятно, – выдавил из себя Питер, задрожав, когда палец коснулся его простаты, и из горла Тони вырвался стон удовольствия, когда он увидел его реакцию.

Когда мужчина вставил второй палец, он вернул свой язык в дырку Питера и начал лизать вокруг колечко мышц, которое он растягивал пальцами. Сначала они едва проходились по его простате, когда он разводил их в разные стороны, но вскоре всё внимание устремилось к этому чувствительному месту. Подросток почувствовал, как его член медленно тёрся о простыню на кровати, когда пальцы двигались то туда, то обратно.

В конечном итоге пальцы вынули, и Тони ещё несколько раз прижался языком к отверстию Питера, после поцеловав одну из его ягодиц.

– Встань на колени и обопрись руками о кровать, – мягко сказал мужчина, используя одну руку, чтобы помочь хрупкому парню подняться.

Питер ослабил хватку на простыне и последовал указанию, которое ему дали, и вскоре он оказался в унизительном положении с полу возбуждённым членом, свисающим между ног. Он старался изо всех сил сдерживать дрожь во всём теле, но это было бесполезно, поэтому всё, что он мог сделать, – это бороться со смущением, когда его бёдра слегка покачивались, как и он сам.

– Вот так, детка, а теперь раздвинь ноги.

Питер выдохнул, а затем с трудом сглотнул, прежде чем расставить колени, что усилило его неуверенность, так как его анус теперь был прекрасно виден мужчине.

– Хороший мальчик, – нежно сказал он, заставляя парня задрожать.

Питер услышал шаги позади себя, доносившиеся откуда-то слева и справа, потом звук стал слышен ближе, но затем снова отдалился. Но вместо того, чтобы оглянуться назад, чтобы посмотреть, что делает Тони, он низко опустил голову и закрыл глаза.

После того, как звук шагов снова стал ближе, за спиной позади него что-то упало, и затем последовала рука, которая коснулась его задницы и начала массировать его мягкую бледную кожу.

– Ты знал, что у тебя здесь несколько родинок? – Тони коснулся указательным пальцем немного выше правой ягодицы Питера. – Это мило, – промурлыкал он, прежде чем поцеловать его.

Питер только покачал головой в ответ, потому что прямо сейчас он не мог вспомнить, знал ли он это или нет, и не то, чтобы его действительно волновал этот вопрос.

Рука мужчины начала двигаться по его спине к лопаткам, чтобы затем надавить на них, пока лицо Питера не коснулось кровати, и его задница не приподнялась выше.

Парень обнял влажную подушку и уткнулся в неё лицом, когда Тони провёл рукой по его телу, а затем прижал большой палец ко входу и погладил его, прежде чем войти кончиком пальца и надавить.

Питер понятия не имел, что с ним делают прямо сейчас, но его определённо не растягивали, потому что это больше походило на то, что мужчина его просто дразнил.

Тони радостно мурлыкнул, прежде чем вытащить большой палец и переместить его к яйцам подростка, которые он обхватил и начал ласкать ладонью. Он продолжал дразнить член и яйца Питера, пока парень не начал истекать смазкой в его руку.

– Пожалуйста, позволь мне кончить, папочка, – сказал Питер после того, как мужчина убрал руку с его члена.

– Извини, детка, не сейчас. – Мужчина придвинулся поближе к парню, так что теперь его член прижался к заднице Питера. – Чуть позже, – пообещал он.

Питер начал волноваться, когда Тони потёрся об его задницу, потому что там ещё не было смазки, и он не думал, что одного языка было достаточно, чтобы обеспечить нужное количество смазки.

Мужчина тихо успокоил парня, когда тот захныкал от того, что член прижался к его едва подготовленному входу, но вместо того, чтобы толкнуться в него, Тони скользнул по его заднице, пока головка не достигла поясницы, затем он двинулся назад, чтобы повторить движение.

Это была проверка? Он должен был просить об этом прямо сейчас? Парень не мог этого понять, но он подумал, что это странно, что Тони хотел трахнуть его так. Ведь голова Питера была прижата к подушке, а это значит, что мужчина не мог видеть его лицо, которое, он уверен, тот всегда хотел видеть.

Пока он всё ещё сомневался в своих действиях, Тони крепко сжал его задницу, и Питер принял это за предупреждение: мужчина теряет терпение.

– Пожалуйста, трахни меня, папочка, – прошептал он в подушку, и он был полностью уверен, что Тони всё услышал, потому что он остановился позади него и тихо застонал.

– Ты такой хороший мальчик, – похвалил он, наклонившись вперёд, чтобы поцеловать спину парня. – Но папочка не собирается трахать тебя сейчас.

Питер тихо заплакал, потому что это был второй раз, когда он попросил что-то без приказа, поняв ситуацию неправильно. Ему и так было достаточно трудно справиться с похабными словами, когда его просили их озвучить.

– Ложись на спину. – Мужчина слегка отодвинулся, чтобы освободить Питеру место, необходимое ему для выполнения того, о чём его просили.

Подросток осторожно перевернул нижнюю часть своего тела, а затем перевернулся на спину полностью, и когда он медленно открыл глаза, то был шокирован, увидев, что Тони держит в руке телефон, который закрывал большую часть его лица.

– Что ты делаешь? – Питер замер, нервно переводя глаза от телефона к лицу мужчины.

– Я хотел бы смотреть на что-нибудь, связанное с тобой, когда тебя не будет рядом, – объяснил мужчина, убирая телефон от лица, чтобы посмотреть прямо на подростка.

Сначала тот растерялся, но потом он быстро понял, что происходит. Его фотографировали.

Он инстинктивно двинулся, чтобы прикрыться, но всё, но его остановила рука Тони, которую он положил на колено подростка, и на этот раз Питер был уверен – это было предупреждение.

– Но, папочка, я не хочу, чтобы меня фотографировали. – Протестующий голос Питера был чуть громче шёпота, потому что он был слишком напуган, чтобы сказать это громче.

– Всё хорошо, ты выглядишь прекрасно.

Комплимент мужчины звучал искренне, но, конечно, подросток не поверил ему. Он знал, что это определённо неправильно, но и понимал, что лучше больше не спорить, поэтому он положил обе руки на постель, чтобы позволить мужчине делай всё, что он хотел.

Тони улыбнулся, приблизив телефон к лицу подростка, который крутился из стороны в сторону, пытаясь избежать объектива камеры и лица мужчины над ним.

– Ты великолепен, детка, – рыкнул Тони, наматывая локон волос Питера вокруг пальца и играя с ним, прежде чем позволить ему упасть обратно, присоединяясь к остальной части его беспорядка на голове. – Идеальный, – прошептал он, но всё ещё достаточно громко, чтобы парень услышал.

Питер дёрнулся от неуверенности, когда камера медленно отодвинулась от его лица и скользнула по его телу. Тони остановился на сосках подростка и прижался языком к одному из них, а затем накрыл его ртом, обводя им влажную мышцу, что только заставило Питера извиваться сильнее.

Мужчина отстранился от теперь красного и твёрдого соска Питера, продолжая спускаться, пока не приблизился к члену парня. Он провёл кончиками пальцев по стволу, прежде чем наклониться и поцеловать набухшую головку. Тони ухмыльнулся, когда плоть дёрнулась у его губ.

– Что ты должен сказать сейчас, детка? – Спросил мужчина, двигаясь свободной рукой, чтобы снимать член парня, и поднимать телефон вверх, чтобы поймать его лицо.

– Пожалуйста...

– Посмотри в камеру, – сказал Тони сверху.

Питер медленно отвёл взгляд от того места на потолке, куда он смотрел, и нашёл маленький объектив камеры. Ему нельзя было отвести взгляд ни на секунду, но всё же он быстро посмотрел в сторону и приказал себе покончить с этим.

– Пожалуйста, продолжай трогать меня, папочка. – Питер собирался остановиться на этом, но решил продолжить, потому что ему действительно не хотелось, чтобы его заставили сделать это снова. – Пожалуйста, заставь меня чувствовать себя хорошо.

– Что угодно для моего прекрасного мальчика. – Мужчина продолжил улыбаться, отодвинув телефон подальше, и начал дразнить член подростка.

***

Тони касался всего тела Питера, дразнил, целовал, лизал и сосал его до тех пор, пока не заставил его просить о разрядке, и каждая постыдная секунда всего этого процесса была запечатлена на видео. Но когда пришла очередь подростка помочь Тони кончить, его заставили встать на колени около кровати и взять достоинство мужчины в рот, но хуже всего было, что мужчина попросил его смотреть в камеру, когда он делал ему минет.

Телефон был выключен полчаса назад, и Питер провёл это время на груди Тони, который прижимал его рукой, лежавшей на его спине. Пока они лежали, подросток пытался сделать всё, чтобы не думать о только что случившемся, однако это было трудно, ведь все комплименты мужчины о том, как хорошо парень выглядел на камеру, всплывали в его голове.

Он даже не был уверен, что Тони больше не спит, что плохо для него, потому что ему действительно нужно в уборную, но дыхание мужчины уже давно выровнялось, и Питер не хотел будить его, если тот спал.

Через некоторое время, уже не в силах терпеть, подросток решил попытаться высвободиться из объятий мужчины, перед этим убедившись в осторожности своих движений, чтобы не разбудить мужчину.

– Куда ты? – Спросил Тони вполне бодрым голосом, что немного поразило подростка.

– Мне, эм, мне просто нужно в туалет, – пробормотал Питер, когда его прижали обратно к груди.

– Хорошо. – Мужчина поцеловал Питера в лоб и немного подержал его, прежде чем неохотно отпустить. – Как насчёт того, чтобы я приготовил нам завтрак? Может, блинчики, или ты хочешь что-нибудь ещё? – Спросил он радостно. Питер ненавидел то, каким спокойным Тони всегда был сразу после того, как делал все эти вещи с подростком.

Питер кивнул. 

– Звучит вкусно, – тихо ответил он, прежде чем сесть.

Парень опустил ноги с кровати, затем посмотрел на себя и понял, что он будет ходить совершенно голый перед Тони. Он знал, что уже должен был привыкнуть к этому, но, честно говоря, Питер не был уверен, сможет ли он когда-нибудь привыкнуть к этому вообще.

– Можно я оденусь, пожалуйста? – Питер не был уверен, почему он спрашивает, но он чувствовал, что без разрешения этого делать не стоит.

– Тебе не нужно ничего надевать, мы здесь одни, – отметил мужчина, садясь рядом с ним.

– Я знаю... Но… – Подросток сделал паузу, не зная, как он должен был сказать _«я не хочу ходить голым перед тобой»_ , не будучи грубым.

– Не волнуйся, я понимаю. Ты стесняешься, – сказал Тони, улыбнувшись ему. Он всегда делал это, когда Питер делал что-то милое в его глазах.

На самом деле, это не было главной причиной, но если мужчина хотел верить в это, тогда Питер не собирался переубеждать его, потому что ему разрешили одеться.

– Видишь вон тот комод? – Парень проследовал в том направлении, куда указывал Тони, и обнаружил в противоположной стороне комнаты высокий комод с шестью ящиками. – В верхнем ящике есть боксеры для тебя, – продолжил Тони после того, как Питер кивнул.

– Для меня? – Питер нахмурился.

– Да, я купил тебе несколько, – сказал Тони непринуждённо, что вполне соответствовало его поведению, откинувшись на спинку кровати.

– Купил мне? – Пробормотал Питер себе под нос, смущённый тем, почему, чёрт возьми, Тони купил ему нижнее бельё. – Но тебе не нужно было этого делать, у меня есть свои, – отметил он, чувствуя странную вину за то, что Тони потратил на него свои деньги.

– Я знаю, но мне просто захотелось их купить. – Голос мужчины всё ещё звучал непринужденно, будто он совсем не находил в этом ничего странного. – Иди посмотри.

Питер встал с кровати и неловко выставил руку перед промежностью, чтобы немного прикрыться. Открыв ящик, он увидел, что в нём полно рубашек, штанов, свитеров и, конечно, нижнего белья. Самое странное в этом то, что эти вещи определённо не были той одеждой, которую носил Тони.

– Они для тебя, когда ты будешь оставаться здесь, – ответил мужчина на вопрос, который Питер не задавал, скорее всего, заметив замешательство на лице парня.

Подросток не знал, что сказать, он и так уже чувствовал вину за то, что Тони купил ему нижнее белье, но теперь, когда он знал, что он купил ему ещё и одежду, чтобы заполнить целый ящик, стало ещё хуже. Но мужчина же знал, что у него с собой своя одежда, верно? И какой смысл покупать её, если он всё равно должен будет переодеться, прежде чем уйти? Потому что он не мог заявится домой к Мэй в новой одежде.

Он подумал, что в нормальной ситуации должен был поблагодарить его, но это не было нормальной ситуацией, совершенно, однако, он знал, что Тони хочет, чтобы он относился к этому так. Поэтому, он решил, что лучшей идеей будет просто сделать это, но он поблагодарит его сразу после того, как оденется, потому что мужчина всё ещё смотрел на него с кровати.

Питер достал красные боксеры с золотой резинкой и быстро надел их. Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, что это было не то, что он обычно носил. Это были боксеры, а не просто обычные трусы, которые будут облегать его сильнее, чем обычно.

Несмотря на то, что они заставляли его чувствовать себя неуверенно, парень всё ещё был рад хотя бы какой-то одежде.

– Спасибо, папочка. – Сказал Питер и обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Тони встал с кровати.

– Не за что, детка, они хорошо смотрятся на тебе, – сделал комплимент мужчина, оглядывая его с ног до головы, подходя к комоду и не делая ничего, чтобы скрыть свою наготу.

Подросток опустил глаза на пол, пробормотав ещё одно слово благодарности, и он знал, что мужчина снова растянул свои губы в любящей улыбке.

Питер отступил назад, когда Тони открыл второй ящик комода, чтобы одеться самому.

– Можно я надену что-нибудь из своих вещей? – Спросил Питер, заметив, что мужчина полностью оделся.

– Ты можешь надеть это, если хочешь. – Тони вытащил тёмно-серую футболку из своего ящика, а не из ящика Питера. – Хотя, я думаю, что ты выглядишь замечательно и так. – Он провёл рукой по мягкой материи, плотно обтягивающей задницу Питера.

Подросток быстро взял футболку и надел её, прежде чем Тони мог бы передумать. Хотя она и была немного большой для него, ей всё же каким-то образом удалось прикрыть только половину его задницы, за которую мужчина всё ещё держался.

Когда Тони полюбовался парнем в его собственной футболке, он снова начал говорить: 

– Я пойду готовить завтрак. – Он поцеловал его в висок и слегка сжал его задницу, прежде чем покинуть комнату. Питер не смотрел, как он уходит, вместо этого он, не прекращая смотреть в пол, медленно пошёл к ванной.

 

Питер плеснул воду себе на лицо, а затем вытерся полотенцем для рук. Он быстро посмотрел на себя в зеркало и был рад видеть, что все его новые засосы можно было скрыть, и что Тони был достаточно предусмотрителен, чтобы не поставить их на видимом месте, потому что подросток должен был быть у Неда, и у него больше не было выдуманного парня.

Когда он закончил, то подумал о том, чтобы ненадолго задержаться, потому как не хотел возвращаться обратно так быстро и делать вид, что всё в порядке. Но, подумав об этом лучше, он понял, что это, вероятно, приведёт к тому, что Тони придёт сюда, чтобы спросить его, что он делал. Перед тем, как уйти, он попытался натянуть заднюю часть футболки, чтобы получше прикрыть задницу, но в итоге это только открыло большую часть его промежности, и ткань растянулась на его плечах. Не желая растягивать футболку Тони, парень вздохнул и отпустил её, полностью отказавшись от этой идеи.

Он кинул последний взгляд на зеркало и открыл дверь, покидая комнату.

***

Они закончили завтракать и теперь сидели в гостиной за просмотром продолжения сериала, который они начали прошлой ночью, и, конечно, Тони обнимал подростка за плечи, прижимая его к себе и поглаживая обнажённое бедро. Казалось, он всегда был только рад прикасаться к нему бесчисленное количество раз.

– Во сколько ты сказал Мэй, что будешь дома?

– Я не сказал время, я просто сказал, что мама Неда отвезёт меня.

Питер задавался вопросом, как мужчина собирался высадить его. Мэй сегодня была дома, поэтому, очевидно, он не мог просто припарковаться рядом с домом, потому что она может их увидеть. Единственное, что он мог предположить, это то, что Тони собирался высадить его в начале улицы, или, может быть, даже через квартал, чтобы быть в полной безопасности.

– Хорошо, – мужчина улыбнулся, заставляя Питера пожелать, что он не солгал и не сказал _«скоро»_. – Поскольку у нас много времени, почему бы нам не пойти в кино чуть позже? – Предложил он, застигнув парня врасплох, потому что это он определенно не думал, что мужчина захочет провести вместе свободное время так.

– Кино? – Повторил Питер, подняв бровь от неожиданного вопроса.

Они никогда не были вместе в кино, так зачем начинать делать это сейчас?

Мужчина кивнул и отвернулся от телевизора, чтобы посмотреть на Питера. 

– Если я не увижу тебя до следующих выходных, то я хочу провести это время как можно лучше.

– Т-ты хочешь, чтобы я пришёл и на следующих выходных? – Честно говоря, подросток не был удивлён такому раскладу событий, уже увидев одежду, которую Тони купил для него. Но всё же ещё было тревожно знать, что это действительно должно было произойти и что это было запланировано заранее.

– Конечно, я бы хотел видеть тебя здесь каждый день, если бы ты, конечно, мог.

Питер знал, что это невозможно, потому что мужчина не успевал бы отвозить его домой до возвращения Мэй с работы, если только бы ему не пришлось ждать, пока Тони вернётся домой, и позволить ему делать то, что он хотел.

– Так каков твой ответ? Кино устроит? – Спросил он, вырывая подростка из своих мыслей. Питер начал беспокоиться обо всём, что может пойти не так. Например, их могут увидеть знакомые на публике вместе.

– Но... Что если кто-то из знакомых увидит нас? – Запнулся Питер, и улыбка мужчины слегка дрогнула.

– Я сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь нас увидит, – сказал он, подумав. – Но если ты действительно беспокоишься об этом, ты можешь пойти первым, а я пойду за тобой через несколько минут.

Тот факт, что они должны были сторониться друг друга, чтобы их не видели вместе, говорило о том, насколько сложна была их ситуация. Но всё может кончится в один миг, – если один из друзей Мэй с работы увидит их, то всё, тётушка узнает об этом через секунду.

– Но я не взял с собой денег, – попытался отвертеться подросток, и Тони тихо посмеялся над ним.

– Не беспокойся о деньгах, я заплачу за тебя.

Отлично, теперь появилась ещё одна причина, по которой он чувствует себя виноватым. Он знал, что не должен так себя чувствовать, потому что на самом деле Тони был должен ему весь мир после того, что он забрал у него, но он всё ещё не мог с этим ничего поделать.

В конце концов, парень в любом случае согласился пойти с ним, потому что Тони не собирался давать ему право выбора.

– Тогда мы выйдем к обеду, – сказал мужчина, притягивая Питера ближе. При этом он выглядел довольным от услышанного ответа, возвращаясь обратно к телевизору.

Однако Питер не смотрел его с ним, вместо этого он смотрел в огромное окно от пола до потолка, и спрашивал себя, какого черта мужчина задумал, и во что он пытался играть. Почему он пытается быть хорошим с ним? Это был вопрос, который подросток задавал себе слишком много раз.

***

В течение следующего месяца Питера просили оставаться на ночь каждую пятницу после школы, и подросток оказался прав, когда предполагал, что Мэй будет рада видеть, что он и Нед больше времени проводят вместе. Он даже не хотел думать о том, как она отреагирует, узнав, что её племянник всё это время ходил к Тони.

 

Мужчина явно был разочарован тем, что они не виделись каждый день, хотя в течение недели он либо звонил Питеру по телефону, либо связывался с ним по скайпу, но, видимо, этого не всегда было достаточно, чтобы удовлетворить его. Было несколько случаев, когда Тони рано уходил с работы, чтобы забрать его после школы и отвезти домой, сказав, что не хочет ждать выходных, чтобы снова его увидеть.

Он мог поклясться, что каждая пятница подкрадывается к нему всё быстрее и быстрее, и каждый раз, когда он покидал квартиру Тони в субботу, ему казалось, что он возвращается всего лишь через несколько коротких дней обратно, и сегодня определённо был день, который ощущался точно так же.

Подросток снова был у Тони, сидя за столом на кухне, пытаясь сделать домашнее задание и ожидая, когда мужчина вернётся домой. Хотя сегодня было одно отличие, которое выделяло эту пятницу от других. Это было связано с тем, что Питер испытывал сильную боль, ведь Флэш подумал, что было бы весело столкнуть его вниз с лестницы в школе.

Он поднимался по лестнице, когда Флэш толкнул его, и подросток упал со ступенек, подвернув лодыжку. Но он принял решение идти к Тони, а не просить, чтобы его забрали на машине, хоть ему и было действительно больно. Питер не звонил мужчине не только потому, что не хотел видеть его больше необходимого, а также потому, что знал, что будет чувствовать себя виноватым из-за того, что заставил его уйти с работы. Поэтому он подумал, что будет лучше не говорить об этом и просто справиться с болью.

Как только он начал расстраиваться из-за собственных мыслей, то услышал, как открылась входная дверь, и кто-то зашёл в квартиру.

Он действительно надеялся, что мужчина позволит ему закончить уроки, прежде чем делать что-либо, поскольку ему действительно нужно было выполнить это задание, но когда он почувствовал, как мужчина обнимает его сзади, то понял, что этого не произойдет.

– Привет, детка, – поздоровался Тони, после чего поцеловал его в щёку. – Что у тебя там? – Спросил он и протянул руку, чтобы взять книгу, которую подросток читал. Он перевернул её, чтобы взглянуть на обложку, используя свой палец в качестве закладки, чтобы не потерять страницу, на которой остановился Питер.

– Моё домашнее задание по английскому, – ответил он, наблюдая, как Тони кладёт книгу обратно на тоже место, где она была раньше.

– Как насчет того, чтобы я помог тебе с заданием позже? – Предложил он, и парень позволил своей ручке упасть на стол, когда его притянули назад, прислоняя к груди мужчины. – Потому что папочка думал о тебе весь день и сильно по тебе скучал. – Рука Тони скользнула вниз по торсу Питера, пока не остановилась на его промежности. – Мне было ужасно сложно сосредоточиться.

Подросток хорошо знал это чувство, когда ты не можешь сосредоточиться, но по совершенно другой причине.

– Но мне действительно нужно выполнить её. Мой учитель сказал, что я могу провалиться, если не сделаю это задание, – попытался возразить Питер, но мужчина всё равно начал гладить его член через джинсы, заставляя парня вернуться на своё место.

– Как я уже сказал, я помогу тебе позже, но первым делом я хочу посмотреть, сколько раз я смогу заставить тебя кончить. 

Тони убрал руку с промежности парня и потянул его за запястье, чтобы стащить с табуретки, но как только Питер встал на больную ногу, то захныкал и упал вперёд, прямо в руки мужчины. У подростка не было другого выбора, кроме как ухватиться за него, смяв костюм, за который он крепко держался, чтобы не упасть.

– Детка, что-то не так? – Возбуждение в голосе Тони быстро сменилось беспокойством, когда он обхватил Питера за плечи, чтобы помочь ему встать ровно.

Подросток упрямо покачал головой, как бы говоря, что всё в порядке, но когда он снова встал на обе ноги, то поморщился от накатившей боли. Питер думал, что его лодыжке станет лучше после того, как он оставит её в покое на некоторое время, но, кажется, она только сильнее опухла.

– Я же вижу, что что-то не так, расскажи мне, – слегка повысив голос сказал мужчина, смотря на Питера и ожидая от него ответа.

– Я подвернул ногу в школе, – признался он. Тони перевел взгляд вниз на стопы парня, и его беспокойство только усилилось.

– Дай мне взглянуть. – Не дожидаясь ответа, он перенёс подростка на диван, где он помог ему сесть, положив ноги на мягкий материал.

Мужчина сел у стоп Питера, осторожно поднял ноги подростка и сел на диван, прежде чем положить их себе на колени. После этого он снял с него носки, чтобы лучше рассмотреть его лодыжку, и даже Питер был шокирован, увидев её состояние.

– Господи, Питер, – пробормотал Тони, нежно проводя рукой по опухшей и синей от синяков коже. – Ты шёл домой так?

Подросток аккуратно кивнул, стараясь не слишком задумываться над тем, что Тони теперь называет это место его домом.

– Почему ты не позвонил мне? Я бы приехал и забрал тебя.

Питер пожал плечами. 

– Я не хотел тебя беспокоить. – Это была не совсем ложь, но и не вся правда.

– Детка, ты никогда не будешь беспокоить меня, – искренне сказал Тони, отводя взгляд от его ноги, чтобы встретиться взглядом с парнем. – В следующий раз, когда произойдёт что-то подобное, я хочу, чтобы ты сразу же позвонил мне.

Питер кивнул, хотя он, скорее всего, не станет делать этого, если у него будет возможность скрыть подобную проблему.

Мужчина улыбнулся ему и снова посмотрел на его лодыжку. Его улыбка исчезла, когда он увидел синяки на голени подростка, выглядывающие из-под джинсов. Тони оттянул джинсовую ткань выше и обнаружил под ней гораздо больший синяк, о котором Питер даже не подозревал.

– Сними штаны.

Парень замешкался, не решаясь выполнить просьбу Тони, но он знал, что их так или иначе снимут с него, поэтому он расстегнул ремень, и мужчина помог ему стянуть джинсы с ног, прежде чем отбросить их на пол. Когда Питер посмотрел вниз, он был удивлен, увидев количество тёмных синяков на его ногах, наиболее яркие из которых были у него под коленями.

– Как это вообще случилось? – Спросил Тони, осторожно прикасаясь к чужой ноге.

– Я споткнулся, – соврал он, всё ещё испытывая неловкость от сложившейся ситуации, хотя Тони, казалось, не поверил ему. Он наклонил голову в бок и посмотрел на него взглядом, который говорил: _«Ты думаешь, я тупой?»_

– Хорошо, я собираюсь спросить снова, и на этот раз ты скажешь мне правду, хорошо? Потому что это совершенно не похоже на то, – мужчина указал на тело Питера, – что ты только споткнулся. Так что же случилось?

Питер вздохнул. На самом деле он не знал, зачем вообще лгал кому-то вроде Тони, и это вряд ли будет конец света, если он узнает.

– Кто-то столкнул меня с лестницы, – пробормотал парень, и то, что он сказал, вызвало у мужчины реакцию, которую он совершенно не ожидал увидеть.

– Что? – Лицо Тони резко изменилось, что мгновенно заставило Питера замереть, но когда он попытался открыть рот, чтобы повторить сказанное, мужчина поднял руку, останавливая его. – Извини, можешь не говорить это снова, я тебя услышал. – Он сжал челюсти и, на несколько секунд отвернувшись, снова посмотрел на него и заговорил. – Они ушибли тебя где-нибудь ещё? – Спросил он тихим голосом, осматривая тело Питера на предмет других повреждений.

Подросток покачал головой, но это никак не повлияло на злость Тони.

– Ты хотя бы сказал об этом учителю?

Питер снова покачал головой. 

– Если я скажу учителю, станет только хуже. – Это было правдой, у Флэша будет ещё одна причина для издевательства над ним. 

– Ты не можешь позволить, чтобы это просто сошло им с рук. Они могли сломать тебе ногу! – Рявкнул Тони, и парень подпрыгнул от внезапного изменения его голоса.

– Прости, папочка, я не хотел тебя злить, – поспешно сказал подросток, хотя и не понимал, что он сделал не так, чтобы заслужить подобное повышение голоса на него.

Тони быстро убрал гнев с лица, когда увидел, что Питер в страхе от него отстранился. 

– Нет, детка, не извиняйся, ты не сделал ничего плохого. Я тот, кто должен извиняться, я не должен был срываться на тебе. Я злюсь не на тебя, – заверил его мужчина мягким голосом, и подросток смог немного успокоиться, услышав это. – Я просто не могу смириться с тем, что кто-то сделал тебе больно, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать, – объяснил он, снова нежно прикасаясь к ногам Питера, проводя пальцами по синякам и стараясь не сделать ему больно при нажатии на них.

Значит ли это, что только Тони может причинить ему боль, но не кто-то другой? Звучит правдоподобно.

Мужчина поцеловал самый большой синяк Питера на колене, прежде чем встать, ничего не сказав. Парень смотрел, как он идет на кухню и открывает морозильник, чтобы вытащить формочку со льдом, который он затем завернул в чистое кухонное полотенце.

Тони вернулся и сел на прежнее место, держа самодельный пакет со льдом над лодыжкой Питера. Тот закрыл глаза и почти застонал от холода, исходящего от льда.

– Я снова буду отвозить тебя в школу, начиная с понедельника. Я буду приезжать и отвозить тебя туда по утрам после того, как Мэй уйдёт на работу, – заявил мужчина, перекладывая лёд удобнее. – И я буду забирать тебя из школы, чтобы отвезти домой, пока твоя лодыжка не заживёт. Так тебе не придётся ходить так далеко.

Питер сразу же захотел возразить. Он хотел сказать, что не хочет этого делать, потому что он знал, что Тони не сможет просто отвезти его домой, не сделав сначала с подростком то, что он хотел. Он только начал привыкать к тому, что Тони больше не прикасается к нему каждый день, и он не хотел снова возвращаться к подобному.

– Но наш дом совершенно в другой стороне от твоей работы, – попытался возразить Питер.

– Я знаю, но я буду более чем счастлив проснуться пораньше, чтобы приехать и забрать тебя.

– Папочка, тебе не нужно этого делать, я уверен, что моя лодыжка почти заживёт к понедельнику, – продолжил подросток, изо всех сил стараясь казаться невинным. – И не возникнут ли у тебя проблемы на работе, если ты станешь уходить раньше?

Мужчина хмыкнул, заставляя Питера понадеяться, что, возможно, у него был шанс.

– Ты прав, – начал он, и подросток почувствовал некоторое облегчение, которое, к сожалению, не продлилось долго. – Тогда мне просто нужно взять отпуск на несколько недель.

Питер хотел заплакать, потому что его надежды на то, что он выкрутится, не оправдались.

– Но ты не должен делать этого ради меня. Я не хочу докучать тебе, – тихо сказал Питер, повторяя то, что он уже говорил раньше, потому что он понятия не имел, что еще может сказать такого, чтобы изменить мнение мужчины.

Тони встал со своего места, оставив лёд на лодыжке Питера, и снова сел рядом с подростком так, что их бёдра соприкоснулись.

– Питер, ты никогда не докучал мне, ты много значишь для меня, – честно сказал мужчина, глядя в глаза парня, словно он действительно продумывал каждое слово. – И я бы скорее бросил свою работу, чем позволил тебе идти домой с больной ногой, – добавил он серьёзно.

Он много значит для него? Питеру было трудно в это поверить, но то, как Тони прямо сейчас вёл себя, создавало впечатление, что он действительно заботится о нём. Он изо всех сил старался убедиться, что подросток не сможет повредить лодыжку сильнее. Но Питер поклялся себе давным-давно, что он не попадёт в эту ловушку и не позволит себе снова быть обманутым ласковыми словами мужчины, потому что он действительно не мог заботиться о нём, когда вытворял с ним все те постыдные вещи.

Питер не знал, как ответить на то, что сказал ему мужчина. У него возник соблазн спросить, какого чёрта он пытался вести себя так, будто ему не было всё равно, но его вспышка гнева совершенно точно не закончилась бы для него хорошо, даже если бы он хорошо просил прощения после. Парень не был уверен, будет ли хорошей идеей сказать это, потому что его слова будут звучать так, как будто бы он проявляет неуважение по отношению к мужчине.

– Спасибо, папочка. – Решил сказать Питер, пытаясь скрыть своё поражение в голосе.

Мужчина заверил его в том, что всё в порядке, перед тем, как сказать, что он хочет, чтобы парень поговорил с учителем о произошедшем. Питер согласился и просто кивнул, хотя он определённо собирался _«забыть»_ это сделать.

Тони улыбнулся и положил руку ему на грудь, наклоняясь, чтобы соединить их губы вместе. Мужчина надавил на грудь Питера, заставляя спиной упереться в подлокотник. Когда они двигались, мужчина старался не отрываться от губ парня.

Он позволил своей руке блуждать по шее Питера, пока она не достигла волос на затылке, которые он начал перебирать пальцами.

К концу поцелуя подросток начал медлить, ему было трудно поспевать за движениями Тони, хотя, если бы мужчина и был недоволен этим, он бы всё равно не сказал об этом.

Исходя из прошлого опыта, подросток был уверен, что после этого Тони отведет его в спальню, или, может быть, его даже могут трахнуть прямо здесь, все зависело от того, насколько нетерпеливым был сейчас мужчина. Однако, когда поцелуй закончился, Питер был удивлен, поняв, что ошибся в своих мыслях.

– Я принесу тебе домашнюю работу и после сделаю несколько звонков по работе, – сказал он, убирая руки с тела Питера, чтобы тот мог встать. – После я вернусь, чтобы помочь тебе с заданием, и как только мы закончим, мы можем пойти принять замечательную теплую ванну.

На самом деле, тёплая ванна звучала весьма заманчиво, хотя, понятное дело, он предпочёл бы находиться в ней один, без Тони.

Мужчина пошёл на кухню, чтобы взять домашнее задание Питера и вернуть его ему. Он положил его на колени парня и в последний раз улыбнулся ему, прежде чем уйти в кабинет для нескольких звонков.

Питер вздохнул и согнул свою неповреждённую ногу, положив книгу на неё, чтобы он, наконец, смог вернуться к работе, от которой его отвлекли.

Он надеялся, что его лодыжке скоро станет лучше, потому что ему действительно не хотелось снова возвращаться к тому, чтобы Тони трахал его каждый день.

***

Питер стоял на коленях на полу между ног Тони, который сидел на краю кровати и выстанывал слова похвалы парню, который в это время сосал его член. Это происходило каждый день в течение почти недели. Мужчина приводил его домой после школы и трахал, и всё происходило так, как парень и предполагал. Хотя Тони всегда старается оставить достаточно времени для того, чтобы обнять его потом, а не просто уйти сразу после, даже если иногда это было всего на несколько минут.

Питер выпустил член изо рта, когда у него начала затекать челюсть, и опустил голову на колено Тони, продолжая дрочить мужчине рукой. Он дал себе секунду, чтобы отдышаться, и закрыл глаза, чтобы снова взять плоть в рот, останавливаясь как можно ближе к основанию, прежде чем снова отстранить голову.

– Вот так, детка, продолжай, папочка близко. – Голос мужчины хрипел, когда он зарылся пальцами в волосы подростка.

Питер заставил себя взять немного глубже, двигаясь рукой по длине, которую он не смог вобрать в рот, всё время пытаясь усердно работать языком.

– Чёрт возьми, папочка так тебя любит, – громко застонал Тони, удерживая бёдра на месте, чтобы не толкаться в рот парня.

Питер почти полностью перестал двигаться из-за этих слов.

Тони только что сказал, что любит его?

Нет, он, наверное, неправильно услышал, потому что это было бы одной из самых невероятных вещей, которые когда-либо произносил мужчина.

Вкус тёплой спермы, льющейся на его язык, вывел его из собственных мыслей, и он продолжал сосать член Тони, подрагивающий от оргазма.

Подросток отстранился, позволив члену отстраниться от его губ, чтобы проглотить всё, что осталось у него во рту, прежде чем открыть его, чтобы показать Тони, что он был хорошим мальчиком.

Когда мужчина радостно мурлыкнул, Питер закрыл рот и опустил взгляд на пол, когда чужая рука начала перебирать его волосы.

В итоге, мужчина взял парня под мышки, чтобы поднять с пола на кровать. Питер думал, что его обнимут, но вместо этого его толкнули на спину. Тони оседлал ноги парня и улыбнулся ему, а подросток не мог смотреть ему в глаза более двух секунд.

– Как ты думаешь, я могу взять тебя снова? – Тони провёл двумя пальцами по едва заметным светлым волосам, растущим внизу живота Питера, прежде чем обхватить мягкий член подростка рукой.

– Пожалуйста, не надо, – заплакал подросток, но не пытался отстранить руку мужчины, когда она начала ласкать его. Тони уже заставил его кончить три раза, и теперь он стал намного чувствительнее. – Пожалуйста, прекрати, мне больно, я...

Питер мог бы поклясться, что дверь открыли с ноги, так сильно она ударилась о стену. Питер и Тони в тревоге подпрыгнули от громкого удара.

– Какого хрена здесь происходит! – Донёсся до них от двери женский голос, который был достаточно громким, будто звуча у них в ушах. Когда они обратили своё внимание на громкий шум, они увидели разъярённую Мэй, стоящую в дверях.


	8. Глава 8

_– Какого хрена здесь происходит?! – Донёсся до них со стороны двери женский голос, который звучал достаточно громко, будто прямо у них в ушах. Когда они обратили своё внимание на громкий шум, то увидели разъярённую Мэй, стоящую в дверях._

Глаза Питера расширились, он побледнел и замер, парализованный страхом, и заметил, что мужчина над ним напрягся.

Тётушка перестала неистовствовать, увидев своего голого племянника, который плакал под её таким же голым бывшим парнем. Она открыла и закрыла рот несколько раз, но ничего не сказала. Единственное, на что она, казалось, была способна – это испытывать шок и клокочущую ярость.

Должно быть, это кошмар. Кошмар, от которого подросток проснётся в любую секунду, потому что это не могло быть реальностью. Её здесь нет. Она не могла быть здесь. Этого не происходило на самом деле.

– Всё будет хорошо, детка, не волнуйся, – тихо прошептал Тони так, чтобы его услышал только Питер, прежде чем слезть с кровати и накрыть обнажённое тело парня простынёй, упавшей на пол.

Питер, наконец, смог заставить своё тело слушаться. Он быстро сел и залез в угол кровати у стены и сжался под простынёй, прижав колени к груди, слегка покачиваясь туда-сюда из-за паники.

Он не понимал, почему никак не просыпается от этого кошмара. Это было так реально.

Широкими блестящими глазами Мэй наблюдала за мужчиной, который надевал нижнюю часть гардероба, и только когда он встал ровно, она наконец отошла от шока и буквально подлетела к нему.

– Какого чёрта ты с ним делаешь?! – Закричала она, толкая Тони в грудь, чем застала его врасплох, заставляя сделать несколько шагов назад.

– Ничего такого, чего бы он не хотел! – Мужчина резко вернулся в прежнее положение, выпрямляясь.

Слёзы по лицу Питера покатились сильнее, когда он услышал эти слова. Теперь тётя будет думать, что ему это нравится, она будет думать, что он по собственной воле спал с её парнем. Но как бы сильно он не хотел открыть рот, чтобы опровергнуть эту ложь, он не смог этого сделать.

– Даже не пытайся врать мне! Я слышала, что он сказал! Он говорил тебе прекратить! – Голос Мэй стал громче, когда она подошла ближе к мужчине, стоявшему перед ней.

Она их слышала? Она слышала, как он умолял Тони остановиться? Даже если парень и почувствовал какое-то облегчение от этого, то, должно быть, оно было скрыто под внезапным ощущением, будто его вот-вот вывернет. 

Когда Тони попытался сказать что-то снова, женщина внезапно прервала его, ударив по лицу, и Питер вздрогнул от громкой пощёчины.

Мужчине не нужно было ничего говорить, Питер и так понял, насколько он разозлился, потому что язык его тела говорил за него. Подросток увидел, как руки Тони сжались в кулаки по бокам, достаточно сильно, чтобы костяшки побелели, и он смог ясно увидеть, как на скулах мужчины заходили желваки, когда он стиснул зубы.

– Я доверяла тебе. Я, блять, доверяла тебе! Я впустила тебя в этот дом, и ты посмел дотронуться до моего ребёнка?! – Мэй подняла руку, чтобы ударить его снова, но на этот раз мужчина поймал её, прежде чем она смогла коснуться его лица. Несмотря на это, тётушка быстро согнула ногу в колене и ударила им ему по яйцам, заставив Тони отпустить её руку и упасть на колени, застонав от боли.

Питер впал в ступор в тот момент, когда увидел, как мужчина падает на пол. Часть его была отчасти рада видеть, как Мэй делает с Тони то, что он никогда не смог бы сделать сам, тогда как другая часть была напугана и говорила ему, чтобы он помог папочке подняться с пола и успокоить его, прежде чем он смог бы сделать что-то, о чём будет сожалеть после. Но, опять же, он не мог заставить себя двигаться.

Тони оправился в рекордно короткое время и встал во весь рост, возвышаясь над Мэй. Он выглядел ещё более разъярённым, чем парень когда-либо видел его до этого. Питер никогда не верил, что мужчина когда-нибудь даже подумает о том, чтобы ударить Мэй, но его кровь похолодела, когда он увидел, как мужчина поднимает руку, чтобы ответить на удар.

– Нет, нет, папочка, пожалуйста, не надо! – Вскрикнул подросток, суетливо вставая на колени, готовый помочь своей тёте в случае необходимости, потому что он предпочёл бы скорее не послушаться Тони, чем увидеть, как делают больно его любимой тётушке.

Все в комнате замерли. Мэй и Питер широко раскрыли глаза, в то время как уголки рта Тони только изогнулись в лёгкой короткой улыбке.

Парень почувствовал, что начинает задыхаться, когда понял, что только что сделал. Он назвал Тони папочкой перед Мэй, и теперь ещё один из его ночных кошмаров сбылся. Он говорил это так много раз, что это стало для него привычкой, как будто он не знал, как называть мужчину иначе.

Тони опустил руку, по-видимому, беря контроль над своими эмоциями, услышав просьбу парня.

Питер уткнулся в край своей кровати и со страхом наблюдал, как Тони отступил от тёти, и когда он сделал это, подросток мог поклясться, что на лице мужчины промелькнул намёк на сожаление.

Мэй смотрела на Тони с выражением абсолютного отвращения. Она больше не пыталась ударить его, возможно, слегка удивившись, что тот даже не попытался ударить её в ответ.

– Выметайся! – Чуть ли не закричала она, подбирая оставшуюся одежду Тони и кидая её ему в грудь. – Если ты когда-нибудь снова подойдёшь к нему, я лично тебя убью!

Одежда упала на пол, но Тони не стал поднимать её. Он просто продолжил смотреть на нее с прищуренными глазами, словно не мог поверить, что она думала, что имеет право сказать это.

– Питер. – Мужчина полностью проигнорировал её и обернулся, протягивая руку, чтобы подросток взял её. – Давай, мы уходим, – решительно сказал он, подзывая парня встать с кровати пальцами.

Прежде чем подросток успел отреагировать на то, что только что сказал Тони, тётушка снова закричала на него.

– Он никуда не пойдет с тобой! – Она быстро встала между ними. – Даже не смотри на него! И не смей прикасаться к нему! – Предупредила она, держа сжатые кулаки наготове по обеим сторонам от себя.

Тони сделал угрожающий шаг вперёд, но Мэй осталась стоять на своём месте, защищая своего племянника от явной угрозы.

Мужчина проигнорировал предупреждение и заглянул женщине за плечо, чтобы посмотреть на Питера, который всё ещё сжимался в углу, хорошо знакомым взглядом, который говорил ему встать и сделать то, что ему сказали, сейчас же.

Разум подростка начал вопить на него, чтобы он встал с кровати и последовал приказу своего папочки, как хороший мальчик, и он был уверен, что взял бы Тони за руку, если бы голос Мэй не заставил его прийти в себя.

– Клянусь Богом, если ты не уйдешь прямо сейчас, я закричу достаточно громко, чтобы все в этом чёртовом доме услышали меня. – Её голос был низким с нотками угрозы, и Питеру не составило труда поверить каждому слову тёти, и по-видимому, мужчина тоже понял это.

Тони быстро посмотрел между ними, как будто что-то обдумывая. Затем, мужчина глубоко вдохнул через нос и, бросив последний стальной взгляд в сторону Мэй, к шоку Питера, повернулся и вышел из комнаты, подбирая одежду по пути.

Мэй осталась в комнате с парнем, продолжая стоять на страже у кровати, наблюдая полными ненависти глазами за уходящим мужчиной. Питер вздрагивал почти от каждого тяжелого шага по деревянном полу, боясь, что они начнут приближаться.

Входная дверь захлопнулась: Тони покинул квартиру, но это никак не помогло спасти Питера от наплыва паники, потому что его тётя всё ещё была здесь. Теперь она знала всё, даже более чем знала, она видела их своими глазами, и он понятия не имел, что она собирается делать дальше.

Мэй стояла к нему спиной, казалось, вечность, и с каждой секундой подросток всё больше и больше впадал в панику. Наверное, она просто пыталась успокоиться, но Питер не мог перестать думать, что это из-за того, что она не хотела смотреть на него, она не хотела видеть плачущего племянника и вред, который ему нанесли.

Но когда она, наконец, обернулась, подросток притянул колени к груди и, заплакав сильнее, попытался спрятать своё лицо от её взгляда.

Мэй приблизилась к кровати так, как будто бы Питер был раненым животным, которого она боялась испугать: протягивая одну руку вперёд и стараясь сделать каждый шаг к нему медленным и бесшумным.

– Милый, это я, – мягко сказала женщина, положив одно колено на кровать, чтобы дотянуться до парня. – Я сейчас к тебе прикоснусь, хорошо? Это только я, – напомнила она, хотя он и так хорошо это знал.

Питер не ответил, но когда она слегка дотронулась до его руки, он не отпрянул, а наоборот, потянулся к ней. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Мэй расценила это движение за согласие и села рядом с ним, обвивая его руками и заключая в тёплые объятия, несущие лишь спокойствие и защиту.

– Питер, тебе нужно дышать. – Тихо сказала она ему, поглаживая спину, которая всё ещё была прикрыта простынёй.

Он попытался послушаться её, но всё ещё не мог впустить в свои лёгкие воздух.

– Ты в безопасности, Питер, он ушёл, здесь только я, – заверила женщина, притягивая его ближе к своей груди после того, как поняла, что подросток не успокаивается, и это действие заставило простыню соскользнуть с его плеч.

Питеру сейчас было наплевать, что он уткнулся лицом в грудь тети или что он прижимался к ней, будучи абсолютно голым, и это означало, что она, скорее всего, видела всё. Но ей, похоже, было также всё равно, поскольку женщина продолжала утешать его, обещая, что Тони никогда больше не появится здесь.

Всё это время он так боялся того, что Мэй будет ненавидеть его. Ненавидеть за то, что он ничего не сказал, ненавидеть за то, что он лгал ей прямо в лицо, или, может быть, даже за то, что она будет думать, что он соблазнил её парня, но глядя на неё прямо сейчас, он не видел ничего подобного. От тёти не исходило ни капли ненависти, только любовь, которая приносила ему всепоглощающее чувство облегчения и спокойствия.

Он не знал, как долго они так сидели, но этого времени было достаточно, чтобы Питер снова смог взять контроль над своим дыханием, хотя всё ещё сильно дрожал, а из-за слёз его взгляд всё ещё был затуманен.

Когда Мэй убедилась, что подросток больше не паникует, она отстранилась от него, чтобы посмотреть на его лицо, но тот изо всех сил старался избежать её взгляда.

– Питер, милый, мне очень жаль. Тебе больно? – Быстро спросила она, и голос её был наполнен беспокойством, печалью и гневом.

Было очевидно, что женщина пыталась сдерживать слёзы, пытаясь быть сильной, но она не смогла, и влага наполнила её глаза, медленно стекая по щекам. Его пронзило чувство вины, как только он услышал её приглушённый плач. Всё, о чём он мог думать, – его тётя плакала из-за него.

Питер медленно покачал головой на её вопрос, не будучи полностью уверенным, сможет ли он сейчас говорить, и даже если бы и мог, он не хотел. Но парень говорил правду, ему не было больно, по крайней мере не _так_ , потому что Тони позаботился об этом, как и всегда.

Выглядело так, будто бы Мэй хотела спросить Питера о его ответе, но вместо этого она поверила ему на слово и притянула обратно в объятия. Подросток крепко обнял её в ответ, не желая расставаться с тем утешением, которого он отчаянно жаждал последние несколько месяцев.

Было странно чувствовать, что его утешают руки, не принадлежащие Тони, но это чувство было более чем приятным, и он больше всего на свете хотел остаться так на всю ночь, позволяя своим слезам впитываться в футболку Мэй. Но, к сожалению, это когда-нибудь должно было закончиться.

– Милый, как насчёт того, чтобы ты оделся и встретился со мной в гостиной, когда будешь готов? – Предложила женщина, натянув простыню на тело подростка, прежде чем быстро вытереть свои влажные щёки.

Питер знал, что это означает: Мэй хотела поговорить об очевидных вещах, чего он делать не хотел. Он скорее бы предпочёл забыть, что это когда-либо происходило, но он знал, что это невозможно. Это никогда не будет возможным.

– Можно я сначала приму душ? – Наконец заговорил он, горло болело от рыданий, и каждое слово давалось с трудом.

– Конечно, ты можешь. Я буду снаружи если понадоблюсь, но ты можешь побыть один столько, сколько тебе будет нужно.

Питер кивнул, тихо поблагодарив её. Она в последний раз грустно посмотрела на него, прежде чем встать с кровати и выйти из комнаты, нерешительно закрыв за собой дверь.

Парень не двигался в течение добрых десяти минут. Всё упало со ста до нуля за считанные минуты, и атмосфера вокруг него теперь была неправильной, как будто бы всё было слишком спокойным и слишком тихим для неразберихи, которая только что произошла.

Но, наконец-то, он сполз с кровати и встал на дрожащие ноги, подобрал свою одежду, чтобы надеть её, прежде чем отправиться в ванную, где он попытается стереть с себя прикосновения Тони. Но это никогда не срабатывало прежде, так что он знал, что это не сработает и сейчас.

 

Питер уставился на стеклянную стенку душа, и если бы не горячая вода, бьющая по его боку, он бы вернулся к мысли, что это просто кошмар, от которого он проснётся в ту же секунду, как только Мэй постучит в его дверь, радостно сообщая ему, что завтрак уже готов. Но нет, это была реальность. Теперь тётушка знает об их секрете, она знает, что её бывший парень сделал с её племянником, и это было то, что он не мог прекратить говорить самому себе.

Он открыто рыдал, продолжая смотреть на стену и понимая, что Мэй, скорее всего, может его услышать. Он хотел скрыть это от неё, потому что последнее, что он хотел, – чтобы тётя знала, насколько он сломлен, но он не мог, это выходило само по себе, и он не мог остановить происходящее.

Он плакал не только из-за того, что произошло всего час назад, но и потому, что был напуган. Напуган, потому что не знал, что будет дальше.

Увидит ли он когда-нибудь Тони снова после случившегося? Или мечты стали реальны и всё, наконец, закончилось? Однажды он надеялся на это, и тогда всё закончилось плохо, поэтому в этот раз он не собирался себя обнадёживать.

Кроме того, у Питера остались вопросы, на которые могло ответить лишь время, и даже тот факт, что он и раньше проходил через эту игру в ожидание, никак не обнадёживал.

***

Питер вошел в гостиную и увидел сидящую на диване Мэй. Она посмотрела на него и кинула ему слабую, грустную улыбку, прежде чем жестом указала сесть рядом с ней, что он нервно и сделал, опустив голову.

Подросток хотел бы оставаться в душе до тех пор, пока вода не станет холодной, просто чтобы хоть немного дольше иметь возможность избегать этого разговора, но ему было не по себе от того, что он заставляет тётю ждать, потому что он знал, что ей тоже сейчас нелегко. Обнаружить того, кого вы когда-то любили, делающего что-то подобное, никогда не бывает легко.

– Ты в порядке? – Спросила она хриплым голосом.

Питер по привычке кивнул, но затем прикусил дрожащую нижнюю губу и признался, покачав головой. Нет, он не был в порядке, он не был в порядке в течение долгого времени.

Мэй придвинулась к нему ближе и взяла его правую руку. 

– Мы вместе преодолеем случившееся, всё будет хорошо, – пообещала она, мягко сжимая его руку.

Парень не был уверен, как это будет возможно, потому что он чувствовал себя слишком сломленным, чтобы его можно было починить. Но услышав, как Мэй говорит о том, что всё будет хорошо, он немного успокоился.

– Милый, ты можешь пообещать, что будешь со мной честен? – Спросила женщина после короткого молчания.

Питер помедлил, прежде чем кивнуть, он понимал, что должен будет говорить правду после того, как лгал ей такое долгое время.

Они снова сидели в полной тишине, когда тётушка набиралась смелости, чтобы задать ему вопрос, и Питер подсознательно понял, что он будет тяжёлым.

– Как далеко он зашёл? – Заговорила она наконец, и по её голосу подросток понял, что она уже знает ответ, однако, надежда всё ещё была, маленькая, но заметная.

Питер закрыл глаза, так сильно желая солгать и сказать, что это был первый такой случай, что Тони только касался его. Но он не мог, и не только потому, что он дал обещание, но и потому, что он будет лгать лишь в пользу Тони, и каждый раз, когда он делал это, он чувствовал, что мужчина выигрывал.

Парень отвернулся от тёти, пытаясь понять, как выразить то, что он хотел сказать, словами, хотя и знал, что для этого не было хорошего способа.

– До конца, – сумел ответить подросток тихим дрожащим голосом, разрушая маленькую надежду Мэй.

Питер не смог взглянуть на лицо тёти, чтобы увидеть её реакцию, но в конце концов, это не имело значения, потому что он всё равно услышал. Питер зажмурился ещё сильнее, когда тихий беспомощный всхлип вырвался из горла Мэй, и за ним последовал рваный выдох.

– Я так виновата. – Голос тётушки был не сильнее его собственного, полный вины.

– Как долго это продолжалось? – Спросила она, потратив некоторое время, чтобы собраться с силами.

– Почти сразу после того, как он переехал, – признался Питер, надеясь, что Мэй не расстроится из-за того, что он так долго скрывал это. Он не был уверен, сможет ли справиться с тем, что она расстроена из-за него, вдобавок ко всему, что он уже испытывал.

– Боже, как я этого не заметила? – Спросила себя женщина, крепко зажмурив глаза и снова открыв их, она выглядела ещё хуже, чем раньше. – Если бы Нед ничего не сказал, – пробормотала она себе под нос.

Питер дёрнул головой, услышав имя своего друга. 

– Нед? – Спросил парень, нахмурив брови и размышляя о том, какое отношение имел к этому Нед.

Мэй кивнула. 

– Он позвонил мне и сказал, что видел, как ты садился в _его_ машину после школы, – объяснила она, отказываясь назвать имя Тони.

Нед сделал это? Из всех способов, которыми Мэй могла узнать об этом, она узнала это от Неда? И всё потому, что он видел, как Питер садился в машину мужчины? Подросток был в полном шоке, если не сказать больше. Тони всегда был так осторожен с тем, где он подбирал его и где высаживал, и это всегда было на улице вдали от школы, поэтому он не подозревал, что Нед мог увидеть его.

– Мне очень жаль, – продолжила женщина, повторяя уже прозвучавшее ранее извинение, хотя она даже не должна была говорить этого. – Я должна была всё это увидеть, я должна была быть там. Как я не заметила того, что было прямо перед моим носом? – Ругала она себя.

Случилась одна из многих вещей, которых Питер боялся: Мэй винила себя, хотя она и не сделала ничего плохого. Она не виновата в том, что доверилась кому-то, она не знала, какими будут намерения Тони.

– Я собираюсь отвезти тебя в полицейский участок, – заявила Мэй, прежде чем подросток успел её успокоить.

– Нет! – Вдруг громко возразил Питер, что поразило обоих. – Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то ещё знал, – быстро сказал он.

Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то ещё знал, каким слабым и покорным он был, или как легко он теперь подчиняется Тони. Но дело было не только в этом: мужчина точно не будет рад узнать, что он пошёл в полицию. Его отшлепали только потому, что он толкнул его и возразил в ответ, и он даже не хотел представлять, насколько ужасным будет наказание, если он пойдёт в участок.

– Это не может сойти ему с рук, ты должен рассказать всё полицейским, – попыталась вразумить его Мэй.

– Но я не могу, – тихо сказал парень, отводя взгляд от покрасневших глаз тёти, чтобы посмотреть на стену позади неё.

– Почему ты не можешь? Я буду с тобой, я не оставлю тебя одного.

– Потому что, о-он… – Питер подавился своими словами.

– Милый, ты можешь рассказать мне. – Мэй снова сжала его руку, давая понять, что всё в порядке. Питер поверил ей.

– О-он сказал, что я п-принадлежу ему, поэтому я д-должен следовать его правилам. Он будет очень зол на меня, если я расскажу полиции, – запнулся подросток о свои слова, пытаясь продолжить. – И… о-он… о-он... – Он остановился и покачал головой, не в силах закончить.

– Он что? – Спросила женщина, пытаясь быть не слишком напористой.

Когда Питер не ответил, Мэй положила свою вторую руку поверх его, и теперь она сжимала его правую руку. После, она крепче сжала её, и на этот раз парень откинулся назад, успокаиваясь от её маленького жеста.

– Он снова отшлёпает меня. – Голос Питера дрогнул, когда он прошептал то, чего никогда не хотел, чтобы Мэй или кто-либо ещё знал, но всё же это было странно приятно, наконец, снять весь этот груз с плеч.

Когда слово _снова_ покинуло его рот, Мэй преобразилась. Она выглядела так, будто была готова убивать, но Питер мог сказать, что она изо всех сил старалась сдержать свой гнев, как будто бы боясь, что может напугать племянника, если позволит словам сотрясти воздух.

– Что бы он ни говорил тебе, он лжет, ты _не_ принадлежишь ему, и его правила ничего не значат, – сказала она твёрдо, и такой её голос ни в коем случае не был таким угрожающим, как у Тони. – И он никогда больше не тронет тебя.

Подросток не знал почему, но заявление о том, что Тони никогда больше не тронет его, не звучало правдоподобно.

– Но мы должны пойти в полицию, чтобы убедиться в этом. – Снова попыталась тётя убедить подростка, но чем больше тот думал об этом, тем больше он волновался.

Полиция поверит, что с ним делали подобное против его воли, даже если узнает, что он кончал от этого каждый раз? А если они узнают, что он просил об этом? Или, что ещё хуже, что если они найдут то видео, которое снял Тони? Конечно, они не поверят ему, когда увидят собственными глазами, как он умолял, чтобы мужчина прикоснулся к нему.

– Ч-что, если они подумают, что мне нравилось, потому что он заставлял… Он заставлял меня… – Питер быстро закрыл рот, прежде чем успел закончить, но было слишком поздно, потому что выражение лица Мэй подсказало ему, что она поняла, что он имел в виду.

Он не знал, почему поделился этой информацией с ней, ей и так уже было достаточно больно, и ей определённо не нужно было этого знать, но всё, что так долго копилось внутри, вылетало из его рта без раздумий.

Питер положил голову на плечо Мэй и заплакал. 

– Но я просил его остановиться очень много раз, и я пытался вырваться, но он ведь сильнее, я не смог.

– Они не будут думать, что тебе нравилось, если ты говорил ему остановиться, а он не сделал этого. Это означает, что он пошёл против твоей воли, и не имеет значения, что он заставил тебя сделать, – заверила женщина, отпуская руку Питера, чтобы положить её ему на затылок и притянуть ближе. – Милый, вот почему нам нужно обратиться в полицию, чтобы его могли запереть за то, что он сделал с тобой.

Питер никогда раньше не думал, что Тони могут посадить в тюрьму, но теперь, когда он это осознал, он не знал, как он к этому относиться. Парень знал, что должен чувствовать себя в безопасности при мысли о том, что мужчина заперт за решёткой, но, хоть убейте, он не мог понять, почему он себя так не чувствовал. Было в его ощущениях что-то, но он не понимал, что именно.

Питер едва ли не стошнило, когда он понял, что это чувство вины. Тони так глубоко залез ему в голову, делая вид, что он заботится о нём, что он действительно чувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, что он посадит его в тюрьму.

Но дело в том, что вина и была той причиной, по которой он знал, что ему нужно пойти в полицию, чтобы они могли поймать его, и тогда парень сможет выкинуть из головы манипуляции этого мужчины и снова начать думать ясно.

– Хорошо, – тихо прошептал Питер, и Мэй услышала это только потому, что его лицо было прямо на изгибе её шеи. – Только, пожалуйста, не сейчас, я очень устал.

Подросток не только устал, но и хотел побыть немного наедине. Ему нужно было время, чтобы подготовиться к тому, что он собирался сделать с Тони, и что он собирался рассказать совершенно незнакомым людям. Полицейские или нет – это всё ещё было пугающе.

Женщина не торопилась с ответом, вероятно, пытаясь решить, будет ли это хорошей идеей или нет.

– Хорошо, я отвезу тебя утром, – нерешительно согласилась она.

После того, как Питер кивнул, они продолжили молчать, и он остался в её руках для ещё одного длительного, успокаивающего объятия. Ему было очень странно так долго находиться в объятиях, которые не принадлежали Тони.

После того, как чувство безопасности полностью пропитало парня, он разорвал объятия и тихо заговорил: 

– Ничего, если я пойду в свою комнату?

– Конечно, тебе не нужно спрашивать.

Питер знал, что Мэй не хотела заставлять его испытывать стыд от её ответа, но подросток сделал это, потому что он заставил его осознать, что у него появилась привычка просить что-то, а не делать это без разрешения.

– Помни, что я всегда рядом, если ты захочешь поговорить со мной о чём-либо, и пожалуйста, не стесняйся.

Было так много всего, за что он хотел бы поблагодарить её, например, как ему повезло, что в его жизни был кто-то вроде неё, чтобы поддержать в самые трудные времена.

– Спасибо, Мэй. За всё. – Этого было недостаточно, чтобы выразить то, что он действительно чувствовал, но сейчас слова ускользали от его разума.

Она кивнула, прежде чем дать ему ещё раз грустно улыбнуться и поцеловать его в лоб. Питер старался не думать о том, как часто Тони целовал его там, потому что это было совершенно по-другому, это не было одним и тем же: Мэй любила его, а Тони – нет.

***

Питер затащил себя в комнату и сел за компьютерный стол, понимая, что в ближайшее время он не сможет заснуть, даже несмотря на то, что он был психически и физически истощён.

События последних нескольких часов ещё были свежи в памяти, и он почти ждал, что Тони позвонит ему, как он делал это каждую ночь.

Подросток уставился на свой школьный портфель, который был небрежно брошен рядом с дверью, за что нужно благодарить Тони, который нёс его на себе, чтобы он мог сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не перегружать лишним весом лодыжку, хотя сейчас она была вполне здорова, чтобы не затруднять ходьбу.

Причина, по которой он смотрел на свой портфель, заключалась в том, что он знал, где находится его телефон. Ещё он знал, что последний должен там и остаться, но парень не мог перестать думать о том, что Тони, вероятнее всего, рассердится на него, если он не ответит тогда, когда он позвонит.

Он постучал пальцами по столу и приказал себе просто оставить его там. Впрочем, он продержался около десяти минут, прежде чем встал и, не слушая своего здравого смысла, вынул телефон из портфеля.

Он с облегчением увидел, что мужчина не присылал никаких сообщений и даже не пытался ему позвонить, потому что он, если честно, понятия не имел, что бы он делал, если бы мужчина сделал это. Но его шокировало то, как много пропущенных звонков и сообщений он получил не только от Мэй, но и от Неда. Он даже не слышал их, и всё благодаря тому, что его телефон стоял на беззвучном режиме.

Питер решил разблокировать свой телефон и прочитать самое первое полученное сообщение от Неда.

 **14:08 – Нед:** _Почему ты садишься в машину мистера «Жуткого чувака»? Ты, вроде, говорил, что твоя тётя рассталась с ним._

Питер нахмурился, пытаясь понять, как друг вообще увидел его. Единственное, о чём он мог подумать, – это то, что тот мог видеть, как он шёл к тому месту, где Тони подбирал его, и последовал за ним. Но почему он ничего не сказал перед этим?

Зная, что он не получит ответа, пока сам не спросит Неда, он продолжит листать сообщения, и чем дальше он читал, тем сильнее становилось беспокойство его друга.

 **14:11 – Нед:** _Питер?_

 **14:16 – Нед:** _Что происходит? Ты в порядке?_

 **14:25 – Нед:** _Мишель сказала, что я должен позвонить твоей тёте, и я сделаю это, если ты не ответишь мне в ближайшее время._

 **14:42 – Нед:** _Серьезно, Питер, я позвоню ей, у моей мамы есть её номер._

После этого от парня последовало ещё несколько пропущенных звонков, но они едва ли выделялись на фоне пропущенных звонков от Мэй, все на расстоянии в несколько минут друг от друга, и когда Питер не ответил на её звонки, она начала писать ему сообщения поверх них.

 **15:04 – Мэй:** _Мне только что позвонил Нед и сказал, что видел, как ты садился в машину к Тони, и ты выглядел немного расстроенным. В чём дело?_

 **15:07 – Мэй:** _Питер. Я знаю, что вы двое были близки, но некрасиво общаться за моей спиной._

 **15:08 – Мэй:** _Я думаю, что это не очень уместно, ходить с ним куда-то, особенно если ты не сказал мне об этом._

 **15:15 – Мэй:** _Милый, я не злюсь на тебя, но тебе нужно ответить на звонок, ты начинаешь меня беспокоить._

 **15:22 – Мэй:** _Слушай, я иду домой, и мы поговорим об этом там, хорошо?_

И это всё, ему больше ничего не приходило на телефон, и только через тридцать минут Мэй пришла домой и услышала, что Тони делал с ним.

Подросток уронил свой телефон на стол, не волнуясь о громком стуке, когда он соприкоснулся с деревом. Затем, он упал на кровать и лёг на бок, сжимаясь, не удивляясь тому, что Тони был на ней всего несколько часов назад и что она всё ещё хранит его запах. Подросток привык к этому давным-давно.

Он закрыл глаза, надеясь, что беспамятство поглотит его, но, к сожалению, этого не произошло, он крутился из стороны в сторону, казалось, часами, потому что он не мог отключить свой разум.

Он плохо себя чувствовал, он был неправ, и каждая другая эмоция, которую он ощущал, была слишком грузной, чтобы справиться с ней. Но и не только это беспокоило его: он не мог перестать думать о том, что Тони делал в данный момент, или где он был, и что он думал обо всей ситуации.

Подросток всё ещё не мог поверить, что Тони действительно пытался заставить его уйти с ним. Хотя Питера испугало больше другое: подросток почти взял его за руку и пошёл бы с ним, и это только потому, что Тони сказал ему об этом.

Но что они должны были делать после этого? Мужчина ожидал, что он будет жить с ним или что-то подобное? Он действительно думал, что Мэй бы позволила это? Несмотря на то, что он был взрослым, и тётя технически не могла помешать ему уйти, она всё равно будет пытаться, она всё равно будет противостоять Тони до последнего вздоха, прежде чем позволить парню жить с ним, тем более что она знала, что Питер на самом деле не хотел этого.

Хотя, к сожалению, он мог с лёгкостью представить, каково это, жить с Тони. Он бы просыпался в объятиях мужчины каждое утро и каждый вечер засыпал в них, он больше никогда не сможет увидеть своих друзей, потому что не сможет пригласить их, да и мужчина просто не позволил бы ему этого. Его будут трогать, целовать и трахать, когда Тони захочет, и его подчинение, несомненно, будет расти с каждым днём, если, конечно, оно вообще могло подняться выше, чем уже было.

 

Не имея возможности справиться с этими мыслями прямо сейчас, Питер встал с кровати и подошёл к двери, надеясь найти Мэй всё ещё в жилом пространстве, чтобы получить ещё большую дозу спокойствия, которого он так жаждал.

К счастью, женщина сидела на диване, глубоко погруженная в свои мысли, пока Питер не встал рядом с ней, чтобы вытащить её из них.

– Не можешь уснуть?

Подросток кивнул, отвечая на её вопрос и обнял себя, отводя взгляд от её грустного красного лица. Но краем глаза он увидел, как она жестом призывает его сесть рядом с собой, и он не колеблясь свернулся под её боком.

– Всё в порядке, мы всё исправим, – пообещала Мэй, когда Питер снова начал плакать.

Она включила на телевизоре случайный канал и попросила племянника постараться немного поспать, продолжая его утешать. Но он знал, что этого не произойдет.

***

На следующее утро Мэй первым делом отвезла Питера в полицейский участок, хотя ему потребовался добрый час, чтобы даже выйти из машины и пройти внутрь здания. Всё это время женщина не переставала его успокаивать, говоря, что всё будет хорошо, а также напоминая ему, что он не принадлежит Тони и ему не нужно следовать его правилам, и что у него не будут неприятности.

Сидеть в этой маленькой комнате без окон, рассказывая двум незнакомцам в подробностях всё, что мужчина делал с ним, было самой трудной вещью, которую он когда-либо делал. Особенно, когда Мэй сидела рядом с ним, принимая всю информацию, которую он говорил, но он знал, что не смог бы сделать этого без неё.

Полиция отправила их домой после того, как заявление было готово, и они оперативно отреагировали на обвинение Питера.

Несколько полицейских пришли в их дом, чтобы собрать улики, которые касались этого дела: они забрали его ноутбук и, что было достаточно унизительно, пробку, которую Тони принёс для него, хотя он был более чем счастлив, что никогда больше её не увидит.

Потребовалось два напряженных дня, во время которых полиция почти не спала, чтобы сказать что-нибудь о Тони, и когда они это сделали, новости были неутешительными. Они позвонили Мэй и сообщили ей, что в его квартире не было никаких признаков его присутствия и что все найденные улики свидетельствовали о том, что он сбежал.

Питеру понадобилось несколько дней, чтобы преодолеть шок от побега мужчины, тем более, что он ничего не слышал от него с того времени, как всё это произошло. Не было ни звонков, ни сообщений – ничего. Это было странно – не говорить с Тони каждый день. Разговаривать с ним каждую ночь в течение нескольких месяцев стало для Питера обычным делом, поэтому такое резкое прекращение всего этого не было таким уж приятным, каким должно было быть. Он подумал, что, может быть, это потому, что Тони чувствовал, что с ним уже покончено, и он просто отбросил его в сторону, отшвырнул, как ребёнок поступил бы со своей игрушкой, которая ему надоела. Парень ненавидел то, что он не мог найти спокойствия в этом чувстве, как будто знал, что не должен этого делать. Он знал, что должен чувствовать себя счастливее от этого, но он не мог этого сделать и не мог объяснить почему, и он плакал во сне из-за этого в большинство ночей.

Он просто хотел перестать чувствовать или, по крайней мере, выбросить манипуляции Тони из головы, чтобы иметь возможность снова нормально думать. Он никогда не сможет сказать Мэй, что он чувствовал на самом деле, хотя она была замечательной: всегда напоминала ему, что она рядом, если он когда-нибудь захочет поговорить. Женщина даже записала его к терапевту, к которому они пойдут вместе на следующей неделе. Но, если быть честным, Питер пойдет туда только из-за Мэй, потому что он действительно не хотел ни с кем разговаривать, но он знал, что если он сделает это, то она успокоится.

 

Питер всё ещё не ходил в школу, потому что тётя подумала, что для него будет лучше немного передохнуть. Да и с тех пор, как Мэй отказалась оставлять его дома одного, она тоже не ходила на работу. Они не могли отсиживаться вечно, и они оба это знали. Рано или поздно им придётся вернуться к нормальной жизни, но сейчас, казалось, это было очень сложно.

***

Неделя прошла как в тумане. Мэй и Питер провели большую часть этого времени вместе, смотря телевизор, составляя друг другу компанию, несколько раз они даже сидели допоздна, смотря его вместе, так как никто не мог заснуть. Но сегодня, пожалуй, это была одна из лучших ночей, которые у него были до этого момента, учитывая, что он смог заснуть до двенадцати, что было намного лучше, чем засыпать в четыре часа утра.

К сожалению, его сон был прерван, когда его разбудило чувство, что кровать рядом с ним прогнулась.

– Мэй? – Пробормотал Питер, резко нахмурившись и пытаясь открыть глаза.

Почему она разбудила его в это время? Для неё было нормальным прийти и проверить его, но обычно она старалась изо всех сил сделать это как можно тише, чтобы не мешать его сну, по крайней мере, она думала, что он спит, хотя на самом деле он только притворялся, просто чтобы ей не пришлось беспокоиться ещё и о том, что у него появились проблемы со сном, ко всему прочему.

Единственным ответом, который он получил от смутного силуэта, была нежная рука, зарывшаяся в его волосы, и подросток снова закрыл глаза, ощущая успокаивающие прикосновения пальцев. Он не был зол на Мэй за то, что она разбудила его. Если это успокоит её, то он был более чем счастлив позволить ей сделать это, потому что она так много сделала для него.

Пальцы остановились, и вес на кровати переместился. Питер подумал, что она собирается уходить, но вдруг мягкие губы коснулись его собственных, и его глаза в тревоге распахнулись.

Внезапно отойдя ото сна и всё понимая, он быстро отодвинул голову, чтобы оторвать губы от губ мужчины, и в животе подростка что-то упало, когда его глаза сфокусировались, и он увидел лицо Тони в нескольких сантиметрах от своего собственного.

– Привет, детка, – прохрипел мужчина, откинув назад волосы Питера. – Ты скучал по папочке? Потому что я определённо скучал по тебе.


	9. Chapter 9

_– Привет, детка, – прохрипел мужчина, откинув назад волосы Питера. – Ты скучал по папочке? Потому что я определённо скучал по тебе._

Мир подростка в мгновение замер, и он сразу же начал дрожать при виде улыбающегося человека перед собой.

Что он здесь делает? Как он вошёл? Входная дверь и все окна точно были заперты, потому что Мэй всегда проверяла их как минимум пять раз перед сном.

Затем ужасная мысль поразила его. Тони был здесь, чтобы наказать его за то, что он пошёл в полицию? Он собирался снова отшлёпать его? Или что-то похуже?

Питеру удалось взять себя в руки, чтобы увернуться от мужчины, лицо которого приближалось к нему для поцелуя. Затем, он толкнул Тони в грудь, чтобы отстранить его лицо от себя, прежде чем быстро подскочил и отполз к основанию кровати, всё это время смотря на мужчину с широко раскрытыми глазами.

– Детка, успокойся, всё в порядке, – мягко сказал Тони, протягивая руку, чтобы включить лампу на тумбочке. 

Парень прищурился от внезапного света, но это никак не помогло ему сфокусироваться на мужчине, который снова начал приближался ближе.

– Мэй! – Закричал Питер, прося помощи, двигаясь вдоль изголовья кровати, чтобы убежать от Тони, наконец обретя возможность говорить.

– Она не придёт, – сообщил мужчина, приближаясь к испуганному мальчику на кровать.

– Ч-что ты с ней сделал?! – Запнулся подросток, чувствуя себя ужасно от одной только мысли о том, что тёте могли причинить боль.

– Она в порядке, – ответил Тони, не испытывая при этом никаких эмоций.

Питер не поверил ему, но прежде чем он успел даже подумать об этом, мужчина приблизился к нему, и всё, что он мог видеть, – это боль, которая должна была последовать после его непослушания. Глаза Питера устремились к открытой двери, и через секунду он принял опрометчивое решение бежать к ней, хоть и понятия не имел, что он будет делать, когда окажется у задуманного места.

Питер приподнялся, чтобы встать, чему поспособствовали пружины в матрасе, но, к сожалению, всё это было зря, потому что Тони прижал его лицом к кровати, прежде чем его ноги коснулись бы земли.

Парень вцепился в одеяло, пытаясь выбраться из-под мужчины, но его внезапно перевернули на спину, в слишком знакомое положение: его руки прижали к матрасу по обеим сторонам от его головы. Тони почти сел на него сверху, в результате чего Питер начал метаться в панике.

– Нет, нет, пожалуйста, мне жаль. Мне так жаль, пожалуйста, не надо. – Подросток попытался высвободиться из хватки Тони, но это привело только к тому, что мужчина сжал его руки ещё сильнее.

– Всё в порядке, всё будет хорошо, – с нежностью сказал он, переместившись вверх, полностью садясь на ноги Питера.

– Пожалуйста, слезьте с меня, мистер Старк, пожалуйста. – Продолжил просить и сопротивляться подросток, но он по прежнему ощущал всё тот же вес на своём теле.

– «Мистер Старк?» Детка, прошла всего неделя, куда делись твои манеры? – Спросил Тони, при этом выглядя так, будто он разочарован парнем перед ним, и тот возненавидел каждую клеточку своего тела, когда почувствовал себя виноватым за то, что разочаровал мужчину.

Мэй сказала, что ему больше никогда не придётся называть Тони папочкой, и у Питера были намерения не делать этого, однако, когда мужчина снова нависал над ним, он быстро лишился всей своей храбрости, которая, как он думал, у него была.

– Папочка, пожалуйста, слезь с меня! – Захныкал подросток, чувствуя себя слабым из-за того, что так легко сдался.

– Пока ты не успокоишься, я этого не сделаю, – решительно сказал Тони, наблюдая, как сопротивление Питера всё быстрее ослабевало.

Понимая, что он не сможет выполнить этот приказ, пока мужчина смотрит на него сверху вниз, Питер закрыл глаза и попытался расслабиться. Он выровнял дыхание, сосредоточившись на цветных кругах, которые танцевали перед его глазами, когда он зажмурился, а не на хватке вокруг его запястий и веса на его нижней половине тела.

Когда Тони дал ему достаточно времени, чтобы успокоиться, он наконец начал понимать, что происходит.

Мужчина вернулся, и прямо сейчас нависает над ним, прижимая к кровати, как делал это много раз прежде. Но это было не самое страшное – даже после недели расставания казалось, что ничего не изменилось, даже с Мэй, которая помогала ему. Он был всё ещё слабым, покорным мальчиком, в которого превратил его Тони, и то, как легко он перестал сопротивляться, только доказывало это.

– Я так по тебе скучал, – сказал мужчина после того, как Питер выказал признаки своего подчинения.

Парень не открыл глаза, когда его собственных губ коснулись чужие. Он не ответил на поцелуй, но мужчина, казалось, был слишком увлечён вкусом губ мальчишки, чтобы заметить подобный жест с его стороны.

Нос Тони коснулся его собственного, когда он наклонил голову в сторону, по-видимому, пытаясь найти лучший угол, но Питер продолжил лежать неподвижно, пока мужчина получал удовольствие от происходящего. 

Мужчина неосознанно начал сильнее сжимать руки Питера, полностью поглощённый поцелуем, но вскоре после этого, он, наконец, отстранился, наслаждаясь влажностью и припухлостью на своих и чужих губах.

Питер медленно открыл глаза, стараясь не смотреть мужчине в лицо. Он слишком сильно боялся, что если он поднимет глаза и увидит знакомый похотливый взгляд, он станет ещё покорнее.

– Т-теперь ты можешь отпустить меня? Ты делаешь мне больно, – прошептал подросток, пытаясь показать Тони, что он успокоился, хотя его сердце вот-вот было готово выпрыгнуть из груди.

Руки Питера отпустили почти сразу же после того, как он произнёс слово «больно», после чего Тони слез с подростка. Затем, его с лёгкостью подняли и развернули к коленям мужчины, который теперь сидел на краю кровати. Парень, по привычке, оседлал его бёдра, ничего при этом не сказав.

Тони сразу же притянул его к груди, и Питер положил подбородок на плечо мужчины, пока чужие руки бродили по его спине, прикасаясь как можно больше, и чем дольше они сидели так, тем сильнее подросток начинал волноваться. 

Тони никогда не держал парня на своих коленях так долго, не снимая при этом с него какой-либо предмет гардероба или, по крайней мере, не пытаясь возбудить.

Мужчина до сих пор не выглядел злым, но Питер предположил, что это не продлиться долго и тот обязательно разозлиться. Фактически, парень пошёл в полицию и, в конце концов, объявил Тони в розыск.

– Мне жаль. – Нарушил молчание Питер, поскольку страх перед наказанием стал слишком велик, чтобы продолжать думать об этом. – Пожалуйста, не злись на меня, мне жаль. – Он знал, что не должен извиняться, но если это избавит его от боли, он с радостью скажет эти слова.

– Я не злюсь на тебя, – заверил мужчина, благодаря чему волна облегчения прошлась по всему телу Питера, однако, к сожалению, это продолжалось недолго, потому что Тони снова заговорил. – Я знаю, что это Мэй заставила тебя пойти в полицию, потому что ты не мог быть таким плохим мальчиком, не так ли, детка?

Питер понятия не имел, что он должен был ответить на это, потому что, технически, Тони был прав – он не пошёл бы в полицию, если бы Мэй не убедила его в этом, – но он не хотел этого признавать, потому что это могло подвергнуть её опасности. Если она уже не была ей подвергнута. 

Так что либо тётя, либо он должен будет взять вину на себя, и парень сразу понял, на кого лучше возложить всю вину.

– Не так ли? – Повторил Тони, не получив ответа.

– Не злись на неё, это был я, она ничего не делала, – быстро сказал Питер.

– У тебя никогда не получалось мне лгать, – спокойно сказал мужчина, заставляя подростка задрожать. – И, конечно, я буду злиться на неё: она пыталась разлучить нас.

Питер испугался за Мэй, он понятия не имел, какие планы были у Тони, но он боялся, что мужчина может навредить ей.

– Пожалуйста, не делай ей больно, папочка. – Питер уткнулся лицом в изгиб шеи мужчины и заплакал, надеясь, что это вызовет хоть какое-то подобие сочувствия у Тони.

– Я бы не сделал ей больно, Питер, – пообещал он, но подросток не купился на это, особенно учитывая, что всего несколько дней назад он чуть не ударил её.

Тони поднял заплаканное лицо мальчика с шеи и отстранил его, чтобы подросток мог смотреть на него. Мужчина тепло улыбнулся, когда их глаза, наконец, встретились.

– Я действительно скучал по тебе.

Парень подумал, что Тони слишком преувеличивает, потому что прошла всего лишь неделя, но опять же, это был самый долгий период, когда они были порознь с тех пор, как он переехал.

Мужчина снова поцеловал его, но на этот раз, когда Питер не ответил, Тони надавил на подбородок указательным пальцем, что сразу же заставило подростка позволить чужому языку проникнуть в его рот, мгновенно отвечая. Но когда Тони застонал в губы парня в знак одобрения, Питер отстранился, осознавая, что он только что сделал. Мэй несколько раз говорила ему, что ему больше не нужно следовать правилам Тони, и ответ на поцелуй был ещё одним из них, поэтому он захотел быть сильным и послушать её.

– Где Мэй? – Питер заговорил прежде, чем мужчина успел что-то сказать, и он почувствовал гордость за то, что у него хватило смелости перебить его.

– С ней всё в порядке, – повторил Тони сказанные ранее слова, что никак не облегчило беспокойство Питера.

– Я хочу её увидеть, – потребовал он, наверное, резче, чем требовалось, потому что мужчина поднял бровь, и Питер смягчился, прежде чем попытаться снова. – Пожалуйста, дай мне увидеть её.

Тони задумался над этой просьбой, смотря в умоляющие глаза Питера, и парень сделал всё возможное, чтобы поддерживать зрительный контакт, надеясь, что это поможет ему, потому что он знал, насколько мужчине это нравилось.

– Только если ты пообещаешь быть хорошим мальчиком, если я отпущу тебя, – наконец решил он.

– Обещаю, – быстро, не задумываясь, согласился подросток.

Когда Питера отпустили, он осторожно поднялся с колен мужчины, с его же помощью, и встал на дрожащие ноги. 

– Где она? – Нервно спросил он, чувствуя клубок страха в животе.

– В своей спальне, – ответил Тони, вставая, давая Питеру прекрасное напоминание о том, как низко он всегда заставлял его падать.

Парень шагнул к двери, но затем оглянулся на мужчину, в немом вопросе: можно ли ему идти, потому что он действительно не хотел злить его.

Как только тот одобрительно кивнул, подросток быстро направился в комнату тётушки. Он услышал позади себя шаги, близко ступающие рядом, и когда они подошли к её двери, Питер без колебаний открыл её, заглядывая в тёмную комнату.

Он очень боялся того, что найдёт её связанной и с завязанным ртом, но всё, что он смог разглядеть в темноте, – это тело на кровати, что совсем не помогло ослабить его волнение.

Питер отстранился от руки Тони, когда тот наклонился к дверной раме, чтобы зажечь свет, и когда жёлтые оттенки заполнил комнату, быстро стало ясно, что под одеялом на кровати лежала Мэй.

Через секунду Питер оказался рядом с ней, сжимая её плечо и зовя её по имени, пытаясь разбудить, но ничего не произошло, женщина даже не пошевелилась.

– Она не проснется ещё несколько часов, – сообщил Тони, заходя за ним в комнату.

Так он накачал её чем-то и усыпил? Это было единственное объяснение, которое он смог придумать, потому что он не нашёл крови или синяков, которые указывали на следы борьбы и то, что женщина была без сознания.

Он думал, что это нормально? Быть накаченным наркотиками против собственной воли?

– Как ты мог сделать это? Я думал, что ты любишь её, – рыдал Питер, не сводя глаз с умиротворенного лица своей тёти.

– Детка, я никогда не любил её, – признался он, прижимаясь к спине подростка. – Единственная причина, по которой я остался с ней, – ты был здесь.

Питер уловимо вздрогнул от слов Тони, от которых по всему телу пробежали мурашки.

Он оставался здесь из-за него? Питер отказывался верить в это, он отказывался верить в то, что Тони остался с кем-то, кого он не любил, просто чтобы быть с ним. Он отказывался верить в то, что он никогда не любил Мэй, потому что он явно не был настолько хорошим актёром.

Испуганный и растерянный, парень отстранился от тёплого тела Тони, быстро пытаясь установить между ними как можно большее расстояние.

– Почему ты делаешь это? – Питер указал на спящую женщину, говоря удивительно громко, несмотря на страх, который он ощущал всем телом. – Почему ты всё ещё здесь? – Спросил он, хотя он уже подозревал, что Тони был здесь, чтобы снова использовать его.

Подросток обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть странное выражение на лице Тони, как будто он был удивлен, что подросток даже осмелился задавать такие вопросы.

Мужчина начал приближаться к нему, и парень подумал, что, возможно, он всё испортил, сказав это слишком грубо, но вместо того, чтобы злиться, Тони просто положил руки на плечи Питера.

– Пошли, – мягко сказал он, разворачиваясь к двери.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Я отвечаю на твой вопрос, – ответил Тони, заставляя ком страха в груди Питера подняться вверх.

– Но Мэй... – Парень слабо протянул руку в её сторону, когда они проходили мимо тёти, но Тони продолжал тянуть его вперёд, говоря, что с ней всё в порядке, что ему не нужно беспокоиться о ней.

Как будто он никогда не будет беспокоиться о ней.

Когда они вышли из комнаты, Питер в последний раз взглянул на свою тётю, прежде чем мужчина выключил свет и закрыл дверь. Затем, его отвели в середину всей квартиры, и подросток предположил, что Тони собирался отвести его в спальню, чтобы вновь использовать, потому что иначе зачем он был бы здесь? 

Но он пришёл в полное недоумение, когда мужчина начал вести его к входной двери.

– Ч-что ты делаешь? – Запнулся Питер, пытаясь остановиться, но это ни к чему не привело, поскольку мужчина продолжал тянуть его за собой.

– Ну, мы же не можем больше оставаться здесь, не так ли? – Спросил он, его вопрос звучал так, как будто на него был очевидный ответ. Тот, которого Питер не видел.

– Что это значит? – Забеспокоился парень, и его опасения только усиливались по мере того, как они приближались к двери.

– Мы поговорим об этом в машине.

Как только он услышал слово «машина», что-то щёлкнуло внутри, и Питер понял, что имел в виду Тони, когда говорил, что они больше не могли здесь оставаться, и его сопротивление тотчас же усилилось.

– Нет! Ты не можешь забрать меня! – Питер упёрся пятками в пол и толкнул Тони в грудь, отчаянно пытаясь помешать ему двигаться дальше, но его проигнорировали и подтолкнули с большей силой. – Папочка, пожалуйста!

Он не мог этого сделать, мужчина определённо не зашёл бы так далеко, просто чтобы и дальше пользоваться подростком в своё удовольствие.

– Питер, успокойся, – предупреждающе сказал мужчина.

Но тот не смог этого сделать, потому что паника взяла вверх над ним.

– Отпусти меня! – Потребовал он, пытаясь освободиться, но мужчина сжал его руку до синяков, не давая возможности вырваться. Следующее, что он попытался сделать, – это оторвать пальцы мужчины от себя, но это привело только к тому, что Тони опустился к рукам Питера, чтобы схватить его за оба запястья, которые он затем завел за спину, удерживая на месте.

Это движение только усилило сопротивление Питера, и из-за ужасной паники и отчаяния парень метнулся назад, ударяя Тони ногой по голени, что заставило того застонать от боли.

Он понял, что удар был довольно хорошим, потому что его руки отпустили, но прежде, чем Питер даже понял, что происходит, его развернули и ударили по лицу, достаточно сильно, чтобы он задохнулся, когда его голова дёрнулась в сторону.

Подросток замер, медленно повернув голову. Он мельком взглянул на Тони широко распахнутыми глазами, а затем уставился в пол и склонил голову, резко прикусив дрожащую нижнюю губу.

– Чёрт, детка, прости, но тебе нужно было успокоиться, – тихо сказал мужчина, прикоснувшись к щеке Питера и не обращая внимания на то, как он вздрогнул от этого действия. – Тебе нужно перестать быть непослушным и начать слушаться папочку, хорошо? – Он провёл большим пальцем по покрасневшей пылающей коже подростка, стараясь загладить вину за то, что ударил его.

Питер знал, что это нехорошо, но он понял, что стал покорным только из-за одного удара. Он всё ещё хотел продолжить сопротивляться, но это ощущение было слишком сильным, и он чувствовал, что слишком слаб для осуществления своего желания.

– Да, папочка, прости меня, – пробормотал Питер, чувствуя себя преданным своей же слабой волей.

– Мне правда не доставляет удовольствия бить тебя, поэтому, пожалуйста, будь хорошим мальчиком. – Мужчина приподнял лицо подростка за подбородок и поцеловал красную отметину на его бледной коже. Затем, он прижался губами ко лбу, прежде чем прошептать ещё одно извинение, и Питер не знал, верить ему или нет.

Когда парень неохотно кивнул, Тони развернул его и прошёл с ним ещё несколько шагов, которые им осталось сделать, чтобы добраться до входной двери, и единственным протестом, который сделал Питер, – был маленький беспомощный всхлип.

Мужчина остановился и дал ему время обуться, но такая простая задача, как завязать шнурки, оказалась слишком сложной из-за дрожащих рук подростка. Поэтому Тони сделал это за него, что только показало, насколько он был беспомощным и уязвимым на самом деле.

Питер низко опустил голову и смотрел в пол, когда его вывели через парадную дверь, прежде чем двинуться по холлу. Он начал плакать только сильнее, когда они дошли до лифта.

Они вышли наружу в мгновение ока, улица вокруг них всё ещё была тёмной, и не было видно ни единой души, кроме них самих. Это было почти удивительно, учитывая, что уже наступило утро.

Когда он отошёл ещё дальше от своего дома, Питер оглянулся на здание, задаваясь вопросом: сможет ли он когда-нибудь увидеть его снова, или стоять в своей комнате, или даже снова спать в своей постели.

Когда подросток заметил, что они начали замедлять шаг, он осмотрелся и подметил, что они приблизились к чёрному джипу с темными тонированными окнами. И он явно не был похож на машину Тони.

Когда они приблизились к автомобилю, он автоматически разблокировался, и Тони открыл дверь на пассажирское сиденье, жестом приглашая подростка сесть внутрь.

Питер не двинулся с места, уставившись на пустое кожаное сиденье, и чувствуя, как страх заполняет его тело.

– Давай, Питер, садись, – сказал ему мужчина, осторожно надавливая на поясницу парня.

– Папочка, пожалуйста. – Подросток покачал головой, пытаясь выразить хоть какой-то протест, на который был способен его разум прямо сейчас.

Мужчина ответил на это: он обхватил руками парня за талию и просто затолкал его в большую машину, заставив Питера вскрикнуть от неожиданности и опустить голову, чтобы не удариться ею, когда его с лёгкостью опустили на сиденье.

Питер быстро осмотрел чёрный салон машины, а затем, посмотрел своими испуганными широко раскрытыми глазами на Тони, который спокойно улыбнулся ему в ответ. Мужчина наклонился и пристегнул его ремнями безопасности, после мимолётно прикоснувшись к его губам своими, и закрыл дверь.

Как только дверь закрылась, весь шум, исходящий снаружи, внезапно прервался, и Питер погрузился в напряжённую тишину. Он наблюдал, как Тони обходит машину спереди, и чем ближе он приближался к двери водительского сиденья, тем более реальным всё становилось.

Всё это было реально, это на самом деле происходило, это не было кошмаром, Тони взаправду похищал его, и он почти позволял ему это делать. Но больше всего его поразила мысль о том, что он никогда больше не увидит Мэй или Неда с Мишель, потому что встретиться с ними точно никогда не будет возможным.

Одна только мысль об этом придала ему смелость дёрнуть за ручку двери, которую он отчаянно пытался открыть, но, как бы он ни старался, та не сдвинулась с места, и Питер понял, что она уже была заблокирована. Очевидно, мужчина предугадал его действия, он не был настолько глупым, чтобы думать, что подросток не попытается сбежать снова.

Питер уткнулся лбом в окно, беспомощно плача, и его рыдания только усилились, когда Тони сел в машину.

– Детка, всё в порядке, не плачь. – Мужчина положил руку на колено Питера, чтобы попытаться успокоить его.

– Я не хочу уходить, папочка, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня уезжать, – быстро пробормотал парень, заставляя холодное стекло окна запотеть, когда его горячее дыхание соприкоснулось с ним.

– Я знаю, что ты напуган, и я знаю, что тебе будет тяжело в течение некоторого времени, но мы пройдём через это. Я обещаю, – сказал Тони уверенно, как будто бы он сам в это верил.

Парень захныкал от услышанного ответа. Стало понятно, что его слёзы не изменят мнение Тони, да и этого ведь не случалось и раньше. Но потом он подумал, что, может быть, он просто делал это неправильно, возможно, если он попросит так, чтобы Тони нашёл его просьбу более _приятной_ , у него было бы больше шансов изменить его мнение. Стоило попытаться.

Питер расстегнул ремень безопасности и схватил руку на своем колене. Мужчина вопросительно посмотрел на него, когда он неуклюже перелез через центральную приборную панель, а затем оседлал мужчину, как тот и любил.

– Пожалуйста, я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь. Я скажу полиции, что я врал, я скажу Мэй, что я лгал, всё, что ты захочешь, только, пожалуйста, не забирай меня. – Быстро предлагал Питер возможные варианты течения событий, стараясь изо всех сил получить согласие от мужчины.

– Уже слишком поздно. – Покачал головой Тони, смотря на лицо парня, сидящего на его коленях.

Питер знал, что ему нужно стараться сильнее, даже если он ненавидел делать подобное, но если это означало остаться в родном доме, то он это сделает.

– Я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь, – повторил Питер, нерешительно двигая бёдрами вперёд, чтобы потереться о промежность Тони. – Я… я буду хорошим мальчиком, папочка, и-и буду двигаться на твоём члене так, как ты меня научил, – скрепя сердце, предложил он, прежде чем наклониться, чтобы поцеловать Тони в шею, продолжая тереться о мужчину.

Тот негромко застонал, прежде чем прекратить движение подростка, положив обе руки на его талию, и выглядел он так, словно ему было больно. 

– Питер, остановись, мы уезжаем, несмотря ни на что.

Подросток понимал, что он никогда не простит себя, если не попытается сбежать. Он понял, что сейчас у него есть только один шанс, поскольку он находится рядом с единственной дверью, которая не была заблокирована. Поэтому он откинул в сторону вопящий голос в голове, который велел ему слушаться своего папочку, и схватился за дверную ручку.

На долю секунды, когда дверь открылась, он почувствовал, как холодный воздух ударил ему в лицо, заставляя его подумать, что у него и правда был шанс, однако его затащили обратно, а дверь быстро захлопнули, прежде чем грубо отстранить его руку от двери.

Следующая попытка Питера вырваться на свободу совершенно не была продумана. Было похоже, что его тело действовало без его согласия, потому что, к своему шоку, он предпринял попытку ударить мужчину, пытаясь оглушить его, но прежде чем он смог совершить эту ошибку, его рука прошлась по воздуху, словно Тони видел, как она приближалась за милю.

– Питер, достаточно! – Громкий и резкий голос Тони заполнил тишину в машине, заставив парня замереть, а его сердце остановиться. – Даже _не_ пытайся ударить меня снова, – предупредил он, понизив голос, хотя приказ был по-прежнему пугающе строгим.

Питер расслабил руку, и мужчина отпустил её. Парень опустил её на колени, где он не осмелился даже и пошевелить ею. Он не мог поверить, что только что попытался ударить Тони, это было так опрометчиво с его стороны, потому что его смазанный удар в порыве паники вряд ли бы принёс что-то хорошее.

– Я не хочу уходить, – тихо повторил Питер, смотря вниз на их колени.

– Я знаю, что ты не хочешь. – Теперь мужчина говорил мягко, нежно поглаживая бёдра Питера и пытаясь успокоить его. – Но когда я говорил тебе раньше, что не смогу тебя отпустить, я именно это и подразумевал. Я не оставлю тебя здесь.

Подросток вздрогнул, понимая, что Тони полностью осознает, что он забирает его против его воли, но это было не только из-за этого: теперь он, наконец, понял, что означают эти слова, и как далеко мужчина был готов зайти, чтобы просто удержать его рядом.

Но Питер не понимал, почему это должен был быть именно он. Существует так много людей в этом мире, но Тони выбрал именно его, и он предпочёл похитить парня, чем просто найти кого-то другого.

– Почему, – слабо всхлипнул Питер, – п-почему ты это делаешь со мной? – Задал он вопрос, который так долго сдерживал внутри, вопрос, на который он так боялся узнать ответ.

– Питер, детка, ты так много значишь для меня, – начал он, обхватив лицо подростка руками, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. – Я люблю тебя, – признался он, и слова его были искренними. 

Питер быстро отстранился и резко покачал головой. Мужчина совершенно точно не любил его, он сошёл с ума, если хоть на секунду подумал, что это была любовь. Он не принимал во внимание то, что Тони был к нему нежен, это всё ещё не оправдывало его действий, потому что никто не делает такие вещи с человеком, которого любят.

– Ты врёшь! Я знаю это! – Голос Питера надломился, когда он громко запротестовал. – Я просто игрушка для тебя! Ты не заботишься обо мне, ты никогда не делал этого!

– Я не вру, каждое моё слово – правда, – заверил мужчина, он звучал так же искренне, как и выглядел. – Ты для меня не игрушка, мне нравится быть с тобой и ты не представляешь, как я счастлив, когда ты рядом. 

Питер снова покачал головой, всё ещё не веря ни единому слову. 

– Ты бы не сделал все эти вещи со мной, если бы любил меня, и ты бы не забрал меня против моей воли, если бы любил меня. 

– Я делаю это, потому что я люблю тебя, потому что я не могу без тебя, без моего прекрасного мальчика. Детка, я клянусь тебе, что я говорю правду, ты – не моя игрушка. 

Тони вообще понимал, насколько бессмысленно сейчас звучала его речь? Мужчина ожидал, что он поверит ему после всего, что он сделал? 

– Я тебе не верю. – Прошептал подросток, не говоря ни слова, кроме правды, потому что Тони определённо не мог испытывать такие чувства к нему. Питер был уверен, что он врёт, но пока просто ещё не понял, почему.

– Тебе этого и не нужно делать, тебе просто нужно быть хорошим мальчиком для папочки и прекратить сопротивляться. – Мужчина двигал руками вверх-вниз, в успокаивающем жесте поглаживая руки парня. – Больше никаких предупреждений не будет, – строго закончил он.

Питер понял, что теперь с этим покончено, потому что даже если он был достаточно силён физически, чтобы выбраться отсюда, он всё ещё не был достаточно силён морально, чтобы пойти против последнего предупреждения своего папочки.

Поэтому Питер положил голову на плечо мужчины и тихо заплакал, сдаваясь. Тони гладил его по спине круговыми движениями, шепча ему успокаивающие и утешающие слова.

Подростку было стыдно за себя, его похитили, а слова его похитителя с успехом успокаивали его, хотя он и не верил им. Но не только слова, которые он слышал, успокаивали, но ещё и мягкость голоса мужчины и нежная рука на его спине, та же самая рука, от которой, он знал, он должен отстраниться, потому что она делала с ним много неправильных вещей в прошлом.

– Нам пора ехать, впереди у нас долгая дорога, – сказал Тони, и Питер засопел, когда его отстранили от шеи мужчины. Он выглядел совершенно разбитым: красное лицо, растрёпанные волосы и покрасневшие глаза.

Питер ничего не сказал, когда мужчина помог ему забраться обратно на пассажирское сиденье, и совершенно не возразил, когда мужчина пристегнул его ремнём.

Подросток не двинулся, когда чужие губы коснулись его щеки, но как только машина завелась, он потянулся к подлокотнику и крепко сжал его, надеясь, что это каким-то образом поможет ослабить его ужасающее беспокойство.

После того, как Тони выехал на дорогу, он убрал одну руку с руля и потянулся, чтобы дотронуться до Питера, пытаясь успокоить его ещё больше.

Вместо того, чтобы освободить руку из руки Тони, как он знал, что должен был сделать, Питер закрыл глаза и крепко ухватился за неё, потому что прямо сейчас любая поддержка была хороша, и это был единственный человек, от которого он мог получить её. От того самого человека, который заставил его нуждаться в этом в первую очередь. Но он не примет от него ничего.

Тони провёл пальцем по костяшкам парня, и тот попытался сосредоточиться на этом движении, чтобы снова не впасть в панику, и, похоже, это было единственное, что хоть как-то помогло, потому что звуки машины и вибрация, которые она производила, были твёрдым напоминанием о том, что происходит. Но, по крайней мере, если бы он смог сосредоточиться на руке Тони, он смог бы представить себя снова дома с мужчиной в постели, что, конечно, совсем не было идеальным развитием событий, но, хотя бы, тогда было намного лучше, чем сейчас.

Когда большой палец перестал двигаться, Питер крепче сжал его руку, хмуря брови, и мужчина, должно быть, понял намёк, потому что движение быстро возобновилось.

– Всё будет хорошо, – сказал Тони таким знакомым успокаивающим тоном, и подросток продолжил ненавидеть себя, когда голос мужчины помог ему справиться с беспокойством.

 

Питер не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем он, наконец, нашёл в себе смелость, чтобы медленно открыть глаза. Первым делом он посмотрел вниз на большую руку, за которую держался, и его накрыло чувство стыда, когда он заметил, насколько красной она была в некоторых местах от того, что он впивался в неё ногтями, но не смог отпустить её.

Его движения, должно быть, привлекли внимание Тони, потому что мужчина повернулся, чтобы успокаивающе улыбнуться ему, прежде чем снова вернуться к дороге.

Подросток несколько секунд изучал лицо Тони, но, не имея больше возможности смотреть на его счастливое лицо, быстро отвёл взгляд, обращая внимание на происходящие за окном. Он начал замечать, что здания вокруг них становятся меньше, что указывало на то, что они двигались к окраине города, и это заставляло его задуматься, как далеко Тони намеревался увезти его.

– Куда мы едем? – Пробормотал Питер, он не был полностью уверен, что это хорошая идея, – прямо сейчас узнавать об этом.

– У меня есть одно место, тебе оно понравится.

Это был единственный ответ, который он получил, но вместо того, чтобы расспрашивать дальше, подросток продолжил смотреть в окно, наблюдая, как они покидают город, который он называл своим домом.

***

Солнце взошло несколько часов назад, но они всё ещё ехали, не проронив ни единого слова. Питер был почти уверен, что его глаза уже давно лишились слёз, но спустя некоторое время он понял, что ошибся, потому что они продолжали сбегать вниз по щекам.

Когда наступило восемь часов, подросток начал думать о том, проснулась Мэй или нет, и позвонила ли она в полицию. Он даже не хотел представлять панику, которую она испытает, когда проснётся и обнаружит его кровать пустой, а её любимого племянника нигде не будет. Её первым действием будет звонок Неду в отчаянной надежде, что подросток был с ним по непонятной причине, а затем у неё разобьётся сердце, когда она узнает, что его там нет.

– Папочка? – Заговорил Питер, игнорируя комок в горле, и Тони загудел в знак одобрения, сжимая руку, за которую он всё ещё держался. – Пожалуйста, отвези меня домой, Мэй будет сильно волноваться за меня, – попытался уговорить его он, потому что мысль о заплаканном лице тёти всё сильнее разрасталась, чтобы с ней справиться.

– Постарайся немного поспать, – попросил мужчина, полностью игнорируя просьбу. – У тебя была длинная ночь, и у нас ещё несколько часов впереди, прежде чем мы доберёмся до нужного места.

Питер опустил плечи, чувствуя себя глупо даже из-за того, что просто попытался. Затем, он последовал указаниям своего папочки, прислонив голову к окну и закрыв глаза, хотя так и не смог заснуть из-за огромного количества мыслей.

Он чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. Он хотел быть сильнее и сопротивляться сильнее, а не просто позволять Тони вновь властвовать над ним. Но было уже слишком поздно, он снова чувствовал манипуляции мужчины в своей голове, и они росли слишком быстро, и как бы он ни старался, он не мог остановить это или замедлить.

Тони отпустил его руку, и Питер услышал, как он начал шевелиться, и когда он открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит, он увидел, как Тони протянул руку, чтобы положить куртку на его колени.

– Ты можешь использовать её как подушку, если захочешь, – предложил он, прежде чем снова сосредоточиться на дороге.

Вместо того, чтобы задавать какие-либо вопросы, Питер пробормотал благодарность, сложил куртку и прижал её к окну, к которому он сам после прислонился, прежде чем снова закрыть глаза.

Почти сразу же Питер почувствовал запах одеколона мужчины, и он удивительно напомнил ему дом. Он напомнил ему о его кровати, которая пахла Тони больше, чем самим Питером, напомнил ему о том, что он чувствовал в первую очередь, когда выходил из своей спальни утром, когда мужчина жил с ними, и видел счастливое лицо Мэй, которая приветствовала его с обеденного стола.

После этого Питер сломался, тяжело всхлипывая в куртку, и Тони изо всех сил старался успокоить его, сидя за рулём, но парень не останавливался до тех пор, пока у него не заболело горло, а из-за слёз не образовалось влажное пятно на толстой ткани куртки.

Подросток был измотан после того, как пришёл в себя, и каким-то образом, даже несмотря на то, что все мысли продолжали роиться у него в голове, ему удалось погрузиться в сон без сновидений, и он с радостью пребывал в спокойном бессознательном состоянии, поскольку это было единственное место, в которое он мог сбежать от реальности.

***

Лицо спящего Питера всегда было таким красивым. Тони терял счёт, сколько раз он заходил в комнату подростка, просто чтобы посмотреть, как тот спит. Всё напряжение и волнение исчезли с его лица и тела, и теперь он выглядел спокойным.

Не было ничего необычного в том, чтобы восхищаться мальчиком, потому что Тони делал это с того самого момента, как увидел его впервые. Всё началось ещё тогда, когда Мэй впервые пригласила его на ужин, и именно там он имел удовольствие встретить застенчивого парня с невинными глазами. Хватило едва ли тридцати минут разговора с ним, чтобы мужчина решил: он должен обладать им.

Тони быстро стал нездорово одержим подростком, часто приходил в гости, чтобы просто посмотреть на него, иногда даже _«случайно»_ наведывался, когда Мэй не было дома, и тогда он мог побыть наедине с парнем.

Ему действительно нужно было поблагодарить женщину за то, что он так легко смог проникнуть в их жизнь, чтобы взять то, что он хотел. Он не лгал Питеру, когда говорил, что никогда не любил его тётю, потому что, честно говоря, он никогда не был заинтересован в ней. Они встретились одним из самых банальных способов, о которых только можно было подумать: мужчина пролил её кофе, проходя мимо на улице, и, конечно же, он предложил купить ей новый, так всё и началось. Конечно, она ему нравилась и казалась привлекательной, но он никогда не любил её. Однако, перед тем, как они познакомились, он не встречался с кем-либо уже довольно долгое время, поэтому, он подумал, что даст этим отношениям шанс. Вскоре он понял, что это было одно из лучших решений, которое он когда-либо принимал, потому что оно привело его прямо к Питеру. И можно было с уверенностью сказать, что Мэй стала для него намного _интересней_ после этого.

Женщина так отчаянно нуждалась в любви, что даже ни разу не задумалась о том, как быстро развиваются их отношения, и вскоре он обнаружил, что живёт в их доме, именно там, где он хотел быть, наедине с подростком, каждый день.

Когда мужчина впервые предложил жить вместе, он хотел, чтобы они перебрались в его квартиру, потому что она была намного больше, а спальни находились дальше друг от друга, что упростило бы всё, но Мэй воспротивилась: она не хотела отбирать у Питера дом, в котором он вырос, и воспоминания, которые он в нём хранил. Так что Тони пошёл на компромисс и переехал в их маленькую квартиру, но это было куда лучше, чем вообще не быть с Питером.

Поначалу Тони довольствовался тем, что просто наблюдал за мальчиком издалека, смотрел, как он наклоняется, чтобы что-то поднять, или просто наблюдал за тем, как он мило перебирал что-то в руках, когда слишком нервничал или стеснялся. Иногда, он даже ждал, когда Питер выйдет из душа, просто чтобы посмотреть, как он идёт в свою спальню, прикрывая нижнюю часть обнажённого тела одним лишь полотенцем, и, в то же время, вода капала с его мокрых волос, стекая по голой спине. Больше всего на свете он хотел узнать, что скрывается под этим полотенцем, даже не смотря на то, что Тони мог сказать, просто взглянув на него, что его тело будет таким же прекрасным, как и его лицо.

Незаметно для себя, взгляды перешли в прикосновения, и было что-то прелестное в том, насколько невинным был подросток, особенно для кого-то его возраста. Когда он прикоснулся рукой к бёдрам парня, а тот даже не остановился, чтобы задуматься об этом действии, мужчина с радостью преподнёс это как случайность. Парень ничего не заподозрил ни тогда, когда Тони опустил руку ему на плечо, ни даже в те несколько раз, когда он слегка помассировал его.

Но после некоторого времени этих маленьких прикосновений стало не хватать, потому что он хотел большего. В тот день, когда Тони открыл дверь и обнаружил лежащего на кровати Питера, который громко стонал, с энтузиазмом толкаясь членом в кулак, он понял, что пришло время, время начинать превращать подростка в своего идеального, маленького и покорного малыша, который однажды попросит член своего папочки.

Это заняло больше времени, чем он рассчитывал, – сделать Питера таким, каким он был сейчас – но ожидание того стоило, потому что не было ничего замечательнее, чем слышать, как парень просил его об этом. Тем не менее, он не был глупым и прекрасно понимал, что всё, что он делал с Питером последние несколько месяцев, не было по обоюдному согласию. Если говорить начистоту, какая-то часть внутри мужчины знала, что он заслуживает сидеть за решёткой за то, что сделал, но он всё ещё не сожалел об этом, он никогда добровольно не сдастся полиции, потому что жить без Питера было бы настоящим адом.

Но его интересовало не только тело мальчика, ему также нравилось быть рядом с ним, и он не врал, когда говорил, что любит просто проводить с ним время. Им не нужно было заниматься сексом или даже прикасаться друг к другу, он был более чем счастлив просто находиться рядом с ним, поскольку это делало его таким счастливым, каковым он уже очень давно не был.

 

Когда Тони впервые начал осуществление своей затеи, он не ожидал появления _таких_ чувств к Питеру. Примерно в первый раз, когда подросток назвал его папочкой, его чувства начали меняться, он больше не хотел просто трахать его, он хотел оберегать его, хотел дать ему всё, что только мог, и он хотел быть с ним и никогда не отпускать парня, никогда не выпускать его из виду. Он бы купил Питеру чёртову машину, если бы не знал, что это принесёт ему неприятности. Да и вообще покупать хоть что-то было почти невозможным, поскольку, к сожалению, мало что можно было скрыть от взора Мэй.

Ещё одно чувство, которое он испытал к Питеру, и к которому он определенно не был готов – ревность. Да, он завидовал глупому другу подростка и тому, сколько времени они проводили вместе. Ему не было стыдно признать то, каким собственником он стал из-за этого, но ему было стыдно за то, как он разобрался с этой ситуацией. Мужчина знал, что по отношению к Питеру было нечестно запрещать ему видеться с другом, но он не мог смириться с мыслью, что они будут одни. Всё, о чём он мог думать – это о том, что Нед мог быть влюблён в Питера, и Тони был уверен, что отреагирует на это, мягко говоря, не очень хорошо, если узнает, что Нед даже попытался сделать что-то с _его_ мальчиком.

Была ещё одна вещь, которую он от себя не ожидал: он постоянно начал защищать Питера. Когда он узнал, что кто-то толкнул его вниз по какой-то лестнице, то был готов пойти в эту школу и выбить из обидчиков всё дерьмо, и если бы это не было уголовно наказуемо, он бы сделал это без промедления. Тот раз был не единственным, когда он ощущал непреодолимую потребность защитить подростка. Он вспомнил, когда Питер спросил тётю, может ли он пойти на вечеринку, и мужчине сразу же не понравилась та идея. Мысль о том, что его невинный и наивный мальчик будет рядом с пьяными подростками, переключила его на моментальный режим защиты. Всё, что было нужно – это чтобы Нед отошёл от Питера, а пьяная компания заприметит одинокого парня, и всё, он станет их целью на ночь.

Тони не нужно было рассказывать, что он всё испортил: он уже знал это, а иногда даже не понимал себя самого. Он любил Питера и ему нравилось быть с ним, он хотел защитить его и обеспечить ему безопасность, но в то же время он любил трахать парня и властвовать над ним, даже если он и делал это без согласия самого Питера. Но мужчина не мог найти в себе силы, чтобы остановиться. Подросток был ходячим искушением, перед которым он не мог устоять.

Чем дольше он был с Питером, тем сильнее становились эти чувства, и чем больше проходило месяцев, тем больше Тони хотел уйти из этого дома и, само собой разумеется, забрать мальчика с собой. Но, очевидно, ни за что на свете Мэй не дала бы ему уйти с ним, поэтому сначала ему нужно было довести Питера до края, после чего он без сопротивлений пойдёт с ним. Довести до того состояния, чтобы первостепенным для парня было желание папочки, а не несогласие его тёти. Он знал, что ему нужно поднапрячься, если он когда-нибудь собирается забрать Питера оттуда. И тогда он его отшлёпал.

Сожалел ли он об этом? И да, и нет. Да, потому что это было последним средством усмирения, и он ненавидел это, он ненавидел видеть боль подростка, он ненавидел быть тем, кто был причиной этой боли. И нет, потому что это было средством для того, чтобы Питер стал слушаться и начал быть хорошим мальчиком, который и нужен был Тони, и тогда он сможет заставить его _«добровольно»_ покинуть Мэй.

Тони знал, что он был так близок к достижению своей цели, замечательной цели, где Питер жил с ним. В ту ночь, когда женщина застукала их, он видел, что подросток был в нескольких секундах от того, чтобы взять его за руку и уйти с ним, но Мэй просто нужно было испортить им все планы, просто открыв свой рот.

И вот они здесь, сидят в машине, едут к дому в глуши.

Мужчина никогда не хотел такой участи для них, он никогда не хотел забирать Питера _так_. Он хотел, чтобы они вместе жили в городе, где он мог бы баловать его всем, чем он хотел, потому что деньги никогда не были для него проблемой.

Тони был очень богатым, в основном благодаря наследству родителей, но также помогла хорошо оплачиваемая работа, и он планировал использовать эти средства, чтобы разрешить эту ситуацию, ну, в любом случае, хоть в какой-то мере.

Дом, к которому они направлялись прямо сейчас, был лишь временным жильём. Он принадлежал его старому другу, которого он убедил продать его ему, конечно же, за большую сумму денег, но всё это было за наличные и без бумажной волокиты, потому что, по понятным причинам, он не мог поставить своё имя в договоре на дом, когда его разыскивала полиция. Причина, по которой дом был только временным убежищем, заключалась в том, что его основным планом было вывезти их обоих из страны, и потребовалось несколько недель, чтобы принять необходимые меры для того, чтобы это было возможным.

Кое-кому пришлось заплатить огромное количество денег, чтобы их вывезли из одной страны в другую, но он с радостью отдал бы их, если бы это означало, что мужчина мог бы быть с Питером, не беспокоясь о том, что полицейские ворвутся в их дом. Он всё ещё не решил, в какую страну они поедут или даже где остановятся, но он всё сделает, всему своё время.

Он прекрасно понимал, что сначала подростку будет тяжело, но Тони поможет ему привыкнуть. Это будет медленный процесс, но, в конечном итоге, оно будет того стоить.

***

Ещё через несколько часов езды Тони, наконец, подъехал к их временному жилищу.

Это место было посреди леса, оно находилось далеко от какого-либо пригорода, вокруг не было ни души – идеальное место, чтобы спрятаться.

Сам дом совсем не нравился мужчине, так как в нём он чувствовал себя вдали от города, но он не собирался жаловаться, потому что если Питер был здесь, то это был их дом, даже если только на несколько недель.

Тони отвернулся от подростка, который всё ещё крепко спал. Он не хотел тревожить его и отвлекать от отдыха, потому что тот выглядел таким спокойным, и мужчина знал, что он перестанет быть таким в ту же секунду, когда проснётся. Поэтому он решил полюбоваться им немного дольше, наблюдая, как его грудь медленно поднималась и опускалась, когда он тихо дышал через нос. Но примерно через десять минут он всё же решился осторожно потрепать подростка за плечо. 

– Питер, мы приехали, – нежно сказал Тони, зная, что парень всегда был чувствительным к громким звукам, когда он только просыпался.

Когда Питер открыл глаза, он быстро осмотрелся вокруг, испуганно оглядывая незнакомую машину, но, когда его взгляд наткнулся на Тони, его встревоженность несколько утихла, и мужчина не мог не почувствовать себя довольным этим.

Подросток чувствовал себя так, словно он совсем не отдыхал, его голова раскалывалась, а глаза болели, готовые снова закрыться. Когда он медленно отошёл ото сна, то понял, что машина больше не движется: вместо этого она была припаркована перед большим белым домом, окружённым лесом.

И что же это значит? Тони собирался держать его в этом доме? Питер подумал, что он должен быть благодарен за то, что это не какая-то захудалая лачуга.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил мужчина, отвлекая внимание парня от дома.

Как он себя чувствовал? Так, как будто его только что похитили, как будто его заставили уехать от семьи и друзей, из его дома, которого он больше никогда не увидит. Он был напуган, потрясён, и он чувствовал, что его жизнь была разрушена. Он не был уверен в том, какая участь его ожидает, или даже в том, что станет с жизнями тех людей, которых он любил, во время его отсутствия.

Но Питер ничего не сказал об этом, он просто пожал плечами, потому что если он начнёт плакать от собственных мыслей, это всё равно ничего не решит.

Тони мог видеть, как подростку было больно, и его мимолётное пожатие плечами никак не помогло скрыть это. Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что не чувствует себя виноватым из-за того, что забрал Питера из его дома, и всё из-за его собственных эгоистичных желаний, но он знал, что всё будет хорошо, что они построят новую жизнь вместе где-нибудь ещё, и всё у них получится.

– Как насчёт того, чтобы мы вытащили твои вещи из машины, а затем я покажу тебе окрестности? – Тони понимал, что здесь не на что смотреть, и что делать тоже нечего, но, к счастью, он смог купить у своего друга телевизор, который, как он надеялся, не заставит Питера скучать.

– Мои вещи? – Спросил подросток, только теперь поняв, что у него не было с собой ничего, кроме одежды, которая была на нём сейчас, поэтому он не понимал, что Тони имел в виду под _«его вещами»._

– Я привёз тебе немного одежды. – Мужчина взял бы всю одежду в комнате Питера, если бы у него было время, но он не знал точно, как долго продлится действие наркотика, который он вколол Мэй. Человек, у которого он взял его, сказал, что его действие продлится примерно пять часов, но он не хотел рисковать. Также он понимал, что если бы парень увидел или услышал очнувшуюся тётю, ему было бы ещё труднее вывести его оттуда. Если честно, он принёс второй шприц с наркотиком, на тот случай, если ему понадобится использовать его на Питере, но это было крайней мерой, потому что он не хотел бы втыкать эту штуку в шею своего малыша.

Питер задавался вопросом, как долго мужчина планировал всё это. Он первоначально принёс сюда запасную одежду для этой самой ситуации? Или он действительно хотел купить её для него, не ища какой-либо причины для этого, как он и сказал?

– Спасибо, – сказал Питер по привычке.

Тони улыбнулся в ответ, прежде чем выйти из машины, чтобы обойти её и открыть дверь парню. Первое, что заметил подросток, когда выбрался наружу, была длинная трава у его ступней, ну, то есть, она была длиннее, чем подстриженная трава, которую он видел повсюду в городе.

Следующее, что попытался сделать Питер – это шагнуть вперёд, однако его быстро остановила рука на груди.

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты пообещал мне, что ты будешь послушным и не будешь пытаться сбежать. Леса здесь не самые безопасные, и из них не так уж и легко выбраться, если ты потеряешься, – выделил Тони, потому что мысль о том, что Питер заблудится в лесу, сама по себе была ужасной.

Подросток даже не думал убегать, но теперь, когда он это сделал, он понял, что было бы глупо с его стороны убегать в незнакомый лес, особенно после предупреждения Тони.

Парень посмотрел на свою обувь и пробормотал: 

– Я обещаю, что буду хорошим.

– Спасибо, детка, – мужчина улыбнулся и взял парня за руку, чтобы отвести его к багажнику машины, и Питер почувствовал, что было неправильным во многих отношениях то, что его поблагодарили за обещание не убегать от похитителя.

Когда Тони открыл багажник, парень посмотрел на природу вокруг них, и чем больше он смотрел вокруг, тем меньше он чувствовал себя в Америке. Он рос в городе всю свою жизнь, поэтому переезд оттуда страшил его, однако, он не мог отрицать, что это место было красивым. Он смог отчётливо услышать пение птиц, которое не прерывалось городской жизнью, и когда он посмотрел на небо, там не было зданий, мешающих рассматривать небосвод, а только листья, нависающие сверху.

Послышался шум со стороны Тони, который что-то положил рядом с парнем, заставляя Питера оторваться от своих мыслей. Когда он посмотрел вниз, то увидел большой чемодан у своих ног. Питер просто уставился на него, думая о том, что в этом чемодане хранилось большинство вещей, которые теперь принадлежали ему.

– Я могу вернуться и занести его за тебя, если хочешь, – предложил Тони, вытаскивая из машины ещё два чемодана, волнуясь о том, что, может быть, Питер снова повредил лодыжку, когда сопротивлялся недавно.

– Я отнесу сам, – пробормотал в ответ Питер, хватаясь за ручку чемодана и ожидая, пока мужчина закроет дверь, после чего они направились к дому с тремя чемоданами в руках.

Питер шёл впереди и не сводил глаз с травы, вплоть до того самого момента, когда они достигли ступеней веранды, ведущей к входной двери. Как только парень увидел её, он остановился, изо всех сил стараясь дышать, потому что ещё одна пугающая волна реальности ударила по нему, напомнив, что Тони фактически похитил его и не собирался отпускать, и что это был тот самый дом, в котором мужчина намеревался удерживать его.

В тот момент, когда он почувствовал приближающийся приступ паники, он услышал, как мужчина мягко успокаивает его сзади, говоря ему, что всё в порядке и что он справится с этим. Каким-то образом это помогло Питеру вновь размеренно дышать, даже если он не поверил ни единому слову.

Тони мягко подтолкнул его вперёд, и каждый шаг вверх по ступеням к веранде заставлял сердце Питера биться сильнее. К тому времени, когда они достигли двери, оно уже громко стучало у него в ушах.

Мужчина вытащил небольшую связку ключей, в которой был ключ от входной двери, ключи от машины и копия, которую он сделал, по-видимому, для Питера, и использовал её, чтобы войти. Тони знал, что он должен будет спрятать их, чтобы у подростка не было искушения уехать на машине, хотя мужчина был почти уверен, что тот даже не знает, как водить, и Тони непременно хотел его научить этому. Может быть, он сделает это когда-нибудь.

Когда они вошли внутрь, Питер рассмотрел все детали дома вокруг себя, и его первой мыслью было то, что здесь было уютно. Тут не было огромного пространства или дорогого полированного пола с большими окнами, было просто уютно. Деревянные балки, которые проходили через потолок, были такого же цвета, как и белые стены, а деревянный пол хорошо дополняли их.

Когда Тони отводил его наверх в, как парень думал, главную спальню, Питер заметил малое количество мебели в доме, и совсем не удивился, когда увидел кровать королевского размера в том самом месте, где, как он знал, была их новая спальня.

Питер неловко сел на край кровати, пока мужчина аккуратно убирал свои вещи в гардеробную, которая находилась прямо рядом с ванной комнатой, и чем дольше он сидел там, тем больше ему было интересно, сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем Тони трахнет его на этом самом матрасе. Он не сомневался в том, что в скором времени непременно узнает это.

– Ты голоден? – Спросил Тони, выходя из гардеробной, отмечая, как мило выглядел мальчик, свесив ноги вдоль высокого основания кровати.

Когда Питер покачал головой, мужчина понял, что тот лжёт, особенно если учесть, что время обеда давно прошло, а подросток, вероятнее всего, не ел ещё со вчерашнего дня.

– Я всё равно приготовлю тебе что-нибудь, – настоял на своём Тони, направляясь к двери. Он не хотел оставлять Питера голодным.

Парень вздохнул и встал с кровати, когда заметил, что мужчина держит дверь открытой, понимая, что он должен пойти с ним. Он сделал именно то, о чём его молча попросили, следуя за Тони на кухню.

***

Оказывается, Тони уже забил дом едой на неделю. В основном это были замороженные продукты, чтобы им не пришлось беспокоиться о том, чтобы уезжать за покупками в ближайшее время. Питер думал о том, что же будет тогда, когда они закончатся. Доверял ли Тони ему настолько, чтобы взять с собой в магазин? Или он запрёт его в комнате, пока сам не вернётся обратно, чтобы подросток не смог сбежать? Питер действительно надеялся, что его не запрут, он и так уже чувствовал себя пойманным в ловушку.

После того, как они закончили свой поздний обед (или ранний ужин), Питер провёл остаток дня, бродя по дому и заднему двору, пытаясь отвлечься от всего. Но, конечно, мужчина сопровождал его, следуя прямо за ним или наблюдая со стороны веранды, следя, чтобы подросток сдержал своё обещание и не убежал. Парень задавался вопросом, сколько времени понадобится Тони для того, чтобы довериться ему настолько, чтобы оставить его одного. Он надеялся, что это произойдёт скоро, потому что он правда хотел провести время в одиночестве.

 

Когда солнце начало садиться, Тони предложил вместе посмотреть на закат, что, чёрт возьми, смутило Питера. Он что, серьёзно? Мужчина хотел полюбоваться закатным солнцем с ним? Но вместо того, чтобы отказать своему похитителю, он молчал и сидел между ног мужчины на толстом пледе, который был разложен на траве, в то время как они кутались в другой.

Тони не мог не заметить, каким одиноким сегодня выглядел Питер, чего и следовало ожидать, но это заставило его задуматься о покупке собаки или какого-то другого питомца, кто составил бы ему компанию. Тем не менее, этого не произойдёт, пока он не решит, в какой стране им лучше всего жить. Мужчина до сих пор не знал, как он сообщит эту новость Питеру, новость о том, что его не просто увезли из родного дома, но и увезут из страны, в которой он жил. Он ещё не был уверен, будет ли лучше сказать ему это в ближайшее время, или он должен откладывать это так долго, как только сможет. Но обо всём этом он мог подумать позже, потому что прямо сейчас ему просто хотелось сосредоточиться на том, чтобы наслаждаться Питером в своих руках.

Тони согревал подростка, удерживая его под пледом, так как температура медленно начала снижаться по мере захода солнца. Вскоре в небе начали появляться звёзды, когда стало темно. Питер никогда раньше не видел таких ярких звёзд, потому что обычно они были приглушены городскими огнями, тогда как здесь они были яркими и их можно было увидеть невооружённым взглядом. Ему было легко погрузиться в собственные мысли, когда он уставился на мерцающие огни, но подросток отказывался думать о доме и о том, какой прямо сейчас может быть растерянной Мэй, потому что это вызывало только боль, которую он не мог заглушить.

Они не оставались там слишком долго, так как поднялся холодный ветер, который заставил его вздрогнуть, и, прежде чем Питер понял хоть что-то, его отвели в душ, и после этого долгого дня он с радостью встал под тёплую расслабляющую воду, почти не волнуясь о Тони, который тщательно мыл их тела.

После того, как они приняли душ, мужчина не дал парню лечь спать, и теперь, как и всегда, подросток сидел на его коленях, но разница была в том, что на этот раз они прислонились к изголовью кровати, которую они оба теперь называли своей.

Питер был измотан, но то, как Тони прикасался к нему и целовал, показало, что мужчина не собирается спать в ближайшее время, что тот и подтвердил, когда стянул футболку мальчика через голову, бросив её на пол.

– Папочка, пожалуйста, я очень устал, – пробормотал Питер, слегка покачав головой.

– Т-с-с, папочка заставит тебя чувствовать себя хорошо. Тебе не нужно ничего делать, – пообещал Тони, прежде чем наклониться вперёд, чтобы прижаться поцелуем к мягкой коже Питера, прикусив её, не беспокоясь о том, где остались его следы, поскольку теперь не было никакой необходимости их скрывать.

Тони очень хотел позволить подростку отдохнуть, но он больше не мог сдерживаться, ему и так потребовались все свои силы, чтобы не трахнуть парня на его маленькой двуспальной кровати в его старом доме, а теперь, когда предмет искушения снова был прямо перед ним, он не мог устоять.

Мужчина переместил их дальше, толкая подростка на кровать, чтобы продолжить целовать его гладкую кожу, одновременно с этим стягивая пижамные штаны. Он был рад видеть, что когда он один раз дёрнул их, Питер вспомнил, как поднимать бедра, и Тони смог с лёгкостью стянуть вещь вниз по ногам.

После этого мужчина откинулся назад, чтобы посмотреть на мальчика, на котором не было ничего, кроме его любимой пары красных боксеров, которые безупречно обтягивали его. Когда его глаза прошлись по телу Питера, он увидел, что подросток не испытывал возбуждения, но всё было нормально, потому что он мог это с лёгкостью исправить.

Тони обхватил член подростка поверх ткани боксеров и увидел, как мышцы живота парня напряглись, а затем расслабились. Он медленно начал проводить рукой по ещё невозбуждённой плоти, иногда ненадолго останавливаясь на головке, чтобы провести по ней большим пальцем, вызывая этим действием милый приглушённый стон парня.

Питер повернул голову в сторону, когда его член начал откликаться на прикосновения мужчины. Как будто всё вернулось к началу: Тони прикасался к нему, а его тело предало его, и он начал возбуждаться.

Тони постепенно увеличивал темп, наслаждаясь небольшим хныкающим стоном, который сорвался с губ подростка. 

Мужчина чувствовал, как член его малыша увеличивался от прикосновений его папочки, и он мог с уверенностью сказать, что никогда не устанет от него.

Тони остановился, когда увидел небольшое пятно от смазки, которая просочилась сквозь красную ткань боксеров. Он подцепил пальцами эластичный край белья и с лёгкостью стянул его по ногам Питера.

Увидев совершенно голого подростка, Тони понял, что на нём самом слишком много одежды, поэтому он быстро разделся и бросил всё на пол рядом с кучей одежды Питера, удивляясь, почему он вообще потрудился так одеться.

Мужчина облизнул губы и приблизился лицом к промежности парня. Он поцеловал идеальный член перед собой, прежде чем нетерпеливо поддразнить его, проводя языком по щёлке, а затем обвёл им вокруг головки, слегка посасывая её.

Затем, без предупреждения, одним резким движением он вобрал всю длину члена в рот, вызывая резкий вздох мальчика. Тони не смог сдержать радостного стона, когда он начал двигать головой, наслаждаясь ощущением того, как член Питера проходился по задней стенке его горла каждый раз, когда он впускал его внутрь.

Мужчина вспомнил, как в первый раз он взял член Питера в рот, и как сразу же пожалел о том, что не сделал этого раньше, потому что, чёрт возьми, это было мучительно возбуждающе, когда его малыш истекал смазкой, его член дёргался во рту, и это не говоря уже о том, насколько он хорошо себя чувствовал в тех редких случаях, когда Питер запускал свои пальцы в его волосы и бесконтрольно тянул их, когда достигал оргазма, хотя он никогда не делал этого достаточно напористо, чтобы сделать ему больно, потому что Питер не был настолько глуп.

Одно из бёдер Питера коснулось его подбородка, когда тот начал извиваться, и Тони понял, что пора отстраниться, потому что он не хотел, чтобы парень кончил так быстро.

Мужчина посмотрел на лицо подростка и перешёл на медленное поглаживание члена, удерживая Питера на грани оргазма, потому что ему нравилось то, как это заставляло его извиваться. Голова подростка была повёрнута в сторону, но это только дало мужчине полный обзор на его прекрасную красную от возбуждения левую щеку, и Тони был более чем рад увидеть, что не было никакого синяка в том месте, где, к сожалению, он вынужден был ударить его ранее, чтобы успокоить.

– Твой член такой приятный на вкус, детка, – мужчина совершенно не лгал, его мальчик на самом деле был очень вкусным.

Питер почувствовал, как он краснеет от унизительных слов Тони. Он попытался прижаться лицом к кровати, чтобы скрыть это, но мужчина выбрал этот момент, чтобы отпустить его член, и Питер понял, что ему нужно было сейчас сделать.

– П-папочка, п-пожалуйста, позволь мне кончить, – попросил Питер, чувствуя, что ничего не изменилось, как будто он вообще не обращался в полицию из-за того самого человека, который сейчас нависал над ним, и что недели, которую он провёл вместе с Мэй, пытаясь преодолеть манипуляции Тони, не было вообще.

– Разве ты не хотел бы вместо этого кончить с папочкиным членом внутри себя? – Спросил он, улыбаясь, когда подросток очаровательно начал заикаться.

Питер сглотнул и кивнул, потому что в этот момент он уже смирился с тем, что должно было с ним произойти, поэтому, чтобы облегчить себе задачу, он решил просто согласиться на всё, что хотел его папочка, надеясь, что он сделает достаточно, чтобы угодить ему.

Тони не собирался ничего говорить о том, что Питер не ответил вслух, потому что он знал, что малыш устал и мог просто забыть.

Мужчина в последний раз поцеловал член подростка, прежде чем встать с кровати, чтобы взять смазку, которую он положил в гардеробной, и когда он обернулся, то был рад увидеть, что Питер не сдвинулся ни на сантиметр в его отсутствие, но он был слишком нетерпелив, и поэтому, увидев юношу на кровати, Тони быстро вернулся обратно к призывно раздвинутым ногам.

Мужчина схватил одну из больших подушек на кровати, и, как хороший мальчик, Питер автоматически поднял бёдра вверх настолько, чтобы подушку можно было положить ему под спину.

Затем, Тони вылил немного смазки на яйца подростка и увидел, как тот резко вздохнул, когда холодная жидкость коснулась его кожи. Он задрожал, когда она начала течь вниз к его отверстию.

Несмотря на то, что он отчаянно хотел погрузить свой член в тесную маленькую дырочку Питера, Тони растягивал его не спеша, потому что последнее, что он хотел сделать, – это причинить боль своему прекрасному мальчику. Хотя это было непросто сделать, потому что он не хотел причинять парню боль, но ожидание того стоило. Он наблюдал, как тело Питера дрожит или напрягается каждый раз, когда он касался его простаты.

Когда мужчина хорошо разработал его тремя пальцами, он взял смазку и хорошо смазал свой член, прежде чем принять удобную позу, чтобы толкнуться в Питера.

– Пожалуйста, будь нежным, папочка, – парень задрожал, боясь, что Тони собирается его жёстко трахнуть после того, как в нём не было ничего долгое время, и у него действительно не хватит сил, чтобы воспротивиться мужчине прямо сейчас.

– Не волнуйся, детка, я не собираюсь причинять тебе боль. Я начну медленно, – успокоил его Тони, проталкивая головку члена в кольцо мышц, и застонал, когда Питер крепко сжался вокруг него.

Подросток закрыл глаза, почувствовав знакомое растяжение, и заставил себя расслабить дрожащее тело, зная, что им обоим проще, когда он не напрягался. Будучи верным своему слову, мужчина медленно вошёл в него, и тело Питера не запротестовало от какой-либо боли, а вместо этого оно раскрылось, приняв каждый сантиметр так, как будто его дырочка была предназначена только для члена Тони. Именно так, как мужчина и задумывал.

– Так замечательно, – простонал мужчина, толкаясь бёдрами вперёд, и парень скользнул по кровати. – Ты весь мой, не так ли, Питер? – Спросил он, уже в полной мере осознавая, что подросток был его во всех отношениях. Он просто хотел услышать это из уст самого парня.

– Да, папочка, только твой, – согласился Питер, зная, что это сделает его папочку счастливым.

– Правильно, только мой. – Тони схватил Питера за бёдра и вытащил свой член, прежде чем снова толкнуться в него, всё ещё оставаясь нежным, как и обещал.

Кроме этого, он хотел вбиваться в Питера ещё несколько часов, и останавливаться только тогда, когда он будет почти на грани, но он знал, что подростку нужно поспать, поэтому он не хотел затягивать. У них будет ещё много возможностей сделать это в другой раз.

Тони начал трахать парня быстрее, стараясь не допустить, чтобы желание грубо трахнуть его, вжимая в матрас, взяло над ним верх. Они не виделись всего неделю, но для мужчины это был месяц, и в то время единственное, что напоминало ему о Питере, это то видео, которое он снял с ним, он смотрел его почти каждую ночь. Его любимой частью видео было не то, когда Питер просил, или когда он смотрел в камеру, или даже когда он смотрел вверх, отсасывая мужчине, нет, его любимой частью был тот момент, когда Питер впервые проснулся. Тогда, когда Питер открыл глаза, он начал паниковать и сопротивляться, но как только он услышал голос своего папочки, он сразу же успокоился и прекратил все действия по сопротивлению, и Тони не могло не нравиться то, как сильно его голос влиял на Питера, и как быстро он смог заставить его подчиниться.

Мужчина почувствовал, что начал срываться, когда слишком глубоко погрузился в собственные мысли, поэтому он замедлил движения и сосредоточился на члене Питера. Он слегка подразнил его несколько секунд, прежде чем увеличил темп толчков, одновременно с этим надрачивая парню, и всё время следя за тем, чтобы он входил под определённым углом, чтобы его член тёрся о простату Питера, и Тони широко улыбался на милые звуки, которые издавал подросток.

Лучшим в их сексе было то, как Тони заставлял подростка кончать. Если бы ему пришлось выбирать между тем, чтобы кончить самому или же помочь кончить Питеру, он бы выбрал второе без колебаний. Он не смог заставить его кончить только однажды, и это была та ночь, за которую Тони до сих пор не мог простить себя, та ночь, когда он зашёл в спальню подростка пьяным и эгоистично трахнул его, вжимая в матрас. Но худшей частью той ночи не было то, что он не заставил его кончить, худшая часть заключалась в том, что он мог легко порвать своего малыша из-за своей излишней грубости. Мужчина бросил пить после того инцидента, просто чтобы быть уверенным, что этого больше никогда не повторится, потому что он был бы вне себя, если бы снова когда-либо причинил Питеру такую боль.

– Детка, посмотри на меня, – тихо попросил Тони, поворачивая лицо мальчика к себе одной рукой, в то время как другая была на его члене.

Питер медленно заставил себя исполнить просьбу своего папочки, и как только их тёмные глаза встретились, скорость движения на его члене возросла, что привело к приближению его кульминации.

– П-папочка… Я… – Попытался предупредить его парень, не желая проблем из-за того, что кончил, не попросив сначала разрешения, но Тони даже не попытался замедлиться, чтобы заставить его просить о долгожданной разрядке.

– Вот так, кончи для папочки, – выдохнул мужчина, и почти по команде Питер излился ему в руку. Тони сбился с ритма, наблюдая за этим.

Краем глаза он увидел, как Питер сминает простыни в кулаках, выгибаясь при этом в спине дугой, но большая часть внимания Тони была направлена на лицо парня, потому что ему нравилось наблюдать за тем, как тот кончает от его прикосновений. Ему нравилось то, что парень не мог держать глаза открытыми или старался не хмуриться, но больше всего ему нравилось слушать стоны, которые мальчик не мог сдержать, открывая при этом рот, хотя было очевидно, что он всегда изо всех сил старался сдержать их.

Тони никогда не удерживался долго после Питера, особенно когда вокруг его члена сжималось тугое кольцо, когда тело подростка напрягалось.

Мужчина наклонился и поймал губы Питера своими, прежде чем снова толкнуться бёдрами вперёд, и он чуть замедлился, когда подросток широко раздвинул ноги, тем самым помогая мужчине. Это заставило Тони задуматься над тем, какую огромную работу он проделал по обучению своего мальчика, который знал, как порадовать его папочку.

Тони прошёлся губами по подбородку парня, пока в конце концов они не оказались на изгибе его шеи, где он, затем, начал покусывать его кожу, недостаточно сильно, чтобы это причиняло боль, но достаточно сильно для того, чтобы оставить алые следы на несколько дней.

– Блять, – пробормотал мужчина, неосознанно толкаясь быстрее, приближаясь к кульминации. – Папочка собирается кончить в тебя, детка, тебе бы это понравилось? Хочешь, чтобы папочка кончил в тебя и заполнил твою маленькую дырочку?

Честно говоря, Питер действительно этого хотел, потому что это означало, что происходящее вскоре закончится, и он, наконец-то, сможет немного поспать. Но это только если его разум разрешит ему поспать сегодня вечером.

– Да, папочка, пожалуйста, кончи в меня, – сумел сказать Питер, надеясь, что его слова прозвучали достаточно громко для мужчины.

Тони застонал в шею мальчика, как только просьба сорвалась с его губ. Он знал, что он всё испортил этим, и что должен чувствовать вину за то, что заставил Питера просить о том, чего он явно не хотел делать, однако, он никогда не мог заставить себя почувствовать вину за подобное, и, как он знал, он собирается гнить в аду за это, но услышать эти грязные слова, которые срывались из невинных уст для него, стоило всех его мук.

Тони начал сбиваться с ритма, и вскоре он наполнил своего малыша спермой, и его стоны эхом разнеслись по почти пустой комнате.

Мужчина быстро пришёл в себя, прежде чем рухнул на парня. Он так и нависал над ним в течение нескольких мгновений, отходя от оргазма.

Мужчина откинулся назад, и, прежде чем он даже смог полностью восстановить своё дыхание, он соединил их губы, жадно, но с любовью целуя Питера, и Тони не смог сдержать улыбку, глядя на то, как подросток изо всех сил старался не отставать.

Через несколько минут Тони, наконец, разорвал поцелуй и упал рядом с парнем. Мужчина, не колеблясь, потянул его к себе, пока их грудные клетки не соприкоснулись, и тогда Питер вспомнил, что он забыл кое-что важное.

– Спасибо, что заставил меня кончить, папочка, – пробормотал он.

– Тебе тоже спасибо, детка. Ты был таким хорошим мальчиком, так хорошо принимал член папочки, – похвалил его Тони.

Питер действительно сейчас не волновало то, что он весь в сперме, потому что он был слишком измотан после этого кошмарного дня, чтобы хотеть как-то это исправить, но даже если бы он действительно хотел этого, – Тони крепко обнял его и сказал, что никуда не уйдёт в ближайшее время.

Когда Питера притянули ближе, он уткнулся носом в шею мужчины, пытаясь почувствовать запах его одеколона, потому что он хотел снова вспомнить о доме. Однако, подросток ничего не почувствовал, так как запах исчез ещё в душе, не оставив никаких следов. Но, в конце концов, он знал, что это, наверное, только к лучшему, потому что мысли о Мэй только сильнее заставят его тосковать по дому, хотя он и так по нему ужасно скучал.

Тони погладил его по волосам, и Питер осознал, что постыдно прижимается к нему, принимая все жесты утешения, поскольку от кого ещё он мог их получить прямо сейчас? Мужчина был единственным, кто мог обеспечить ему утешение, и он предпочёл бы иметь эти прикосновения, чем вообще ничего, потому что это было лучше, чем остаться без внимания, лучше, чем быть просто отброшенным в сторону, как бесполезный мусор, которым уже изрядно попользовались.

Чем дольше Питер оставался в руках мужчины, тем легче ему было смириться с тем фактом, что теперь это его жизнь, и он решил только надеяться на то, что полиция когда-нибудь найдёт его, потому что теперь он знал, что нужно перестать надеяться и постараться забыть о суровой реальности окружающего его мира, потому что реальность заключалась в том, что его папочка не собирался отпускать его ни за что на свете, независимо от того, сколько он будет плакать и умолять.

Хотя, даже после всего этого подросток всё ещё говорил себе, что всё могло быть хуже, и что ему повезло. Ему повезло, что он был с Тони, которому нравилось доставлять ему удовольствие, а не с психом, которому нравилось причинять боль.

– Люблю тебя, детка, – прошептал мужчина прямо в ухо мальчика, желая убедиться, что тот услышал это. Затем, он нежно поцеловал подростка куда-то в волосы, обхватив его руками, словно боясь снова потерять.

Питер ничего не ответил. Его пугало то, что слова Тони звучали искренне, он никогда не слышал, чтобы он говорил, что любит Мэй, при этом источая нежность в голосе, как сейчас. Это заставило его подумать, что, возможно, мужчина говорил правду, может, он действительно любил его, но по-своему, странно, так, как Питер никогда не поймёт.

Тони не волновался о том, что парень не ответил тем же, он не ожидал этого, он был просто рад снова вернуть его к себе, любить, и с этого самого момента он никогда не упустит его из виду.

Питер невольно позволил слабому всхлипу вырваться с его губ, что заставило Тони начать шептать успокаивающие слова ему на ухо, и подросток внимательно слушал их, отчаянно пытаясь поверить, что всё будет хорошо, как мужчина и обещал.

– Поспи немного, – прошептали ему, перетягивая одеяло с угла кровати, чтобы накинуть его поверх.

Делая то, что ему сказали, Питер отстранился от шеи папочки и положил голову на его грудь, прежде чем закрыть глаза. Понадобилось время, но, в конце концов, он впал в столь необходимый сон, в то время как мужчина продолжал успокаивать его. Подросток чувствовал, как его разум всё больше и больше погружается в ловушку Тони. Прямо туда, где мужчина хотел, чтобы он был.


End file.
